Final fantasy 12 novelisation
by Sonangan
Summary: In Ivalice a war is brewing of unbelievable proportions, but nothing could compare to what is about to happen to six people caught in the middle. A novelisation of the game with a few improvisations.
1. Prologue Chapter 1 Wedding bells

**Prologue Chapter 1 Wedding bells**

From the deck of their skyship a crew of all ages was frantically squinting down at the streets bellow. Around them were countless other sky vessels all in similar situations, everyone wanted a front row seat to the spectacle below. And what a spectacle it was. Bellow the swarm of ships lay the royal city of Rabinastre, capital city of Dalmasca and the home of the royal family. The view from the air was tremendous, as the sun struck them the city's sandy buildings appeared white and as the cathedrals and palaces were bathed in sunlight they shone like diamonds.

But this was nothing special, Rabanastre splendid though it was looked this way every time the sun shone. What was causing the crowds to swarm to the city like flies was an occasion seen only once every few decades, the marriage of the eldest royal child. Yes it was probably arranged but a good excuse for a celebration, and excuse the people were using for all it was worth.

Down in the streets the people were frantic, the narrow causeways between buildings were a throng of bodies of every race; Hume, Viera, Bangaa, seeq and moogle all of which were trying to get to the main street to see the royal couple. Everywhere salesmen were shouting various empty promises about their merchandise and special "Wedding day offers", and of course dotted throughout the crowd were the telltale urchins who were more interested by the crowd's wallets than the event itself. But most of these distractions went unnoticed for the crowd had something much more interesting to pay attention to.

On the street approaching the palace there was a parade, this was the attraction everyone had been waiting to see. There were at least twenty floats, all in different colours with various performances on. One was a short play depicting the second fall of Nalbina fortress consisting of a man dressed as a castle who simply had to fall down when the soldiers of Dalmasca came along much to the delight of the children. There was a troop of performing moogles playing instruments and dancing, always a popular choice for a show. Many would call moogles a walking entertainment stand. But the float in the middle was the focus of the day. Drawn by no less than eight chocobos in various feathered decoration was drawn a float which was originally yellow and blue, the colours of Nabradia and Dalmasca, but now could easily be mistaken for white. The whole thing was draped in milk roses, making it a hay fever hazard on wheels. It had attracted a small swarms worth of bees and five times as many spectators.

From the top of this float princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca stood dressed in her white gown and a peacock feather veil. At seventeen years of age and already about to be married some would think badly of it, but the marriage of royalty is part of diplomacy, and with the Archadian Empire growing in strength the sooner to forge an alliance with Nabradia the better Standing beside the princess was her groom, Rasler Heios Nabradia. He looked no older than his bride yet looking gallant as any knight in his ceremonial armour waving to the crowd. The two shared a glimpse at one another as they approached the cathedral, as they looked at each other it was clear that despite the political nature of their union, the love was there. Maybe this wasn't such a false marriage after all.

Inside the cathedral of Rabanastre the audience held its breath as the fate of both Dalmasca and Nabradia would change forever. The sermon was finishing and the Priest was saying the final words.

"In the name of the Father and in the presence of these holy relics, I hereby pronounce you man and wife from this time forth. May the blessings of the Gods light your path for all eternity, faram."

In one swift motion Prince Rasler lifted the princess's veil revealing her blond shoulder length hair, her beautiful face and deep blue eyes. He needed no prompting for his next act. As their lips met the cathedral followed closely by the whole city erupted with cheers, the streets were suddenly engulfed in confetti and ribbons, in the cathedral king Raminas of Dalmasca and king Juderion of Nabradia were having their hands shaken by various court nobles. In the centre of all this chaotic celebration were a young prince and princess still in embrace. What a day it had been for both of them, and amongst the jubilation of the city and the disaster in the world, they shared one moment of peace, happiness and love.


	2. Prologue Chapter 2 State of the world

**Prologue Chapter 2 The state of the world**

As the city of Rabanastre celebrated, there was turmoil between the nations, and a hammer was about to fall on the western world.

The land of Ivalice is divided into three land masses; Ordalia, Valendia and Kerwon. In the ancient past there was mass civil was amongst the people of these continents, that is until king Raithwall took the throne of Valendia.

During his reign Raithwall used all his efforts and resources to unite the fighting countries. Finally after thirty six years on the throne Raithwall succeeded in forging the Galtea alliance, named after his family. He then divided the fighting Valendia into two nations. Those loyal to the country formed the republic of Valendia and the separatists who strived for independence formed the Archadian Empire.

The continent of Ordalia which was constantly at war with Valendia was reformed into the Rozarian Empire. Kerwon, the small corridor of land between the two giants Raithwall formed two smaller nations, Dalmasca and Nabradia. Raithwall said that these two nations although small were very important. It was their job to keep the two raging powers of Rozaria and Archadia apart. As testament to this he took the stone of magical destruction and with his sword broke it into three pieces. The first piece blazed like the dawn, the second piece glowed like the sunset and the third piece shone like the full moon. He gave the second piece to Dalmasca and the third to Nabradia, and taking the third piece in his hand he died.

He was buried on the borderline between Dalmasca and Nabradia and was forever honoured as the Dynast king, as the man who balanced a failing land. However that was in the ancient past, and now tension grows between the nations, Rozaria and Archadia are straining on their leashes aimed at each other's throats baying for blood.

Archadia had overcome its fear of conquest with the rising of Lord Vayne Solidor, son of the Emperor. Over the last few months Vayne succeeded in the total conquest of the republic of Valendia. Now Archadia turned its hungry eyes towards Rozaria. Only two nations stood in its way; Nabradia and Dalmasca. As the city of Rabanastre celebrated, there was turmoil between the nations, and a hammer was about to fall on the western world.


	3. Prologue chapter 3 Nalbina

**Prologue Chapter 3 Nalbina**

It was three and a half weeks after the wedding during king Raminas's annual war meeting when Captain Basch Fon Ronsenburg burst through the door. The meeting hadn't been going well to begin with. The king and his advisers were discussing exactly how little chance the Dalmascan-Nabradian alliance would stand should Archadia chose to attack, and the news the captain had to bring was not good.

"Nabudis has fallen." The captain stated plainly, his shoulder length flowing locks matted with sweat. Throughout the room there were various remarks to this statement. Nabudis was the great fortress of Nabradia. If it had fallen it could only mean that the nation of Nabradia was circling the drain. From amongst all the responses to this news lord Rasler's was the biggest.

"My father?" He asked urgently to the captain.

Basch shook his head solomnly. "I know not," He replied. "I'm sorry."

At once the room exploded with protest, Nabradia was the only wall of defence between Dalmasca and the fury of Archadia.

The senior war advisor held up a hand for silence and it was a few minutes before he got it. "If Nabudis has indeed fallen, then it is only a matter of time before they reach the borders of Dalmasca, there is nothing to halt their advance." He said solemnly.

The king sat down, with a voice wracked with defeat he gave the order everyone had been dreading. "Secure Nalbina with all haste."

Nalbina was the fortress that protected the borders of Dalmasca. It however would stand little more chance than Nabudis.

"I will go." Said Captain Rosenburg, the king nodded and the captain turned on his heel.

Suddenly Rasler rose to his feet. "And I will go at his side." He said boldly. Everyone was surprised at this, it was unheard of these days for royalty to be present on the battlefield. "For my father." He added quickly, and with that he strode after the captain.

Two days later the Dalmascan forces prepared to depart from Rabanastre, the warships flying low above the city, the troops wearing Dalmascan blue and at the head of it all the two commanders, captain Ronsenburg and lord Rasler. The entire city had come to watch the troops, but the atmosphere was completely different. No one wanted to admit it but nobody in the crowd would bet on any of these men coming back alive. Transport ships lined the street loading cavalry on board, the chocobos were restless as if they knew what they were heading for. In front of the royal palace the commanders of this army stood before the king and bowed low.

"Long may you defend Rabanastre, should the battle go ill." Murmured captain Ronsenburg.

"May Dalmasca's banner always fly proud and high." Said the second commander, an enormous man with shaggy brown hair and a huge sword slung over his back.

" For my fallen land and my father." Rasler muttered, as much to himself as to the king.

The king looked down on the young prince with kindly eyes. "I have something I would like to give my son in law." He said to Rasler. He reached behind him and presented a sword. The entire crowd fell silent. This sword was no ordinary blade. It's name was Margrid, it belonged to Gautherix the son of Raithwall the dynast king himself. "Galtea stand watch over your life." He said kindly.

Rasler took the sword solemnly "That I may be considered worthy." He replied taking the blade respectfully.

As he turned around his gaze fell on the balcony of the palace out of which lady Ashelia was leaning with a false smile on for the occasion, but Rasler could tell she was terrified inside. She had seen battles in her lifetime and knew that some people didn't come back from them. He tried his best to reassure her with his eyes but failed miserably. Turning to face his troops with a heavy heart Rasler unsheathed his sword and let loose a battle cry which the whole army joined in a roar that shook the foundations of the city. As the airships took off. Rasler's thoughts couldn't help but drift to victory, Nalbina had a paling system. A shield that protected it from aerial assault.

"If we stand firm, we can hold back even Archadia," He murmured to himself. "Even Archadia."

-

Nalbina fortress, that night. The enemy had penetrated the outer gates and were pouring inside the castle but without air support they were loosing ground and the Dalmascans were holding fast. Hordes of chocobo mounted soldiers with blue flags charged again and again into the imperial hordes. Rasler despite Captain Ronsenburg's advice was right in the thick of it. Leading the front line of chocobos he struck down one soldier after another with the captain at his heels. The battle above was just as deadly. Gigantic warships fired cannons at one another while smaller hummer ships skirmished in fast paced dogfights.

"My lord we must get you off the front line," Pleaded the captain to a blood drenched Rasler. "This is getting too dangerous."

"No," Rasler snapped back while decapitating another swordsman. "The paling still stands.".

The paling system was made up of four towers which are high standing points for teams of mages to cast protections spells into a crystal which projects it into a bubble around the fortress, unfortunately in order to keep the shields up the mages need to keep casting which requires a lot of concentration. In the north paling tower the concentrating mages failed to see the imperial troops approaching them from behind.

Rasler watched in horror as the paling shield disintegrated and the warships descended on them. Suddenly he felt a huge swell of despair fill him up mixed with hate for Archadia and everything in her. Without warning he charged the expanding Archadian line shrieking his pain to them.

"For my father, For my father!". Basch Fon Ronsenburg never realised the prince had left his side until he heard that scream. He turned his head towards the sound to see Rasler hacking at a hoplite, but what caught his attention more was the archer on the top battlements aiming straight for him. Almost quicker than the eye could follow Basch knocked an arrow and shouting,

"Lord Rasler!" He shot at the archer just as he loosed his own arrow. At the same time both arrows found their mark.

Rasler felt force strike him in the chest, as if someone had punched him yet there was no-one that could have. He looked down in bewilderment to see the arrow shaft protruding from his chest. He began to panic, he tried to pull the arrow out but he was already loosing consciousness. His last conscious sight was Captain Ronsenburg's face as he approached him on his chocobo.

Basch reached Rasler just as he passed out. There was no time to loose Imperial troops were advancing on him even now and he couldn't simply leave Lord Rasler here. He quickly lifted Rasler onto his own chocobo trying to be gentle with his wound, took one last look at the doomed fortress then bolted for the back gate the taint of defeat surrounding him.

Two days later, Rasler had passed away, the arrow wound had proved fatal. His funeral was at the cathedral. It had been a hectic time for the city; a wedding, a declaration of war and a funeral all in the same month and soon enough there would be another ceremony. Dalmasca's official surrender. King Raminas was to go to Nalbina fortress for the treaty signing. The terms were unfair but what choice did they have. It was this or be steamrollered over by the Archadian war machine.

As king Raminas left on the airship he took a fleeting glimpse at his daughter through her window. The girl hadn't spoken a word since Rasler's death, to have lost your soul and happiness to early in life is a terrible thing, he mused as the airship climbed into the clouds. What he didn't know is that he had two stowaways on board.


	4. Prologue Chapter 4 Reks

**Prologue Chapter 4 Reks**

"You there, can you hear me." Reks opened a lazy eye at the sound and caught a glimpse of two armoured figures.

"It's as I feared." Said a second voice, "Their slowing us down." Reks groaned as the second man's harsh tone set off a headache.

"Do not say that," The first voice was back again. "Not all of us are here for love of battle." It said gently. "He fights to defend his homeland."

Finally with a tremendous effort Reks heaved himself into a sitting position and opened his eyes. What met them was a rugged looking man in his early thirties with a scruffy beard and shaggy blonde locks in full knights armour.

"Your name?" He asked. Reks thought back, the last thing he remembered was loosing the battle of Nabudis, finding a place to hide from the soldiers and falling asleep. He knew his discovery was inevitable, but this man didnt look like an empirial soldier. That was a dalmascan knight's uniform.

"Your name?" He asked again, more urgently this time. Reks was startled and had forgotten he was being questioned.

"Reks sir," He managed shakily, "My names Reks."

The man smiled kindly at him.

"Good Reks, you bore a few cuts but you are still whole." He held out his hand to Reks. "Well? Can you stand?" He asked. Reks hurridly got to his feet. Around him were other soldiers trying to wake the survivors. One in particular that caught Reks's eye was another knight with spiked black hair and a sword on his back the length of his body.

"Think you can fight?" The first knight asked him. Once again Reks jumped back to reallity.

"I'll be fine sir." He stammered. The knight patted him on the back ang nodded approvingly.

"How old are you Reks?" He asked matter of factly. Reks was rather taken aback by this. This was turning into a friendly chat.

"Seventeen sir." He replied cautiosly. The man sighed and shook his head.

"Young, family?"

"My brother is all I have left sir," Reks answered. "Two years younger than I, living in Rabanastre." The knight was shaking his head again.

"So young, your barely old enough to be a man you shouldnt be forced to wield a sword."

"No sir," Reks cut across him. "I want to fight. For my homeland and for my parents."

"It's time Basch." Reks was interupted by the knight he had seen earlier. "Save the discusion for later, we must reach the king before they act."

"I'm aware of the situation." Basch began, but got no further as shouts could be heard.

"There they are, capture them." Reks looked to his left to see a swarm of Archadian troops heading straight for them, just what had he gotten himself into.

**Another short chapter I'm afraid, luckily the next one is both much longer and the last of the prologue.**


	5. Prologue Chapter 5 The Empire's plot

**Prologue Chapter 5 The Empire's plot**

Reks looked around for an escape route, none. He wheeled back around and to his dismay found the black haired knight had gone and Basch was now advancing calmly on the approaching troops.

"Look out." Reks yelled, but the enemy was upon him. In a flurry of steel Basch drew his sword and killed the two soldiers at the front cleanly slicing open their gut. The second and third went down with quick controlled thrusts, the next three tried to surround him but ended up hacking each other to pieces and the last one was skewered against the wall. Basch quickly wiped his sword and sheathed it. Reks stared in awe at the skill of this man. He just took care of an entire unit by himself. Basch seemed to notice his unrest.

"Steady Reks," Reks jumped back to reallity for the third time that night. "Keep your wits about you and you'll make it."

The small unit of surviving soldiers lead by Basch was running through the deserted Nalbina hallways while Basche explained to the ragtag group the situation.

"The king is here to sign the surrendor treaty but he was allowed no soldiers to accompany him. From the minute the wax on his seal is dry they wont need him anymore. And where is Vossler, he said he would meet us here?" Reks assumed that Vossler was the black haired knight.

"Maybe he's already dead sir." He suggested. Basch turned to him furiously.

"Don't spout such nonsense, vossler has laughed in the face of death too often to stop now, men like him don't die in places like this."

Rex bit back a retort as the emerged into a short bridge across a courtyard, tired from his ordeal he noticed the tonberry too late.

Getsu thought it would be another night on hover duty, the rules were simple. Hover there in a tiny cockpit for a few hours and if someone unauthorised comes along then shoot first ask questions later. This kind of duty was otherwise known as gruntwork. As Getsu saw the small group running across the bridge his first conclusion was the return of the squad the higher ups had sent after the insurgents. However on closer inspection of their uniform he realised that these were the insurgents and that in the middle of all his depressing duties the gods had given him some action. Muttering a quick prayer of thanks he grabbed the controls, and began to radio his commander.

"Tonberry to command hostiles sighted, preparing to engage."

Before any of the soldiers could react the skif was upon them. With a single sweep of it's guns two soldiers fell dead, the rest feebly trying to cower behind pillars. Reks could only hide and pray that someone had a ranged weapon but from the looks of things it was all swords. Only Basch stood facing the machine, by some miricle the bullets had missed him. Suddenly Reks felt something in the air, as if it were thickening. It could only be one thing, magik. he had heard stories of mages and powerful magiks, but never seen it. He was scared to watch but could not turn away as the world seemed to be sucked into the man before him. In one swift motion Basch brought his hands up and shot from them a jet of Black and green flame. This struck the side of the tonberry melting off almost the entire rear section. The craft gave a lurch, jolted for a while and flew off as best it could smoking and flaming. Basch watched it go and then gave the order to continue. Reks thought it better not to ask questions and followed suite.

The small group was in tatters. They had already run into another group of soldiers, this time too many for even Basch to deal with. As a result the team was now racing up the stairs two at a time while the hounds of the empire were hot on their heels.

"How far are we from the throne room?" Reks panted as they reached what seemed like the five hundreth floor.

"Not far." Replied Basch, "Perhaps if we leave a rear guard..." But that was as far as he got, for at that moment there came the all familiar shout of,

"There they are." Reks cursed, if this kept up they would never reach the throne room in time. Only one thing to be done, without warning Reks stopped running and stood his ground on the stairway. Basch tried to go back for him but Reks shouted back to him.

"Sir there is little time, you must get to the king." Basche looked doubting for a moment but then acceptance filled his face.

"Fight well." He barked at him from the top of his stairwell.

Reks struggled up the last stair. He had three empirials attacking him at once and he had an injured leg. He was almost there, he could actually see the throne room. By now he supposed the captain would have dealt with all the trouble, oh well. He'd had his moment of glory, and with a warm heart he pushed open the door.

Out of the room, poured the stench of death. Reks's mind went blank as he took in the sight before him. The company of soldiers, slain. Reks swallowed hard as he saw blank face after blank face trying to calm down. But then his eyes wandered to the end of the room where sitting at his throne, Raminas the second, the king of Dalmasca, was dead. Reks fell to his knees before his king in despair.

"Your majesty." He breathed trying to stand but the effort made him sick. Unable to bear the sight anymore he turned away, only to come face to face with none other than captain Basch Fon Ronsenburg. They stared at each other for a fews seconds, only then did Reks realise he had a blade in his gut. A blade that still had Basch's hand on the hilt.

"Captain," He gasped, suddenly finding it difficult to breath. "Why?"

Ronsenburg patted him on the shoulder as if trying to encourage him.

"The king planned all along to sell Dalmasca to the Empire," He said simply. "His majesty was a traitor."

Reks could see the darkness eating away at his eyes, descending into darkness both physically and mentally.

"Captain," Reks rasped as he felt consciousness slip away, "I..." But he got no further, as he fell to the floor a group of Empirial troops burst through the door. Reks no longer had the energy to speak but could see it all happening. The soldiers subdued Basche and brought him before their commander, a tall thin man with long black hair. As Basch struggled and the commander adressed him, Reks felt the last of his strength leave him and tried to focus his mind on the one thing that mattered most to him.

"Vaan."

**Well thats that. I am writting the next chapters but I'd like to know what you think before I put them up so reviews are **

**welcomed.**


	6. Memoirs 1

**Memoirs 1**

_Pretences of peace left by the wayside, the Archadian forces resumed their _

_advance towards Rabanastre. Dalmasca's doom had been decided. To_

_make resistance would serve no end, with this foremost in my thoughts._

_I, to the people of Dalmasca:_

_"Sons and Daughters of Dalmasca. I bid you lay down your arms, raise songs_

_of prayer in their stead. Prayer for his majesty king Raminas, ever merciful._

_A man devoted wholly to peace. Prayer too for the noble Princess Ashe, who,_

_wroughtwith grief at her kingdom's defeat, has taken her own life._

_Know also that Captain Bache Fon Ronsenburg, for an incitement of sedition_

_and the assasination of H.R.M. King Raminas has been found guilty of high_

_treason and put to death._

_They who at this late hour choose still the sword, are cut of the same cloth _

_as the Captain. Traitors who would lead Dalmasca to her ruin._

_Dalmasca's surrender without terms was soon to follow. _

_**The memoirs of Marquis Halim Ondore IV**_


	7. Chapter 1 Vaan

**Chapter 1 Vaan**

Two years later in the sewers beneath Rabanastre, a rat scurried. This was no

ordinary vermin. Through the magical substance in the tunnels known as mist it

had swelled to over twice it's size, it had become what was known as a dire rat.

However even this creature was on the run, recently something had entered the

tunnels and the light footsteps that were echoing off the wall meant it couldn't be

far behind. The rats red eyes could see it's outline in the gloom, watched it's

cautious approach, saw it raise it's one grotesque talon. The rat made a leap,

trying to escape into deeper tunnels but the beast was too quick for it. It leaped

forward and burried its weapon into the rat's belly. The rat sqealed and writhed

even though it knew there was no point, it simply lay there basking in it's misery

until the monster mercifully ended it's suffering.

Vaan stared rather smugly at the corpse, for a seventeen year old kid a good

sized dire rat can be a real threat. Not for him though, not Vaan. He sheathed

his sword into a battered leather sheath. With the fun of training over he had

to get back to work, stricktly speaking he wasn't allowed to be down here. Kytes

had already told him once to come back up. Ah well, now he could emerge as

the conquering hero. He smiled at the thought, took one last look at his kill and

walked away.

"Wow Vaan" Kytes laughed as Vaan came strolling out of the tunnels. "You got 'em

all yourself?"

Vaan stuck out his chest proudly. He decided not to mention there had only been

three from the start.

"Hey it's good practice for the desert. I'm ready for anything now." He boasted.

"Well then" Said Kytes slyly, "I know exactly who to call if something big comes along."

Vaan gulped, dire rats he could handle but what did Kytes have in mind.

"That's enough for today." He said threateningly to the boy. "Get back to Migelo's place,

shouldn't you be running errands for him today?"

Kytes looked slightly crestfallen.

"Oops, forgot." Suddenly his face lit up. "You should come too Vaan, he's busy today.

He may have a job for you too." Vaan shook his head. He was far too proud to run

errands for that crazy old man.

"I've got other work to do." He said sneakily.

Out on the streets of Rabanastre the sky was blue. The sky was nearly always blue because

it hardly ever rained there. This provided some problems concerning water but

at least the sky was blue while you died of thirst. Vaan pondered this thought as he

bit into a fruit he's swiped from a stall, his short blond hair playing about his face and his

waistcoat blowing in the breeze, sadly this was the only thing covering his torso and in

such a hot country it left a deep tanline which was frequently made fun of by his fellow orphans.

Suddenly Vaan looked up at a peddler being bullied by a pair of Archadian soldiers. A common

enough sight in a occupied city. He wasn't close enough to hear what words were

exchanged but he was going to take this chance. He threw away his fruit and began to

stroll towards them.

"What," Exclaimed the first soldier as if the peddler had commited some attrocity, "Havn't paid?"

The poor Dalmascan stammered as the soldier held him in a chokehold.

"No on second thought," He wheezed. "Take it, as a gift."

The second soldier who had taken the fruit seemed more mellow.

"Leave the poor sod alone we don't want trouble today."

His companion seemed likely to continue for a moment, then let the old man go.

"Your luck peddler." He grumbled. "But if you..." He got no further as a blond

Dalmascan teenager bumped into him on his way past. Before the soldier

could do anything he had muttered a quick apology and was already melting into the crowd.

It would be only a few seconds before the soldier realised his pouch was missing, but by

then it would be far too late.

As Vaan broke free of the crown three streets away he quickly looked behind him to

see if his pursuers had done the same. No sighn of them, though he thought he saw two

suits of armour trying to negotiate their way past a Bangaa's backside. He smirked

and turned away, only to have his precious prize snatched right out of his hand. Vaans

body instinctively followed the pouch but was stopped by an angry looking girl wearing

a yellow dancers garb and blonde pigtails. Vaan sighed as he saw the pouch in her hand.

"Hi Penelo, thats mine." He tried to take it back but was stopped again.

"What do you mean yours?" Penelo asked him indignantly. "You've been stealing again."

Vaan turned his back, there was no point arguing with her. "What happens when they catch you?"

She asked him, "We need you to be there for us Vaan. Your no good to anyone if your locked away

in a dungeon."

Vaan decided enough was enough. "Oh so I'm the leader now." He retorted. He saw Penelo's

hurt expression and softened. "We're orphans. The first thing you learn is you've got to watch out for

yourself. C'mon Penelo, you know it as well as I do." When no answer came he turned around only to

see Penelo taking his hard earned money out of the pouch. "Hey, thats mine." He snapped running over to her.

"I thought this money was the property of Dalmasca," She teased putting on a Vaan like voice.

"The Imperials stole it from us so it's only fair that we take it back. It's our duty as Dalmascans." She finished.

While Vaan was sniggering at her impression she took three gold pieces or Gil out of the pouch.

"This is for that bread you took the other day." She said sternly holding the money.

"Just because I help out Migelo now and then, doesn't mean you get to eat for free too." Her smile faltered

when she saw Vaan's fallen face.

"I know." He murmered." Do you think I enjoy living like this?" He was interupted by a shadow passing over them.

Both looked up to see a great freighter passing overhead. It's floatation rings humming gently as it blotted out the sun

for a few seconds. Vaans face seemed to regain focus. "One of these days," He said softly. "I'll fly a ship of my own.

I'll be a sky pirate, free to go where I will."

Penelo smiled fondly. "Well be careful," She said walking away. "You'll never fly anything locked in a dungeon."

She started to disappear down the highstreet when she stopped and called to him.

"Oh, Migelo has some errands he needs doing. He wanted you to drop by his place."

Vaan shrugged and Penelo scowled. "It might be a good idea to lend a hand or I wont let you eat

tonight." And with that she turned on her heel leaving Vaan speachless.


	8. Chapter 2 Hunting

**Chapter 2 Hunting**

"Ah Vaan, how are you my boy?" Rasped the rather elderly bangaa as he saw

the boy approach. Vaan sighed, Migelo was nice enough but he really didn't

want this kind of work.

"Penelo said you needed something?" He asked dully.

"Ah yes, I had me some pakages supposed to be arriving by courier this morning,

perhaps he ran into some trouble out in the desert." Migelo

explained ignoring Vaan's tone. "Now I've no foodstuffs to prepare for

the banquet tonight." Vaan's face lit up. Perhaps this little job could be fun after all.

"So," He said eagerly. "You want me to go into the desert and find this courier of yours?"

Migelo looked slightly taken aback. "No no no no no the desert teams with trouble,

I'd be sending you to an early grave my boy." He said hurridly. "No, I've arranged

for Tomaj down at the Sandsea to replace the goods." Vaan groaned, this job was

getting duller by the minute.

"So you want me to go to the tavern and pick 'em up?" He grumbled. Again Migelo

shook his head.

"Actually I asked Kytes to do that and wouldn't you know it he's gone missing on me too."

Vaan sniggered, Kytes was probably listening to stories around the tavern.

"And whats my part in all this?" He said with mock enthusiasm.

"Well, I can't leave my shop and I've Penelo on another chore at the moment. What I want you

to do is run on over to the sandsea and fetch Kytes back. " For a moment Vaan couldn't believe

his ears. He was a messenger boy.

"What d'you say?" Migelo finished. Vaan put on a dead face.

"Sounds wild!" He moaned, this was quickly stopped when Migelo cuffed his ear playfully.

"It's easy work and you'll thank me for it someday." He said wisely. Vaan left, there

was no point arguing with him.

The Sandsea pub was at the northern end of Rabanastre at a run it would take you

twenty minutes to get there from Migelo's sundries, Vaan made it in fifteen, he knew

all the backstreets and he wanted this errand overwith as soon as possible. He took a moment

to get his breath back, straightened up and walked in. The bar was packed with travellers,

merchants, peddlers, refugees and just as He'd suspected, Kytes was busy examining a

board on the wall. Vaan shook his head as he approached him. The attention span of a knat.

"There you are kytes," He shouted over the din. "Stop loafing around." But he got no further

Kytes was excited out of his mind and pointing to the board frantically.

"Look Vaan look, this is it." He squealed, pointing to a hunters wanted poster. "That's why Migelo's

courier didn't get here."

Vaan took a closer look. It was small had a baglike body and a fruit like head. Vaan looked again,

it didn't look particularly dangerous, but this was the Estersand. Perhaps this had some merit to it,

but before he could think any further on this a voice called for him.

"Vaan," The Bartender called as he strode towards him. "Migelo send you too did he? He's a

busy man these days though I say so myself."

Vaan smiled back. Tomaj was a little forward but always let him have a sip of his drink.

"Hey Tomaj," He said curiously. "What's this?" He pointed to the board. Tomaj took one look

at the Tomato like thing and grimaced.

"Urgh, don't remind me. That nastyness has been out in the desert stopping all my couriers, and

that means shortages all round." Vaan had an electric look in his eye.

"Killing monsters, getting rewards. That's work, it sound ten times better than running errands."

Kytes joined him

"Yeah Vaan, you should give it a shot!" Vaan wheeled on him.

"And you should be getting back to Migelo." Kytes looked disapointed. "Now Kytes,

he was waiting for you."

The entire city was occupied by Archadia. The only known ways in or out of the city

were the four gates. North, south, east and west. And Juha Groms was gate captain of

the east gate. The thought gave him good ideas for the future like general.

"Excuse me?"

Juha jolted, lost in his dream he hadn't even noticed a small boy sneak up to him.

He'd never make general with reflexes like that. He quickly recovered.

"Er, you there." Good start, manly and bossy. "Let's see some papers boy."

The boy cocked his head to one side. Juha sighed, time to kick it up a notch.

"There is no public passage on account of the lord consol's parade." He stated proudly.

The boy didn't seem at all phased and answered immediately.

"Aw geez, that's too bad." He said "You see it just so Happens that your provisioner for the fate

tonight, he sent me to pick up a few choice morsels for the consol's dining pleasure."

Juha was a little taken aback. This was believable enough but could also be a lie. "He

wants 'em quick." The boy added. "See, I've got the rite of transit here." He pulled from his pocket an ancient

looking piece of parchment. "See. It's signed. Migelo."

Captain Groms was still unsure of whether to let him through, the boy seemed to sense this as

he added. "I'd just hate to see the Consol angry cause his food wasn't ready in time, and I'd certainly

hate to see him take it out on you."

Now Juha was in the line of fire and he didn't like it.

"The Consol is a great man." He thundered. "And not one to take offence in such trivial matters."

Though he was trying to convince himself as much as the boy. He looked around, his shout had drawn quite a crowd

and so what if he was lying, one less urchin in the city.

"Move along boy, wouldn't do to keep the Consol waiting."

As the gates closed behind him Vaan let out his laugh.

"Imperials," He said to himself. "How thick can you get?"

The Estersands. The desert that spanned the area around Rabanastre from east to west.

To the north there was a beach and the south the plains. now the best route to the city was through

this barren wasteland. And somewhere here was his prize, that ugly tomato creature. Vaan took

a deep breath, drew his sword and set off into the desert.

It had been hours, and was now late afternoon when Vaan finally sat down on a slightly smoother rock

than its surroundings.

"Screw this." He murmered. "How am I supposed to find such a small creature in such a huge desert."

He lay back on the rock and thought. He thought about this new Consol. The Empire's caretaker

of Rabanastre. Who needed a caretaker? As Vaan was wondering this he noticed his belt felt

considerable lighter. When he looked he saw to his horror that the pouch he had stolen earlier was gone.

He cursed and jumped to his feet searching for it, nothing but sand all around. He was about to have a

tantrum and give up when he heard the smallest of clinks. The clink of gil rubbing together. There

it was again, to his left, just behind that sand dune. As quickly and quietly as he dared he crept to

the edge of the dune, and came face to face with his target. It was much bigger than he had

imagined. In the badly drawn picture on the poster it looked the size of a doll bit in reality it was as

big as a large dog, and the poster had left out its vicious looking fangs. Still Vaan thought,

it didn't look tough enough to take down a whole courier caravan. Then it hit him, the creature

didn't destroy the caravans, it stole from them. On that note Vaan saw his pouch dangling

from its nimble fingers, whether it stole or destroyed he was here to kill it. With one motion he drew

his sword and charged. He drove his sword with a thrust towards its fat head but the creature

saw and responded with surprising speed. Vaan's weapon hit nothing but air and in the

opening the monster hit him across the face with his own pouch. Vaan stumbled and fell

flat on his face. The creature didn't run away but laughed at him. Pulling his face out of the

dirt the valiant hunter tried again, this time opting for a more cautious attack. Circling his

foe and taking the odd swip at him. Again he was frustrated. With every strike the tomato

head danced out of reach. Vaan pulled back, there must be a way to kill this thing. But in

this moment of thought the bizzare creature had taken the offensive, it latched it's huge

teeth onto Vaan's sword arm and refused to let go. Vaan yelled and fell to the ground and

the pair wrestled back and forth for control of the sword when a mistimed pull from vaan

sent the weapon flying through the air and onto a rock where the blade shattered. Vaan groaned,

that sword had cost him a lot. But the beast was already running to retrieve the ruined blade. It grasped a

shard of the sword in its hand like a shortsword and charged again. It seemed it would not stop until Vaan

was dead, but it hadn't noticed the Vaan had already got to his feet and unsheathed his dagger. And

as the creature turned with it's sword to face him, he had thrown in neatly through its forhead. It froze there

like some grotesque sculpture before falling down and it moved no more.

Vaan looked over the body.

"Four kills in one day, I am on a roll." he said to himself, cutting off the beasts head which

had shrunk after dying like a bad tomato. He took up the head and was about to leave for the city

when something caught his eye. Amongst the desert yellow and brown there appeared something red.

"Galbana lillies?" Vaan said astonished. "They hardly ever grow out here." He stooped to admire

the flowers, and took a moment to relive memories. Then he picked them and set off home. They would

make a nice souvenir.


	9. Chapter 3 The Consol

**Chapter 3 The Consol**

As Vaan approached the city gates it became very clear that something was

wrong. For one thing there were a lot of people, carts and tradesmen. All

were complaining and no one was moving. This could only mean that the gates

had been closed, Now how was he going to collect his reward? He was

storming about in the back of the line when he noticed Kytes.

"Oh well," He said to himself. "If I'm gonna be stuck, I may as well be stuck with

company."

"Hey Kytes!" He yelled over the arguements. The boy turned around and his face

lit up.

"Vaan, I guess I'm not the only one locked out of the city." He waited for a response

but Vaan was busy scanning the crowd.

"Where's Penelo?" He asked. Kytes grimaced and shuffled his feet.

"Well I told her about the mark you were going after," He began. Vaan grinned,

saying he had gone outside the gates to hunt wild beasts would have sent

her into a fit. "So I guess I got her worrying." Kytes continued. "And then the

two of us went out looking for you. Then as soon as we stepped outside the

gates closed on us and I havn't been able to find her since. Maybe she got

trapped on the other side." Vaan looked at the gate. Perhaps Penelo being

on the other side of it was a good thing right now. He was about to talk to

Kytes but was interupted by a loud,

"Wark!"

Startled he looked behind him to see a white chocobo in resplendant ceremonial

armour being led by a small nervous looking tamer.

"Move aside boy." Stuttered the tamer. "Got to get through the gates you know."

Vaan stepped aside and sniggered to Kytes, as if they were going through the gates.

At present the gates were being guarded by a unit of soldiers in full armour

brandishing spears at the crowd if any got too close.

"No one gets through until the ceramony is over do you hear?" barked gate

captain Groms, considerably more stubborn than when he and Vaan last met.

Suddenly the white chocobo and his owner reached the front of the line. Vaan

saw the two talking, money being exchanged and then to he horror, that gate

was opening to let them through. The crowd surged forward to reach the city

but the line of soldiers held firm. The chocobo was ambling forward through the

surge as if boasting, a pity the same couldn't be said for his owner. However

as they neared the gate a young boy broke free of the crowd and blocked their path.

"Wait a second," he pleaded to the captain. "How can you let these chocobos

through the gate and not us?" In the crowd there were shouts of agreement. Groms

shuffled in his armour, he was loosing his aulthority, and besides this kid looked

awfully familiar.

"This here, is a pedigree parader boy," He began trying to sound tough. "Cost tens

of thousands of gil this one did. A prettier price than a hundred of you provintials would fetch."

Good, he thought to himself, supremely confident and an insult at the end. Time for the final blow.

"Keep clear of it would you, we don't want the chocobo's stinking of peasant." The

crowd laughed at Vaan as he growled at the imperial. He was brutally pushed out of the

way to make room for the parader chocobo, and as a final insult his lillies had fallen out

of his pocket and had been trampled by the enormous bird. Vaan sat in the dirt, quivering with rage.

He had had it, no more lying down and taking this. He reached for his knife.

"Ho ho ho a fine chocobo you have there," came a raspy voice from within the gate.

Vaan froze his hand on the hilt of his still bloodied dagger, wondering whether or not to

draw it as Migelo hobbled out of the gate with Penelo at his heel. Migelo seemed to notice

this and gave him a look. Vaan nodded and let go of the weapon. "Yes, tchita downs stock

if I'm not mistaken." He continued to the bemused imperial. "Change the soil change the chocobo

thats what I always say." While Migelo distracted the guard Penelo ran over and attached herself

to Vaan's arm. "Yes different soil means different boquete too." Migelo rambled on. "Take a Dalmascan

barose wine," He thrust a large bottle at the captain. "It may lack the flavour and depth of

some of your Archadian wines, but it has a certain strength of character. It's not bad

really once you get used to it." he added. The captain considered for a minute, then snatched the wine.

He knew a bribe when he saw one. He spoke quietly to his liutenant.

"Let these carts through then close this gate as ordered." He muttered, then more to himself

than his subbordinate "My mail's choked with this sand."

Vaan breathed a sigh of relief. If anyone could talk someone to death it was Migelo. The old

Bangaa rounded on him.

"Don't give me a scare like that." He snapped at Vaan's grin. "Your lucky that ended where it did."

Vaan was about to retort when he felt something pulling on his arm.

"Right." Said Penelo, clearly wanting this over and done with. "Now's our chance to go through."

Vaan nodded grudgingly, however as he was walking through the colossal gates he heard a

bell ringing. Everyone in the crowd looked around for the source of the noise, but Vaan knew exactly

what it meant. The ceremony was begining. With one smooth motion he slipt away from

Penelo and ran of towards the main streets. If this man was going to be the caretaker of his country

he wanted a good look at him.

The atmosphere of the parade was an odd one. There were certainly plenty of brightly coloured floats

and plenty of people, but no-one cheered as the great machines rumbled past. There was only an eerie

silence as the consol glided past on his float waving respectably. However the atmosphere did nothing

to lessen the aura that came from the consol. As Vaan watched his float sail by he ran alongside it, wondering

what it was that drew him. The consol was a tall man who looked barely out of his teens. He was wearing

shining resplendant armour and his long black hair was brushed over half of his face. His face was long

and sharp, like a hawk or some other predatory bird. Vaan admitted he looked a little odd compared

to other imperials but nothing special. He stopped chasing the float, there was only a hundred metres

to the podium anyway. He watched sadly as the float came to a stop. All that fuss for nothing. Suddenly he felt

something on his arm, Penelo had caught up and was watching the procession anxiously. Vaan sighed,

"Girls." He thought, as the spokesman began his speach.

"We will have order." He barked to quiet the crowd. "I give you your new consol. His imperial royal highness,

Vayne Solidor of the commandant of Archadia's Western armar... Your excelency!" Vaan

struggled to see over the crowd but it seemed as though the consol had stepped down

off his float and into the crowd. As he walked gracefully through them every single one looked

ready to attack him, but his etherial aura held them at bay. He calmly stepped up to the podium and

gently gestured the spokesman away. He faced the crowd and took two deep breaths.

"People of Rabanastre." He began. His voice was commanding yet was soft and flowed like water.

"Is it with hate you look upon your consol? Is it hate with which you look on the Empire." There was a

moments pause, then someone broke the spell and shouted. Over the next few seconds the whole

crowd started hurling insults at Vayne. The consol shook his head and held up his hand for silence, slowly

the crowd stopped. Even Vaan felt compelled to hear what he had to say. "Indeed, there was little point in asking."

Said Vayne gravely. "But know this, I harbour no idle hopes of frustrating that hatred. Nor shall I ask your fealty, that

is the due of your fallen king and rightly so. King Raminas loved his people, strove to bring you peace, his was truely

a rule worthy of your devotion. Even now he remains among you, protecting you." The crowd was at a loss for words.

Often the imperials had tried to win them over by expressing false admiration for their king

but this man was speaking from the depths of his soul. "His ardour and will for the peace of Dalmasca falters not.

I would ask only that you do your king honour, together let us embrace the peace his majesty would surely desire.

Two years now divide us from war's bitter end, yet still it's shadow looms over all, stiffling the infant peace,

a pall only you may cast off." It was almost as if he was pleading with them. Something no imperial had ever

done. "Achieve but this one thing and your hatred of me and the Empire will grieve me not. I will stand fast,

I will endure your hatred, suffer your slings and arrows, I will defend Dalmasca. Here I will pay my debt, I swear it now.

Though King Raminas and Lay Ashe be gone they stand ever at the side of their people. In honouring peace you do

honour to them and to Dalmasca. What I ask I ask plain, my hopes now rest with you." He clutched his sternam

and gave a low bow. The silence from the crowd could have been cut with a knife. Rabanastre held it's breath.

Then as Vayne rose from his bow. Someone applauded, then someone joined in, then another. As quickly as

the shouting and insults had spread, soon the whole crowd was applauding Vayne who smiled gratefully

and stepped off the podium and was welcomed into the crowd like family. Vaan stood there in disgust, how could

they be eating it up so easily. Well he'd show this Vayne Solidor. He would take what he thought was his right out from

under him. But how?

Vaan hurried through the crowd with Migelo too see the consol, lets see if he's has friendly in person,

he pondered as he approached the man. He was a lot taller than he seemed, even the bangaa looked

slightly shorter in his presence. The Cptain of the guard was busy introducing Vayne to everyone.

"Ah, and this is the provisioner of tonight's festivities." He said hurridly gesturing to the little group. Vayne

approached, smiling politely. Migelo bowed low.

"I am Migello your highness," He rasped. "It is truely a profound honour to make the aquantance

of our future Emporor. The people of Rabanastre join me in welcom..." But he got no further, for Vayne

had started to laugh. Not in a mocking way but as friend would laugh if his companion had made

some social blunder.

"That's enough your highness." He chuckled. "Archadia decides it's emporer, not lineage. I am an

elected official, nothing more." Migelo stammered and bowed lower.

"I meant no disrespect by it lord consol I just..." Again he was interupted.

"And for that matter." Said Vayne thoughtfully, "I wouldn't have you adress me as Lord consol either."

He squatted down next to Migello to look him in the eye. "As of this day I am a citizen of Rabanastre

like you. Why don't you call me Vayne." Migello blanched and tried desperately to bow lower than Vayne's squat

to his obvious amusement.

"No, no no no I couldn't possibly. It wouldn't be right." He blundered. Vayne sighed and pulled Migello to his feet.

"Then tonight you will sit by me, and we will drink until you call me by name." Vayne shook Megello warmly by

the hand and glided off, leaving the old Bangaa speachless.

"How can he stand and bow to him like that?" Vaan fumed as he and Penelo walked away through the crowd.

Penelo sighed.

"Vaan you just don't get it do you? He's not doing it because he wants to. You know what would happen if

he didn't. Besides, I think this Vayne Solidor is a lot better than being under martial law. At least he has

a sense of humour. Besides what would you do different." Vaan stopped and thought.

"I don't know." He said, "But I'd do something."

"Vaan. Vaan. You havn't heard a single word I've said have you?" During the walk back to Migello's shop,

Vaan had switched off his brain abandoning the conversation Penelo was trying to engage him in to plot

his revenge on the Empire. He had though it through again and again and finally he believed it to be perfect.

He came back to earth just in time too hear Penelo saying. "This place has changed so much, it's like it's not

even Rabanastre any more, like the Empire is swallowing it whole."

"Hey Penelo." He said suddenly. "That feast tonight, think they'll let us in?" Penelo gave him a scathing look.

"Are you crazy? It's in the palace and we don't have an invitation." Vaan didn't seem to have heard.

"So, how are we getting in?" He said sneakily. Penelo sighed.

"I don't know, why not ask Migello to get you in, it's his party after all." She looked at him quizically "Why the sudden

intrest Vaan?" She asked coolly. Vaan shrugged.

"I'm going to take back what's ours." He said dramatically, "Give back to Dalmasca." He came out of his fantasy

to see Penelo staring blankly at him. "Come on, what d'you think?" He protested. "If I find something, and it

fetches a good price, how about I buy you all dinner." Penelo flicked his forhead sarcastically.

"Oh please." she teased, "We all know the first thing you'd buy is an airship." She hopped off the railing she was clinging

to and walked through the door of the shop. "See you Vaan." She called through the opening. Vaan shook

his head exasperatedly.

"Yeah," He said. "An airship. But not through Migello. Time to pay old Dalan a visit."

**To my first reviewer Stonehenge, thank you very much for my first review and you'll be happy to know there is much more**

**on it's way very quickly.**


	10. Chapter 4 Old Dalan

**Chapter 4 Old Dalan**

Rabanastre was a thing of beauty on the surface and any visitor would say it's

white buildings were like a pearl in the middle of a desert. Only those who dwell

in the city knew of the small doorways scattered around the city that lead to an

underground slum where most of the population lived known as Lowtown. The

Dirty dark streets locked in eternal twilight were ever a home for plague and

starvation, but it was all the home Vaan had. He had chosen to sacrifice the warm

and comfort of Migelo's house for freedom and pride. The downside of which

was he had to come down here to sleep every night. He would never have survived

were it not for a friend who took him in down in the tunnels, standing outside his door

Vaan knew this man had helped him through thick and thin. Perhaps he could

help him again.

As he entered the room the smell of exotic perfume stung his nostrils. Several

other Rabanastrans looked up as he walked into the tiny apartment. But the man he

wanted to see was at the back. Ever smoking, ever stroking his rabbit, there sat

old Dalan. He looked up and his eyes twinkled from behind he big scruffy beard.

"Ah, if it isn't Vaan Ratsbane." He chuckled through a heavy accent. Vaan grinned,

Ratsbane was the name Dalan had invented for him after killing a total of twelve

dire rats in one day. "Come for a tip on how to skewer something bigger and in

armour down by the east gate?" Vaan gaped,

"You already heard about that?" He said grimacing. Dalan laughed,

"Wise I may not be but well informed I am." He said sagely through a cloud of smoke.

Vaan solidified his resolve.

"They'll get what's coming to them someday, believe me." He said defiantly. "But

that's not why I'm here." Dalan's eyes sparkled again, over the years he had helped Vaan

with his pranks and schemes and was always curious about them. If only

to see whether Vaan ended up in prison.

"Do tell." He said gleefully. Vaan took a breath, and started his story.

"I need to find a way to sneak into the palace." He began. "They've got to have some

great stuff in there, I thought I'd partake." Dalan chuckled slyly.

"Not one to mince words are you boy?" He teased. "The Empire protects

all that's hers and that means the palace and all the treasure inside it."

"That's why I'm gonna do it," Vaan interupted. "To take back what's ours." Dalan

sighed, for a moment he seemed defeated. Like this prank was one step too far.

Then he looked up and saw Vaan's face full of fire, and the life returned to his face.

"So, our champion of the sewers aspires to noble action." He said impresively.

"Admirable, perhaps I can help you." He looked thoughtful for a few minutes.

"Now that I think on it there was a rumour, yes. A secret passageway into the palace vaults,

a door and a magicked stone to open the way." Vaan could barely contain he excitement,

only Dalan could have this kind of knowledge.

"This is exactly why I came to you first Dalan." He said gratefully. Dalan smiled softly at his

enthusiasm. "So where is this magicked stone?" Vaan asked him eagerly, but Dalan seemed

to be lost in thought again.

"Oh I've had it for years." Dalan said matter of factly. "If I can remember where I've tucked it away."

This was perfect. Not only did Dalan have the information concerning the stone but he had the rock

itself. Vaan held out his hand to recieve the stone, but Dalan shook his head.

"The stone itself is useless." He said sadly. "It lost all it's power years ago, however I know the method

of reviving it. It uses the energy from powerful solar magick, therefore if you can find me a sunstone I can

restore it's power." Vaan was a little overwhelmed. He had six hours to get a stone that could be very valuble

and halfway across Ivalice. Dalan chuckled.

"Don't give me that look," He said. "The nomads out on the Giza plains deal in sunstones. Its just two hours

walk to the south to find their village." Vaan's face lit up. There was hope after all. He blurted out a quick thank you,

and was off out the door to the south gate, the sound of Dalan's laughter following him.

Rabanastre was closed in on the east and west sides by desert, but the south was known as the Giza plains.

Unlike the Estersand or Westersand this place had regular rains which flooded the area, it was a paradise for

wildlife. However due to the changing circumstances of weather it was very difficult for humans to live there. The

only ones who ever tried were a group of travelling nomads living just south of Rabanastre. Vaan had never seen them

but he had heard they were masters of the plains and veterans of survival. When he first saw the broken down camp made of

slaven skin however, he was doubtful.

"This place is a dump." He said to himself as he approached a young woman. She looked up

and smiled politely.

"Uh yes, I'm looking for a sunstone." Vaan began. "You couldn't help me could you?" Her smile turned to

a worried frown.

"I could help you out," She said, "But one of our children who makes the sunstones hasn't come back yet.

If you could find him for me then I would certainly help you." Vaan groaned. More quests for Vaan Ratsbane.

He wandered over to the group of children underneath a broken down sign advertising sunstones. One of

the children stood up, considerably taller than the others, considerably blonder too. With pigtails and a mischievous

grin.

"Penelo." Vaan exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," Came the indignant reply. Vaan turned his head away. "Though the answer's pretty clear,"

She said walking over to him. "No good." Vaan looked sulkily at her.

"What, I'm being good." He said innocently. Penelo eyed him suspiciously.

"Then you wont mind if I tag along with you for a while." She said leaping daintily out of the circle of children. "Migelo

is busy with his party up at the palace so I've got the day off." Vaan opened his mouth, then closed it again.

There was no arguing.

"Come on," Vaan called to Penelo. "Keep up." Without waiting for her he ran on across the dusty grass.

"What's the rush?" Penelo yelled at him from behind. "Got something to do?" Vaan stopped, composed

himself, then turned to face her.

"Nah, I just want to get this done as soon as possible." He said, but froze as he noticed Penelo unsheathing a

dagger on her waistband. "Woah Penelo I'm telling the truth." He protested but she raised her hand to silence him.

Then in one motion she threw the long knife right past his head. It passed so close to his head that Vaan felt sure it

had given him a haircut. He rounded on Penelo.

"What the hell!" He roared. "You almost killed me." She pouted and pointed behind him. Vaan looked, and saw the enormous

corpse of a hyena, a distant cousin of the wolf with a knife in it's eye.

"If I hadn't," Penelo said airily as she strode over to retrieve her knife. "He would have." Vaan was

speachless. He knew Penelo could fight but not throw a knife into something's eye.

"Remind me never to piss you off." He said admiring the shot. Penelo smiled as she drew the blade out of the creatures eye.

"Perhaps you'll pay more attention to me now." She said. Vaan was about to reply when a shrill cry broke the silence of the plains.

Both froze, listening for the source.

"It's this way." Whispered Penelo, Vaan shook his head.

"No way, I heard it coming from that glade." penelo frowned.

"Fine then you go that way then." Penelo retorted and disappeared over the tall grass.

Five minutes later Penelo was kneeling over a wounded boy, ten minutes later Vaan found his way there.

"Ok so you were right this time. "He sulked. Penelo ignored him.

"What's your name?" She asked kindly. The boy sniffed.

"Jinn." He gulped. "Ive got to get this stone finished and get back." Vaan's eyes lit up.

"Do you mean a sunstone?" He said eagerly. Jinn nodded.

"Yeah, but the shadestone is the only one I've got." Vaan frowned.

"Shadestone? I thought you were making sunstones." He said. The boy managed a shaky laugh.

"No stupid, you need to take this shadestone and bring it near to one of those big black pillars around the plains."

Vaan still looked confused, Jinn sighed and continued.

"Those huge pillars absorb sunlight. When you hold the stone near them it transfers the energy into them,

then it becomes a sunstone." He paused. Vaan scratched his head, and then nodded.

"So," Said Vaan quizically. "If we get this stone made for you can we have it?"

The boy pondered for a minute.

"I need to get back to camp so okay." He said finally. Vaan breathed a sigh of relief, he know had a stone.

All he needed to do now was charge it, use that to charge another stone and finally break into the royal palace

of Rabanastre. How hard could it be?


	11. Chapter 5 Sunstone making

**Chapter 5 Sunstone making.**

As Vaan trudged through the dusty ground he pondered what he would do once he

got inside the palace. I mean if Dalan was right then getting in shouldn't be too much

of a problem, but how to get out with as much loot as he could carry was another thing.

Maybe he could find only a few trinkets that were worth a lot of money, perhaps a

gemstone. Vaan smiled gleefully at the thought, Penelo nudged him.

"Whats going through that head of yours?" She said darkly. Vaan gave her an evil grin.

"I'm just up to my usual tricks." He replied gruffly. Although she asked way too many

questions Vaan was happy to have Penelo with him. So far they had gone through four

of those gigantic black pillars, five hyenas which chased them for at least two miles, a

scraped knee earned by penelo, a cut cheek earned by him and a small bite mark where a

Giza rabbit had been angry. He probably would have given up long ago without her

conversation. He looked casually at the shadestone in his hand. Still charcoal black.

Jinn had said that the stone would get orange and red stains when it was a sunstone,

the sight of the plain black stone wasn't much encouragement. Vaan looked at the

sun sinking behind the trees, how much time had past? Was there still a chance?

"Vaan look!" Penelo cried. Driven from his thoughts Vaan looked up to see the biggest

pillar he had ever seen over a ridge. He hurried onward picking up speed. That had to have

enough energy in it to fill a thousand of these rocks. There was hope after all.

The slaven was tired. Life on the plains is very difficult for a bipedal reptile, especially

one the size of a small house. He had no arms of which to speak of so his only tool was his mouth.

Foraging all day had left him very sleepy so he had settled down behind his favorite black rock

to shield him from the scorching sun to have a short nap before the nights hunting.

Slowly his gaze moved around his home. The camp somewhere in the distance. He knew

those humes well enough though. They wouldn't bother him if he left them alone. The

animals of the plains, none but the werewolf could even hope to stand against him.

He was the king of these plains, none could hope to change that. He suddenly

froze, he had heard a noise. There it was again, that noise he recognised as Hume language.

As he sat there pondering this two shapes came crashing out of the undergrowth beside him.

Dispite his generaly peaceful nature slavens have very little brain inside their re-enforced skull.

So when surprised, the slaven did as all his kind would do. React automatically and aggresively.

"Vaan!" Shrieked Penelo as both of them in their hurry to get to the pillar had almost run into a large

slaven, and said slaven didn't seem to pleased about being disturbed. It rose to it's feet and let out

a bellow that shook the very ground. Vaan and Penelo stood there, frozen with fear. Vaan's eyes

darted frantically right and left. What should he do. There was no way the two of them could outrun

the beast and there was nowhere to shelter from it either. He had only his knife, if he'd had his sword

they might have stood a chance. The slaven was clearly tired of waiting and made the first move.

With a speed that seemed impossible for a creature so big it charged the children with another defiant roar.

Vaan barely had the time to push Penelo out of the way before it was upon him. Vaan drew his knife, determined

to protect his friend but the slaven was too quick. It delivered a punishing kick to Vaan's chest which

lifted him off his feet and into a nearby tree. Vaan gasped as all the air in his body was squeezed out

and he fell to the floor clutching his chest. The creature relaxed, satisfied that the threat had been neutralised.

Then he turned his gaze to the other Hume who seemed either stunned or too frightened to move.

There was no reason he couldn't start the hunt early.

Penelo hadn't moved since Vaan had pushed her down. In shock at the appearance of the slaven and

that Vaan had been knocked down. She had always thought of Vaan as the invincible hero. No matter

who tried, peddler, soldier even the mighty Empire could not catch him. Now to see him on the

ground writhing in pain just didn't seem right. She suddenly heard the creature growling. She turned

to see it advancing on her patient and confident. She shuffled away until her back was against the

black stone. So often had Migelo told her that if she didn't do her jobs then a slaven would gobble her up.

No he was going to be proved right. Tears began forming in her eyes. She had only come out here to

make sure Vaan wasn't getting himself killed, now she was the one dying and the only person that could

do anything about it was lying on the ground possibly with broken ribs. The slaven didn't give her time

to think any further. In one motion it lowered it's head it's mouth agape. Penelo couldn't take it, all this

time trying to survive she was going to be eaten by some wild animal, Vaan too probably. Why when they

had suffered so much already did they have such pointless deaths. It wasn't fair. Suddenly she felt

something break through the terror and emotion. Something bright and burning, like a mixture between

courage, happiness and boundless energy. It was flowing through her like a river from the black stone.

With new courage she stood up to meet the maw of the slaven, quicker than the eye could follow she

drew her knife and hurled it at the slaven, brave though this was it wasn't very helpfull. The weapon

bounced harmlessly off the slaven's nose. But something else happened. As Penelo threw the knife

a jet of bright and roaring flame shot from her hand. Vaan looked up just in time to see it, his best friend

fighting off a slaven by conjouring fire out of thin air. The blast caught the slaven straight in the face, including

it's unprotected mouth. It reeled backward in agony, and ran off into the trees, he knew when he was beaten.

The flames died and Penelo stood there in disbelief, then she collapsed and knew no more.

"Ah my dear, I see your awake." Penelo opened her eyes to see an old woman staring back. "You're very

lucky our people found you out by the slaven's hunting grounds. If He'd found you I don't know what would've

happened." Penelo shook her head to clear it, She was in a tent. A battered old tent thathad the markings

of the looked to the left too see Vaan slepping on a bed next to hers.

"Is he alright?" She asked the woman nervously. The physician smiled kindly.

"I'm just about done with him, though he was in a bad way when we found him." She washed her hands in a bowl

in the corner. "I'm Jhasmina by the way." She added, walking towards Vaan and placing her hands on his chest.

Penelo was about to answer when Jhasmina started chanting in an odd language under her breath. Suddenly her

hands started to glow blue and green. Penelo gasped.

"What are you doing to him?" She cried. Jhasmina gave her a reasuring glance.

"It's alright dear, He's healing himself. I'm just helping him along." She looked at the girl kindly but Penelo wasn't listening

anymore. She was slowly remembering what had happened next to the black stone. The roaring heat of the fire,

and the knowledge of what she had done. Her face fell into her hands and she began to sob silently.

"Penelo, could you stop that, it's really annoying." Came a raspy voice from the bed next to her. Penelo jumped to her

feet her face still streaked with tears to see Vaan's bruised and battered face. He was alive, that was all that mattered.

Down in lowtown Vaan swayed. Penelo caught him.

"Steady there." She said. "You had broken ribs not too long ago." Vaan sulked.

"I'm fine," He complained. "Jhasmina must be some kind of magician, I'm just a little shakey that's all."

Penelo sighed as they reached old Dalan's house. Vaan let go of Penelo's shoulder and walked towards the door.

"Hey Vaan?" Penelo called after him. Vaan turned. "Even though it was terrifying, it's been a long time since

we did anything together. Maybe too long. I actually had a really good time." She started walking away, but paused

suddenly. "Vaan." She said softly. "Try to stay out of trouble, for me?" Vaan looked puzzled. He'd never seen this side

of Penelo before. But she continued. "I don't know what I'd do if you were'nt here. Or if something happened to you.

Vaan shook his head, she was hopeless.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay." He said confidently. Penelo turned to face him smiling.

"Thank you Vaan." She said, and disappeared down the streets of lowtown. Vaan turned away towards

Dalan's door as above him the feast began.

"Sorry Penelo." He whispered.

In the palace most of the dark corridors were deserted. All the light and life was in the hall at the center of the building.

Nobody noticed the skif bike that floated through the abandoned corridors carrying two passengers.

As the bike set down on top of a tower, both riders dismounted to watch the banquet. All the guards were

focused around here, the treasury was unguarded. It was now or never.


	12. Chapter 6 The Palace

**Chapter 6 The palace.**

As Vaan walked down the set of stairs he used so often to descend into the sewer

system, he began to wonder if he was going a little too far. Maybe Penelo was

right, what if he was captured and locked in a dungeon or worse executed. What would

become of their little makeshift family. Was he really going to blow all that happiness

on foolish pride and patriotism. He stood still for a while as the magnitude of what he

was about to do hit him. It was too late to stop now, he had come too far. Penelo would

thank him when they were provided for for months to come. Now he had reached the point

of no return, before him he had a choice of two doors. To the left lay his usual dire rat

hunting ground. It was the section that dealt with the sewage and rubbish from the city above.

However to the right lay a level higher than the sewer. The pipes that channeled water from the

Giza plains and into the city. A plumbing system that had become known as the Garamscythe

waterway. Vaan took a breath, and turned right. Little did he know that the choice he had made

would change not only himself, or his friends, or Dalmasca, but the entire world.

Vaan stepped through the door, and wasn't sure of what he'd found. It was not so much

a plumbing system but a work of art. Great towering stairways covered the room, huge

pillars rose from the crystal clear water, streams and waterfalls sparkled in all directions.

Even the rust on the pipes contributed to this artistic complex. Vaan stood and admired for

a little while and then began recalling everything Dalan had told him just a few moments before.

_"In the old warehouse in north lowtown." Dalan said stroking his beard. "You will find, two doors._

_One leads as you know to Vaan Ratsbane's usual hunting ground, but you must turn right into_

_the city's water supply known as Garamscythe. The tunnels lead directly under the palace where they_

_come up in the storeroom. That's your way in."_

Vaan pulled a map out of his pocket, tracing the route he needed to take. It was a long and wet walk

but the prize at the end he convinced himself was worth it.

While the guards stood on duty in the great hall two figures ran down the corridors. Both of them

moved decisively, earlier they had memorised the layout of the building. Two skilled individuals

on the loose was very bad news when only a few guards were on patrol. Two such men were drinking

while standing watch over an atrium decorated with golden statues, they had had quite a few and were

hardly at their most alert. Suddenly there was movement in the shadows. Even the drunk men noticed

and rose shakily to their feet drawing their swords. However they faltered when they realised their opponent

was a slim figured woman, that was good. They also noticed she was wearing very little, even better. What they

failed to notice though was the strung bow in her hand, she promptly raised her weapon and loosed her arrow.

The first soldier went down without a sound, the arrow cleanly piercing through the chainmail in his neck. The

second gave an outraged cry and began to charge but with a resounding clang something hard and metal

struck him on the back of the head. He stood there frozen, and then collapsed beside his friend. The second figure

went over to join the woman. So far so good.

In the palace storeroom a trap door sprang open and a wet and miserable Vaan staggered out. Never again

would he traverse that particular waterway. He had been attacked by monsters and thanks to that tomato thing

his sword now lay in several pieces in the Estersand and his knife had been little defense against the rats and steelings.

He had nearly been drowned when he had to pass through a section practically underwater and right now he would

like nothing better than to curl up and go to sleep. Slowly his will grew stronger and he told himself he had to push

on. He owed it to himself. He slowly rose to his feet. He looked at his surroundings, an empty storeroom. Just as well

Dalan was right. Now he needed to find his way into the main palace. He slowly walked to the door and eased it open.

He was in the subteranial storage chambers where a group of peasants hired to clean up the mess afterwards were waiting.

Vaan grinned, perfect, he could simply blend into the crowd for now.

Four more guards later and the two intruders were close to their target. They had returned to using their

skif bike and were making great progress humming down the corridors. They would reach their destination soon.

Suddenly the bike pulled into a sudden stop as the woman noticed something wrong. She looked ahead to see a patrol

of no less than twelve guards and a mage. The second figure shook his head, this meant trouble. There was

every possibility that the two of them could dipatch the soldiers, but very little chance they could do it without the

alarm being sounded. None at all if you include the mage. If they were to fight him then someone would notice

the magical discharge and that would be that. They had no choice but to wait. This was a patrol so they had to move

on at some stage.

Vaan slipped up the stairs, after sneaking past the guards at the feast there was nothing much to really worry about.

The palace was practically deserted. What was strange was the lack of guards even in the areas Dalan had insisted

they would be, though often he would find a dropped sword or an abandoned helmet. Vaan didn't concern himself.

They were probably off stuffing their faces like all Archadians. He followed his map until he reached an ornately

decorated set of corridors. Here was the place Dalan was talking about. He drew out the crescent stone from a

pouch on his belt. It was now glowing as bright as a sunstone. He had gone through a lot to get this stone full

of magick, it had better be worth it.

_"The signet yearns for sunstone's strength to light the clouded way." Dalan said wisely. "Or that's what I heard_

_anyway." He added with a snigger._

Vaan sighed, so he needed to find a signet and hope that something happened. Seemed simple enough but the

room was so ornate it was full of signets. There was nothing else for it. Vaan began searching.

At last the mage had moved on, but five soldiers still remained. The man knew that in order to get by they would

need to dispatch them, now they had a chance to. For the last few minutes the woman had been preparing a spell,

this would hopefully put all the guards to sleep without alerting any nearby mages. She stood next to him ready to

cast, both held their breaths. If she had made a mistake anywhere in the incantation. Then a mage would feel the

discharge and alarms would sound in seconds. With a breath, she released the magic. For a few seconds nothing

happened, then a soldier began to yawn. His fellows followed suite and soon all found they could no longer stay on

their feet. In less than a minute all of them were snoring like babies. The intruders waited, waited for the alarms, waited

for the moment of discovery. Silence. They were safe, with newfound confidence they strode past the sleeping guards.

Vaan collapsed on the fluffy carpet. He had been searching for ages and found nothing that even reacted to the stone.

This whole trip had been a total waste of time. Only an hour remained before the feast ended, then the corridoors would

be inaccessable. He should just get out of here while he could, furious with himself he flung the crecent stone down the passage,

where it came to rest on a lion signet. As Vaan was turning to go he noticed a glow behind him. Fighting to

contain his excitement he turned to see the lion signet and the stone glowing with the same light. It was like a burning campfire.

Slowly the light began to move along the carpet and down the corridoor. Vaan eagerly followed, this was it. this was the treasure room.

The light stopped in front of a door and then suddenly went out. Vaan shook his head in disbelif. Was that it?

Could he go no further. Then he noticed something shining through the wall, It was the same light. Slowly he reached

towards the wall and placed his hand upon it. But it didn't connect with anything it simply fell through. Eagerly

Vaan leaped through the passable wall, and gasped. He was in an enormous hall filled with treasure.

Finally they had made it to the main treasury entrance. Perhaps all this work will have been for something. The legendary dusk shard had to be worth something. The two tired intruders reached the ornate door with the complicated looking lock and nodded to each other.

The man pulled an enormous gun off his back while the woman stood ready to open the door, all was ready.

Vaan was busy rolling around in the piles of gold when he accidently brushed a lever hidden under the coins.

He stood up abruptly as he heard the ticking of clockwork mechanisms, he twisted and turned his ears trying to hear where the

source was. Finally he noticed the golden statue of a godess in the corner, nothing out of the ordinary in this room.

Except her face was opening up. The gold peeled away to reveal expert mechanisms and... Vaan couldn't believe his eyes.

He saw within the head the most beautiful stone he had ever seen. It seemed to shine like the setting sun. Slowly in case

od traps he reached up and took the jem from its place, it was much heavier than it looked. As Vaan held it

he couldn't help but feel some strange power eminating from it. Then it happened, actually several things happened.

One, there was a bang that echoed throughout the palace and quite a way beyond. Two the lock to the treasury door shattered.

Three a small group of Dalmascan soldiers ran across the coutyard to challenge the guards. Four Vaan hurled himself

into a pile of silver to shelter from the resultant dust and shrapnel.

"Quite a performance." Said a commanding voice through the smoke. Vaan choked and tried to rise to his feet.

"Who are you?" He rasped. A man walked out of the smoke laughing.

"I play the leading man" He said impressively. "Who else."


	13. Chapter 7 The Sky Pirates

**Chapter 7 The Sky Pirates**

Vaan eyed the stranger with caution. He was a tall man, slim yet broader in the

chest and shoulders than expected. He wore very fine clothing, a silk white shirt,

black trousers made of some exotic material, a pair of leather pouches on his

belt and a garment over his torso that was made of black leather and looked a

little like a waistcoat. It was also laced with brass, armour he presumed. He wore

multiple rings on his fingers and expensive looking black boots, his face was sharp

and ruggedly handsome and his brown hair was in a short crew cut. The man stood

by patiently watching Vaan make these observations as if enjoying the attention.

"Well as much as I enjoy being admired," He said in an Archadian accent. "I'm afraid

that little bang will have alerted out pursuers. Fran!" He called out. "The magicite."

Before Vaan could respond he heard footsteps from behind him. He wheeled round to

see a woman step out of the shadows. She was much taller than the man, though this

may have been due to her rabbit like ears that added a foot to her height. Vaan gasped,

she was a vierra. Her dark skin contrasted her white hair which was tied back in a long

and rather messy ponytail. Her armour, made of black steel looked bizzare, for it looked

as though there was only enough to cover a quarter of a person. What little there was

was focused around her torso, it also seemed to be the only thing she was wearing

other than the wired helmet nestled between her ears.

"Now then, I'll take that." She said. Her voice was soft, yet powerful in its own way and flowed

like a forest stream. In the sight of these strange new characters Vaan had almost forgotten

he was being challenged.

"No you wont." He managed pathetically, snapping back to reallity. "I found it, it's mine."

The pair didn't look bothered. The man reached over his back and pulled from it's harness

a rather nasty looking gun. At the same time the vierra slipped a longbow off her back

and strung an arrow.

"And then,when I take it from you it'll be mine." Said the man simply. Vaan's left hand clutched

the stone tightly, with the other he reached for the handle of his knife. Both sides froze, waiting

for the other to make a move. And then, a loud crash sounded on the other side of the hidden door.

Vaan thought it was a shield, the pair thought it sounded more like a ram but the end result was the

same. The Imperials were trying to break the door down. That door was designed for secrecy not

security and the man knew this. He looked one last time at the stone, weighing his options. Then

he sighed, defeated.

"Exit stage right."He said sadly. As quick as a whip they were gone out of the door they had just blown open.

Vaan burst through a set of double doors at the top of the stairs. What was going on? The palace was crawling

with guards, he had run into a few on his way back but instead of arresting him they simply attacked. He had

only just managed to get away. The palace was in chaos, there were Imperial soldiers running

everywhere. Vaan reached the top of the east wall then he had to stop, he stood leaning on the edge of

the wall when he noticed the courtyard. The green and stone of the yard was now stained with red,

and a battle raged between two forces. One he recognised as the cold steel of the Empire but

the other bore colours of gold, brown and green. The colours of Dalmasca. The resistance.

"Hold it boy!" Vaan jumped. A soldier had emerged from the doorway at the end of the passage with his

bow pointed at his head, there was nowhere to run or hide, he was wide open. Vaan shut his eyes.

Bang!

Vaan's eyes snapped open again to reveal the soldier slumped on the floor with a hole in his helmet.

Without waiting for his good luck to run out he started to run again but was stopped buy a low rumbling noise.

He looked left and right, trying to find the source of the noise, all too soon it became obvious. He cast his gaze

skyward. Like a ghost an enormous airship surged out of the churning clouds. Dreadnaught class, 145 guns,

856 souls, a great lion painted on its bow. The Ifrit. Vaan fell to the floor as the primary gun

fired with a blast that shook the whole city. The blazing fireball shot behind the wall and out of sight, Vaan

was showered by debris from the impact bellow. He knew he wouldn't like it but he dared another look

over the edge. The battle had ceased, everyone down there was dead or dying, Archadian or Dalmascan.

The fireball had struck the very center and had rained flaming death upon all those around. Vaan closed his eyes and

turned away.

"The Ifrit eh?" Came a sudden voice. Vaan whipped round to see the intruder. He still hadn't given up. "That's

quite an entrance." He said admiring the airship. Vaan realised it was he who had shot the guard, though he was

disgusted that he had taken none of the dead in the courtyard into account. "Impeccable timing. If I didn't know

better, Id say they were waiting here all along." He continued thoughtfully. Vaan thought of running, but the gun

was still in the man's hand. Vaan examined the weapon, it was a standard musket gun designed for two hands

with two shots. A killer at close range and this thief was no more than twenty paces away.

His salvation came from an unexpected source. Without warning the Ifrit let of another round right into the wall between

him and that gun. There was a cloud of dust and Vaan took his chance, he had to put as much distance between

them as possible. He heard the man shouting after him but he kept going. He'd done it, he got away, he was going to

make it. Then something very bright rocketed by him. Vaan blinked in the brightness and saw as it passed him that it

was some kind of skif bike, his heart sank when he saw the vierra astride it.

"End of the line." Came the man's voice from behind him now clearly annoyed. Vaan was caught between the two with nowhere

to go except over the edge. Suddenly there came a guard's shout.

"More this way, move!" The man turned to see a platoon of soldiers charging towards them. He cursed

and ran.

"Fran, let's move." He barked. The vierra pulled the bike over the edge of the wall and began rocketing towards them.

Vaan was so busy watching the spectical that he didn't see the man approach him from behind. He was promptly grabbed

round the waist, lifted into the air and hurled off the wall. It was a curious sensation, not feeling anything under your feet. It was almost

enjoyable if you couldn't see your imminent death rushing up to meet you. Vaan screamed as the ground rocketed up to

greet him, but then he was snatched away as he felt something grabbing onto his foot. The man had jumped off after him,

landed on the passing bike, and grabbed his ankle. If he hadn't been hanging by his foot fourty feet in the

air, he would have been quite impressed.

"Let me go!" He yelled up at his rescuer who gave him a scathing look.

"Keep this up and I will." He snapped. Vaan decided to shut up, at least he was getting a lift. Speaking of which, the bike

didn't seem to be going as smoothly as it had looked. In fact when he listened to the spinning skystone it sounded very unhealthy,

the man seemed to sense it too.

"Fran, what's going on?" He roared over the battle and cannonfire. The vierra struggled to maintain control of

the craft.

"I don't know," She shouted back. "It's not heeding me." the man's usually calm and composed face now had

a look of exasperation over it.

"I don't have time for this!" He yelled. More to himself than any of his passengers. The bike continued it's bumpy ride

down towards towards the battle and slaughter. To be down there meant certain death, if a sword didn't get you,

the airship would. All three of them knew it, they would need a miricle. Then the Ifrit saw them. It fired a blast at them

landing just in front of them. The vierra saw her chance and dived for the hole. All three held on for dear life as the battered bike

plunged through the hole that had just been made, and into the underground of Rabanastre.


	14. Chapter 8 Resistance Commander

**Chapter 8 Resistance Commander**

Vaan opened his eyes and found himself staring at a bright light surrounding darkness.

He thought perhaps this was the fabled light at the end of the tunnel you saw before you

died. Then noises started to come through, muffled booms like listening to cannonfire

underwater. But something was wrong, he didn't imagine the light to be orange, like fire.

Then something hit him very hard on the head and everything swam into focus much

quicker. He was lying on his back in the middle of a cold wet passage, the light he was

seeing was an enormous whole in the ceiling which he later recognised as the bike's entry point.

Fire blazed above them and cannons sounded. Vaan shook his head to clear the last of the

smoke from it and noticed his surroundings a little more. The two intruders who had saved him

were currently behind him working on the ruins of their bike. The object that hit Vaan on

the head happened to be a broken spanner that the man threw away. Both were now standing

over it shaking their heads.

"Well nothing's wrong with the mechanics." The man sighed, his vierra companion turned away.

"Our hover didn't just stop, it vanished." She said bewildered. "It's as if all the power in

the stone was sucked out." The man held his hand up to stop her.

"Even if we could fly the Ifrit is playing with fire and I don't want to get burned. Nope, we'll go the old fasioned

way." He said gesturing down the tunnel. "That means you too thief." He barked at Vaan, startled

that he knew he was awake.

"Great," Said Vaan to himself. "Another trip through the waterways."

As the little team salvaged what they could from the wreckage Vaan took a particular intrest in

the vierra. He had never seen one this close, of course he had heard tales of the vicious rabbit

people of Golmore Jungle but this one seemed rather docile compared to Migelo's stories.

The vierra seemed to notice him staring and cleared her throat.

"Did you want something?" She said blankly. Vaan jumped at her sudden and rather unfriendly conversation.

"Well," He began nervously. "I've heard a lot about your people." The vierra chuckled softly.

"And what people would that be?" She asked. Taken aback by her laugh Vaan pressed on.

"Y'know, other vierra like you." At this comment she immediately stiffened,

"They are not my people." She snapped back at him. Vaan, confused was about to continue but

a loud clatter from the bike interupted him.

"Not many vierra where you come from thief?" Came the Archadian as he dismounted his broken

vehicle. Vaan scowled.

"It's Vaan!" He retorted. If they were going to make fun of him they would do it by name. The man raised

an eyebrow but continued.

"Well Fran is special in that she'd deign to part with a hume." Fran, still annoyed from Vaan's conversation

gave him a scathing look.

"Oh, like a sky pirate who steals through the sewer?" She said knowingly. At once Vaan was on his feet

and already his mouth was moving.

"Pirates? Your sky pirates? Do you have a ship? Is it..."

"The name is Balthier." Said the man, striking Vaan out in mid question. Satisfied the little

annoyance had been silenced he strode towards him. "Listen thief. Sorry, Vaan. If you ever want to

see your home again you'll do exactly as I say. Until we get out of this we are a team. Understood?"

Vaan sighed, they weren't leaving him much choice.

Amalia ran, she had been running for the past half an hour. Probably because the guards had been

chasing her for half an hour. After the first shot from the Ifrit the resistance had scattered down whatever cracks

they could find. Captain Azelas had been all for staying and fighting but soon it came clear the soldiers

were taking no prisoners and no-one liked their chances against the palace guards and their air support.

Sadly she hadn't been fast enough, no less than seven soldiers were chasing her. Her heavy Dalmascan

armour clanking as she ran she weaved through the cascading streams and waterfalls until finally her luck ran out.

A dead end, horrified she turned to meet her attackers as they rounded the corner. Now she had a choice

between a squad of soldiers or a 40 foot drop. She looked down, it was a foot of water and then solid rock,

not enough to break her fall. She looked back just in time to see an axe rush towards her head.

Vaan panted as he struggled to catch up to his two traveling companions. It was bad enough he only had a knife,

but in the waterway there were dangerous creatures and so far all he had killed was time. It was only to obvious,

these people were much better than him. Then he heard something, muffled but there. Balthier stopped and looked around.

"Something wrong?" He asked matter-of-factly. Vaan held up a hand to silence him, there it was again. The unmistakable

sound of metal against metal.

Crash went the axe against the insurgent's head and the soldier watched triumphantly as the helmet went flying through the air.

Then he noticed something wrong, there was no head inside it, as he stood there dumbfounded he failed

to notice the flash of sandy blonde or the sword speeding towards his chest. The soldier gave a little groan and dropped

at Amalia's feet. The others were a little taken aback, apparently the rebel they had been chasing was a girl

no older than 20. She had also dropped one of the biggest men on the squad with a single blow. Amalia stood tall,

her shoulder length hair falling neatly into place.

"Who would be next?" She barked, sounding a lot braver than she felt. The soldiers quickly recovered from their

stupour and began to advance.

"Close ranks, bring her down." Ordered the commander, keeping a fair distance himself. Now she was in trouble,

she couldn't hold all of them. From the various soldiers came jeers and cat calls.

"Should have stayed home to do your embroidery girly!"

"Stay tight lads, this one's a fighter."

"Jump!" Everyone looked around for the source of the new voice echoing off the walls, but Amalia saw it first.

A young boy was waving his hands wildly from the water bellow her. Now she knew it wouldn't be a wise

idea to jump of a ledge into a total stranger's arms but certainly wiser than facing down this many Impirials.

She turned round and jumped.

Vaan saw her leave the edge of the platform and looked a little sheepish, did she expect him to catch her.

He though he meant just jump down, well he had to try now. He'd seen this done a few times by lovey dovey

nobles for romantic gestures, he gingerly put his arms into roughly the right position. Not that this was a romantic

gesture, he thought to himself. Merely helping out someone in need, I mean he'd just met her but... Amalia colided

with his arms, Vaan, surprised by the weight couldn't hold his balance and fell backwards into the sewage.

Amalia got off him stiffly and dusted herself off.

"How gallant!" She said dryly.

Fran and Balthier meanwhile had just emerged from the tunnel in time to see Vaan's disastrous attempt at

rescuing a damsel in distress, a subject that would keep them entertained for a very long time. However

they were more interested in the column of soldiers that had found a way down from the platform and were

now advancing on the little group.

"Our forces grow by the minute." Fran muttered as she drew her bow.

"And our troubles with them." Balthier agreed.

Chaos echoed off the walls. Vaan drew his knife but knew it would be little use. Amalia was already free of him

and had both her sword and shield at the ready. More soldiers poured from the pipes all around drawn by the noise.

Balthier and Fran moved like lightning as if they had done this all their lives, Fran's bow firing arrows that rained death

upon the advancing soldiers. Balthier, slower but the gun could blow heads off. Vaan watched incredulously as a pile of corpses

piled up around the pair, so much so that he almost missed the soldier heading staight for him. He jumped and clumsily threw

his knife, the spinning blade was caught on the soldier's weapon. Now he was weaponless. The soldier removed his helmet,

he was ugly as a wolf he grinned at Vaan sadistically, Vaan could only watch as slowly the grin turned into

a grimace of pain and he fell to the floor with a sword his back. Vaan stood dumbstruck as Ashe pulled her sword free.

"Well," She barked at him. "Take his sword." She got no further as another soldier came at her. Vaan hesitantly

picked up the heavy broadsword, the thing handled like a three legged slaven. How did the soldiers carry these.

He gripped the sword with two hands, and charged. The soldier he had charged finally took notice and swung his shield,

Vaan was dragged to one side as the sword was deflected straight into the wall where it broke in half. Vaan groaned,

another sword gone. Suddenly he noticed everyone had stopped fighting, even the soldier he was fighting had backed

off. He looked up and saw the reason, the platform surrounding the area was now covered in archers. He sighed, dropped

his sword and stood next to the girl he'd saved.

"Thank you for trying." She said gently.

"Can I ask your name?" Vaan whispered back. She looked withdrawn for a while then answered.

"Amalia." Both smiled while Balthier dropped his gun.

"And that's the final curtain." He grumbled.

As they were led out of the sewer in shackles Amalia grumbled.

"They think me some common thief." She hissed, but Balthier reminded her.

"Better than a common assasin." Vaan looked at the crowd, all those dissaproving faces.

"Vaan! No!" Someone shrieked. Vaan hid his face, this was the part he wasn't looking forward to. Penelo pushed her

way through the crowd until the soldiers stopped her, Vaan took one look into her tear strewn face and tried to

make a carefree face.

"Sorry Penelo, that dinner'll have to wait." He said sheepishly. She only shook her head.

"I told you." She started struggling and screaming. "I told you, I told you!" She was dragged away through the

crowd.

"Oh, lookout." Balthier yelled, but Vaan was too preoccupied with his friend to notice the club aimed at his head.


	15. Chapter 9 In the Dungeon

**Chapter 9 In the Dungeon**

Vaan was walking down a white corridor, he walked with purpose, he knew exactly

where to go and what he was here to do. He carried a bouquiet of red flowers in his right hand,

identical to those he had found in the Estersand. He finally stopped at a door identical to

it's fellows, he paused to consider what to say, then walked in. It was a simple room,

simple yet not unpleasant. White on every wall, a bright window on one side, a table

covered in medical equipment. And a chair, in the middle of the room. On that chair

sat the reason he was here. Slumped in the chair with a dead expression on his face,

sat Reks. Since the incident at Nalbina he hadn't spoken a word, in fact Vaan had never

seen him out of that chair. He tried to look cheerful as he approached.

"I brought you some of those flowers you like." He began nervously. No response. "Galbana

lillies, remember." He insisted desperately trying to gain something from those blank eyes.

"You always said how nice they smelled and how pretty they looked." Nothing. Vaan shook his

head, he needed an answer, that was the reason he was here. "In the plot against the king." He

stammered nervously. "Did you really... Were you really a part of it?" No response. Vaan lowered

his head, fighting back tears. "Even if..." He said, his voice cracking. "Even if you were." He ran round

the chair to face his brother. "Captain Ronsenburg must have tricked you into it!" He yelled, tears flowing

freely now. Then to his shock, Reks turned his head and smiled at him. Vaan rushed forward but even as

he did so, Reks began disolving into the air. By the time Vaan had reached him there was nothing left.

Vaan fell against the empty chair, weeping. After a while he realised that something was in his hand,

slowly he opened his fingers to reveal a ring. A ring made of the ice diamonds of Paramina,

his brother's ring. Vaan stared at it. It seemed to give him hope, the courage to fight the

Empire. Not in the way Reks had though, that way you could be betrayed and brought down

lower than you ever thought possible. Vaan closed his hand over the ring and closed his eyes.

Balthier took a long drink from the large skin beside him and used the drops to smooth

his hair, just because he was in prison was no reason not to keep up appearances. Suddenly

something groaned, Balthier looked suspiciously at his stomach, he hadn't eaten for

a while. But soon the source of the noise became clear. Vaan was stirring. Balthier picked up

a small stone and threw it at him. Vaan yelped as the stone struck his head, he looked around

and glared at Balthier.

"Your awake I see." Balthier said cheerily.

"Now I am!" Said Vaan indignantly rubbing his head. "What the hell happened to your vest thing?"

Balthier sighed. "If your refering to my armour then it was taken by the guards, along with most

everything." He gestured at Vaan's empty belt. Vaan stood up and surveyed the surroundings.

It was a run down building that looked like a cross between a castle and a cathedral.

"Where the hell are we anyway?" He asked.

"Prison," Quipped Balthier. "Where else? Well, more a dungeon but it's really much the same."

He was interupted by a piercing scream that rang through the complex. Balthier barely batted an eye

but Vaan leaped into the air right on top of a dead bangaa. He soon realised what he had jumped on

and quickly scurried away from the rotting remains. Balthier shook his head.

"Relax," He said firmly. "It's just a corpse, it can't hurt you." He looked at Vaan, still wound tight

as a spring, his eyes fixed on the corpse. "Jump at every little thing down here and

you'll tire yourself out." Balthier took a quick look around and scoffed.

"It's not even a proper dungeon, they just sealed off the bottom level of the fortress." He said sounding

dissapointed. Vaan had now calmed down enough to notice something was missing.

"Where's Fran?" He said, sounding worried. Balthier stretched and sat down.

"She's off trying to find us a way out." He yawned while pulling the waterskin from beside him. "This is

all the water we've got." Vaan looked out of the little alcove they were in to see a huge pool of

water in the center.

"What about that?" He pointed at the pool. Balthier looked, then shook his head.

"Drainage water," He drawled. "Unless of course you don't mind that, in which case be my guest."

Vaan walked about their little hideaway always getting closer and closer to the exit, Balthier noticed

his eagerness to get out.

"Remember what curiosity killed," He said sternly. "Just a word of advice." Vaan looked at

him scornfully, then walked out. Balthier was momentarily stunned, then he shook his head.

There was a fine line between bravery and stupidity. He went back to his thoughts. Normally

whenever a job went so horribly wrong he would look for the key points so he would learn from

those mistakes, but for the life of him he did everything perfectly. Even when the unexpected element of Vaan

entered the formula, everything was done perfectly. The only thing that didn't go right was the bike failing on them.

Mechanical failiure, unlikely. Skystone failiure, They'd just put in a new one. Balthier scowled trying

to recreate that night. He was there holding onto Vaan's hand dangling off the edge of the bike, the stone

was in his hand and... Yes, there was a trickle of light flowing into the stone in his other hand. The magicite

must have absorbed the energy from the skystone, but what kind of magicite absorbs energy rather

than emmit it. Balthier's eyes widened as a particularly loud and awkward penny dropped. No, it couldn't

be. His thoughts got no further however because a commotion was building outside to the point where he could

no longer concentrate. Fuming, Balthier walked to the entrance of his alcove to see 3 seeqs heading for the center

of the dungeon the prisoners seemed to have turned into an arena. He was just about to turn back in and sulk

until the noise stopped when he noticed the seeqs were dragging a kid, a very familliar kid behind them.

Vaan woke up with a sore head. This was the third time he had been unconcious this week, and it wasn't

getting even easier. It was made even harder when he noticed three seeqs were advancing on him and

the arena he was in didn't have a door. Above him a crowd of prisoners cheered, is this what they did

in their spare time he wondered, watch teenagers getting beaten too death. All the people he'd never

see again. He never bought Penelo that dinner.

"Something stinks in here alright." Everyone froze at the new voice that carried even over the roar

of the crowd. Only Vaan saw Balthier standing in the light looking like a hero from one of

Migelo's pirate stories. "I think I've changed my mind." He said, all tiredness and bordom gone.

Now bright flames blazed in his eyes. "This isn't a dungeon, it's a sty." The seeqs looked stupidly at

each other. Balthier gave an exasperated sigh. What was the point in insulting people if they were

too dumb to understand. "I said your the one who stinks hamshanks." He roared at the leader. "Hear

me now?" With that he leaped over the fence surrounding the ring and dropped down next to Vaan.

"You alright?" He said flatly. Vaan nodded. He still didn't understand how this helped, Balthier

couldn't hold off three seeqs alone and unarmed. It was only afterwards that he saw the strips

of iron from the alcove they were in wrapped around his hands. While the seeqs were scratching

their heads Balthier took the fight to them. With a swift punch to the jaw the first was lifted off his feet,

he fell to the floor with a dull crunch never once knowing what had hit him. Now the remaining two were

getting serious, they had no idea who this hume was but he had just decked one of them in one blow.

Fist raised, the second one charged but Balthier was ready for him. Sidestepping the charge he stuck

out his leg and promptly tripped the seeq to the floor. Before he could recover, he had been struck in

the neck by Balthier and was out cold. The third and final seeq picked up a deformed tree branch from

the sandy floor and swinging it round like a club took a swing at Balthier's head. Vaan could barely

look as the enormous lump of wood sailed through the air, only to be met by Balthier's fist. With the

added protection of his makeshift knuckles, the dead wood stood no chance. It was shattered into

pieces. The punch however kept on going and struck the seeq on the jaw, completely dislocating it. The

piglike creature stared blankly at his opponent for a while before promptly falling to the floor to join his

companions.

Silence, the whole arena was hushed. A single man had defeated three seeqs. Whispers broke out in the

crowd. Balthier groaned.

"So much for keeping a low profile." He muttered to himself. Suddenly another noise joined the chorus. The sound

of cranking gears and squeaking pullies, The noise of the elevator coming down. Prisoners scattered

as soldiers marched from the iron grills.

"Now would be a good time to disappear." Balthier hissed to Vaan. "Ah" He exclaimed cheerfully. "Perfect

timing." Vaan looked where he was pointing to see Fran by the gate in and out of the arena. Vaan quickly

made for the gate as she eased it open a little but as Balthier finished climbing through it something stopped him.

A voice, a rasping voice.

"Ba'Gamnan." He muttered. "Great, he never gives up." Vaan looked up to the top platform to see an enormous

green bangaa with many piercings over his body. His clothing was black and covered in weapons.

"Who the hell is that?" Said Vaan as he watched the creature argue with the commander of the soldiers.

"A head hunter." Said Balthier cooly. "Who seems to have taken a liking to my head." He was about to go on

but Fran stopped him.

"I think our troubles have just multiplied." She hissed. Vaan looked at where she was indicating, and imediatly

wished he hadn't. He had never seen one before but had heard enough stories to know one when he saw one.

Clad in resplendant golden armour, his black cape marked with house Solidor's crest flowing around him, a man

walked down the stairs to the dungeon. His helmet ornated to the highest level. His swords clinking at his hip.

This was no ordinary man. This was not even an Archadian elite or commander. This man was on another level

entirely. This man was a judge Magister.


	16. Chapter 10 the Kingslayer

**Chapter 10 The Kingslayer**

Every little boy or girl in Archadia with high hopes for their future dreamed of one day

donning the armour of the judge. It was 50 years ago when they were first formed. Archadia

was just begining to throw it's weight around and there was an outbreak in crime throughout

the Empire. To combat this Emperor Gramis formed the ordo Imperiosus Sentio, the Imperial

order of Judges. Every year a handful of the most elite Archadian soldiers were hand picked by house

Solidor to join the ranks of these knights, their mission was simple. To uphold the peace and justice

throughout the Empire, and all Judges dream of one day becoming a judge magister. Of the average

150 judges in the Archadian army only five are chosen to govern the millitary aspects of Archadia

under the direct control of the Emperor. One for espionage and information, one for the Army, one

for the navy, One for the skyfleet and one for economics and politics. No matter their directive

however each judge commanded significant force both physical and magickal. All the soldiers

bowed before the judge as he walked down the stairs to the dungeon for he was at the top of the ladder.

The highest rank it was possible to achieve in the Imperial armed forces.

"That's enought Ba'gamnan." The judge bellowed to the arguing Bangaa. Both he and the commander he was

fighting with instantly stood to attention.

"The Emperor is willing to overlook race for his more talented servants." The judge said cooly. "However, Those

who show no respect will recieve none in kind."

"Your honour I..." Ba'gamnan began.

"You travel freely through our lands because the Emporer wills it so." The knight continued. "Am I correct."

The bounty hunter glared into the cold metalic eyes of the helmet before bowing his head in surrender. The

judge walked away without another word, the commander at his side.

"Is the captain ready." the judge murmered to the officer.

"He's in solitary ready for interrogation." The commander replied.

The judge nodded curtly and the two of them left the room.

Vaan, Balthier and Fran finally stopped to catch their breath, they had been running ever since the judge

had appeared.

"What was that?" Vaan wheezed.

"I do believe." Panted Balthier. "That was Judge Magister Gabranth. Only seen him once before but no

one could forget headgear that ridiculous." Vaan shook his head.

"No, the green bangaa."

"Oh, that was Ba'gamnan. Ran into him a few years ago in Archadia and he's been after me aver since."

"He's a bounty hunter." Fran added when Vaan still looked confused.

"Oh and Fran." Balthier said suddenly. "Have you found us a way out?" Fran nodded.

"Through the oubliette, there is a current of wind. It must come out somewhere." She looked uncomfortable.

"But we will need to follow the judge to get through."

"What!" Vaan exclaimed. "You can't just follow a judge. Why can't we just go."

"Because," Said Fran testily. "The magicks binding the oubliette are strong. By the time I create a strong

enough spell we'll be surrounded by soldiers."

"So we get the judge to open it for us." Finished Balthier. "Mind you we may need to stop off in this room." He said

pointing at a stone doorway in the corridor. "The prison repositary of wrested relics and raiments." Vaan looked puzzled.

"You mean our stuff is in there?" He asked.

"Thats what I said." said Balthier lightly.

Vaan struggled with the armour he was wrestling with. Balthier had insisted he wear some so he could be a

human shield at least. He had also picked Balthier's gun out of the pile of weapons, curiosity overcame him as he

turned the device over in his hands trying to figure out how to work it. Suddenly several things happened. First the gun

gave a great bang that echoed around the chamber, next a great toungue of flame erupted from the snout, finally

the gun gave a great leap in his arms and Vaan heard a dull crunch. All three of them were silent as they listened for the

soldiers rushing to their position. Silence. Balthier was the first to relax, he strode over to Vaan and snatched the gun from

his limp arm.

"Word of advice." He snapped. "Don't do that again." Fran came to his side and muttered a few arcane words, her hands

began to glow green and she held them against Vaan's ruined arm. Vaan felt a curious itching sensation

as the magick got to work followed by total relief, withing a few minutes his arm was good as new.

"Woah," He said flexing his limb. "Fran, you're really good."

"Thank you." She said stiffly as she walked away.

Balthier had strapped his armour on and was just about to leave the room when something caught his eye. An elegant

sword with a hardened leather sheath. It was a rapier, thin and curved but unbelievably fast. It brought back memories.

"It couldn't hurt." He said to himself as he picked up the weapon and strapped it to his hip.

Fran had found all of her equipment and had selected a cloak and hood from the pile to show at least a little modesty.

Vaan found his knife, and had finally negotiated the chainmail over his head and had strapped a few plates to his

forarms and shins. He had also chosen a simple buckler and a curved shortsword.

"Right then, let's get a move on then." Said Balthier cheerily as the group left the room.

After sneaking through the majority of the dungeon almost getting caught more than once, the team had made their way to

the entrance to the oubliette. The door itself was barely visable as it was covered with layer upon layer of metalic vines or

at least that was how it looked. One hundred strikes from a sword could not dent such a defence and the nessisary magick

would surely be noticed. Vaan watched from his hiding place as the judge held his hand towards the door and

uttered three arcane words. For a few seconds nothing happened and Vaan started to think that he had somehow

misscast the spell. Then the was a creaking noise, the squeaky creaking noise of metal bending. Slowly the vines

retreated into the sides of the door to reveal a blinding light, all but the judge turned away unable to bear the brightness.

Then the light died, and the door slowly opened. The judge stood up and walked through without another word. The soldiers

followed.

"Come on." Barked Balthier as the vines began growing again. As the door slammed shut once again the small party barely

made it through, but to where had they arrived. The oubliette was where the most dangerous criminals were kept in cages,

but it was the deepest part of the fortress. How was going deeper in going to get them out? Vaan tried not to think about that and

strode to the edge of the balcony where he saw the judge bellow, standing just in front of a cage where a prisoner was strung up.

Then to his shock the judge reached up, and removed his helmet. Never was an Imperial allowed to remove his helmet. His eyes

met with a surprisingly young face and short blonde hair. But what he didn't realise at first was what Fran and Balthier saw imediately.

The faces of the judge and the prisoner were practically identical.

Judge Gabranth removed his helmet. It was only fitting considering the situation.

"You have grown very thin Basch." He stated plainly. Vaan froze, it couldn't be. He was dead, all of Dalmasca knew it.

A surge of boiling hate rose up inside him and it took every ounce of self control he had not to launch himself at the caged man.

Judge Gabranth spoke again. "Less than a shadow, less than a man. Sentenced to death and yet you live, why?"

The man in the cage was thin yet there was evidence of greatness. His naked torso bore countless scars from countless

battles. His skin sagged over his bones where once great muscles held it taught. He lifted his bearded face.

"To silence Ondore." He hissed. "How many times must I say it."

"Is that all?" Asked Gabranth quietly.

"Why don't you ask Vayne himself?" Spat Basch. "Is he not one of your masters?" Gabranth glared at him

for an instant but then his face softened.

"A woman from the resistance was caught." He said matter-of-factly. "She is being brought here. Her name is Amalia."

If Basch gave a reaction Vaan didn't see it but Gabranth clearly saw something because he persisted.

"Who could that be?" He asked slowly. Basch looked straight into Gabranth's eyes and said nothing. The judge scoffed.

"Such a faithful hound to cling to the scraps of a fallen kingdom." He said patronisingly. Basch shot a glare back at him.

"Better than throwing it away." He returned. Gabranth stared at him for a moment, then replaced his helmet.

"Throw it away? Just like you abandoned our homeland?" He said quietly, without waiting for a reply

he left Basch hanging in his cage.

It took Vaan several seconds to move. This man in front of him, this man who was supposed to be dead was the

man who had killed the king, deserted Dalmasca and betrayed his brother to his death. Balthier however was already

swaggering towards the cage as if he owned the place. The caged figure stirred.

"Who's there?" He barked at the darkness around him. Balthier hesitated, then stepped into the light. He ignored

the prisoner and inspected the room.

"Fran," He called, at his command the vierra strode from the shadows. "Is this the place?" She closed her eyes

for a moment.

"Yes, the mist is flowing through this room. It must be going somewhere." She said after a time.

"Well I don't pretend to know about mist," Said Balthier, traces of annoyance in his voice. "Just tell me it leads out."

"Your no Imperials are you?" Came the gruff voice from the cage. "You must get me out of here."

"It's against my policy to speak with the dead." Balthier cut across him. "Especially when they happen to be kingslayers."

Basch turned his head away.

"I did not kill him." He said quietly.

"Is that so, glad to hear it." Balthier said sarcastically. "Now please be quiet so we can get out of here." Unwilling to

give up the prisoner continued.

"Please, you must get me out of here, for the sake of Dalmasca." Balthier was about to reply when something streaked

past him, leaped off the floor and latched onto the cage making it sway and creak on it's hinge.

"Dalmasca!" Vaan roared, shaking the bars. "What do you care about Dalmasca. Everything that's happened

is because of you." Balthier tried to pull him down to shut him up but Vaan climbed out of reach. "Everyone whos died,

every single one. Even my brother. You killed him. You killed my brother!"

"Shut up!" Balthier hissed fiercely. "The soldiers will hear." At the very same moment, judge Gabranth burst in through the door.

Fran was the first to see him.

"I'm dropping it." She yelled, she grabbed a stout looking lever and pulled hard. Vaan continued his rant even as Basch's cage

descended into a pit in the center of the room. Fran, nimble as a cat leaped onto the descending cage just as Gabranth swung his

sword at her.

"Pirates without a sky." Balthier complained as he, Fran, Basch, Vaan and the cage descended into the black abyss of the unknown.


	17. Chapter 11 Setting things Straight

**Chapter 11 Setting things Straight**

At the bottom of the shaft it was almost pitch black, what light there was came from

strange mushrooms growing on the wall, the haunting light they gave off illuminated

the broken cage that had fallen for over a mile before crashing in this alien place.

The first to stir was Basch. He rose slowly to his feet for the first time in two years,

his legs giving way at first but soon remembering their old strength. He walked around

and surveyed his rescuers. He needed to go now, to get free at last. But he couldn't

abandon them, unwilling as they were these people had saved him. He went to

the vierra first. She had taken the worst of the fall and her head was bleeding badly,

he woke her gently and sat her up, he wished he knew more of magick, perhaps

then he could help her. How shocked he was when with a few muttering breaths

her head was as good as new. He woke the pirate next, he woke less gracefully.

Like a drunk after a nights merriment, he complained and refused to fully wake

up for quite some time.

"Aaaaaaargh!" The silence of the darkness was shattered as Basch was knocked

off his feet by Vaan who slammed him into the floor and began punching him anywhere

he could reach. It was only then Balthier rose to his feet and caught one of Vaan's punches,

throwing him off Basch.

"Spare us your quiddities." He spat. Vaan glared up at him.

"Why'd you stop me?" He bellowed. "He's..."

"A traitor," Balthier cut across him. "I know. Stay here and fight if you want but some

of us need to escape here." He walked away from Vaan towards the doorway.

"If you can walk, let's go." He gestured towards Basch. Vaan jumped to his feet.

"Your taking him with us?" He yelled incredulously, Balthier shrugged.

"We could use a good sword arm." He said indifferently. Basch rose to his full height,

the cage stunted it and to see how tall he was shocked everyone.

"And you have it." He said quietly, fire dancing in his eyes.

Penelo walked down the high street thinking to herself, should she be worried about

Vaan? Could she trust this man? Why wasn't she doing anything? And why didn't

Vaan listen to her.

_Penelo saw the soldiers knock Vaan unconsious with a batton, she could no longer_

_restrain herself._

_"Vaan!" She screamed breaking through the line of soldiers that held her and _

_running towards her friend. Soldiers oved to intercept her but someone else got there first._

_A slender man wearing Archadian dress who was in the same prison line as Vaan was _

_standing in front of her. Before she could say or do anything he thrust a hankerchief _

_into her hand._

_"Hold onto this for me would you?" He said cheerily through a heavy accent. "Just until_

_I bring Vaan back." He winked at her before the guards led him away and she saw him _

_no more._

She held his hankerchief in her hand, this was the one hope she had of ever seeing Vaan

again. A man she'd never seen before. Things were looking grim, although she couldn't have

known exactly how grim things were going to become, for her and all of Ivalice. She was so

lost in thoughts that she ran right into a blue bangaa in her way.

"I'm so sorry," She began sounding flustered. But she stopped when she realised that the

bangaa wasn't moving. She looked up at the creature's face, it was looking right at her.

She was about to speak again when she noticed the bangaa was already speaking

under it's breath in some ancient tongue, she also noticed she was becoming very

sleepy. She tried to walk away but that seemed to take too much effort, her eyes drooped

and her head lolled. She lazily acknowledged the bangaa taking a large sack out of

his bag and placing it open on the ground, it placed a gigantic hand on her shoulder

and pushed her down onto the sack. She didn't bother to resist, nor did she when

the bangaa closed the sack around her and she fell into an enchanted sleep.

Nobody noticed the blue bangaa leaving the city with one extra sack that day,

but inside the sack even in her sleep, the hankerchief was still clutched in Penelo's

hand.

Vaan swung his sword from side to side as the creatures kept coming. They had run into

a group of insect creatures called mimics. Once caught, the hapless victims are decapitated

and their brains are sucked out. They had already past some of their victims earlier in the

passage from which Basche had scavenged some armour and a sword. As Vaan watched

Basche he couldn't help but admire his skill. He thought Balthier and Fran were capable fighters

in their own respect, but Basch was a one man army. As the mimics massed him again and again

his sword formed a web of steel around him moving too fast for any eye to follow. When he struck,

his sword neatly parted the insects armour plating and this was a man who had been locked in

a cage for years. Think how he was in his prime. Suddenly the mimics started quivering,

Balthier and Fran lowered their weapons and looked puzzled, Basch kept his sword up.

"Maybe that's it?" Vaan sugested hopefully. Then the tunnel shook from the force of a bellowing

roar. "Or not." He said sheepishly. From an side tunnel scuttled the biggest mimic Vaan had

yet seen down in the tunnels. It towered at least twenty feet tall and it's enormous pincers

clicked and buzzed as it surveyed it's prey. Fran drew her bow and instantly put an arrow

in it's face but that didn't stop it, it gathered it's momentum and charged the hapless humans.

Balthier fired off a few shots but even his gun wasn't enough to stop it. He barely had time to draw

the rapier he'd picked up before he was thrown aside by the creature. He crashed against the wall,

crumpled to the floor and lay still. Fran dashed forward as the creature descended to feed. She ran

the tunnel muttering as she went, each word laced with power beyond measure. Her voice rose as the

power within her reached it's height.

"...Materno draco Flaugrim!" She shrieked as from her outstretched hand came a great flaming dragon

which found it's mark on the soft underbelly of the mimic. It shrieked in pain but wasn't vanquished, slowly

it turned to face it's new opponent. Fran drew her short sword but was pushed back by none other than Basch.

"Stay back," He said gently. "Leave this to me."

"You underestimate me." She said testily but he silenced her.

"I have been in a cage for over two years." He growled. "I need to scrape off the rust." He walked past Fran

and approached the mimic calmly, Vaan wanted to tell him how stupid he was to take such a creature on alone

but as he opened his mouth, he felt something. Fran felt something. It was as though the entire tunnel was being

drawn into this one man. Basch, dressed in rags and weaker than he'd ever been in his life was blazing with

unimaginable power. In one motion he brought up his hands and between them a flame sparked, a green and

black flame which built into a roaring fire. For a moment time seemed to stand still, all Basch could hear was the

sound of his own breath, he paused, then released the magick. A blast of flame errupted from his hands into

the face of the oncoming mimic which shrieked and quivered as it withdrew its head from the flames. Both Fran

and Vaan gasped as they saw the creature's head, had been burnt to dust. Both looked at Basch as he sheathed

his sword and helped Balthier to his feet.

"Nice moves captain." He said weakily.

"You mean traitor." Vaan retorted flatly. Balthier ignored him. "And you." Vaan continued pointing at Basch. "What

was that?"

"The quickening." Fran answered simply. Vaan looked confused. She sighed and explained. "Normal magicks are

performed using the user's own energy, but to use magick requires training and practice. The quickening is a

natural defense mechanism built into our bodies that let's us instinctively use magick in times of great need using

not only your own energy but the energy from the very air around you. However some people," She gestured at Basch.

"Have through practice gained the ability to use it at will." Vaan looked slightly less confused but decided to agree.

"Such an amazing power is wasted on him." He said defiantly. "He's a traitor."

"So they say." Balthier said lightly. "But I didn't see him kill anyone, and he just saved my life." Vaan glared at Basch.

"My brother did." He said quietly. For the first time Basch looked directly at Vaan. Took in his appearance, and remembered

someone with him on the night of the King's death. Someone who was wearing the same ring.

"Reks." He breathed. "He said he had a brother 2 years younger. I see, he meant you." He looked uncomfortable.

"Your brother." He mumbled. "What became..."

"He's dead." Said Vaan quickly. Basch stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry." He murmered. Vaan started up at him.

"It was you who killed him!" He yelled. Basch raised his head to meet Vaan's

"I give you my word." He roared, then softened. "That was not the way of it."

_Basch was running to the throne room, he was accompanied by 12 or so brave _

_soldiers made from survivors of the Nalbina attack and his own soldiers. Without doubt they must_

_reach the king before he signed the treaty or he would surely die. Already one of his youngest _

_soldiers had been left behind to fight a squad of soldiers by himself. There were the doors, almost there._

_His rag tag squad burst through the doors._

_"Your magesty..." Basche began, but something was wrong. The room was empty, the only figure left_

_in the room was the king, with a blade through his chest. Basch could barely contain himself,_

_they had failed. The king was dead and Dalmasca would soon fall. Suddenly he heard the clinking of_

_armour._

_"Draw your weapons, it's a trap." He bellowed to his men who all obeyed just as hundreds of guards _

_burst in through every door, too many for a hundred knights to handle. Basch could only watch helplessly_

_as one by one his men were worn down and slaughtered. Until finally only he was left. He roared his defiance_

_into the sea of steel promising to take as many as he could with him into the void. He must have killed 200 _

_they finally subdued him, Basch kept wondering why was he still alive. He had been caught and defeated,_

_why not kill him like the rest of his soldiers. And then he saw him, and it all came together. Basch lifted_

_his rugged face to see another identical face staring back at him. Wearing his armour and picking up his _

_sword from where it had fallen his brother smiled lightly at Basche before stepping out into the center of the room_

_while his men gagged and restrained Basch. The Dalmascan knight could only watch as Reks was stabbed and_

_betrayed while his reputation took the fall._

"A twin brother." Said Balthier when Basch had finished the sorry tale. "Fancy that. But still the pieces fit, I'll give

you that much. Vaan stood with his back firmly to Basch.

"I don't believe you." He said plainly. Basch rose to his feet.

"Of course you don't." He said gruffly. "It was my fault Reks was there. I am sorry." Vaan's fists clenched.

"My brother, he trusted you. He trusted you and he lost everything. How can I believe you?" Basch walked up

to him.

"Then don't." He said simply. "Believe in your brother. He was a fine soldier who fought to the last to protect

his homeland. No, surely he fought to protect his brother." Vaan turned on him.

"You don't know anything." He began, but Balthier cut across him.

"Believe what you want to," He said sternly. "Whatever it takes to make you happy." He walked a few shakey

steps down the tunnel. "In my opinion, whats done is done." He called back to them.

"Ah, you must be the scribe. Come on in." The Emporer Gramis Gana Solidor was not a fiercesome figure,

more the kind old man than the brutal conqueror most people thought he was. The new scribe was surprised

to recieve such an informal introduction. He was lead into a room with a large round table with six people sitting

round it, five of them in full plate armour. "Now you need to know who everyone is don't you?" Gramis asked,

the scribe nodded nervously. Gramis smiled. "Very well very well, this gentleman here is judge magister Zargabaath,

commander of our skyfleets." An old man with shoulder length grey hair stood up, he was as thin as a pencil

and his silver armour did little to bulk him out, and the helmet he carried under his arm had two enormous horns that

spiralled downward. He gave a low bow and sat down. "He's the oldest of our judges." Gramis explained. "Been here

since the founding of the order. This young lady over here is judge magister Drace, Admiral of our navy." A young woman

with shoulder length silver hair nodded her head curtly, her shining silver armour was most ornate, with baulballs prutuding

from it at odd angles. Her helmet had a pair of curled Ram's horns decorating it. "This is judge magister Bergan, our General."

Gramis continued. An enormous man in bronze and silver armour stood up, he had a warrior's face and a great mane of

golden hair. His helmet was decorated with many golden feathers. He walked right up to the scribe and shook him roughly by the hand.

"Pleasure." He growled grinning. Gramis smiled pleasantly.

"This is judge magister Ghis, our resident politician and expert on economics." A middle aged man with brown curled hair

stood up. He wore simple armour that was made of gold and red satin. His helmet was decorated by two short golden horns.

"How do you do." He said pleasantly.

"This is judge magister Gabranth." Gramis said gesturing towards the youngest at the table. "Our commander of spies and the

espionage network." Gabranth nodded, his armour clinking softly. "And this." Said Gramis finally. "Is doctor Cidolphus Demen Bunansa.

He is not a judge but certainly a kindred spirit." The scribe seemed a little overwhelmed to be introduced to all the judge

magisters in a few minutes. "Right." Said Gramis suddenly, "Let's get this meeting underway." Everyone sat back down as

Gramis took his place at the head of the table.

"Judges." He began. "I am going to die." At once there was an explosion of chatter throughout the table.

"Are you sure." Drace shouted over the noise. "Could you see the healers again. Gramis shook his old head.

"No, I guarantee you they will say the same thing I do now. I will be dead within the month." Silence fell. "And so."

Continued Gramis. "Before the senate get's their claws into this issue I want your opinion. Who do you think, should

be the next to rule Archadia."

Basch stood in the doorway, blinking in the sunlight. Fresh air, sunlight, like he hadn't felt in years. Yet why did it

all seem so alien to him? Had it really been so long?

"Hey." Called Balthier. "Are you coming or not?" Basch paused for a moment, and then stepped out of the

shadow of the door. The heat hit him like a wave and he let the sunlight dance across his pale skin, He breathed

the warm air.

"To think Dalmascan air could taste so sweet." He murmered. Balthier walked beside him.

"We're not out of this yet." He cautioned. "First we need to find out exactly where we are."

"Estersand." Everyone looked at Vaan who hadn't spoken a word for a while.

"Are you sure?" Said Balthier cautiously as he surveyed the desert. "All desert looks the same to me." Vaan shook

his head.

"No, it's the Estersand I'm sure of it." Not entirely convinced, Balthier strode towards the haze in the distance

which looked a little like Rabanastre.

"By your leave captain." He called to Basch who approached and nodded.

"The hour of my return is already late." He said solomnly. "The people may hate me, but that does not free me

of my charge."


	18. Chapter 12 Homecoming

**Chapter 12 Homecoming**

As the gates of Rabanastre rose up to meet them Vaan was never happier

to see them. When they left the entrance to the caves it had been early morning

but now the sun was low in the sky, they had been walking across the desert

for almost 12 hours and quite frankly all Vaan wanted to do at this point was sleep.

As the party approached the city Basch began to break away from them.

"I thank you." He said breathlessly turning back to the group.

"I'd avoid crowds if I were you, " Balthier said airily. "In this town your still a traitor."

Basch chuckled.

"The resistance will find me soon enough." He assured him. He paused, as if uncertain.

Then he turned to Vaan. "Fate's will we meet again, I would pay my respects to your brother."

He said solomnly. Vaan lowered his head, unable to keep eye contact.

"Your a fugitive too now," Balthier murmered to him as Basch walked away. "Stay low for a while."

With that, he started to walk away. Vann called after him.

"What about the stone?" He asked, Balthier stopped but didn't look back.

"Do as you like," He said simply. "That stone's ill favoured."

"We feel regret." Said Fran dryly. "We sought that stone and found ourselves only worry."

"You offering it?" Said Balthier unable to completely hide the hope in his voice. Vaan clutched

the stone tightly in his hand.

"No way!" He said firmly.

"Then why do you ask?" Said Balthier irritably as he began to walk away. "Oh." He stopped again

and looked back. "Our regards to your girl." And then they were gone. Lost in the crowd. Vaan was left

standing there with nothing but the stone for company.

"Brother," He said to it softly. "What do you think, can I trust Basch?" It took him a while to realise he was

talking to a rock. "I gotta get rid of this thing." He lifted his arm as if to throw it into the gutter but something

stopped him. First he would show it to Penelo, just to show her he got something.

"Vaan, is it really you?" Yelled Kytes as Vaan swaggered in. "I hear you got dragged off

to Nalbina." Vaan grinned from ear to ear, let the gloating begin.

"It was no big deal." He said matter of factly. "No dungeon's ever gonna keep me in." Discretely

leaving out that he had a lot of help. "Penelo isn't around is she?" He asked. "Out on a delivery maybe?"

Kytes shook his head.

"Nope, havn't seen her all day. Not like her to skip work like that." He said puzzled. "Migelo's not here

either, he went out to do something a while ago and he's got me running the place." Vaan sulked.

"Well so much for my big welcome, I guess everyone's busy."

"Oh, oh." Said Kytes jumping up and down. "But Dalan isnt. He wanted me to do a job for him but I

can't get away."

"Hmm." Said Vaan thoughtfully. "Someone else who might be happy to see me."

Vaan found it difficult to track the looks on Dalan's face as he walked in the door but could pick

out a few. First there was surprise, then confusion, then relief and finally his old mischievous grin.

"Well well well," He said smiling. "Vaan Ratsbane. Heard you got dragged off to Nalbina my boy."

"And I got out of there as fast as I could." Said Vaan impressively. "But it was all worth it, take a look

at this." He proudly produced the odd little piece of magicite. Dalan's old eyes glittered in wonder at

the sight of it.

"My my," He mumered. "What a treasure you have there." Vaan grinned sheepishly.

"Well I couldn't have done it without you." Dalan couldn't hide the pride for the boy in his face.

"So, there's more to this gutter churl than first meets the eye." He said wisely, then his face became

more serious.

"Vaan, I've a job for you. A simple errand." He reached behind his chair and produced a lond thin bundle

of velvet.

"What's that?" Vaan asked curiously. Dalan smiled.

"It wouldn't do for a messenger to not see what he's delivering now would it." He said gesturing to the table.

Vaan took the bundle from him, it was heavier than it looked and layed it on the table. Slowly, strand by strand he

began to unwrap it. A gasp escaped him as the contents were revealed. Lying on the table before him was the

most beautiful Dalmascan blade he had ever set eyes on. Both hilt and sheath were ornate green leather with

Dalmascan blue gems in the crosspiece. A family crest adorned the top of the sheath which was covered in

intricate patterns. Vaan couldn't resist, he picked up the blade and drew it. The blade was made of steel which

shone bright in the low light, it was beautifully curved as the markings up and down the blade made it look like

a steel river. Vaan had heard enough fireside stories to know what this was. This was the sword of a Dalmascan

knight, a sword of the old order.

"There's a knight by the name of Azelas," Dalan said mysteriously as Vaan returned the sword to it's covering. " Go

to the northern end of lowtown and there will be a group of men on a pile of crates. Use my name and you

should get through but do not under any circumstances give this to anyone but Azelas." Vaan nodded, picking up

his precious cargo. He pausd before walking out.

"Hey Dalan," He asked. "Could you find out where Penelo is for me, I can't find her anywhere." Dalan smiled.

"You leave that to me my boy." He chuckled. Vaan grinned back.

"Thanks Dalan." He called out as he left the tiny room. Dalan stroked his long beard as his face became

more serious.

"And so it is done." He murmered. "But will it be enough to remind him of what the order once meant."

Vaan held the bundle in front of him, trying to picture the blade beneath. He stared at his own scavenged

sword from Nalbina; heavy, dull and difficult. If he hadn't had a shield as well he certainly would have

lost his life in those tunnels. Fran and Balthier were different, they could look after themselves and him.

Why was it, with all the training he had gone through Vaan still couldn't raise a sword against a soldier?

He would have contemplated more but he had arrived at the pile of crates where a shady man eyed him.

"Who's this then?" He drawled, Vaan drew himself up to his full height.

"I was sent here by Dalan," He said, trying to sound dark and dangerous. "I need to deliver something."

"Does nothing get past Dalan these days?" Said the man with a smirk. "Very well, but not a word

of what you see or hear in there, understand."

"What of Ondore?" Said one rather skinny man with flaming red hair. "Was even the marquis fooled?"

"What if a judge killed the king, not the captain." Barked an elderly seeq. "That would explain everything."

The dark and smokey room rang with the voices of the resistance generals, all gathered round a table arguing

about who was right or wrong.

"Oh not the twin brother theory." Whined a bangaa. "That would make the captain brother to a judge! How are we

to trust such a man?"

The door suddenly opened with a bang, and all turned to see who had entered. There in the doorway, stood Basch Fon

Ronsenburg. After a haircut and a shave he almost looked like the knight most remembered him as, his now restored shoulder

length blond hair and stubble beard brought many a memory back to the room's occupants. He was wearing a simple

white shirt and trousers and a red combat waistcoat over the top. He surveyed the room with his grey eyes, taking in the

expressions of loathing, admiration, fear, disbelief and surprise.

"Now there's the Basch I remember." Came a new deep voice from one corner of the room. All turned to see an

enormous man stride out from his hiding place. He was clad in simple blue cloth but that didn't hide the

massive sword slung over his back which was as tall as he was and almost as wide. His face was shark like a hawk,

with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair slicked back with a sideburn beard. Basch smiled in recognition.

"Then you will fight again at my side?" He asked hopefully.

"His word convinces me of nothing." Shouted a small man at the end of the table. The elderly seeq stood up.

"I'd take his word over that of a mouthpiece marquis." He bellowed.

"Then you name Reks liar with him." answered the man standing up, looking rather diminutive next to the seeq.

The whole room held it's breath as they heard a sword being drawn, the small man froze as he felt cold steel

against his neck. Vaan stood there with the beautiful sword he was delivering pressed against his neck.

"My brother was no liar!" He roared in the man's ear. Instantly the dark haired man lifted his huge sword

off his shoulders and charged the intruder but was caught by Basch.

"Wait Vossler!" He barked at his companion. Vaan's eyes widened, why hadn't he noticed before, it should

have hit him the minute he'd heard the name. Captain Vossler York Azelas, one of the most decorated officers

in Dalmascan history went with Basch into the ruined Nalbina, gathered what few soldiers they could and had

attempted to save the king. Vossler grimaced, then lowered his weapon.

"Don't you see?" Basch continued. "Reks was the wittness they needed, just another piece in the plan."

Vossler walked up to Vaan and sized him up.

"So, this is Reks's brother?" He growled holding out his hand. Vaan quickly sheathed the sword and gave it to him.

Vossler took the blade unceremoniously. "I see the resemblance." He held the blade out to Basch. "Your words

may have convinced this child, but they weigh too lightly on the scales for my taste. I give you your old weapon,

but our paths will remain seperate." Basch took the beautiful sword with much reverance.

"What of Amalia?" He asked. "Do you not think her worth saving?" Vossler's eyes flashed.

"I have men's lives in my hands." He said quietly. "I must see foes in every shadow. The night we moved against

Vayne he knew, I will not chance such disadvantage again.

"Then what will you do?" Basch barked. "Hold me here in chains?" Vossler snarled but shook his head. Basch smiled.

"Some things never change do they?" He chuckled but Vossler didn't return the laugh.

"Listen to me Basch." He growled. "Your cage may have no bars but it is a cage. The eyes of the resistance

watch unblinking." Basch smiled grimly.

"Let them watch, I know something of cages."

Vaan walked down into the sewer junction to begin his training, he now had a target, to become as good as

Balthier or Fran. He drew his sword and faced his opponents. Over the day or so he hadn't been down here the rats weren't

even bothering to run away. He charged one, then another and another. They fell one after the other but there was no satisfaction,

he was just using the same old tricks, the same pathetic techniqes. Vaan lowered his sword as the rats shyed away from him.

"Thats no way to swing your sword." Came a harsh voice surprising Vaan as it resonated off the walls. Vaan turned round to see

Basch standing in the archway. He quickly turned away.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"To repay my debt." Basch said kindly. " You helped break me out of prison, and helped me gain the resistance's respect."

"I didn't want to." Vaan said indignantly.

"But you did it anyway." Basch persisted. "That is why I owe you such a debt." Vaan lowered his head.

"And how are you going to repay this debt anyway?" Vaan snapped childishly. Basch smiled knowingly and drew his sword.

"I know you can fight rat and beast." He said as Vaan slowly realised what was happening. "But I can teach you to

master man and soldier." Vaan said nothing, just readied his sword and charged.

**OK, I know it's been a while, had some stuff to do. But I'm back now and I should be back to regular updates now.**


	19. Chapter 13 The Flight of the Strahl

**Chapter 13 The Flight of the Strahl**

Vaan swung his sword through the air gracefully, more gracefully than he would ever

have believed possible. Seeing the imaginary foe before him, seeing the weaknesses

in his defense which beforehand he had barely thought about. Swing, block, slash, thrust,

trip, stagger, fall... Vaan fell flat on his face in the murky water.

"No no no." Basch laughed as he approached his soaking student. "You can't keep your

feet so rigid, if you don't move your legs and you try to advance what's going to happen?" Vaan

glared. For 3 days now Basch had been dragging him down here and making him run through

graceful dances you do with your sword he called forms.

"How is dancing going to help me fight?" He spat. Basch looked quizically at him.

"Well, I could tell you but you wouldn't understand until you actually fight someone." He said

thoughtfully. "Now get up and take it from the top." Vaan grumbled as he took his stance for

what must have been the 45th time that morning. "Widen your stance." Ordered Basch,

"With a poor stance you can be easily toppled." Vaan obeyed. Slowly he began running through

the dance move by move. Once again he began to feel the strange satisfaction of swinging the

blade so cleanly through the air. One, two, three, four, five, six, Basch stepped in and snatched his

sword away from him. Vaan stumbled, tripped and fell in again. He coughed and spluttered his way to

dry land while Basch examined the blade.

"This is without doubt the worst quality sword I have ever seen." He said incredulously. "Where on earth

did you get it?" Vaan staggered to his feet.

"In Nalbina." He gasped. Basch raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you chose this one?" He asked. Vaan thought for a minute, trying to recall that room full of

weapons and equipment.

"I guess I kinda liked the cool pattern on the hilt." He said sheepishly. Basch shook his head.

"Do you see this?" He said drawing his own curved blade. Vaan gazed in wonder at the weapon and nodded.

Basch looked grimmly at him. "Well even if this were made of the most meager iron and protected by

the oldest straps of leather if it was still sharp, tempered and strong I would still carry it proudly. A sword

is beautiful to me because it does it's job. This thing is so heavy and awkward you would probably drop

it as soon as you draw it, no wonder you're finding it difficult to pick up the forms." Vaan snatched his sword

back.

"Well if that's the problem," He said with an evil grin. "I have a solution." Basch watched bewildered as Vaan

pulled a brick out of the wall and pulled from it one of many pouches.

"Oh." Said Basch quietly. "Your a thief." Vaan looked insulted.

"Only from the Imperials." He returned. "Now come on, wear a cloak and hood and you can go outside." Basch

looked confused.

"Where are we going?" He asked bewildered. Vaan grinned.

"To buy me a new sword."

"So what was that about Amalia?" Vaan asked airily as they strolled through lowtown. Basch looked up at mention

of the name.

"You know her?" He asked. Vaan nodded.

"Sort of, we met just before we got sent to Nalbina." Basch smiled ruggedly.

"Our paths keep crossing yours and mine." He chuckled. "It's more than just coincidence." Vaan laughed.

"You mean you were destined to be rescued by me and now you are honour bound to train me. Thats just annoying."

Basch shrugged.

"I'm sorry. Allow me yet another annoyance, a favour." He said solumnly. "I want you to help me find Balthier, even

caged birds need wings." Vaan raised an eyebrow.

"How do we know he's even still in the city?"

"We don't, but I have to try and rescue Amalia." Basch said fiercely. Vaan looked away.

"Why is she so important to you?" He asked. "Is she... Y'know, with you?" Basch averted his gaze.

"Only know, that I am bound to her in such a way that I cannot turn away when she is in need." Vaan shrugged

"Ok, but first stop is my sword."

Amal the swordsmith had already had a busy morning with a pike that needed reworking and a sword that needed

retempering when a teenage boy walked in.

"Sorry young man, I can't sell a sword to you." He was about to launch into the long prepared speach he had about

not selling weapons to children when a tall man walked into his workshop wearing a black cloak with a hood that obscured

his face.

"Then sell it to me." Said the figure in a gruff voice, Amal decided it was best not to argue with tall dark strangers.

He could have sworn a fortune teller said something of the like to him. So Vaan was shown the sword racks and was

made by his rather intimidating friend to try every single one for feel, weight, grip and balance. At the end of

each trial the cloaked stranger would hear the boy's opinion and then carefully examine the blade. After an exausting

trial period lasting at least 2 hours the two of them selected a curved scimitar with a hand and a half grip, made of steel,

tempered lightly with a full tang. Not much to look at but one of the best quality swords he had, Amal took the money for it,

desperate to get these strangers out of his shop failing to notice that it was the boy who paid. Just as he got back to his forge

the soldiers marched through the door for their new tempered sword. Amal groaned, this was just not his day.

Vaan admired his new blade as the two of them walked the streets towards the one place he reasoned a sky

pirate would be if he was still in the city. The tavern. He stopped when he realised Basch wasn't with him, the

knight was watching a group of orphan children playing in the street.

"A lot of kids lost their parents during the war." He sighed drawing up beside him. "Mine had... Had already

died before that. The plague took them both." Basch looked sadly at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay," Vaan said quickly. "It's been 5 years now. After that happened I lived with Dalan and Penelo's family."

He dropped his gaze. "Then the war came." He finished pathetically.

"Sorry." Basch said quietly. Vaan glowered at him.

"You don't have to keep apologising." He said firmly. "It wasn't your fault my brother died." He looked up at the

crimson flag that hung on a nearby mast. "It was the empire." He said, his voice full of utmost disgust. "My

brother was right to trust you." He said to Basch as they walked through the doors of the sandsea.

As they entered the pub something huge and blue barged it's way through the doors after them.

"Vaan." Came a raspy voice from none other than Migelo.

"Migelo?" Vaan exclaimed. "Where've you been?" But Migelo was in hysterics, it looked as though

he had sprinted across half the city.

"Vaan it's terrible, just terrible." He wheezed. "I need to see the sky pirate who left for Nalbina with you.

I've tracked him to this pub ." And with that he ran off through the pub with surprising speed and up

the stairs to the restricted section. Vaan waited till no-one was looking, then followed.

"As I said, It's a misunderstanding." Came an all too familiar voice from the door.

"Misunderstanding!" Shrieked Migelo's voice. "What I'm understanding is that they took Penelo because

of you!" Vaan burst through the door.

"What about Penelo?" He demanded. Migelo turned to him, the poor bangaa was in tears.

"Vaan it's terrible, they've taken Penelo." He sobbed. "And there's a note, a note for this Balthier." He glared

at the pirate who seemed perfectly at ease with his vierra companion beside him.

"Hello again Vaan." He said cheerily. Vaan didn't smile.

"Is this true Balthier." Balthier looked a little uncomfortable.

"There may have been a moment when you were unconcious, I gave something to her to assure her of your

safe return and if the kidnapper caught wind of that he might have thought me related to her or something." He

said quietly. "And now this message is telling me to come to the lhusu mines in Bhujerba."

"It must have been Ba'gamnen." Said Fran unexpectedly. "He was in Nalbina."

"If anything were to happen to that sweet child why I've her parents memories to consider." choked Migelo.

"Your going to aid her and that's that." Silence on the table, Migelo looked awkward. "That's what you

sky pirates do isn't it?"

"I don't respond well to orders." Said Balthier dangerously. "You do know that the Imperial fleet is massing in

Bhujerba?"

"Fine, then I'll go." Vaan said, startling everyone. He turned to Balthier. "You at least have an airship don't you?

Take me to Bhujerba. Just get me there and I'll find Penelo myself." Basch stepped forward.

"I'll join you, I have some buisness in Bhujerba anyway." Balthier chuckled knowingly.

"An audience with the marquis per chance?" He said slyly.

"Balthier," Said Vaan, rummaging in his pockets. "Take us there, and it's yours." He held out the magicite from the

treasure room. Balthier's eyes widened, if only slightly.

"The gods are toying with us." Said Fran, noticing the glint in her partner's eye. Balthier shook his head in exasperation,

then rose to his feet.

"Make yourselves ready." He called back as he left the room, Fran hot on his heels. "We leave in three hours."

"Come on." Said Basch, making for the door but Vaan didnt move.

"Basch," He said. "I need to do something quickly before we go. Meet me at the aerodome." Basch nodded and closed the door

behind him.

"So my boy." Said Migelo as Basch left the room. "What is this you need to do?" Vaan looked sadly at

the old Bangaa, he had always been good to him. He and Dalan were about the only adults in the whole

city who'd really been good to him.

"Migelo, I..." Vaan began, but Migelo held up a hand to silence him.

"You don't know if your coming back, and you don't know how to say goodbye." He finished for him. Vaan was

shocked.

"How did you know?" He said. The bangaa laughed, wiping the last of the tears from his eyes.

"Vaan, I've known ever since you first stumbled through my door. Your not like Penelo. She would be quite

content to stay here all her life but not you, and I think that's for the best. Just promise me one thing." He said

putting a hand on Vaan's shoulder. "Don't get yourself killed, come back and visit me once in a while." Vaan gave

Migelo a hug, unable to express his thanks any other way.

The four of them walked down the long tunnel to one of the aerodome's private hangers, Vaan began to feel

curious. He hadn't known Balthier for that long and didn't know what to expect. Would he see a stunning

warship or a light manouverable skiff. No matter what it was it had to be customised, he's heard how every

sky pirate improved his vessel as time went on but what if Balthier hadn't had this ship for very long...

"Here she is." Balthier said proudly. "This is the Strahl."

Vaan looked up to see the most beautiful fighter airship he had ever set eyes on. It had clear Archaidian design,

smooth slimline fins for stability. Two powerfull engines, and a pair of foldable wings. Wings! On a fighter! As for armament,

Vaan could pick out 4 harasser guns, two sets of four missile tubes and two huge thunderdrak cannons. The whole thing

was painted silver and gold for a regal finish.

"She airship enough for you?" Boasted Balthier. Vaan ran towards the ship like an excited child.

"How fast is she? Does she need much fuel? Are those two hover rings regular skystone? Could those guns punch

through battleship armour? Could she take the Ifrit?

"I suppose I could tell you," Balthier cut across him walking up the boarding ramp. "But wouldn't you rather see it for

yourself."

Vaan grinned and ran up the ramp.

"So you really are a sky pirate?" He said in awe.

"Well the headhunters seem to think so." Quiped Balthier as he entered the cabin.

"Fran, our course?" He asked as he sat down next to her. The vierra was busy pressing buttons,

"The shortest way is over Dorstonis." She said blankly marking it down on a map in front of her.

"How flies Bhujerba?" Questioned Basch.

"Oh she's as free as can be for now." Answered Balthier. "The Empire took notice when they announced the princess's

suicide and your untimely excecution." Basch frowned.

"Then if it becomes known I am alive, the marquis would lose favour with them." He murmered.

"I'd try to steer clear of such things." Balthier advised as he fired up the engines. "Right it's time to fly." He barked to the passengers

who all hurried to reach a seatbelt in time and the Strahl's hover engines pushed it out of the open roofed hanger and into Rabanastre airspace.

The sun was dazzling as it reflected off the resplendant hull, the craft slowly turned into position as the wings began to unfold.

Great golden wings for a beautiful vessel. When all was ready the craft seemed to hang in mid air, everyone on board and off held their

breath. Then with a great roar the engines fired up and the Strahl rocketed over Rabanastre and out into the saphire sky.


	20. Chapter 14 Bhujerba

**Chapter 14 Bhujerba**

In a dark and dirty warehouse, Penelo sat in chains. It had been days since she had been

brought here but she already knew some details from frequent interogations. She

was being held as bait for a man called Balthier, no such name was in her memory but

the Bangaas who were holding her spent long hours trying to convince her she

was his girlfriend or something. She froze as the unmistakable sound of the key in the

lock echoed around the room.

"You've seen to her feeding yes?" Came a disgruntled, raspy voice. This she recognised as

Ba'gamnan, he had made quite a show of introducing himself to her the first day.

"I have my brother, she feeds well." Came a softer voice. This was Rinok, the little band's mage.

She was the one who had captured her, she kept threatening to eat Penelo if she didn't eat the

meals she was presented.

"See that she does." Spat Ba'gamnan. "We need her alive, Balthier's bait must be fresh."

Penelo struggled in her chains, she had had enough of all this.

"I keep telling you I don't know who the hell Balthier is!" She shrieked at the Bangaas.

"My brother, a message." Came a new voice from the door, startling Penelo. This was Gijuk,

the espionage and torture expert. Often when he had nothing but time on his hands he would

regail Penelo with tales of his victims, much to her disgust.

"The Strahl," He grunted. "She set sail, and makes straight for the sky city of Bhujerba." Ba'gamnan

turned back to the girl with a triumphant grin on his ugly face.

"You don't know him yet at a trice he goes bounding off after you. Now why could that be?" He asked,

grinning barbarically.

"That's what I'd like to know." Penelo protested. "I don't..." With a lightning movement Ba'gamnan reached

down and caught Penelo's toungue right out of her mouth with two fingers, she tried to pull it back but the

bangaa held firm.

"Does that toungue never stop flapping?" He said dryly. "What if I plucked it from your head?" He gave the

tounge a sharp tug and it's owner squealed, causing the other occupants of the room to burst out laughing.

"As for you." Said Bagamnan, addressing his comrades. "We need Balthier alive, his corpse fetches but

half the bounty." He gestured them all to leave, but stopped as he reached the door.

"You'd better hope he gets here tommorow missy," He said quietly to his prisoner who scowled at him.

"And what if I'm right and he doesn't?" She asked defiantly, her captor shrugged.

"Who knows? If we're in bad moods tommorow we'll probably kill you, if not you'll probably be sold. I'm sure

someone can think of something to do with you." He smiled suggestively as he shut the door.

Through an ocean of clouds making waves and tides, the Strahl cruised. It had taken them the best part of

the night to cross the eastern ocean to reach the floating isle, the source of all skystone, an island that flew

independantly. And on it, the sky city of Bhujerba. Vaan gazed in awe out the window at the great natural

spires of skystone and the city nestled among them. He had never set a foot outside Dalmasca before

and had never seen any other form of architecture, Bhujerban buildings with their curious bulbous roofs and

rustic colours were alien to him.

"Why don't they just use white rock?" He asked Balthier.

"Probably because it isn't mined here." Said Balthier, wryly amused. Vaan pressed on eagerly.

"So you've been all over the world?"

"Most of the world, yes."

"What kinds of thiings did you see?"

"All kinds of things."

"Are the people much different?"

"Not really."

"Would I stand out here?"

"You would stand out anywhere."

"Do you suppose we'll meet many girls?"

"I have a question of my own."

"What's that?"

"Are you ever going to stop questioning me?!"

The four of them walked out of the aerodome discussing what to do, well almost all of them.

"Do you often meet head hunters? I bet thats why you learned to fight isn't it? Perhaps you could

teach me a few moves?" Vaan's questioning was brought to an abrupt halt when he found himself

staring down the barrel of Balthier's gun. He smiled sheepishly and backed away. All four of them

looked up as they saw Imperial troopers patroling the streets.

"Your a dead man." Balthier hissed to Basch. "Don't forget it." The knight nodded. "And no names."

The pirate added. "Don't worry, the Lhusu mines are just up ahead, though I hear there's not much left

these days."

"Excuse me." Balthier looked down to find a child of around 9 or 10 tugging at his cuff. "You're heading

to the mines?" asked the boy politely. Balthier simply stood there bemused at being addressed in such

a way by a child. "Then please allow me to accompany you." the boy continued. "I've an errand to attend

to there." Vaan laughed.

"No offence kid." He gasped through laughter. "But a 10 year old's not going to last too long where we're going."

The boy lost a little of his smile but was not disuaded.

"For your information." He said, never abandoning his courtesy. "I am 12 years of age, and I can take very good

care of myself." He finished, stroking the rapier on his belt.

"Then what do you need an escort for?" Said Balthier suspiciously.

"As your friend pointed out." The child explained. "The mines are no place for children at the best of times."

"What manner of errand are you doing there?" Basch asked. The boy smiled back at him.

"What errand? I could ask the same of you." He said slyly. Balthier sighed.

"Fine, come along. But only stay where I can keep my eye on you." The boy nodded.

"Excellent." He said happily.

"So what's your name?" Vaan asked dully, not really caring.

"I'm... Lamont. My name's Lamont." Lamont said, only Balthier noticed the slight faltering of his speach. Vaan didn't.

"Don't worry Lamont, I don't know what's going on but you're in good hands. Right Basch."

Balthier and Basch simultaniously whinced at the use of their names with Imperial patrols not ten steps away. This

was going to be a long trip.

The Lhusu magicite mines were always in buisness being one of the richest sources of both magicite

and skystone. However with the number of monsters growing in the caverns the miners who had the

strength and nerve to mine in the deepest parts were becoming rare. Vaan gazed in awe at the cavern

looming up to meet them.

"Dhurm, they call it." Piped up Lamont suddenly. "It means mouth in Bhujerban, I think I can see why." Vaan

silently agreed. It looked like a giant mouth of the earth, ready to swallow them all whole.

"Mouth or not," Basche growled. "It will certainly be under Imperial guard."

"Actually no," Said Lamont. "With but a few exceptions the Imperial army is not permitted in Bhujerba." Basch

was stunned at this childs knowledge of politics. "Well then. Shall we proceed?" He said pleasantly. Fran and

Balthier exchanged looks as they entered the mouth of Lhusu. As the shadow of the cave smothered the sunlight

outside Fran's ears twitched, Balthier saw.

"What is it?" He asked sharply. Fran answered by dragging him behind a pillar and gesturing the others to follow.

The entire party hurridly made an effort to conceal themselves from whatever it was Fran was hearing, for

a few seconds nothing happened. Then round the corner came a group of ten men. Seven of them were Imperial soldiers,

one was a Rev, dressed in fine silk. One was hume, old, dressed well and carrying a golden cane. What had startled

Fran however was the last figure. Vaan peeked from his hiding place to see shining gold armour backed with red velvet,

an odd pair of weapons, a cloak with the crest of house solidor upon it and an elaborate helmet. No doubt about it, this man

was a judge magister.

"Forgive me for asking," The judge said through his helmet, "But you are diverting the purest of the magicite?" His voice was

different to Gabranth, more like an aged senator than a hardened warrior. The old man nodded.

"I can assure you it reaches lord Vayne most discretely." He said calmly. The judge laughed.

"You wear your saddle well." He chuckled. The old man stared coldly at him.

"Be that as it may, I have no intention of being bridled, your honour." The judge shrugged.

"Then you prefer the whip?" He asked sarcastically. "Your stubbornness will see not only you broken but Bhujerba

as well." The old man bowed his head as the group left the mines.

"Halim Ondore the fourth." Lamont explained from their hiding place. "The Marquis of Bhujerba. He served as mediator

for Dalmasca's surrender. It would appear he is somewhat less neutral now." He finished sadly.

"They say he's been helping the resistance." Balthier said thoughtfully.

"They say many things." Said Lamont quickly. Balthier turned to face the boy.

"Your very well informed I must say. Who did you say you were again?" Before the boy could answer Vaan interupted them.

"What difference does it make, we have to find Penelo." Lamont followed Vaan, relieved to have escaped being questioned.

"And Penelo is...?" He said, eager to pursue the subject.

"A friend." Vaan said grimmly. "She was kidnapped and taken here." With that he walked on, leading the group.

"Umm, do you know your way around down here?" Balthier asked lightly. Vaan shrugged.

"I can figure it out." Fran shook her head.

"The fates say we will not survive this." She grumbled.

"Watch out!" Basch roared as the slaven charged them. Vaan was the first to jump out of the way, he had met a slaven once

before and it didn't go well, in fact the only one who didn't move was Lamont who stood there calmly, sword drawn. At the last

second he leapt aside quickly striking four points on the slavens leg.

"Your trying to kill it not ventilate it." Balthier snapped at the child but he held up a hand to silence him, sure enough the slaven

took a few staggering steps, then fell to the floor, fast asleep. Vaan raised an eyebrow.

"How did you do that?" He asked incredulously. Lamont cleaned and sheathed his sword.

"Oh a simple matter of knowing how it's body works." He said pompously.

"Well, here we are." Said Balthier. They had left the shafts and entered a cave, a brilliant glittering cave where

all the walls were magicite. Vaan had only seen shards of it, he had no idea so much could exist in one place.

"Lamont, are their more places like this?" But he got no answer. Lamont had already crossed the room to where

the magicite glowed brightest. He knealt to the floor and pulled from his pocket a fist sized bottle made of crystal

with a tiny shard of rock inside it.

"This is what I came here to see." He said quietly holding it to the magicite. Vaan stared at the bottle.

"What's that?"

"Nethicite." Said Lamont. "Manufacted nethicite." At the mention of the word Balthier's body stiffened.

"Nethicite?" Asked Vaan. Lamont sighed.

"Unlike regular magicite, nethicite has no elemental value but absorbs all the magickal energy around it,

making it the most promionent and usefull stone in existance, see look!" As he held the stone up to the magicite,

Vaan saw a stream of light flowing from the crystal into the bottle, and with each passing second the bottle glowed brighter.

"They can now make a faster but less powerfull version of nethicite at Draklor." Lamont explained.

"Errand all attended to then?" Balthier asked cheerily.

"Thank you," Said Lamont. "I will repay you shortly."

"No, you'll repay us now." Said Balthier, suddenly deadly serious. "We have too much on our hands to continue

holding yours." For the first time Lamont seemed lost for words as the pirate advanced upon him. "So, where did you

hear this fairy tale about nethicite, and where did you get that sample you carry? How do you know so much of politics,

and fight well trained at the age of twelve? What do you know about the Draklor laboratory? Tell me, who are you?"

Lamont stammered for a moment, but before he could answer a cold laugh filled the room. The entire group turned round to see the entrance to the cave was blocked by four figures.

"You kept us waiting Balthier." Chuckled Ba'gamnan.


	21. Chapter 15 Audience with the Marquis

**Chapter 15 Audience with the Marquis**

Vaan drew his sword as the four bangaas approached.

"You slipped away in Nalbina, we missed you." Said the large green one

mockingly. Vaan's eyes darted left and right, weighing up the options. It was four

against five and with Basch they might stand a chance. Then Ba'gamnan heaved

off his back the most savage looking weapon Vaan had ever seen, it looked like a

saw blade strapped to a staff. Vaan saw all chance of victory fly out the window.

"First the judge and now this boy?" Sneered the blue bangaa. "This whole affair

smells of money my brother." Ba'gamnan nodded.

"Indeed, I shall have to wet my beak a little."

"Keep your snout in a trough where it belongs." Mocked Balthier, sounding surprisingly

calm for the situation. "This thinking ill befits you Ba'gamnan." The bangaa roared in

fury.

"Balthier! Too long have I gone unpaid, I'll carve my bounty out of that boy." Lamont stepped

back in alarm but Vaan moved in front of him.

"Where's Penelo?!" He shouted, his voice echoing around the cave. "We're taking her back."

Ba'gamnan paused, thinking for a moment.

"The girl?" He asked incredulously. "Why keep the bait when you've landed the fish." Vaan's eyes

widened in horror but the bangaa shook his head.

"Relax, she struggled loose on the way here and she ran off crying like a babe." He sniggered. "Now

let's get to buisness." He roared making a lunge for Lamont, Vaan raised his shield but Balthier got there

first. Ba'gamnan barely had time to raise an arm before the pellet shot caught him full in the face. He was thrown

to the ground, howling in agony.

"Fran, now!" Balthier snapped, Fran raised her hand, and all was black.

A few minutes later the five of them lay panting in the entrance chamber.

"A few more chases involving headhunting Bangaas and I'm likely to give up sky pirating altogether."

Groaned Balthier.

"Oh shut up!" Vaan panted. "You might have let me know you were using magick." Balthier shrugged.

"We got away didn't we?"

"Barely! And we still havn't found Penelo." Balthier scratched his head.

"Yes that is a problem." He mused. "She must still be lost in the mines, we can't go back in there without

running into our welcoming commitee." He looked to continue but Basch was pointing down the passage.

"Might that be her?!" He said simply. Vaan turned to see Penelo being led out of the mines by two burly soldiers.

"Great." Vaan sighed. "Now the Empire's involved." Balthier agreed.

"This does complicate things, ideas anyone?"

"I could prepare a spell." Fran suggested but Balthier shook his head, pointing out of the entrance.

"There's a judge magister close by, he'd notice you imediately." Vaan looked around desperately.

"What about you Lamont, you know a lot about Archadian patrols here. Could you do anything?" He waited

for an answer, but none came. Confused, he saw the boy was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?" He asked.

Balthier pointed.

"Where all the rest of the trouble is," He said sourly. "Nice to have it all in one place." To his horror, Vaan saw the

boy climbing the stairs after the Imperial patrol.

Judge magister Ghis was in charge of politics and economy, although he could do both very well he was not seen as

a fighting man or a magicks expert. This sometimes was humiliating, he was often viewed as the weakest of

the judges and was often sent on asignments like this one involving strengthening the hold on an already solid

puppet. He had been having a very bad day when the soldiers marched out of the mines carrying the little girl, he

had already lost his charge and didn't have time for trifles like this.

"Sir," Barked the first soldier. "We've captured this urchin in the mines, not from around here by the look of

her clothes."

"I am not deaf captain." Said Ghis wearily. "Nor am I stupid. I do not need to be involved in every little matter

if she was trespassing in the mines then throw her in the city dungeon."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Both soldiers looked around as a small boy darted between them to adress Ghis,

the judge breathed a sigh of relief, charge found.

"I see you've been wandering without your company Lord Larsa." He said kindly. "And this girl was caught in the mines,

you should be wary with people like her about." Penelo, struggled against her captors.

"I was kidnapped." She protested but the judge held up a hand to silence her.

"If wandering alone is a crime then I too am guilty." Said Larsa cooly. "Marquis." He said turning

to face the old man behind the judge. "I trust you can accomodate another guest?" The old man smiled.

"Why not." He said brightly. Without another word Larsa took Penelo by the hand and led her away.

"Nice to meet you, Penelo." He said softly.

"Of course." She stammered, more than a little confused.

"What's Penelo doing?" Vaan said as loud as he dared. "And what's the deal with Lamont?" Balthier

smiled knowingly.

"That's no Lamont." He said. "Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. Fourth son to Emperor Gramis and brother to Vayne."

For a few seconds Vaan would not believe it. This boy had been friendly and polite, nothing like Archadian nobility.

"Perhaps you are misjudging him." Said Basch sensing his confusion. "After all he did save your friend."

"Don't worry," Fran murmered. "He will treat her well." Balthier grinned.

"No-one knows men like Fran does." He chuckled as Fran shot him a scathing look. "But if you want to see her

this side of the border again I would find a way to talk to the marquis."

"And how do we do that?" Vaan asked eagerly. Balthier shrugged.

"I don't know, cause a commotion." Vaan's eyes flashed, causing commotions was his speciality.

"Let me get this straight," He asked in a hushed voice. "Basch needs to keep his name a secret here cause the

marquis announced his excecution and he's be in trouble if they knew he was alive?" Balthier nodded cautiously.

"Well," Vaan continued. "What if someone was spreading the word that he was alive?" The pirate looked thoughtfull.

"I suppose that would start a commotion." He said slowly. "But I really don't think..." He realised he was talking to

an empty space, the boy that used to fill that space was running down the street screaming at passers by.

"I'm Captain Basch!" And. "Don't listen to Ondore's lies!" Balthier shook his head at the shrinking cloud of dust Vaan

was producing.

"Time for a drink I think." He suggested.

Basch watched nervously over the edge of his tankard as Balthier put away drink after drink, after the

seventeenth he felt he had to say something.

"Steady on now." He said watching the pirate's eyes trying to focus. "Should you really be drinking so much?"

"Why, what's the occasion?" Said Balthier, already begining to slur. Basch tried again.

"There is no guarantee we'll avoid a fight, we want to have our witts." Balthier shook his head.

"Y'know, when I travelled to the east." He said. "I met a sort of warrior priest, a monk if you will and he tried to convince me

alchohol increased his ability to fight." Basch shook his head as his comrade tried to stand up. "Well naturally I didn't believe

a word of it, so I took him to the local tavern until his brains were blown very firmly out the window and then threw him

in a pit with a bunch of monsters." Basch raised an eyebrow.

"And?" He asked. Balthier flopped back down into his stool.

"Sure enough he beat them all, don't remember much of the fight myself, I was in a bit of a state." Suddenly Basch remembered

something that happened back in the mines.

"Why did you react so harshly to the child's story of nethicite?" He said, instantly Balthier lost all his cheer and light heartedness.

"Well." He said, becoming less and less understandable. "I believe it's because of Venat." Basch looked at the pirate shaking his head.

"Who's Venat?"

"No-one knows." Laughed Balthier, but it was a distinctly empty laugh. "Venat, what's that your saying. You want what for breakfast tommorow?"

Basch groaned, he would get no more out of this drunkard. Suddenly the doors of the bar burst open and Vaan was dragged in

by two bhujerban guards. Basch hoisted Balthier off the stool.

"Come on, time to work." He growled.

Basch leant against the door, he had abandoned his drunken ally a while ago. Pressing his ear to the wood

Basch listened to the conversation inside.

"I knew he weren't no captain." Said a gruff voice. "That was a mean trick to be playing boy."

"If at trickery it ended it would end well enough." Said a second voice. "But why this boy, and why captain Ronsenburg. An

explanation is due and I will hear it."

"A shame if the empire's hounds which grow bold indeed heard the marquis trafficked with the likes of you." Slurred an all too

familiar voice causing an uproar in the room. Basch groaned, Balthier had found his way in. "Agents masquerading as guides,

a hideout in the back of a tavern. Not exactly earning points for originality now are we?" Continued the smashed pirate. Basch

knew there was only one way to end this peacefully, he opened the door and stepped in.

Balthier had just been grabbed round the neck by a large and rather ugly bangaa when someone's voice carried over the

commotion.

"Wait, stay your hand!" Roared Basch over the shouting crowd and all fell silent. Finally the apparent leader began to laugh.

"I had to see it to believe it." He chuckled. "So Basch fon Ronsenburg does yet live."

The Marquis's palace was not what you'd call massive, Bhujerban architecture was far more minimalist than the grandeure

of Dalmasca or certainly Archadia but it provided one of the finest views in all of Ivalice from it's four top rooms. One such room

was currently being occupied by Larsa Ferrinas Solidor and his guest, Penelo had been given a change of clothes upon

arrival, she remembered seeing nobility in Rabanastre in similar garments and wanting to be like them but this dress was

at least twice her size, heavy and rather difficult to walk in dispite Larsa's insistance that it suited her. Her host was currently

writing at the desk while she sat on a large sofa by the window.

"So Vaan's really alright?" She asked suddenly, Larsa looked up from his papers. "I didn't think I'd ever see him again." She said

softly.

"You'll join him soon." Larsa asured her. "Until then I will see to it that you are kept from harm." Penelo nodded.

"Thank you." Larsa made an attempt at writing again but faltered and put down his quill.

"I'm troubled." He said, more to himself than her. "The Rabanastre Imperial guard appears to have overstepped their bounds.

I will speak on this with the consol."

"What!" Said Penelo incredulously, how could this boy speak with the son of the Emperor. Larsa sensed her confusion.

"Vayne Solidor the consol is my brother." He explained. "My brother is not one to fail in his dutys, give him time and he

will see peace restored." Penelo nodded in agreement, she had seen first hand how he had won over the people of Rabanatre.

"He frightens me." She said simply. Larsa looked taken aback. "You don't understand how much we lost in the war." Penelo continued. "My

friends, my parents." Larsa looked unconfortable.

"So you hate the Empire?" He managed, she gave no response. Suddenly he crossed the room and knealt before her.

"The men of my family are taught to put other's needs before our own. I will see to it that you are kept from harm, it is my duty to house Solidor."

Vaan at that very moment stood a few floors bellow in the marquis's office staring at the evening sky. With him were Basch, Fran, Balthier and the Marquis. He sat at the desk staring in wonder at the man before him.

"Sir Basch Fon Ronsenburg." He said carefully. "It was not so very long ago that I announced your excecution." Basch nodded solumnly.

"And that is the only reason I draw breath." The marquis sighed as a look of realisation dawned on him.

"So you are the sword Vayne strung above my head, I do as he says and he tells no one of your survival." He lifted his gaze to meet the knight's.

"And what else to come to me for?" Basch stepped up to the desk to meet the old man's eyes.

"A leader of the resistance has been captured by the Empire, I would save her. A woman by the name of Amalia, I need your help." The old man stared back at him with mild interest.

"This resistence leader, this Amalia. What is she to you?" He asked curiously, Basch stiffened. "You understand there's my position to consider." He continued gravely.

"Can we please see Larsa?" Vaan demanded, tired of waiting. The marquis paused as if debating within his own head.

"I'm afraid your too late." He said, his voice taking on a curious tone. Balthier bristled at the sound of it. "Larsa has already joined

the Imperial detatchment, they will depart for Rabanastre this evening." Balthier ran to the window and flung wide the shutters, there

sure enough, hanging in the sky outside was the 8th fleet of Archadia in all it's glory. Suddenly it all became painfully clear. The Marquis

was betraying them. Vaan reached for his sword but Balthier stopped him.

"Come on, what are we waiting for?" He yelled.

"You to calm down." Came the indignant reply. The old man stood looking triumphantly at the group.

"Captain Ronsenburg." He said. "Surely the exigencied of position are not lost on you, in fact you should find the chains of the enemy

an easy burden to bear." Basch growled and went for his sword dispite Balthier's protests.

"Guards!" Shouted the marquis, as the ships descended from above.


	22. Chapter 16 The Princess

**Chapter 16 The Princess**

Vaan had only seen such a fleet only once before, when the 2nd fleet arrived to occupy

Rabanastre, and although it brought nothing but pain and humiliation with it Vaan had to

admire the majesty of all those ships. Now he was in a skiff, flying through the ships that

dwarfed anything he had ever seen, against the clear blue skys they looked like flying

fortresses and everywhere around them flew swarms of smaller craft. Then they entered

a hanger and his view was blocked.

"Move it!" Ordered the guard who was holding his chain. Vaan shot the man a glare but

obeyed. They were in the flagship of the fleet, Vaan had seen it's name engraved on the

side as they passed. Leviathan. From the outside the ship was one of the fiercest looking

things he had ever seen but on the inside it was really quite luxurious. White marble decorated

the walls and glass doors separated the passageways.

"Archadia can afford to build ships like this while half it's empire sleeps on the streets?" Balthier

mumbled when he saw Vaan marveling. Down corridoor after corridoor they walked until eventually

they reached a large pair of double doors which hissed open when they approached, Vaan gazed

around. He saw plenty of windows, a lot of control consoles and an enormous wheel in the center,

this had to be the bridge. He took in it's magnificence.

"Nice place" He said to Basch, no reply. He turned around to see Basch frozen stiff, his face was frozen

in shock, eyes wide and disbelieving. It was only then when Vaan noticed who was standing in the center

of the room. The judge magister who they saw in the mines in his resplendant gold armour, and Amalia

from his escape through the sewers dressed up in the finest Archadian clothing. After his capture he

had almost completely forgotten her. Both she and the judge turned to face the newcomers and

she gave every one of them a half glance, but when she saw Basch her face mirrored his. Now the whole

party began to notice this starring contest, as if either person couldn't quite believe the other existed. Then

gradually Amalia's shock turned to rage, without warning she strode fiercely towards the group. Basch quickly

dropped on one knee.

"You majesty I..." He began before she promptly kicked him in the face, Basch fell backwards, a stream of blood

following him. The guards in the room leapt forward to stop her but she was ready for them, she struck out like

a wild beast, taking three of them down including the captain before she was finally restrained.

"After what you've done," She shrieked. "You dare to show your face before me Basch!" She writhed in the arms

of the guards while the judge chuckled in the background.

"Bring her back." He sniggered. The captain, still recovering from the attack gave the order. That is lying on the floor

clutching his testicles. The soldiers hesitantly picked up the screaming girl and carried her over to the judge much in

the manner one would carry high explosives. She stopped fussing when she was unceremoniosly dumped next to her captor.

"Your supposed to be dead!" She spat at Basch who looked down to avert her gaze.

"Come come now," Said the judge testily. "Your forgetting your manners."

"Shut your mouth and keep your toungue still Ghis." She rounded on him but he wasn't finished.

"This is hardly the courtesy due from a princess now." Amalia froze.

"How long have you known." She hissed. The judge removed his helmet revealing the old face beneath.

"Long enough, Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca." He replied. Vaan's jaw dropped. He had been right next to the

princess and he hadn't even noticed. Then she wasn't dead.

"Is that you Ghis?" Balthier said suddenly. The judge looked up.

"Oh, yes you. I remember you." He said. "You would've gone far you know." Balthier shook his head.

"Everyone, this is Judge magister Ghis. House Solidor's sword of politics and economics." Ghis seemed slightly

shaken by this last statement.

"I think you'll find my friend," He said quietly. "That I am more than a mere politician." Balthier ignored him, turning back to

the princess.

"Well fancy that." He said matter of factly, she turned away. Ghis seemed to pick up on this.

"However she bears no proof of her former station so at this moment she is no different from any other member

of the insurgence." Ghis said smugly. Amalia shot him a warning look.

"The resistance!" She said testily. Ghis ignored her.

"The consol of Dalmasca asks your help in restoring peace to the country." He said beurocratically. "Those who foster

instability and unrest, who claim royal blood without proof, shall meet their fate at the gallows. There are no exceptions."

"I will not play puppet to Vayne!" She snapped.

"King Raminas entrusted me with a task." Said a gruff voice quietly. Everyone turned around to see Basch rising

from the floor where Amaila had kicked him. "Should the time come, he bade me give you something of great importance."

He continued through a bloody nose. "It is your birthright, the dusk shard." At this both Amalia's and Ghis's eyes widened

and the judge began to look worried. If the princess had proof the plan would fall apart and she could reclaim Dalmasca.

"Where is this shard?" He demanded, Basch shook his head.

"It is hidden, only I know where to find it." He grinned triumphantly, but Amalia shook her head.

"You took my father's life," She said through the tears forming in her eyes. "Now you would spare mine, would you have me

live in shame!" Basch turned to her.

"If that is your duty, yes." She looked uncertain for a moment, then Vaan cut in.

"Stop being so stubborn." He complained. "Dalmasca needs a..." She pushed him aside.

"Don't interupt!" She snapped. Vaan hit the floor and heard something clatter out of his pocket. He turned to see the stone

from the palace treasure room, he was still carrying that thing. Everyone else in the room was staring at the stone

with a mixture of expressions. Disbelief, confusion, surprise, dispair, triumph.

"Vaan." Said Basch very slowly and threateningly. "Exactly how long have you been carrying that around?" Vaan shrugged.

"I dunno, since we met you." Ghis began to laugh.

"Splendid." He wheezed between laughs. "You've brought the stone and saved me a great deal of trouble." Basch shook his

head. This boy seemed to make things worse by his very presence, and such a boy was his swordsmanship pupil.

"Don't give it to him!" Screamed Amalia but two soldiers were restraining her. Vaan thought for a moment, how could he use

this situation to his advantage.

"You have to promise." He said boldly. "No excecutions." Ghis paused, then nodded. Vaan reluctantly placed the stone in his

waiting hand.

"I apologise little one." Said Ghis, "But a judges duty is to the law. Take them away."

"So you were carrying it all along." Said Basch thoughtfully to Vaan as the group was lead down a passage. "The fates jest."

"Tell your fates to leave me out of it." Balthier said sarcastically from behind.

"Be quiet!" Yelled the guard in front. For a while they walked in silence before Balthier drew alongside Basch.

"There was nothing more I could do, you know that." The knight hissed.

"Oh, I understand," The pirate replied. "Honour, duty and all that. I still can't believe she was the princess."

"I said keep quiet!" Yelled the guard again. "I have a pain in my head."

"Really, still?" asked the guard next to him.

"Yeah, it's been going for a while now. Must be all those prisoners talking yer ears off." Both laughed, one stopped.

The other opened his eyes to see the mangled remains of his friend at his feet. A soldier passing their group had suddenly turned

around, unsheathed an enormous sword and sliced him cleanly in half.

"Talk about a splitting headache!" Came a deep booming face from within the armour. The other guards drew their weapons but never

got a chance to strike, none could stand before the giant sword and soon all of them lay dead. As their rescuer removed his

helmet Basch laughed.

"Well, this is without doubt the maddest thing you've ever done." He chuckled as Vossler Azelas's wild face came into view

grinning like a madman.

"Just like the old days." He laughed. Then his face suddenly became serious. "I'm truely sorry my friend, in order

to protect her majesty I doubted friend and foe alike." Basch nodded.

"You did your duty, and mine for me." The two knights turned to the group.

"Now onward to the cells, where they are holding her majesty!" Ordered Vossler as he and Basch hurtled down the corridor.

Balthier sighed.

"Do you think we'll ever be free of these supporting characters Fran?" He asked hopefully.

"In the near future?, Doubtfull." Said the vierra with a wry smile.

Vaan's heart began to race as the small force ran through the ship. Last time he had barely been able to touch a soldier, now

he was right in the lion's den. Suddenly Basch drew his curved sword.

"What is it?!" Barked Vossler. He got his answer when a dozen soldiers rounded the corner.

"There they are!" Roared the captain. "I'll deal with this one myself." Basch grinned, charging his opponent. The soldier tried

for a thrust but Basch was too quick, knocking the broadsword skywards Basch drove his own sword home. And hit mid air.

Vossler gasped as Basch's sword veered off course at the last second, an impossible miss for such a seasoned fighter. Fran's

eyes widened.

"I though I felt something." She hissed. "Magick, there's a mage with them protecting the captain." Balthier looked urgently at her.

"Can you break it?" He whispered back. She grimaced.

"It will take time, I wasn't prepared for this."

"Well make it take less time!" Vaan yelled at her. "Basch can't do this forever." He was quite right, no matter how well he struck,

Basch kept coming up against that invisible shield. He roared as he struck again, he could use his quickening but that would leave him

exausted and unable to fight effectively. Suddenly, with a great roar, Vossler leaped into the fray. He brought his huge sword down upon the captain who only just mangaged to evade, however there was an ear splitting crash and all saw the faint outline of a sphere around

the captain shattering like sugar glass.

"Now Basch!" Roared Vossler, needing no prompt Basch drove the point of his sword through the captain's chest. At the same time, Fran

launched a blast of light directly at the remaining troops, it faltered for an instant as the enemy mage tried to deflect it but in the end

surged forward and struck the company at which point they instantly froze solid.

"Woah!" Said Vaan. "Since when could you do that?" Fran tucked a stray hair behind her tall ears.

"Long before you were born." The boy then turned his attention to Vossler.

"And how could your sword cut through the spell and Basch's couldn't?" The knight looked confused.

"I don't know," He confessed. "It should have had the same effect."

"Swords of Dalmascan knights were all forged by the Rabanastre master swordsmith." Basch explained. "These weapons are not

only of the finest quality, they also cut through all but the most potent magicks. Why mine did not I cannot guess, perhaps I havn't held

it in a long time." Vaan shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, lets just find the princess and get out of here." Before anyone could agree another group of soldiers rounded the corner.

"It only makes sense." Vossler growled as he went again for his sword. "We are right beside the cells." Vaan was first into battle this time.

Now, he'd show them. Drawing his sword and readying his shield he swung hard at the leader's head. Almost faster that sight the man caught

the attack with his own sword. Vaan looked slightly taken aback, only just in time coming to his senses as a punch was aimed at his face.

"A judge!" Balthier called to everyone as Vaan recoiled from the attack, so this was a knight of the order of judges. Unafraid Vaan

pressed on, running through a form Basch had taught him, the judge flowed through the form with him as if their minds were linked. Unable

to keep pace with his speed Vaan tried a sneak attack to the torso, his sword was knocked away like a twig. Vaan lurched to the side as his sword clattered to the floor and the judge's heavy blade swung down.

The judge recoiled as a loud bang sounded. Balthier looked over the barrels of his smoking gun while Fran readied an arrow. Bolstered by

his re-enforcements, Vaan made one last desperate lunge at the judges chest. The blade sank into his flesh like butter, the man stood there,

suspended, and then collapsed. At the sight of their leader slain, the remaining soldiers fled in a dissorganised mass down the corridoor.

"Thanks." Said Vaan quietly as Balthier walked over to the cell doors.

"Dont mention it." He replied. "After all as the leading man, I wouldn't look good if my comrade got killed on my watch now would it?"


	23. Chapter 17 Judge Ghis

**Chapter 17 Judge Ghis**

They burst into the cell block to find no fewer than twenty doors.

"So which one's Amalia in?" Said Vaan, breaking the silence.

"My guess would be that one." Vossler pointed to a particularly heavy duty door. Vaan

raised an eyebrow.

"You really need that much to keep her in?" He asked. Basch laughed.

"Me and Vossler know her pretty well, and yes this is the minimum." The group stepped up

to the console and stared blankly at the controls.

"Anyone know how to open one of these things?" Balthier asked casually. Fran shoved

him aside and began frantically pressing various buttons. Nothing happened. The vierra's ears

twitched, she tried again. Again nothing. She leant back from the console thinking, then grabbed

Balthier's gun off his back and shot a hole in the machine. It gave a groan, a few crackles and the

door hissed open. Amalia sat in the corner of the cell, eyes wide.

"Did you at any point consider that shooting the door lock would be a bad thing?" She questioned,

Fran shrugged.

"You shouldn't complain, it worked didn't it?" She didn't reply, instead dusting herself down and walking

out of the cell.

"You are unharmed then?" Vossler growled urgently, the princess nodded.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Her reasuring face quickly turned to hatred when Basch walked into view. For a moment

no-one spoke, suffocating underneath the tense atmosphere. Finally Vaan could take no more.

"Come on!" He yelled. "Penelo's still out there."

"I think for once we should listen to him." Balthier drawled from the corner. "I don't think company is too far behind us."

As they entered the corridoors outside the cell block the princess noticed the wreckage from the battle.

"Wait a moment." She called kneeling down beside a body. Vossler nodded.

"Not long though." He reminded her, she waved him away as she relieved the corpse of his sword. With one motion

she cut her dress at the knee to form a skirt, whilst tearing off the arms she turned to see the bemused faces of her

companions.

"What?" She said incredulously. "I've been wearing this thing for nearly a week now and it's been driving me insane.

Besides." She said inspecting the weapons of the fallen soldiers. "How did you expect me to fight in that thing?"

Vaan was impatient.

"Listen Amalia, we really don't have time to choose the best sword." She glowered at him.

"I think we've established by now that my name is not Amalia." She swung a gladius through the air.

"Then what should I call you?" Vaan sighed, exasperated. She stood still, thinking for a minute.

"You are Dalmascan are you not?" He nodded. "Then I suppose it would be appropriate to call me highness or majesty."

She finished with an air of satisfaction. Vaan groaned. This was not going to be easy. Finally selecting her

weapons the princess rejoined the group.

"Come on then." Vossler barked, "Let's find a ship so we can get out of here."

"Any idea which way back to the hanger?" Balthier shouted as they ran down the corridoor. "Every

hallway in this ship looks the same." Vossler didn't answer but Fran came to the rescue.

"Turn right at this intersection, go into the large armoury chamber, down the stairs, out the bow entrance,through

the outer walls and follow that route round until you reach the hanger" For a few seconds no-one spoke.

"How on earth did I ever manage without you?" Balthier grinned, his companion smiled back.

"How indeed?"

As soon as the alarms went off Larsa knew what was going on, as soon as he heard the prisoners

were on board he knew this would happen. He should know, he fought with them in the mines, if they escaped,

his charge would be questioned. If they were caught, his charge would be killed as a suspect. Either way he had

to get Penelo out of here. They were running along a corridoor making for the hanger. In either case the best way to

get Penelo off the ship was by skiff whether or not the rag tag group made it.

"Where are you taking me?" Penelo demanded, stumbling in her dress.

"To the hanger," He called back. "I've got to get you off the ship."

"Why?"

"Because if I don't the prisoner escape will be traced back to you. If that happens I won't be able to protect

you from Ghis." Penelo stopped, looking unsure. Larsa groaned, now wasn't the time for this.

"Listen, I swore on house Solidor I would keep you safe from harm. Ghis doesn't know your on the ship

so you must get away now!" He held out his hand to her, she hesitantly reached out her own hand and

clasped it in her own. Larsa grinned and dragged her on round the corner, right into a giant suit of armour.

Vossler was caught unawares when the young lord came rocketing round the corner and collided with his breastplate.

Unsure of what to do in this situation the knight just stood there and watched the young boy peel himself off

the armour and rub his nose. Then a second figure rounded the corner, Vossler raised his weapon but Vaan ran past him.

"Vaan!" Cried Penelo and wrapped her arms so tight around him he started to suffocate.

"Penelo, it's okay, I'm okay." He wheezed as he tried to pry himself from her embrace much to the amusement of the

rest of the group. Larsa whispered to Vossler.

"Can you promise me you'll get her off the ship?" Vossler nodded. "Then my buisness here is done." He strode over

to Penelo, still attatched to Vaan, and handed her a little bottle. "For you." He said simply, and ran off down the corridoor.

"I think he left at a good time." Balthier pointed out as the unit of soldiers rounded the corner. Basch strode to

the front of the group.

"Lady Ashe, We shall cut you a path." He said, Ashe approached from behind.

"Firstly, if you ever call me that again I'll have you killed, second I will not place my trust in the sword of a traitor."

"Yet trust him we must." Vossler growled. Vaan looked quizically at Basch.

"Ashe?" He said. The knight looked uncomfortable.

"It's short for Ashelia, I used to call her that."

After a few more scraps, the party stumbled and limped into the hanger.

"Right then." Barked Vossler. "Let's find us a ship."

"That would be my area of expertise I believe." Balthier noted.

"Vaan? What's wrong?" Penelo's voice somehow carried over the other and drew their attention. Vaan had not taken

his eyes of the center of the hanger since they had entered. In that spot, in full golden armour, weapons at his side,

stood Judge Magister Ghis. His bare face bore an unmistakable look of triumph.

"Such a great shame." He called out, his voice echoing through the hanger. "I must confess, I believed you to be the

one to restore peace to Dalmasca." He smiled as he drew the dusk shard from a pouch. "No matter, we have the proof

of your royal lineage. A maid of passing resemblance will serve our purposes now." He stopped, 30 feet from them.

"As for you my dear." He said, his voice dripping with malice. "The Empire requires you no more." Fran stiffened.

"Get down!" she shrieked but too late, Ghis drew back his hand and roared.

"Cytos!" At his command a blast of wind suddenly rocked the hanger, Vaan could see it all around him, whirling like a tornado.

Then the pain came. Horrified he realised the wind was solidified in places and was lacerating his exposed skin. Penelo screamed

as she raised her arms to defend herself. And the winds died, all was still. Vaan looked bewildered at his friend just

in time to see the last of the wind dissapear into the little bottle Larsa had given her.

"The nethicite." Balthier said darkly. Ghis seemed slightly taken aback by this but he soon recovered. Drawing his

sword and a curious looking golden fan.

"Your majesty does not dissapoint." He spat. "Ever quick to spurn an honourable surrender as was your father."

Ashe's entire body stiffened.

"You know nothing of my father." She hissed.

Basch was first into the fray, charging the judge head on with an overhead slash but the golden sword flicked up at the last

second catching the blade, undetered Basch performed a long list of complicated forms, slashing, diving, thrusting, blocking but

everywhere his sword went the judge's seemed to follow him. At the end of his final form Basch stared into the eyes of his opponent

with dismay, never had any man survived such an assault, save one. Now it as Ghis's turn to attack, and attack he did with wild

sweeping attacks remarkable for his advancing years but Basch was holding his ground. It seemed as though he would at least be

even, but then in a brief opening created by the sword, the fan flicked up. The group could only watch as Basch fell to the floor, blood

pouring from a gaping wound across his chest. So that was how it worked. The judge would create openings with his sword, then

use the fan to tear through armour, skin, flesh and bone easier than rice paper. However before the killing blow

could be struck, Vaan raced to the side of his fallen master making a wild swing at his unprotected head, the judge blocked

without second thought. Vaan tried to overpower him but his strength was astonishing. He stayed rooted to the spot as though

bolted there. At least one good thing came of it, while Vaan distracted their opponent, Fran managed to drag Basch out of harms way

and was at the moment healing him. Ghis broke away and came back at Vaan with a flurry of slashes, forcing him to loose ground. Vaan

watched helplessly as with a final blow, Ghis smashed his shield to pieces. Vaan yelped as he fell to the floor, a splinter of the shield imbeded

in his arm. As Ghis prepared his fan he was cut off by the enormous sword of Vossler, and a second later Fran joined the fight,

sending blasts of flame at the judge which he was having trouble deflecting while fighting Vossler. As Vaan knealt up, Penelo ran to him.

"Are you O.K.?" She asked urgently. Vaan looked at the huge splinter in his arm.

"I've been better." He said reasuringly. Meanwhile the combination of Fran and Vossler was actually forcing the judge back and Now

Balthier had finally got his gun supporting them he was loosing ground every second. Then he stepped back and swung his fan at them.

"Cytos!" He roared, before any of them could react, the same wind that had battered them before was blasted into their faces. All three of them were knocked off their feet and slid across the floor next to Vaan with deep gashes in their skin. Basch was mortally wounded, Vaan was

defeated, and the others were down for the count. Ghis donned his helmet again starring back at the defeated group with those cold metalic eyes.

"Well then." He said, "If it's time for excecutions, I may as well start with the least important to the most important." He pointed his sword

directly towards Vaan and began to advance.

"Princess, get out of here." Vossler choked. "Take a ship and just go." When no answer came he turned around to see that Ashe was nowhere to be found.

"No!" Shrieked Penelo as Ghis stood over Vaan, sword raised. As the sword came down, a curious sensation came over her, eminating from the bottle in her hand. A burning sensation pouring from the bottle, it was hurting to hold in, she needed to release it. She swung her unarmed fist

into Ghis's helmet, for a few seconds nothing happened, then from her hand blossomed an enormous blast of fire forcing the unexpecting judge backwards to escape it. He glowered behind his visor. This had taken long enough and now two of them could use magick, he had to finish this now. And he would have done, if a skiff like ship hadn't roared out of it's dock and flown overhead, one of it's fins colliding rather nastily with his head. And as he was staggering around, dazed from the impact, Vossler's sword came out of nowhere. There was a great crash as Judge Ghis was thrown against a pillar, and he slid down to the floor out cold. His ruined helmet clattered to the floor beside him, were it not for it's protection he would have lost his head. But everone was far more interested in the skiff that had just crashed into the deck. They were certainly surprised when the pilot came into view,

"Well come on then!" Snapped Ashe from the cockpit."


	24. Chapter 18 The Will To Go On

**Chapter 17 The will to go on**

"Well I for one am humbled by this experience." Said Balthier as the Atomos soared out of the ship's hanger. "Of all things to save our skins it was a young girl's good fortune and her majesty's abysmal piloting skills."

A shoe hit him in the face from across the overly crowded cabin.

"Stop shoving me Penelo!" Complained Vaan.

"You were on me!" Penelo whined.

"Um, if you don't mind." Muttered Basch, extracting his leg from the pair of them.

"You should be resting." Vossler repremanded him.

"Look who's talking." Basch retorted. This conversation continued for a while until Fran leant back from the controls and glared so fiercely at them they all stopped. Penelo was the first to break the silence.

"Can't we go any faster." Fran smiled reasuringly.

"Not yet." She said kindly as Archadian fighters rocketed past. "If we go any faster, they'll be onto us." Balthier raised an eyebrow.

"My dear, do you know you're the first human I ever met whom Fran has warmed up to so quickly." Penelo grinned sheepishly, Fran scowled at her partner.

"I have merely taken an interest in her is all." She said wryly.

After an hour or so of flying they once again caught sight of Bhujerba.

"What, we're going here again?" Vaan complained. "I thought we were heading for Rabanastre." Balthier looked at him incredulously.

"What, in this thing? Besides I'm not leaving the Strahl to the mercy of Ba'gamnan." Vaan shrugged.

"Ah well, so it's into the Strahl and on to Rabanastre?" He said hopefully.

"I'm afraid not." Ashe grimaced. "I have some buisness with the marquis." Vaan looked bemused.

"You do know he turned us over to the Empire don't you?" The princess nodded.

"That's why I need to see him."

Back in the palace of Bhujerba, the marquis didn't look too surprised to see them again. On the contrary, the guards at the gate said they were expected as guests of honour. Something to which Balthier took full advantage of, within the hour he had annoyed every servant in the place. Finally they filed into the study and regailed the events of the fleet to an eager ear.

"When Vossler learned my father had been killed," Explained Ashe. "He fled with his men during the treaty signing incident. At that time he returned to Rabanastre to aid my escape before Vayne's reach grew too long."

"It was then when I remembered something the king told me before the battle." Basch continued. "He told me the location of the dusk shard and had given me strict instructions to give it to the princess when she was ready."

"At which time I believe I was in Rozaria, enjoying spectacular quisine and culture." Balthier added. All glared at him. "And some minor engine trouble." He finished.

"So I was imprisoned for two years as leverage against you." The knight went on. "Until three prisoners freed me, I quickly went about two tasks. To find the princess, and to give her the dusk shard."

"But he didn't know that I got there first." Vaan interrupted. "I'd stolen the stone just a day earlier during the attack on the palace, but I didn't know what it was. I was just with these people..."

"To rescue me, who had been kidnapped by bangaa bounty hunters who saw me with him." Said Penelo pointing at Balthier.

"Well there you have it." The pirate finished. "The whole story."

"We were hoping, since the Empire is hurting you too, you would protect me." Ashe finished, rather feebly. The marquis looked thoughtful.

"Although its what I want to do," He began carefully. "When I announced your death, I must have sounded like a model citizen of the Empire."

Ashe hung her head. "It was Vayne's idea, you see." The old man continued. "At the time I could not percieve his reasons but now it is clear, he meant to drive a wedge between us."

"Halim, we are past all this." The princess pleaded. "Bhujerba must stand with us, we can stop Vayne." The old man sighed, and for the first time since they had met him looked his age.

"I once knew a girl who's only wish was to be carried in her uncle's arms." He said wearily surveying the princess. "Your majesty is a woman grown now." A smile grew on Ashe's face.

"Then Bhujerba will aid me?" She asked hopefully.

"Suppose for a moment you were to defeat Vayne, what then?" asked the marquis sharply. "You cannot simply rebuild your kingdom, with the only proof of your birthright stolen." Ashe looked taken aback by this.

"I could talk to the Gran Kiltias..." She began but the marquis interupted.

"The Gran Kiltias on mount Bur Omisace cannot and will not recognise you as the rightful heir without it." He looked sadly at her. "A princess you may be, but without proof of your identity you are powerless." He thought for a moment. "You will stay here with me, we do nothing till the time is right." Ashe looked at the old man in disbelief.

"I cannot just wait." She demanded.

"Then what does her majesty prpose we do?" Snapped Ondore. Tears started streaking down Ashe's cheeks.

"Uncle Halim." She begged.

"Incidently," Balthier cut in. "What is the going rate for rescuing princesses these days?" Everyone in the room groaned but the marquis didn't see, bothered by the question at all.

"I'm not sure master pirate," He said pleasantly. "What would you suggest?" Balthier leaned against the table as he pondered.

"Food would be a start, the good stuff mind."

"This can be arranged, though it will take time." Balthier smiled contently.

"Time enough for a bath I hope," He continued. "Dirty buisness you know. A change of clothes wouldn't go amiss either, or a refit on my airship."

Unnoticed by everyone but Vaan, Ashe had left the room. Silently sobbing, she walked away down the corridoor with only the sound of Balthier's ever more absurd demands to comfort her.

_(Balthier.)_

Balthier sat in his bath, enjoying a plate of something or other, with a fresh suit awaiting him on the door and a new aerial guidance system for the Stral being fitted at this moment and wondered why he hadn't thought of heroics in the past. Doing some good old fasioned honest work was nice for a change, and as long as you picked the right job the rewards were handsome. He chuckled softly at the irony of the situation he was in, he was supposed to be the terror of the skys and here he was, treated like royalty by the marquis of Bhujerba. He lay back and recalled the tale, from that first moment he had run into the little runt and that rock. He paused. If he was looking for irony in this story that was it. Him targeting the dusk shard, was it a sign? was it a premonition of things to come? He hoisted himslef out of the bath, somehow he didn't feel like lounging anymore. He tugged the new shirt over his head, sturdy cotton with soft linings. Excellent for both appearance and travel. His leather trousers went on next, followed by his many belts and finally his armoured waistcoat. He was about to leave when he noticed an extra garment hanging up. It was a duster coat, coloured dark brown, Balthier grinned. Now at least I look the part. He reached up but was interrupted by a buzzing noise on his cuff.

"Hmm." Said Balthier to the little flashing light. "Looks like someone's paying the Strahl a midnight visit."

_(Basch.)_

"Do you think her majesty hates me?" Basch asked his old friend at the bar. "The way she looked at me back on the Leviathan, I should have expected it but not like that." Vossler's eyes met Basch's as they tried to focus on him. He had already had a few.

"I wouldn't worry yourself." He boomed in an unnessisarily loud voice upsetting several customers. "I don't think she ever really hated you. Really disliked maybe but never hate." Basch sighed and looked down at his mug. "You know what prison did to you Bach?" Vossler slurred. Basch shook his head. "It turned you all serious, I mean you wern't exactly mr sunshine before either but now your just a complete machine. Whatever happened to Bladelord Ronsenburg?" Basch grinned.

"Thats a name from long ago." He said sternly, Vossler laughed heartily.

"But it's how the princess remembers you."

Basch had a few mugs then left Vossler at the bar, he smiled softly. So she hadn't forgotten the past. She still remembered Bladelord Ronsenburg, who he was. With that in mind he strode as quickly as he dared in his condition back to the palace, but as he passed the gate something caught his eye. Several figures entering the Strahl, without second thought he drew his blade and went to investigate.

_(Penelo and Fran)_

Penelo shuffled uncomfortably, she had been told by Fran to meet her in this hallway at eight wearing something comfortable, and since all the dresses in her wardrobe looked like they could drown her, she opted for her dancers garb. On the dot of 8 Fran strode in through the north entrance, back in her usual atire.

"Do you know why I called you here?" She demanded. Penelo shook her head timidly. "Because I wish to teach you." The vierra finished simply.

Penelo blinked.

"Teach me what exactly?" She stammered, Fran raised an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me you have no idea what you did on the leviathan? Do jets of fire erupt from your hand regularly."

"But wait." Penelo interupted. "I've tried using the words that mages use and nothing happened."

"That." Said the vierra calmly. "Is because you don't know how to access your inner energy, you thought magic was just learning words?"

Penelo shook her head. "For as long as our roads lie together I will teach you." Fran continued. "Do you want this?"

"I don't know." Penelo stuttered. "I can't just make a decision like that." Fran relaxed.

"Very well, come to me when you believe you are ready." She was interrupted by a loud buzzing on her wrist. She looked at the bracelet with annoyance. "The proximity alarm." She snapped, striding quickly towards the door. "Get your equipment and follow me." She ordered.

"Yes." Penelo whined.

_(Vaan)_

As Vaan sat on the wing tip of the Strahl he thought of what Balthier would think if he saw him. Probably yell at him for scratching the paintwork and denting the detailing. He looked up at the stars, funny that was. The sky here looked the same as the one over Rabanastre, he stared down at his hand, and the ring that was on it.

"Reks, now what? which road do I go down?" If the ring had an answer it wasn't giving it. He'd gone through his forms and done his excersises which usually solved problems for him but that wasn't helping either. Here he had a chance to leave all of this behind and go back to Rabanastre, to Penelo, to Dalan, to Migelo. Back to Sleeping out, being poor, living humble boring lives when here he was right in the middle of an earth shattering adventure. How could he have even thought about leaving. Vaan closed his hand over the ring and smiled. He would find a way. Suddenly he heard a clatter bellow him. At first he thought it was nothing but then it came again, then a bang, then a loud curse. Sliding down off the hull Vaan went to investigate.

Ashe was very annoyed, it had taken her hours to traverse the palace in order to find an appropriate garment for what she was about to attempt. In the end she was stuck with a leather corset, a cotton shirt, a pair of leather boots and a red skirt. Not ideal but it would have to do. Next she had to sneak out of the building without any guards stopping her, one had seen her, he now lay unconcious in the pantry. And now just to top it off, Balthier's stupid ship wasn't starting. It would of course help if she knew how to fly a ship, but it had worked out last time hadn't it?

"What are you doing?" Came a voice from behind her. She whirled round, fists raised for combat. It was the urchin, that the pirate was dragging around, and she thought it couldn't get any worse. "This is Balthier's ship." He continued. She turned back to her tinkering.

"I'm going to retrieve the dawn shard, it's the proof that I need." She said haughtily. "Now get off, I'm not taking you with me boy."

"My name is Vaan!" Said the boy indignantly, "And I saved your life once." The Princess sighed, how could she explain her situation to him who had never felt the preasures of royalty.

"I know where it's hidden." She said. "I'll return his airship later." Vaan walked over and grabbed the controls from her.

"Are you crazy?!" He stammered, Ashe lost all patience.

"Look." She snapped. "I have to do this, for myself and all those who have fallen." Vaan was silenced. "I must do this alone, I will not be made to hide." She said, her voice cracking. Vaan did not let go of the controls.

"You still have Basch." He protested. "And Balthier, Fran, Vossler...and me." He finished rather lamely. She raised an eyebrow, admiring his courage. Vaan grinned. "Besides, you can't just go around stealing other people's airships." She laughed.

"I'm trying to concentrate!" She sniggered.

"That is quite enough princess!" Boomed a voice over the speakers. Vaan and Ashe both jumped, it was the marquis, but something was off about him. His voice sounded, metallic somehow. "By the door numbskulls." Came the voice again. Ashe's face fell as Balthier stepped into the room. "What do you think? A bit over the top?" He said talking into a microphone.

"When did you get that?" Asked Vaan, facinated. Balthier shrugged.

"You never know when things like this may come in handy in my line of work." He strode up to Ashe who stared back boldly. "I'm leaving you with the marquis." He said at last. Ashe looked horrified.

"No!" She yelled. "You can't!" Balthier shook his head.

"You are much better off here, trust me." He said walking away.

"Suppose you kidnapped me!" Said Ashe wildly, Balthier stopped walking. "Your a sky pirate aren't you? Then steal me." She shouted.

"I'm afraid I remain unconvinced princess." Balthier said, turning to face her. "I see no profit in this for me." Ashe grinned triumphantly.

"The dynast king's treasure." Balthier's eyes flashed.

"Treasure you say, how much?"

"The dawn shard is but one of his treasures that were buried with him."

Balthier whistled.

"I'm a little more convinced." He said.

"Kidnapping royalty is a serious offence." All the cockpit's occupants jumped as Basch strode into the room. "This won't do much to lower the bounty on your head Balthier." He advised. Balthier shrugged.

"How much is the price on your head these days, I wonder?" Basch chuckled and walked up to Ashe.

"Allow me to accompany you in Vossler's place." He said quietly.

"Will you be joining us boy?" Vaan felt a chill down his spine as Fran walked into the room behind him.

"Are you kidding?" He sneered. "You think I'm gonna stick around this place?" Penelo nodded.

"Well then I'm going too." Vaan looked taken aback.

"Penelo." He whined, but Penelo silenced him.

"Don't leave me here." She pleaded. Vaan grinned back at her.

"Never." Fran nodded curtly and joined her partner.

"Well then," She said. "We should leave before the marquis knows we're gone, like proper kidnappers."

**OK, I know, I have left this fic for a while now but know this, I will not give up on it ever. I will never stop until this story is finished. And to make up for such a long absense, I promise you 5 updates Daily. That's right DAILY. After which I will stick to about once a week.**


	25. Chapter 19 Sand

**Chapter 19 Sand**

The entire royal City of Archadies could be seen from the office of Emperor Gramis. The old man stared glumly at the statue of his ancient predecesor, which was in itself five times taller than any other building in the city.

"What would you do in this situation?" He asked the staue drearily. The statue said nothing, except look a little more decrepid. Gramis sighed. He was that statue, it was only a matter of time before the Emporer would be shiny and new. He was last year's model and dying of an overblown cold. Age was a cruel thing.

"My lord?" Came an uncertain voice from across the room. Gramis, turned around to see Gabranth standing in the doorway. "You summoned me." He stated plainly, Gramis smiled.

"So I did, sit down sit down. " He said pleasantly. "Oh and do take off that hideous armour once in a while. It's bad enough you look like that on the battlefield, you don't have to intimidate anyone here." Gabranth did not relax his posture.

"My armour is a mark of my honour, I cannot be seen without it." Gramis sighed.

"Then at least take off your helmet," He ordered. "I want to talk to your face not that!" He grimaced at the demonic face of the helmet. Gabranth hesitantly removed his helmet.

The Strahl floated above the golden sands of the desert, and then it wasn't. Vaan blinked.

"Did I miss something Balthier or did your ship just vanish?" He gaped. Balthier grinned and pressed a button on one of his rings. As if by magic the ship rematerialised.

"It's tough being popular you know. Don't want any admirers dropping in while we're away." He walked away from the anchor rope, which ascended a few meters before vanishing too. "Well, that's as far as she goes. We're in jagd from here on."

"Whats jagd?" Asked Penelo curiously, Vaan leapt to his feet. It wasn't everyday he got to lecture Penelo.

"OK." He began. "You know skystone?" Penelo nodded.

"It's a magicite that emits a special mist which if projected using rings allows a craft to fly." Vaan blinked. That was a much better definition than he had.

"Anyway." He continued. "The mist that's emitted from the skystones are very sensitive to other magicite magicks." Penelo nodded.

"So what's jagd?" She asked. Vaan opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Jagd is an area of land where a giant magicite crystal is located and as such the area has been altered by the mist." Balthier finished. "There is simply too much magick in the air for the skystone's mist to work effectively." Vaan nodded vigerously.

"So where is it we're going again?" Balthier asked Ashe, she pointed over the sand dune to the west.

"Across the sandsea, to the valley of the dead." She said dramatically. "And to Raithwall's tomb bellow."

"Owww ow ow ow!" Yelled Vaan, a fight had broken out between him and Penelo over who knew more and she had him in a submission hold. The company watched the fight.

"Well at least we thought to bring entertainment." Balthier muttered to Fran.

"Doctor Cid does this at Draklor?" Exclaimed Gramis. Gabranth nodded.

"I have confirmed he recieves funding from Lord Vayne." He said. "His agency in the fall of Nabudis is also certain." The Emperor sighed.

"And this is beyond doubt?" He said wearily, already knowing the answer.

"Well..." Stammered Gabranth. "With Judge Zecht missing we've no way of..."

"The long years have clouded my eyes." Gabranth blinked at the interuption. "I cannot see my own son's heart." Gramis suddenly blanched and began choking violently. In two strides Gabranth was at his side forcing blue liquid down his throat with one hand and performing magick with the other. Within a few minutes the choking subsided. Gramis rose steadily to his feet.

"Ten times quicker than my physicians I'll grant you that." He chuckled shakily.

"It is not for no reason I am a judge." Gabranth said, a smile twitching on his lips. Gramis smiled back kindly.

"Gabranth, this illness will claim me." He said softly.

"My lord." Protested the judge. "Are you quite sure..." Gramis nodded.

"I made it clear in the last meeting, but the question that was not answered was, who is to be my successor?"

"That is for the senate to decide." Gabranth said calmly. Gramis nodded.

"Yes but do not think me so foolish as to believe them beyond corruption. They fear the capable peregrin Vayne, they would prefer a young fledgeling emperor like Larsa." He sat there, lost in thought. "Gabranth." He barked suddenly. "Once in the past I laid seige to your homeland."

"The Republic of Landis is long since gone." Gabranth said quickly. "My alliegence lies Wholly with the Empire."

"So you never thought of following your brother?" Gramis asked curiously. Gabranth stiffened.

"I follow every move he makes." He said coldly. "If he proves an enemy he will be cut down." The Emperor chuckled.

"So you would kill even your own brother for the Empire." He mused. "Be that as it may, your ruthlessness is not without merit. Please see to it Larsa does not follow in your footsteps." Gabranth looked unsure, then nodded.

"I will try." He said. "You wish for me to be his sword, to strike where he is unable?" The old man shook his head.

"Rather be his shield." He ordered. Gabranth, bowed low and began to walk out. "Gabranth!" Barked the Emperor. "Watch over Vayne, his is the keenest blade of all." He stared up at his family crest on the wall. "I could not bear for my sons to war with each other again."

Vaan gaped, never had he seen such a sight. He's seen sand, he'd tasted sand, he'd felt sand and he'd found sand in places he didn't even know he had. Yet this was beyond him. The entire desert was undulating and rippling, forever swirling in an eternal dance. It was like the whole desert was restless, and couldn't quite be at peace. Vaan scooped some up and sifted it through his fingers, it was clearly sand but behaved a lot more like water.

"It's called the Yensa." Balthier explained. "It means sea of sand, this is the reason this is an area of jagd. Most likely there is a large crystal of water magicite buried here which causes the desert to mimic the sea." Vaan looked up, surprised by the pirate.

"Can magicite do that?"

"Oh yes. Given enough time to warp it's surroundings." Penelo walked up to Basch.

"The princess isn't telling me, where are we going?" Basch grinned and knealt down beside her.

"Far to the west. We must first cross the Ogir Yensa, then the Nam Yensa before we reach the tomb." Penelo eyes widened. "This is an expanse of desert larger than all of Dalmasca itself." He continued. "We must pace ourselves, if you grow tired stop and take rest." Penelo pouted at him.

"Don't you worry, I'm tougher than I look." She grumbled, Basch chuckled.

"That you are." The knight stood up to check on the group, but counted one missing. "Where's Vaan!" He said urgently.

"Over there." Said Balthier, lazily gesturing over to the boy who was staring at what looked like several giant cylanders imbedded in the ground, with pieces of scafolding bridge connecting them.

"A construct to draw oil from the ground," He explained, drawing along side Vaan. "Abandoned for many years now it seems."

"Did Dalmascans build this?" Vaan breathed, Basch shook his head.

"The Rozarrians." He pointed in a vague direction. "Their empire lies far to the west, ever at war with Archadia. Heedless of the kingdoms caught in their midst. Dalmasca, Nabradia, Landis." He suddenly fell silent.

"We should leave this place." Snapped Fran suddenly, causing the entire group to jump.

"Sandstorm?" Balthier asked, Fran shook her head.

"Something much worse." She pointed out into the sandsea. Balthier squinted, his eyes scanning the horizon, then he stopped and ran from the shore.

"We leave, now!" He barked at the group.

"Why?" Whined Penelo.

"This is Urutan Yensa terrirory, and they are unfond of visitors." Vaan craned his neck over the pirates shoulder and saw what he was talking about. Cutting through the water towards them were around 30 vicious looking fish, but they were nothing compared to the creatures astride them. They were mostly obscured by long brown cloaks. This however didn't change the fact that they were shaking weapons over their head and shrieking battle crys.

"Quick, to the scafolding!" Bellowed Basch, drawing his sword. The group hurried but due to their baggage they could only manage to amble. The urutan however moved much faster, covering the distance to them in only a few minutes. Fran drew her bow as the first of them jumped ashore and charged the group. Vaan whipped out his sword, not bothering with his shield and slashed at the approaching creature but it was surprisingly fast. spinning round it made a slash of it's own making a deep gash in Vaan's side. Vaan yelped as the creature pushed him aside and lunged for Penelo, only to reel back with an arrow in it's forhead. As Vaan rose to his feet another three approached him unwilling to face Basch who had already slaughtered 6 of them. This time however Vaan was ready for them. Before any of them could react he leapt forward with an overhead slash, it was parried but Vaan was expecting this. He slid his sword off his opponent's and stroked it across it's torso, the creature screamed and fell. Vaan gave a battle cry and charged the remaining 2 but they pulled back. At the same time all the others pulled away from the assault, gathering together whilst still on guard a few meters away.

"Why are they shuffling their feet?" Vaan shouted.

"It's just how they talk." Fran snapped impatiently. "They know we're strong, so they're trying to make a stratagy."

"Let's not give them the chance shall we?" Balthier suggested. "Everyone make a run for the scafolding." At his command the group made a run for it, the scafolding was only a hundred meters away. But the Urutan had caught up, they charged this time in a compressed formation. Vaan braced himself, but they raced past him. Aiming directly for Ashe.

"Princess!" Roared Basch, doubling back but a second wave of Urutan were attacking, and he had to help defend his comrades. Meanwhile Ashe was being overwhelmed, she had already lost her shield to the constant attacks and was barely keeping hold of her sword.

"Hang on princess." Penelo yelled, breaking free of the fight and drawing her knife. The closest urutan knocked the weapon aside as though it were a toy, Penelo cringed and prepared for the worst. However instead of pain, Penelo heard a sharp hissing sound and the feel of ropes. She looked up to find herself in a weighted net. Having immobalised her the urutan proceeded in dragging her away from the combat, giving a shriek to his comrades he promptly drew his blade and pointed it at Penelo. The message was clear, they were taking hostages. That's why they attacked Ashe first, because the others were protecting her they thought she was the weakest.

"Apparently not." Grumbled Penelo in her net. By now, the others had noticed what was happening and stopped fighting. "Any ideas?" Penelo yelled to them. No answer. The urutan stepped away from their opponents, swords still raised. Suddenly a loud crash resonated around the rocks. Everyone including the urutan scanned the area for the source. Only after a minute or two they realised Penelo's captor no longer had a head. Fran seized the oppertunity and with a few words engulfed most of the rest in an inferno of golden fire. A shadowy figure stepped out from behind Penelo, guarding her but there was no need. At the loss of their hostage and most of their numbers the urutan fled, disorganised and terrified. Everyone turned their heads to see their rescuer.

"Honestly princess." Boomed Vossler. "Can't I take my eyes off you for one second."

**Part 1 of the five day deal. Not very often I write this often but I deserve it for leaving you for so long. Enjoy!**


	26. Chapter 20 Lessons

**Chapter 20 Lessons**

"So tell me what in the world possesed you to come here princess?" Vossler said sternly over the campfire. The group had camped on top of the giant oil platform, partly because it was the quickest way to the other side and partly because the urutan didn't like to climb it. The princess scowled.

"And when is it my obligation to tell you anything Vossler." She said haughtily. Vossler rose up on his knees.

"When I was appointed your protector by your father, when you asked specifically for me to help you however I could, when my charge goes missing in the middle of the night in the hands of a pirate. That's when." He said dangerously. Ashe scoffed.

"It's not like you would have let me go." Vossler sighed.

"Princess how can you be sure the dawn shard is hidden here?"

"I just know."

"Hold yourself steady." Fran said calmly. Penelo took up an awkward positioning.

"Are you sure you need to do this?" She complained. "I've never seen you do any of this." Fran smiled wryly.

"Technically all you need to perform magick is strength of will and mind. For a beginner like yourself it will be nessisary to perform a motion to further stimulate your mind." Penelo sighed. This wasn't going to be easy was it. Fran paced around her as she spoke.

"Magicks are the concentration, transformation and manipulation of the energy and mist in the world. Those who have mastered it's mysteries are able to perform feats considered superhuman. However these abilities, amazing though they may be, come at a cost. There are rules, and if they are broken the results are not pleasant." Penelo gulped.

"You mean you could die?" Fran nodded.

"Sometimes. But that will not happen if you are sensible and know your limits." She strode up to one of the piles of wood she had assembled. "Flau." She said lazily with a flick of her wrist. At once the logs sprang into a roaring fire. Penelo watched in awe.

"Flau." She said eagerly to the second pile of kindling. Nothing happened, Fran scoffed.

"You can't just say the word and expect it to happen." She said. "You must first know how to cast magick." She cleared her throat. "Long ago there was a race of people who goverened this earth, it is said that they still do. But it is they that are said to have created the art of magick. They honed it, moulded it. Even created a language which perfectly suited it in the minds of every living being of the world." Penelo blinked.

"So these people created the magick language." She said.

"Not just any language." Fran hushed. "This language is written into the instinct of every living creature, to think of what the word means if it is said, even if you've no prior knowledge of the language. The universal language, spoken by the gods." She stood in a trance like state for a few seconds then came to her senses. "As your mind improved you will require fewer words to cast a spell, but in your case I would use the whole sentence." Penelo nodded.

"And what's the whole sentence?" Fran bent down to her.

"Sloverna den flau ordir seriaf. I wish for the wood to catch fire." Penelo nodded again and turned to face the wood.

"Sloverna den flau ordir seriaf!" She shouted and thrust her hand at the sticks. If there were any signs the sticks would burst into flames, Penelo didn't see it. Fran turned away.

"Magick requires three elements, The correct focus achieved with words, the nessisary energy and the mental concentration to bring your spell to reallity." She said simply. "You have only achieved the first." She squatted down beside her pupil. "You've never used your own magickal energy before have you?" She said gently. "You used the power within the nethicite last time." Penelo nodded, not knowing fully what she did back on the Leviathan but it sounded right. Fran stood her up. "Imagine a doorway in your mind, as dark as possible." She ordered. Penelo obeyed or tried to. "Then you walk through the doorway into the blackness." She continued, "It's a good way to get in touch with your energy." Penelo sighed and tried the technique. She drew the doorway, as black as possible and tried to walk through it. However, it was as if something was stopping her. Some kind of membrane. Frustrated she fought with this shield, she struck out at it and felt it give way slightly. Asserted by this she persisted, striking out at the wall in her mind until finally it gave way and she stumbled into the blackness. Oh, what energy! She felt it all around her. Had this reserve been in her all the time. What a waste to have never used it, with a single motion she leapt to her feet and pointed at the firewood.

"Sloverna den flau ordir seriaf!" She bellowed. The wood smoked, but didn't burn. Penelo looked crestfallen when Fran came to her side.

"That was only two of the requirements." She said kindly. "You need mental focus. You have to see clearly in your mind the wood catching fire." Penelo nodded, sniveling. "Now try that again." Fran encouraged. Penelo grimaced and turned back to the fire. She penetrated the mental barrier between herself and her magick and allowed the abundant energy to fill her up. Then she surveyed the fireplace, looked at the broken twigs and used every ounce of concentration she had to imagine it going up in flames.

"Sloverna den flau ordir seriaf." She said hesitantly. For a few seconds nothing happened, then through her scrunched up eyes Penelo smelt woodsmoke. She opened her eyes to see in the center of the twigs a small but unmistakable fire. Over joyed she ran to look at it but found for some reason she couldn't walk anymore and would have fallen flat on her face had Fran not caught her.

"I did it." She said dreamily as she shut her eyes. The vierra smiled at the girl in her lap and watched the rapidly growing fire.

Ashe and Vossler still sat round their own fire discussing various topics, the latest being Basch.

"Do you trust him?" Vossler asked honestly. Ashe sighed.

"I don't know, I don't know anything anymore." Vossler put a hand on her shoulder.

"Even if you don't trust him I do and we'll always be there for you. Just like the old days." Ashe smiled.

"If only it could be so."

"You don't think it can?"

"Not anymore." Vossler sat up.

"Then the world we have lived and fought for is ended." Ashe looked at him quizically. "The time has come to make our own world." She laughed loudly. "What's so funny." He snarled.

"It's just." She stammered. "When you get like this you sound like a bad fairly tale."

Vaan and Basch sparred on a bridge, every now and then the knight would direct Vaan on something he was doing wrong.

"Hey Basch." Vaan said, after hitting the dirt of the fourteenth time that night.

"What is it?" Basch panted. Vaan got up.

"Well, it's been bugging me for a while now but that style you use isn't from around here is it?" Basch seemed a little taken aback by the question. "Even that sword is custom made. "Vaan continued. "How about it Basch? Who are you?" Basch sighed.

"Vaan, have you ever heard of the republic of Landis. The boy shrugged.

"I think I heard of it somewhere."

"Well, about fifteen years ago the Empire attacked it in order to fight to the Rozarrian front line. That is my native land, the Landis swordmasters unmatched in skill but few in number were overwhelmed by Archadia and when the country collapsed I fled, I ran away. I was only a teenager at the time but that changes nothing. I ran away when I could have fought to the death in battle. For honour and glory.

"But instead of dying a pointless death you found something else worth protecting. You found Dalmasca." Vaan said cheerily. "Now think fast."

Balthier sat at the top of the scaffolding alone.

"Hmm," He pondered to no-one in particular. "I wonder what everyone else is doing?"


	27. Chapter 21 The Exile and the Flower

**Chapter 21 The exile and the flower**

"Hurry, this way." Barked Basch leading the party across an unstable looking connecting bridge between two giant silos. The enormous oil sucking structure was bigger than calculated. According to Vossler it took them across most of the sandsea and they were nearing the end of it, at which point they would have a days journey to the valley of the dead. It had taken them nearly a week to cross the structure and their supplies were running low, they had finished the last fresh food last night. Fran had hunted what she could from the scafolding but came back empty handed.

"There it is." Vaan said happily. He pointed towards a ramp on the next column leading down to shore. No more blazing sun, no more hot metal to walk on, the possibility of food. The party quickened their pace at the thought, only Basch and Vossler hesitated. Unlike most of the others they knew that back on land they were vunerable to urutan attack. Only the two knights noticed but the little savages were hiding underneath them on their sand fish. If they were here now then it could only mean.

"Everone wait!" Boomed Vossler his voice carrying over the wind. Fran and Balthier stopped but Vaan ploughed on and jumped down to land. Instantly thirty urutan emerged from beneath the sand itself, bows drawn. Vaan barely had time to draw breath before the creatures let fly. He dropped to the ground instantly but caught an arrow in his shoulder and leg. In seconds Fran was at his side and dropped two urutan with one shot. Balthier followed suite from up on the bridge and another dropped to the sand. A few of them made a brave charge into the group but Vossler and Basch repelled them. Soon it became obvious who was going to win and the urutan retreated.

"We must hurry on." Vossler barked sheathing his blade. "They have gone to fetch the rest of their tribe. The tribes number in hundreds, we'll stand no chance here."

"Wait." Penelo shouted over the large man. "Look." One urutan was not fleeing, nor was it attacking. It just stood there.

"Doesn't that one look a little different?" Vaan asked as the creature approached. It looked different from the ordinary urutan. For one thing it wore no cloak, or for that matter anything and carried a sword much longer and brutal looking.

"Shoo." Balthier tried. No reaction. Vossler made a mock charge at it, still nothing. Finally Vaan could take no more and ran at it fully with and overhead slash. The creature caught the blade on it's own with surprising strength. Undetered Vaan pushed the creature to the ground and made another swing but the urutan was ready, it rolled clear of the blade and struck out at Vaan's hip. If it weren't for the armour he had scavenged from the prison he would be neatly in two parts right now. Startled by this Vaan hesitated to attack a second time and the urutan took advantage of the opening. Diving forward it proceeded to slice upwards, demolishing the hilt of Vaan's sword and injuring his hand. The boy yelped and staggered backwards readying his shield just in time to repel a volley of strikes. This was no ordinary urutan, that much was clear now. As Vaan fell to the floor the creature prepared for the killer blow, but it never came. Vaan opened his eyes to see the creature standing over him, it's sword at it's side. Why hadn't it killed him. Then for no reason at all it began to move away, everyone watched it go curiously. As it was about to dissapear into a ravine it stopped and cocked it's head in an unmistakable gesture.

"I think it wants us to follow him." Penelo said blankly. Balthier raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, let's follow the creatures that tried to kill us."

"It hasn't tried to kill us yet." Basch pointed out, Vossler grunted.

"But could at any time." Vaan stood up and gathered the remainder of his sword, he would need to replace the guard. Then he did something none of them expected. He followed the urutan.

"Come on!" He beckoned to them, hesitantly the small group followed.

"Well this is going to end swimingly." Balthier grumbled.

For two hours they followed the curious animal through various canyon and desert that made up the sandsea, they stopped only at the odd little oasis to refill their waterskins. After what seemed an eternity the creature suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Vaan asked it, the urutan gestured with it's leg towards a beach at the largest oasis they had past. At first Vaan saw nothing wrong, then one of the giant boulders moved. It grew legs, and a head and it rose out of it's indent in the rock. The entire group gaped as a giant tortoise plodded into the clearing, the creature had been disturbed by a young urutan which was playing nearby. It was moving across the sand at a remarkable speed for it's size and weight, Vaan however failed to notice where it was heading until it was too late. The monster rammed the baby urutan at full force sending it flying into the air, it barely managed a scream before the bizzare tortoise reared up and ate it in one gulp. Penelo gasped and fell to her knees, Vaan couldn't bare to watch, Everyone else watched with a grim sense of reallity. Satisfied the shelled beast went back to it's resting place.

"I think I know why this guy brought us here." Vaan said suddenly, breaking the silence. "He wants us to kill that thing." Everyone looked at him incredulously. "What?" He asked.

"No offence Vaan." Penelo said carefully. "But when was this our buisness?" Vaan glared at her.

"When we just saw a kid getting eaten by that thing."

"That was an urutan kid, they tried to kill us."

"Cause we were on their turf." Basch put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid she's right Vaan, there's nothing we can do." Vaan brushed the hand away.

"Well I'm doing something whether you like it or not." With that he stormed away from the group.

Around the fire that night Vaan still hadn't returned.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Penelo asked anxiously. Basch smiled reasuringly.

"I think if any fate awaits Vaan it's not to die out here in the desert." He said, sounding a lot surer than he felt.

"Well drat him I say." Balthier added. "Since the start of this whole affair he's been nothing but trouble. If he hadn't been there the robbery of the palace we would have escaped, the youngest of us wouldn't have been kidnapped, Her highness would still be prancing around in the resistance and our knight in shining armour would still be locked up where he can't batter the general mood with his brooding." He finished.

"An impressive rant pirate." Vossler chuckled.

"What my partner is trying to say." Explained Fran. "Is that he misses him and wants him back." Balthier scoffed.

As the moon rose over the trees Vaan applied the finishing touches to his sword hilt and sheathed the weapon. The urutan was beside him, sharpening his own blade. Together the two of them readied themselves, something that scientists told was impossible. Hume and Urutan, brothers in arms.

"Let's go." Vaan said decisively making the final ajustments to his armour. and together they strode into the night. The creature lay on it's side in it's ditch, undisturbed as the assailants approached. Vaan was the first to strike, his sword struck home but bounced off the enormous shell. The boy winced at the impact jarr on his wrist, that shell was tougher than steel, and now it's owner was considerably less passive. The monster rolled to it's feet and turned to face it's two attackers. The sword and shield felt significantly puny and weak in comparison to the giant Vaan now faced, but for the moment he didn't have to. The urutan leapt into the fray, striking the turtle several times in it's face which seemed to be affecting it. Inspired by the creature's courage Vaan charged in again trying to replicate the feat. To his surprise the head was remarkably exposed and vunerable. He could do this, he could hurt this creature and if he could hurt it he could kill it. Then the tortoise reared up on it's back legs and flattened him. It was only the powerfull chestplate armour he was wearing that prevented his ribcage from shattering, even so he heard several things crack. That was it then, he was unable to fight. This creature was going to eat him alive just like it had done to the urutan child, in desperation or perhaps rage, he struck out. Right into the monster's jaw. It gave a great scream and staggered backwards into the water of the oasis temporarily blinded with pain. Vaan's partner didn't miss the oppurtunity, he charged in on a side angle and swiftly decapitated the creature. Vaan watched it fall with a curious expression on his face, as if watching an object of facination, in that this carcass was once a mighty beast. Cleaning his sword, the urutan walked over to Vaan and inspected him. Vaan choked on the blood in his lungs before he could say anything. The creature cocked it's head, then reached into it's pouch and drew out a piece of paper pressing it against his chest. Almost instantly sparks began flowing out of it. Vaan cringed as he felt his bones knitting back together. After a few minutes healing Vaan stood up ajusting to his new bones.

"Thanks." He said gratefully to the crustacian like face of the urutan, again his comrade cocked it's head and began to walk away. Curiously Vaan followed. After walking through the trees for a few minutes they reached a clearing where the trees overhung the path like a cave. As Vaan looked inside he saw that this must be the urutan's home, all around were discarded items like weapons and bones. The urutan dissapeared inside for a few minutes and came out again cradling something in it's hands. As Vaan knealt down beside him he shoved his item into Vaan's arms, it was a plant. Vaan stared at it entranced. It was bright purple, it's flower was blue and it grew little berries from it's stem, without question this flower must be very rare and one of the urutan's prized treasures.

"Thank you." He said breathlessly, the urutan bent it's knee in an unmistakable bow. Then in a flash of light he knealt there for a full two minutes, bewildered, covered in the ash that was only minutes ago a living breathing animal. Only when he finally looked around did he see a group of urutan in the bushes, along with a different one. One who looked powerfull not only physically but magically, it shuffled it's feet at him angrily. Vaan didn't know the language but the message was clear. Get out of my land or die, the "queen." Let her message sink in, then vanished into the trees with her men.

The next morning the group gathered at the spot where the urutan fell, no one really knew why they were there but Vaan had been very convincing the following night. They simply stood in silence for a few minutes honouring the death of a noble warrior.

"They killed him for asking you for help." Fran explained. "It is considered blasphemy in their culture." Vaan didn't care the reason, all he knew was the urutan was dead, and there was only one thing he could do for it now. He took a few of the berrys from his plant, and then planted it in the soil on his death spot.


	28. Chapter 22 The Valley of the Dead

**Chapter 22 The Valley of the Dead**

As the sandsea ends it carries on into a small gorge that opens up into a full blown canyon. Once Raithwall himself lead a tiny elite force against the armies of the barbarians here. No it was a simple domain of the dead bodies, some of which hadn't stayed dead. The Valley of the dead. An appropriate place to bury the king at the site of his greatest battle. As the small group traversed the rocky gorge the younger members looked around uneasily.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?" Suggested Penelo, "I hear there are skeletons and even zombies here." Balthier shrugged.

"I've dealt with such creatures before and know exactly how to make even zombies lie down and play dead." He assured her. Vaan was unconvinced.

"I heard you can't kill them, even if you chop their heads off they still snap at you." He stated blankly. Ashe sighed.

"Yes, let's discuss all the various ways a zombie is a difficult opponent while we walk through the valley of the dead shall we?" She fumed silently.

"Everyone!" Penelo shouted, her voice echoing off the rocks. She had just rounded the next bend in the canyon and an awesome sight met her eyes. In the center of the gorge lay an enormous building, it's black stone walls reflecting the sun. It looked like a palace for all it's splendour and yet lifeless and rather dreary for the final resting place of the dynast king. Balthier whistled.

"You royals certainly like to die in style." He commented. "Imagine the funeral." Ashe ignored him and approached the structure.

"Who was king Raithwall anyway?" Vaan questioned. "I know he did some stuff to do with seperating our borders..."

"King Raithwall, is the reason we are here." Vossler repremanded sternly but Ashe silenced him.

"Long ago the gods granted favour to king Raithwall, who would oversee the subjugation between Ordalia and Valendia." She explained. "Here he defeated the last of the barbarians and forged the Galtean alliance. Though called the dynast king, he was famous for compasion to his people and distain for war. A phillosophy past on to his successors that would bring peace and prosperity for hundreds of years to follow." She looked up proudly after finishing, only to find that the group was halfway up the stairs. "No respect for higher powers." She grumbled, trudging up the stairs after them.

"Well, we've traversed every inch of this mortuary." Balthier huffed a few hours later. "And I think we can now be certain that there is no door." As the sun set over the horizon the group sat down heavily outside the building.

"If we can't get inside then how do we get this dawn shard?" Vaan asked. Vossler shook his head.

"All I know is if we don't start back in two days our supplies have no chance of holding for the journey." He growled quietly.

"Why are we here again?" Penelo piped up. Ashe sighed.

"Basically." She said heavily. "Raithwall left behind him three stones of great power. Two he gave away but one he kept and even had it buried with him. It's the proof I need for my royal lineage." The girl nodded blankly. Unable to stand the atmosphere Vaan rose to his feet.

"I'm going for a walk." He said moodily. Penelo followed him.

"Me too." She said. Vaan protested for an instant, then remembered there was no way to stop her.

"Come on then." He sulked. As the sun descended behind the ridge it seemed as though the tomb became part of the background, just another rock. And Vaan had to climb the stairs to convince himself it was still their goal. When the two orphans reached the top, they looked at the old wall. Covered with carvings though it was, no door was visable.

"Do you think this is how Raithwall wanted it?" Penelo asked, breaking the silence.

"Do you think he wanted his treasure hidden away forever?" Vaan shook his head.

"No, he just didn't want to hand it over to anyone. Someone who could get inside would have to be a great person." He leant against the wall and kicked at a stone sticking out of it.

"Vaan, it's getting dark." Penelo said. "Let's get back to the others." But a rumbling sound interupted her, the entire building seemed to be shaking. Then she saw it. The stone Vaan had kicked wasn't there anymore. Suddenly a section of the floor opened up, both children jumped at the noise and stood motionless as from out of the darkness rose a small obelisk with a lantern like device on the top. Then the shaking stopped and the rumbling ceased, and all was calm and still. Penelo was the first to speak.

"Woah."

"Thats the best you can do?" Vaan joked. She scowled.

"Let's see you do better." She retorted, Vaan shrugged.

"Fine I will." He said. And as the last bit of light vanished he reached out and grabbed the lantern, Penelo lunged forward to drag him back.

"This would be one of those things you think about before you do!" She hissed. "Now, let's get back I can't see a thing." Vaan touched her arm to silence her, or what he thought was her arm.

"What do you think your grabbing?!" Penelo spat.

"Sorry." Said Vaan sheepishly. "I can't see any better than you." He gingerly removed his hand from whatever part of Penelo he'd found and walked back in the direction of the stairs. His foot found a solid stone wall. Puzzled, Vaan tried another direction. Only to find the same result. It was only then, when he began to think about it that he realised something.

"Penelo. Does the air seem different to you?" He asked cautiously. There was a scuffling noise to his left and Penelo's voice answered.

"It tastes dry, almost stale. Hang on." There was a moments pause before her voice cut through the darkness again. "Seriaf flau den ordir!" Nothing happened.

"Wow." Said Vaan sarcastically. "What a show." Even through the darkness he felt her glare piercing him.

" It must be because I don't know all the words yet. " She complained. "Seriaf flau den ordir!" The darkness was suddenly broken. Tentitively at first but quickly growing, a small fire sparked into existance in mid air which brought Penelo's grimace into vision as she fought to keep it in place.

"Put it there and stop squinting." Vaan said gesturing to the lantern, "The look doesn't suit you." Penelo was too tired to argue. She carefully manouvered the precious fire into the lantern, where it burned an etherial yellow.

"I thought you didn't need all the words to use magick." Vaan asked his exhausted friend, she had only been doing this sort of thing for a couple of days.

"Yes but I need at least most of them to come anywhere close to a result." She said testily. "And if you'll look around, I'd say we have bigger problems." As Vaan surveyed the scenery he knew she was right. Where they were now certainly wasn't where he thought they were. They were in an enormous stone structure, centuries old by the look of it. They were on a platform at one end of a bridge across a giant chasm which faded down into the blackness. Vaan whistled as he looked around.

"Well, thats not good." He said, Penelo grabbed his arm.

"But how can we be here?" She stammered, her voice cracking. "We were just outside, and the lantern is still there." And then it hit Vaan like a ton of bricks.

"We're inside the tomb." He said softly.

"What?" Breathed Penelo.

"Don't you get it?" Vaan said incredulously. "That lantern we found must be the doorway into the tomb."

"But thats ridiculous." Penelo cried, though her face was uncertain.

"Sure it is." Vaan sneered, and began to walk across the room.

"Don't leave me here." Penelo yelled, her voice echoing around the room. Vaan sighed and turned back.

"Look, you can either stay there and be alone or you can come with me and find this dawn shard everyone's looking for." Penelo hesitated, then realised there was no way of stopping Vaan. Grudgingly, she left the lantern and set off.

**I'M BAAAAAAAACK. Yeah, sorry I took so long, I've been kinda busy with auditions. But now I'm back and can regularly update. Woohoo.**


	29. Chapter 23 The Gigas

**Chapter 23 The Gigas**

Since his death the dynast king had slept soundly in his tomb, the only way in being a hidden magical transporter had been undisturbed, allowing all manner of creatures to flourish inside this strange dark ecosystem. And now fro the first time in over a century two new objects had entered this little world. Two objects that were being watched closely by the other occupants.

"Vaan, we should go back." Hissed Penlo as they crossed the bridge over the pit. Vaan sighed.

"You worry way too much." He scoffed, "Nothing could have gotten in here for a few hundred years at least." He turned back to face forward, only too meet eyes with a vicious multi armed beast. Vaan yelped and jumped backwards into Penelo who in turn fell to the floor.

"Ow, Vaan!" She complained but Vaan was already running in the opposite direction. It was a long time before he heard her call from the other side of the bridge.

"It's just a statue." After the two of them examined their opponent and confirmed it was indeed a statue, they hurried on with Vaan very red in the face. "I feel so safe with you around." Penelo said sarcastically, "It was even part of the wall, how could you miss that?" Vaan said nothing until they reached the large stone door on the opposite side of the room.

"Well." Said Vaan. "Any bright ideas on how to open this door?" Penelo walked forward and pushed the door lightly, it swung open as if it's hinges were oiled yesterday.

"Woah." Said Penelo. "I didn't expect it to be that easy. It's like it was made recently."

"Or it's never been used." Said Vaan darkly. "Besides this room is identical to the last one." Peering into the dimly lit room Penelo saw he was right. Yet another stone box, yet another bridge and yet another bottomless pit.

"It's even got the same statue." Vaan complained. There it sat, just like tho other one. Only this time at this end of the room facing down the bridge.

"Maybe the architect didn't like anything new?" Penelo suggested hopefully as they descended the steps to the bridge. Vaan was about to answer but was interupted by the sound of creaking stone. Even that small noise was enough to echo around the chamber.

"What was that?" He murmered. Penelo grabbed his arm.

"Let's keep going." She whispered. Vaan nodded.

"Relax," He said. "This place has been here a while, I wouldn't be surprised if a few rocks were loose." Then a new noise echoed round the room. The sound of a lot of stone being dragged across the floor.

"Rock slide?" Suggested Vaan, Penelo shook her head, pointing over his shoulder. Back at the begining of the bridge, the statue wall was moving, surprisingly quickly as well. At it's base it had sprouted multiple insect like legs which were dragging it along at a remarkable speed. It's multiple arms all brandished weapons which were swinging round wildly. By this point in time Penelo and Vaan were already running but the wall was actually gaining on them.

"Look!" Penelo shrieked. Vaan looked ahead and too his horror saw that the way off the bridge was sealed, they were trapped. It was just a matter of what killed them first, the swinging blades or the crushing wall. Vaan dropped all reason and charged the wall. Penelo's screams fell on deaf ears as he thought to himself.

"If I'm going to die here I'll make this thing stop before it reaches Penelo." He closed his eyes and swung his sword into the wall, nothing happened. In fact the wall itself didn't seem to be advancing at all, or trying to kill him. Puzzled, Vaan opened his eyes. He had swung his sword straight into a large piece of the bridge which had risen up to stop the advance of the wall which was quite clearly struggling on the other side.

"My goodness Vaan!" Came an all to familiar voice from the first doorway. "Don't you know anything about rich men and their tombs, if you touch anything you get your head chopped off." Vaan sighed as Balthier and Fran appeared from behind their attacker.

"OK, how did you guys get in?" Vaan asked as the newly reunited party traversed stairway after stairway into a deep pit.

"Well, you did leave an obvious clue," Vossler chuckled. "We couldn't exactly miss the lantern." Balthier looked around, rather dissapointed.

"You know I expected the final resting place of the dynast king to be a little more..." He struggled to find the right word.

"Shiny." Fran quipped, smirking slightly. Vossler moved next to Ashe.

"It wounds me to look on as they pillage a place so solemn as this." Ashe put her hand on his arm to calm him.

"Yet without them you and I are as nothing." Vossler growled, unconvinced. "He thinks ever and alway of his own profit." She continued. "Asure him of that and he will remain true to our cause."

"I do not share your majesty's trust." The knight persisted, but Ashe silenced him.

"We will continue this later, for now we need to find the dawn shard." She snapped. She stepped away from Vossler and began musing to herself. "It sleeps, in waiting. Somewhere deep within."

"How can you be sure?" Vossler muttered, Ashe turned back to him, more kindly.

"Because I can hear it's call."

Suddenly through all the conversation Fran stopped moving, and it was a full ten seconds before anyone noticed.

"Fran?" Balthier called back. "Sometime today would be nice." Fran didn't move. Then Penelo saw it too. The air around them was slightly distorted, not cleanly like a mirror but heaving like an ocean in a storm. Flowing around them like a river, though it looked like ordinary fog.

"Fog, underground?" Penelo breathed watching the spectacle.

"Not fog, mist." Fran said, Penelo's eyes widened.

"You mean the natural magickal energy around us?" Fran nodded. "But I thought you couldn't see that with your eyes?" Fran chuckled.

"Where it is thick enough you may." She stared into space for a while. "The nether runs deep in this place." She murmered quietly. Penelo looked alarmed.

"So does that make the mist dangerous?" She asked suddenly, Fran's trance was broken as she turned to face her pupil.

"The presence of a mist like this can only mean a powerfull source, this can be both good and bad." Noticing Penelo become more agitated she added. "But it also acts as a catalist to magick, enabling us to perform powerfull feats in return." Suddenly the whole group stopped, the path split into three.

"What do you think?" Basch spoke for the first time in a while. Ashe pondered.

"It's the central path." She said finally. "I know it is." Balthier shook his head.

"That's what any trap ridden place would have you do." He said dully. "If I know tombs, and I do. Then the way to the treasure is to the left."

"Perhaps Raithwall anticipated this." Basch said. "And chose to leave it to the right instead."

"This is getting us nowhere." Ashe bellowed. "Me and Vossler are going this way, we'll see who finds the dawn shard first." She pouted at her competition and strode off down the central tunnel, Vossler following at her heels. Balthier sighed.

"Well, if she turns up dead don't blame me, come on my dear." He beconed to Fran who followed lazily. Basch scowled.

"Coming Vaan." He rumbled as he went down the right path, not wanting to antagonise the knight, Vaan followed with Penelo right behind him.

For another hour they delved deeper and deeper into the black abyss, the mist getting thicker all the time. It was unnerving, having so much magickal energy around you. Quite often Vaan would catch reflections of himself in the energy around him, more than once he nearly lost Basch and Penelo trying to follow himself.

"How much further do you suppose it is?" He asked Basch, the knight shrugged.

"I'm starting to think we should have taken the left path." He mumbled quietly. Penelo blanched.

"You mean we have to waste another hour getting back to that crossroad, that is if we can find our way?" She complained, but she was soon silenced. The Passageway they were on had opened out into a giant chamber which was brightly lit with blazing torches all around the room.

"Looks like the others got here first." Vaan observed, Basch's eyes narrowed.

"Or they were already lit." The trio descened the short staircase into the hall where multiple carvings adorned the walls

"Now I'm no expert," Basch said carefully. "But I believe these depict Raithwall's life." Vaan looked in wonder as he moved along the wall, he could make out battles and quests. Finding three stones, uniting the nations... His view of the wall was suddenly obscured as a statue was in the way. Rather annoyed Vaan looked up at the stone creation. It was some form of bipedal beast with four arms and a horned head carrying an enormous mace like weapon.

"The guardian of the tomb." Explained Penelo. "I heard that rich people put scary statues in their tombs to frighten the superstitious thieves." Vaan grinned.

"Never stopped me, that thing is harmless." Basch gave him a warning look.

"If it was put here to defend Raithwall I do not believe it to be harmless."

"Look here!" Shouted Penelo from across the room. "I've found the way through." Vaan and Basch joined her to see an ornate archway, certainly not the same as the other entrances to the room.

"How do you know this is it?" Vaan asked skeptically, Penelo shrugged.

"Cause it's big and weird and in the middle of the room." Basch smirked.

"Good enough for me." They hadn't gone a yard towards the door however when an iron gate slammed down over their path.

"Defense mechanism." Basch reasoned. "Don't worry, I'll have this out of the way in no time." But Vaan wasn't worried about the gate, his eyes were fixed on the other side of the room. And for good reason, the statue was moving. Parts of it's stone skin were peeling of like scabs to reveal strong heaving muscles, the weapon lost it's covering and became deadly and sharp. In little more than a minute the creature was standing before them in all it's glory. It seemed to have grown, it was now three times the height of a man, it's fire red skin and brown mane of hair glistening in the torchlight. The temperature in the room skyrocketed, it was like being back out in the desert. There was nowhere for the group to run, to get out of any of the doors they would need to get past this thing. Basch was the first to realise this and charged in, sword drawn. The creature swung it's weapon to counter the knight's, Basch swung in an attempt to throw his opponent of balance but it's strength was astonishing. It stayed to the floor as though bolted there. Basch tried to retaliate but the creature was too quick, it swung the blunt end of it's weapon into Basch's side. The hapless knight barely had time to shout before he was thrown into the stone bricks of the wall, things broke, not the wall. Basch crumpled to the floor and lay still. Vaan drew his own sword, he knew he had no chance but he wouldn't let this thing hurt his friends. The beast looked up at him as if to say, you have no chance, relax and it will be over quickly. And then the wall to their right exploded.

The creature leapt into the farthest corner of the room to face this new opponent. As the dust cleared Vaan heard a voice through the hole.

"Well, we had to take a few short cuts but we got there in the end." Balthier said cheerily as he stepped out from the chaos he'd created. "Well, who are you then?" He smiled at the sight of the creature. Fran's jaw had dropped, showing a rare case of extreme emotion.

"Nu'mou." She breathed, Balthier raised an eyebrow.

"My dear this is hardly the time for a language lesson." But Fran was already sprinting across the room towards Basch.

"We must escape!" She shouted frantically back to him. "This is a fight we cannot win." Balthier scoffed.

"Nonsense, all it takes is a little..." But what exactly it took a little of we will never know. The creature crossed the room in a single bound and tightly wrapped the fingers of it's third hand around Balthier's neck. Unable to do anything else Balthier ripped his gun from it's holster and fired two shots into his captor's chest. The bullets even at point blank range failed to even make a dent in the creature's skin. At once Fran was on her feet, chanting words too quickly for Vaan or Penelo to follow. At once a huge amount of water appeared from nowhere and with Fran's guidance hurled itself at their enemy in the form of a giant wave. The giant raised a single finger lazily to touch the oncoming water, at once the entire wave evaporated. Not detered Fran readied her bow but the creature was too fast. Fran was already engulfed in it's own fire magick. Vaan stared at the situation with disbelief. In the blink of an eye this animal had flattened their group that Vaan had considered to be invincible. And now it once again began it's advance on him and Penelo. Vaan looked desperately around, there was no one left to help them. Basch probably had more broken bones that healthy ones, Balthier lay choking on the ground and Fran smouldered in a still raging fire.

"I'm sorry." Vaan looked around for the source of the words, but Penelo hadn't reacted at all. "She cannot hear me, just you." Came the voice again. "I'm sorry but you all must die." Within Vaan's mind the words burned like a raging inferno. Then the beast paused, and turned around. Unnoticed by everyone present, Ashe had entered the room and was brandishing her sword at it, her knees were shaking but her stance was solid.

The creature approached slowly, it didn't need to hurry, the girl couldn't outrun him or defeat him. But all the same something was off about her. Something familiar. Ashe could only stand frozen in fear as the enormous figure stood over her, gazing straight into her eyes. Ashe had never seen anything like it, she felt completely naked in the presence of those eyes, as if they could see through to her very soul. For at least two minutes their eyes were locked.

"Forgive me." The voice seemed to come from within Ashe's very head, confused, she thought it could posibly be a powerful magick user. But then the creature lowered it's head and bent it's knee in an unmistakable bow. For a moment she wasn't quite sure how to react but then the voice came again.

"Your orders?" Finally it dawned on Ashe the animal was waiting for her, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Just go away and leave us alone." She whimpered. Without hesitation the creature vanished out of this reallity, leaving no trace it was ever there at all. All the concious members of the group stared at the princess.

"Well," Said Balthier finally. "I'm at a loss for words." Vaan scowled.

"For once." He added.


	30. Chapter 24 Recovery and Rescue

**Chapter 24 Recovery and Rescue**

Vaan picked his way about the battered group, nowhere seemed to be very hopeful. Basch was undergoing serious magickal surgery from Fran who was still smouldering. Ashe was rather clumsily applying bandages to all the wrong places on Balthier while he and Penelo had no such knowledge and couldn't help at all.

"Hey Penelo." He said finally. "We really suck." Penelo didn't turn to face him.

"It's not like we could have done anything." She replied. "That thing took down all of us." Vaan shrugged off the comfort.

"Yeah, and we didn't help them." Penelo looked at her feet.

"So what do we do?" Vaan leaped to his feet.

"What do we do?" He spat angrily. "We get stronger is what we do. I'm tired of being the weak one in this group, even you've got magicks."

"And a lot of good it did me!" Penelo shouted back. "I'm not exactly good at it yet." Vaan let his tense shoulders drop.

"So," He said to the whole room. "What was that?" For a minute no-one answered, then a charred Fran said softly.

"It was a nu'mou." Vaan plopped down next to her as she tried to reassemble Basch's ribcage.

"And what's that then?" He asked. Fran sighed as the last bone slotted into place.

"They were the servants of the Gods." She began wearily. "They were without doubt the most powerfull force by birth in the world, so powerfull they grew too arrogant and tried to rise up against their masters." Penelo came over to join them.

"So they were like spirits?" She asked curiously. "I heard stories of thousands of them gathering in a single place." Fran shook her head.

"No, these were more powerful than any spirit and there were only twelve of them. In any case the Gods defeated them and cursed them for all eternity." The two orphans held their breath, as they used to during Dalan's tales. "They were forced to remain the same for all eternity, to wander the mist until time's end." Vaan breathed.

"Wow," He said. "No wonder we were beaten." Balthier choked on his own blood in an attempted laugh.

"Oh lovely." He wheezed. "Now we know what almost killed us." Ashe gave up treating Balthier and looked at the floor.

"You don't need to tell me." She said quietly. "I know exactly what it was." Everyone looked at her in shock, even Fran was surprised at this news. The princess took a breath, then tried to explain. "I remember hearing a story when I was a child, of a great spiritual being, an esper. His name was Belias the Gigas." Everyone in the room breathed, even the name it seemed held power. "One day he was walking through the world when a man crossed his path, He told the man to move aside saying that he was the greater being and should be obeyed by mortal men. The man refused and soundly struck down Belias with a single swing of his mighty sword. As the creature lay in the dust the man stepped aside, he told Belias that although he was greater than the esper he allowed him to pass out of respect. He said that this was true greatness." Basch nodded weakly.

"So this esper turned to serve the man." He growled through the pain in his chest. "Who was this man?" Ashe looked the knight in the eye and said.

"Raithwall of Galtea." Understanding flooded through everyone in the room.

"So it was protecting the tomb," Vaan thought aloud. "It wasn't just here by chance." Ashe nodded.

"The question is," Balthier said, sliding his broken body up against the wall. "What exactly did you do to stop him?" Ashe froze, she hadn't thought of that. She had been so tied up with the groups injuries she never stopped to wonder why the esper had decided to simply halt it's attack. Fran looked thoughtful.

"I have several theories." She said at last, "Here are the most likely. One, the esper fell in love with you at first sight and felt the need to stop." Ashe choked on the bandage she was unwrapping with her teeth.

"What!" She blurted, "Is that really likely?" Fran nodded.

"You would not believe the the amount of stories about love between esper and hume." Ashe blushed furiously, Fran shook her head. "Anyway." She continued. "Two, the esper admired your bravery in facing it without fleeing." Balthier snorted.

"You'd think he'd have more respect for those who fought him then." Fran ignored him.

"And three." She finished. "The esper recognised you as a descendent of Raithwall and decided to serve you instead." Ashe nodded.

"That is most likely," She said. "But that would mean he would need to be here to serve me." Fran threw something to her, she clumsily caught it and examined it. It was a beautiful gemstone about the size of a coin. However what caught Ashe's attention was the gold wiring around the ruby bent into the image of what was unmistakably the creature they just faced. Ashe looked up at Fran puzzled, the vierra shrugged.

"I myself do not know it's purpose, but it wasn't there until the esper dissapeared." Ashe eyed the rock carefully, perhaps it would be best to keep it around, at least for now. Suddenly the quiet of the room was interrupted as puffing and panting, Vossler staggered through the hole in the wall. Basch shook his head.

"You never did have any sense of direction." He chuckled.

Slowly the party limped past the iron gate, Beyond this gate was a long set of stairs which led them up to what appeared to be an alter, most of them were daring to hope this could be the end. Ashe was the first to approach, striding up the stairs with confidence and poise. Being one of the few that wasn't injured in the last challenge she was feeling desperate to leave this cavern before she joined the ranks of limping comrades.

"I couldn't help but notice." Balthier drawled as he was helped along by Fran. "But I don't see the dynast king's treasure." Ashe glared at him.

"I would imagine that the esper was the dynast king's treasure." She hissed. "Apparently this esper now serves me and only me, that is a power and wealth beyond all measure." Balthier scoffed.

"Call me old fasioned but I was hoping for the kind of wealth one could measure." Ashe ignored him, clutching tight to the gemstone in her hand. She didn' know what to do with it but she would hang onto it. Suddenly the whole group halted as they entered another large chamber, again torches burned in their brackets and there were great carvings lining the walls again. But that was not the focus of the party. All their attention was on the alter in the center of the room, perched on top of it was a rock about the size of a tangerine. Unlike the dusk shard it was completely spherical, it bore markings along it's surface, and it glowed white with the pale light of dawn. There could be no mistake, this was the dawn shard. For an instant the entire group was mesmerised by the sight of it, then Vossler gently placed a hand on Ashe's shoulder.

"Your highness." He said as she jumped at the sudden contact. "We must go." She nodded and approached the stone daius. She got within a few yards of it, then stopped dead in her tracks. She stood there in shock, unable to believe what she was seeing and yet there it was, floating in the air in front of her was the translucent yet recognisable form of lord Rassler Heios Nabradia. He stood quite still, looking at her. He seemed to be made of light from the dawn shard, this however did nothing to ease Ashe's mood. A tear slowly forged it's path down her cheek as she shook her head slowly.

"No." She said softly. "It's not possible." Rassler smiled at the princess and walked slowly past her, Ashe quickly reached out to touch his arm but could find no purchase on his ghostly skin. She could only watch as he strode through her group, none of which seemed to be able to see him. She swallowed her feelings and briefly glanced down at her wedding ring.

"You will be avenged." she whispered fiercely.

As the group walked hobbled and limped out of the tomb spirits were low. True they had accomplished their mission but with enough supplies for maybe half a day and most of the party injured, things were looking bleak. Vossler had made plans to stay in the oasis near the sandsea but even that was a risk. All their medical supplies were gone and Basch feeling fighting fit again wasn't at all helping their situation.

"Well." Said Vaan. "At least things can't get worse." And then the Ifrit soared overhead. Everyone glared at Vaan.

"Well said Vaan." Said Balthier in mock happiness. "How the hell can imperial warships fly through jagd?" The ship's only answer was to drop several fighter skiffs which descended quickly to their location, and landing dead in front of them. The entire group cringed as soldiers emerged from their ranks.

"Orders princess?" Vossler said hopefully, but the girl seemed as clueless as the rest of them. Army in front, tomb behind. Balthier put up his hands.

"And that my friends, is the curtain call."

**I'm back!!!!! Had a lot of stuff to do with life and such but I have returned and like I said I will never give up on this until it is finished. Please believe me.**


	31. Chapter 25 Betrayal

**Chapter 25 Betrayal**

When Vaan last left the Leviathan he had no desire to ever return. He had not enjoyed his last stay on the Archadian warship and after almost getting killed on several occasions in their search for the dawn shard was in no such mood to handle such treatment again. However there he was, on the bridge, with his hands in some uncomfortable handcuffs. And just to top it all off, there was Judge Ghis, smiling triumphantly, covered in bandages but still striding up and down with enormous self satisfaction.

"Such a tremendous honour to be graced with your presence a second time majesty." He began, his voice dripping with glee. "You left us with such great dispatch upon our last encounter that I must confess, I had begun to worry we may have given some cause for offence." Ashe scowled, offence was not the word she would have picked.

"Such a heartfelt display of remorse." She replied with no attempt to disguise her sarcasm. "Now what do you want?" Ghis strode forward to stand in front of her.

"I want you to give me the nethicite." He said simply. Penelo stiffened, Ghis noticed and rounded on her. "Ahh, you know of it do you." He said plucking the little bottle from her hand, then his face fell. "No no no." He said impatiently throwing it aside. "I don't want this incomplete specimine, that base imitation. I seek Raithwall's legacy, the ancient relics of the Dynast King. Deifacted nethicite." Ashe snorted.

"If you are refering to the three shards left by King Raithwall, then you should know that three fist sized stones will not win a war for you." Ghis shook his head and chuckled.

"For a true descendent of the man himself you know surprisingly little about his legacy. Did you not think to tell her captain Azelas." At once Fran and Balthier made the connection but Ashe took a few seconds to understand, and a few more to believe. Vossler shuffled forward.

"Majesty, he speaks of the dawn shard. That is the nethicite." He said quietly. Ashe did not react, it was as if she hadn't heard him. "Please understand." Vossler continued desperately. "What I did, I did for Dalmasca, for the empire your father built." Ashe whirled round to hit him but Basch got there first. Injuries forgotten he struck Vossler in the jaw with his foot sending the huge man toppling over backwards, bellowing with rage Basch sat on Vosslers chest delivering blow after blow to his face. Vossler grabbed the smaller man's hands and hurled basch of him, the knight rolled over twice and was back on his feet.

"Vossler!" He roared, "Have you gone mad!" Vossler shouted back at him defiantly.

"If we are to save Dalmasca then we must accept the truth, I will fight this profitless battle no more." With another war cry Basch leapt at Vossler, Ashe looked at Ghis to pull them apart but he seemed quite amused at this fight. After fifteen minutes the two of them stood apart, panting and bleeding. Basch finally looked up at his old friend.

"It breaks my heart," He breathed. "That people call me traitor when you are right before them." Vossler fell to the floor, as if the words had cut him as deep as any blade. Sensing the fight was over Ghis continued with his lecture.

"Captain Azelas has struck a wise bargain. Permit lady Ashelia to reclaim her throne and the kingdom of Dalmasca to be restored." Ashe stood with eyes unseeing, lost in her own thoughts of misery. Ghis tried a more kindly approach.

"Think on it." He said gently. "An entire kingdom for a stone, more than a fair bargain I'd say."

"And when all is said and done your master will have another pet." Even Ashe reacted as Balthier's voice carried over the silence, this was the first time he'd said a word since they entered the room. Ghis smiled sourly at him.

"My lady." He said to Ashe. "Let us take him for the people of Dalmasca. You majesty wallows in indescretion on peril of their heads." With that he promptly thrust his sword under Balthier's chin. Balthier didn't flinch.

"Well at least your sword is to the point." He said, smirking. Ashe hesitated, then slowly handed over the dawn shard. Ghis took it with more than some satisfaction.

"To think that the Dynast kings relics were deifacted nethicite." He thought out loud. "Dr Cid will be beside himself." Balthier bristled, but only Fran felt it.

"Captain," He adressed Vossler. "I'm finished with them, take them to Shiva." A group of soldiers led by Vossler began herding them out, a thought crossed Ghis's face. "And Ffamran." He called out, no-one turned round. "I'll let you go this time, for old times sake." Vaan drew level with Balthier who was unnaturally still.

"Who's Ffamran?" He asked. Balthier paused for a long time before answering him.

"Someone he used to know."

Ghis marched into the ship's laboratory like an emperor proudly presenting his prize to the head scientist.

"I want to assess it;s power." He said sternly, the young man looked uncomfortable.

"Um, sir? Were we not instructed to return the stone a soon as possible for testing. Besides theres only the engines we could...." It took the scientist a moment to remember who he was talking too. "Yes sir." He finished Lamely. Ghis marched back to the bridge and sat down in his chair, it was good to be a judge he concluded. Mind you, it would be better yet to be an emperor. Strange and rebelious thoughts stirred in the judge's head. If this stone proves to be genuine, he would have the most powerful millitary weapon in the history of the world. He had always been ridiculed by the judges by being the head of politics and economics. Spending hours training when his job was talking to fat old men who thought the world of themselves. When did he get what he deserved, he deserved Gramis's chair and with this stone he could. But only if it checked out. He listened over the comunicator as the stone was carried over to the engine energy input.

The prisoners were shunted over to the Shiva, a light assault cruiser designed for deepstrike and blitzkrieg warfare. It had played a central role in the destruction of the republic of Landis by striking the eastern front almost single handed, the famous swordsmanship of the inhabitants was no use from a mile in the air. Now however it was overshadowed by the mighty leviathan, cruising an easy three miles off her port bow. Vaan looked unimpressed at the interior. Shiva was in essence an artillery vessel and as such the interior was little more than a shell to protect the mass of powerful artillery, little more than a slim gangway protected them from a very nasty drop to earth. However the group had to admire exactly how much this ship could deal out despite it's lack of armour. As the skiff stopped in the hanger and the passengers dissembarked, Vossler walked along side Ashe who did not react to him.

"When we return to Dalmasca we can announce you are alive and well." He said, desperately trying to breach the princesses mental defences. They held firm. "After that I will continue negotiations with the empire." Another layer was added to her defences, Vossler cringed. That was the wrong thing to say. "I believe Larsa is the key." He said trying to add a positive light to the subject. "We can trust him. Ashe stopped walking but didn't turn to face him.

"Who are you Vossler," She said blankly. "To talk of trust." Without waiting for an answer she walked on but Vossler hesitated for a moment.

"A son of Dalmasca." He said to himself.

In the lab the poor scientist who had been given the orders from Ghis ran full pelt into the room holding the stone before him like a bomb. Recieving many looks from the staff he sprinted to the input and placed the stone on the bed of magicite that powered the ship, before collapsing to the floor and scuttling away. A young woman sighed and shook her head before reporting through the intercom of the stone's effectiveness.

"Our equipment here is limited so we'll be using the ship's drive to make our assesment." There were noises of dissaproval from the other end but she wasn't scared of Ghis, judge or no judge. "Once we have a connection to the core the reaction should be easily measured."

It was Balthier who first noticed something was very wrong, this was often the case due to his well honed perceptive skills. Or maybe it was because he was standing right next to Fran. Either way, the vierra froze in place. Like an animal that had just realised it is being hunted. A guard approached the prisoners.

"Come on then." He said confidently. "Move it." Fran responded to this by dropping to the floor, her breath coming in ragged gasps. By now everyone else in the small convoy had noticed the hold up and were trying to investigate.

"Fran?" Said Vaan tentatively, now Fran was convulsing, her body heaving violently up and down with every breath.

"The mist..." She managed at last. "It's burning!" The confident guard tried to hoist her to her feet, big mistake. Fran's eyes turned a very deep shade of red, inch long claws emerged from her fingers. She let out an inhuman shriek and broke through the handcuffs holding her with her bare hands. Before the guard had time to react she had leapt on top of him and neatly slit his throat.

"Sixty eight hundred," The lab assistant babbled into the microphone hardly able to belive her eyes. "Sixty nine hundred, Seven thousand. This must be deifacted nethicite, the count still climbs." She could almost hear Ghis dancing with glee at the other end, mentaly of course. A judge would not be caught dancing for any occasion. This time however she was wrong, Ghis had allowed himself a little victory jig. After all, the emperor could do what he liked.

"The power of the dynast king in my hands, blood alone does not an emperor make Vayne." He chuckled to himself, imagining the various ways he could kill Vayne after his coronation.

"Wait." Crackled the intercom. "Something's wrong." Ghis storde over to the chair again, nothing could ruin his mood today.

"Hold her down!" Roared Vossler to the Imperial troops but none of them seemed to like the idea of going near Fran at the moment. She had already disposed of the entire escort and as such the resident troops of the Shiva had to clamber over the bloody corpses of their comrades and face down this wild she-beast.

"What's wrong with her?" Penelo begged Balthier, the pirate shrugged, not entirely concerned with the situation.

"I always knew Fran didn't like being tied up," He paused and stepped aside to allow a bloody corpse to hurtle past him and off the edge of the ship. "I just never knew how much." He finished. "How about you?" He asked the princess, showing her that in the confusion he'd manage to break free of his handcuffs.

"I like Fran's idea." Said Ashe firmly holding out her wrists. "Let's get out of here."

"Engine power falling rapidly." Screamed a mechanic over the Leviathan's pa system. "It's a negative sir." Now Ghis was worried, as long as the skystone was working then the ship was lighter than air and as such could fly, if the reading was negative then the ship was heavier than the air around it. It doesn't take a professer in physics to tell you that to be on such a ship several miles above the earth is a pretty bad location to be.

"What's happened?" He bellowed at the science lab mike.

"The nethicite is draining the ship's power sir," the head of the lab squealed back.

"Dissengage it at once." Ghis suggested sarcastically.

"We've been trying, it's not working."

Vaan's hopes of getting out of this situation alive were very slim as it was, and they had just got a lot slimmer. Right in the way of the escape pods, was Vossler York Azelas, sword drawn, standing ready.

"No farther." He bellowed. "Sky pirates, the future of Dalmasca will not be stolen." Every word he said seemed to cut him as deep as a knife but he stood his ground. Ashe stepped forward.

"Vossler, if any loyalty to Dalmasca remains in you, stand down." She spat at him. Vossler shook his shaggy head.

"What I do now is for Dalmasca my lady." He insisted, "No one is to leave this ship"

"Highness." The new voice seemed out of place considering who it came from. Basch Fon Ronsenburg stepped forward through the group, but his voice was quiet and gentle. "I don't believe any words will solve this argument." He tore off the makeshift bandages around his torso and retrieved his sword from a dead guard. Vossler patiently waited for him.

"You saw this coming didn't you Basch." He said quietly. "Ever since the first day I met you you said yourself this is how it would end." Basch nodded.

"I never said I was happy about it." He retorted with a bloody grin. Ashe watched helplessly as the two greatest knights she had ever known, and the only two people to really be called her friends stepped into an arena only one would step out from.

"I warn you," Said Vossler suddenly. "I will kill you." Basch smiled, memories stirring.

"A knight should give no warning." He replied.

**Right, since I know that another hiatus like last time is bound to happen again at some point I am doing my best to churn out chapter after chapter. But I havn't gone back on what I said before. I will not give up on this until it's done.**


	32. Chapter 26 Knighthood

**Chapter 26 Knighthood**

The sun was high over the white Rabanastran landscape, Vossler shook his shaggy hair out of his eyes and surveyed his new kingdom. Only the elite trainees from the Dalmascan army made it here, the royal knights academy. Although only a first year cadet and at the age of nineteen he was already getting noticed. This wasn't hard for a young man of his stature, already being stronger and bulkier than the average full grown man. Besides, who would want to mess with the son of Kalon Jass Azelas. Already he had attracted quite a group who wanted to be his "friend", Jabbering in his ear and trying to be funny, that was all he needed. Suddenly his chain of thought was intterupted as a particularly tiny servant fell down in his path, in no mood to deal with this he roughly kicked the man in his side.

"Come on," He barked. "I don't have all day." Giving the poor servant another boot.

"Neither does he." Everyone fell silent, partly because this new voice carried exceptional power and partly because of the surprise that anyone would challenge this particular man's opinion. Vossler calmly looked round to face this new development. His brown eyes met with striking blue ones, the man he faced was no taller than any other in this place but carried twice as much presence. His rugged face was framed in shoulder length wavy blonde hair and he was clad in some strange style of clothing, foreign perhaps. Over his shoulder was slung a strange shaped blade, curved yet pityfully thin.

"You've had your fun, no he's had his fill." Said the man, gesturing to the choking servant at Vossler's feet. Vossler shook his head sympathetically, this was clearly a recruit from another unit who didn't know his place yet, he could cut him a break this once.

"My friend." He began. "You clearly don't understand what's happening here. Take a look at me, what do you see?" The stranger looked him up and down.

"Well, everything I see is ridiculously big." He said blankly. "Are you compensating for something I cannot see." The crowd couldn't hold back a snigger, Vossler raised an eyebrow, he was impressed.

"What's your name?" He asked, the stranger hesitated.

"Ronsenburg." He said finally. "My name is Ronsenburg." Instantly Vossler's attitude changed, that was no Dalmascan name, he thought his clothing looked odd. He had no problem with foregners coming into the country but they had no place in the order of knights as far as he was concerned. The stranger seemed to read Vosslers reaction, he knew there was no way out of a fight now. Vossler said nothing, only unsheathed an enormous sword from his back.

"I'm warning you Ronsenburg," He said dangerously. "I will kill you unless you leave this academy now." Ronsenburg drew his own sword without reaction.

"A knight gives no warning." He said with a deadly smile.

A year later Ronsenburg was walking back from the training fields with Vossler at his side, after drawing with him for the umteenth time. Vossler was smiling and waving at a few passing girls.

"Why are they so interested?" Enquired Ronsenburg, Vossler's face fell. He did not like talking to Ronsenburg.

"Because clearly we are knights." He said impatiently. "Women love knights." Ronsenburg still looked confused.

"But we've done nothing for Dalmasca yet, never even been in battle before." Vossler sighed exasperated.

"Yes but we will, and when we do if you don't stop talking I'll kill you myself."

"You've been unsuccessfull so far."

"Foreign muck like you would not understand." Vossler spat and stormed away.

"Vossler York Azelas!" The use of his full name stopped the man in his tracks, he turned to face Ronsenburg. "You have a strong name, a good name. So why do you use your father's?" Vossler was quite taken aback.

"When did I ever tell you my full name?" He asked, Ronsenburg shrugged.

"You didn't but you spread it around like the plague." Desperate to come back from this Vossler retorted.

"Well what of your name." He barked. "What kind of a name is Ronsenburg?" Ronsenburg looked thoughtful for a while before replying.

"In my culture, we do not tell our first names to anyone who hasn't earnt our respect." Vossler snorted.

"That makes no sense either, your kind repects combat ability. That being said you must have the greatest respect for me." Ronsenburg turned away from him.

"You are without doubt the strongest opponent I have ever faced, but without discipline, without modesty and without mercy you are no knight. And never will be. I could never respect such a man." And with that he walked away, leaving Vossler speachless.

Two more years past by and again fate brought the two trainees together, this time carrying a bench between rooms as a punishment.

"I told you Ronsenburg, not to just draw your sword anywhere. Definately not in the library." Ronsenburg gave him a glare.

"I could hardly ignore what you were doing." He said coldly, Vossler laughed.

"You mean trying to flirt with a nice girl." He chuckled as they turned a corner.

"You were becoming rather forceful." Ronsenburg continued calmly. Vossler couldn't help but smile, Ronsenburg had grown on him over the years, he still found him extremely annoying but he had grown to respect him. His chain of thought was interrupted as Ronsenburg while turning a corner had almost collided with something under half his size, to avoid the collision he promptly threw himself sideways and onto the floor leaving Vossler to struggle, barely holding up their cargo. Ronsenburg fell to the floor face first in front of the obstacle, Vossler burst out laughing and consequently dropped the bench on his foot. The person they nearly ran into was met with the sight of two knight trainees howling in pain.

"Ahem." Said the obstacle rather sharply, once both men had recovered their senses they turned to see what had spoken. Their eyes were met by a young girl in a yellow dress, she was no more than a foot and a half high with long sandy blonde hair and a scowl on her face.

"And what do you think your doing?" She demanded, Ronsenburg almost scoffed. This girl couldn't be older than five or six, yet here she was making demands of him.

"What I do, is none of your buisness." He said sternly. "And it is customary I believe to apologise when you have caused such an accident." He waited for Vossler's approval, he would surely think the same thing after a scene like this. He turned around to see Vossler on one knee with his head bowed, giving Ronsenburg a look that said to do the same. At this point Ronsenburg realised he had made a terrible mistake, he turned to the girl again.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" The girl looked indignant.

"My name, is Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. Princess of this land and your future queen." It took Ronsenburg a few minutes for this to set in, after which he realised he was dead. There could be no other punishment for treating royalty with such disrespect.

"Forgive him highness." Of all the voices to come to his defence he had not expected Vossler's "He is not from this country and would not know you by appearance. If he is to be punished, allow me to share his punishment so it may be softened." Basch couldn't believe what he was hearing, the self serving Vossler putting his head on the block for him? The princess thought for an instant.

"Very well," she said. "As your punishment, you shall carry that bench back and forth across the building all night. At dawn I shall be back to relieve you." With that, she strode off haughtily. For a few moments neither man said anything, then Vossler heaved up his end of the bench.

"Come on then," He said wearily. "We have a lot of carrying to do."

"It's Basch." Said Ronsenburg quietly. Vossler looked quizically at him.

"What?"

"Basch Fon Ronsenburg, that's my name." Vossler grinned at him."

"Pleased to meet you Basch," He said. "Now give me a hand with this bench will you?"

Four years later, the knighthood ceremony. Basch and Vossler emerged from it as heroes, the two best graduates the academy had ever seen. Princess Ashelia even came to greet them, after a few more run ins with her the three of them were quite firm friends.

"Sir Ronsenburg. Sir Azelas." She said dipping her head to both of them. "How does it feel to be knights of the realm?" Basch and Vossler bowed very low, Vossler didn't even reach the princess's head height.

"It is truely an honour to fight for Dalmasca." Basch growled, Vossler glared.

"I was going to say the exact same thing before blondy here stole it." The princess laughed.

"Well, I am here to give you your first mission." Both knights were suddenly at attention, the princess chuckled at their seriousness. "I am going to explore the city today." She announced, both knights blanched.

"Your majesty." Basch stammered. "This city is not safe for a ten year old girl."

"Much less a princess." Vossler added. The princess gave a knowing smile.

"That's why you're coming with me." And so it came to pass that the three of them walked around the city that day. The princess marvelled at the swords and armour, The knights giving the pickpockets dangerous looks and the three of them ended up sitting on the southern fountain eating fruit they had bought.

"Princess..." Vossler began but she waved his talk aside.

"We are friends you know Vossler." She said kindly. "You don't need to call me princess." Vossler shrugged.

"Very well then, Ashelia?" Basch offered but the princess retched.

"I don't know what my father was thinking naming me Ashelia, but it can't have been very practical." The two knights thought for a while.

"Ashe?" They both suggested simultaniously. The princess digested the thought.

"Hm, short, sweet and somewhat mysterious. I like it." She said with a smile, the two knights rose, finishing their fruit.

"Well then lady Ashe," Basch said grinning.

"Your home awaits." Finished Vossler, Ashe scowled.

"Oh you're terrible."

Seven years later Basch strode down the palace corridors in full armour, there was intent and urgency in his step. Something had happened that no-one had predicted. He made a sudden left turn and burst into a conference room, knights and generals lined the table Vossler included, and at it's head sat the king.

"Nabudis has fallen." Basch stated plainly. For a few minutes no-one spoke, then chaos erupted, Cries and protest came from all around the table, but one was the loudest of all.

"My father, what of my father?" Basch turned sadly to prince Rassler.

"I know not, I'm sorry." There was some quite talk at the head of the table before the king ordered.

"Secure Nalbina with all haste." Basch bowed without hesitation.

"I will go."

"And I will go at his side." Rassler stood up and followed him.

"I also." Vossler strode out of the room. As the three of them walked down the corridor Basch looked at Rassler.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked quietly, the prince did not react.

"It matters not." He said at last.

Two days later at Nalbina fortress Vossler was actually afraid for the first time in years. His entire unit was dead and he was left alone to hold the east gate, as scores of Archadian troops flowed through the opening he cut them down. His enormous blade slicing through them like they were butter, while Dalmascan archers on the battlements cheered him on. How many were in the army? he wondered. Could he beat them all? He doubted it. All he had to do was last for as long as he could, if it came to his death then he would take as many of these soldiers with him as he could. The Archadian troops were not so keen to come in anymore.

"It's a monster." One said.

"No, it's an esper in human form." Vossler grinned.

"That's it, Come on!" He roared, waving his weapon in the air. "I am Vossler York Azelas, I fear no man alive." Then he heard it, the voice of his friend cutting like a knife through the air, it said two words.

"Lord Rasler!" Vossler looked up just in time to see the arrowhead disappear between Rasler's ribs, at the same time he saw the paling shield fall. He knew what must be done, he struck the two gate support columns with his sword sending the archway crashing down, blocking the oncoming Archadians.

"Retreat." He called to his forces. "Pull back." With the prince wounded and the paling down, this was the only way. He gave one last look at the fortress, and turned tail.

A week later at Rasler's funeral Basch and Vossler were standing over the coffin where he lay, shrouded in white rose petals. Ashe was draped over his body, sobbing. Both knights didn't know what to do in this situation, they could protect the princess from any horror but her own grief. All they could do was watch as she cried and nursed the wound in her heart.

"Basch, Vossler." She said suddenly. "My father is going to sign a treaty, our terms of surrender." The two knights nodded. "But I heard rumours, Archadia is planning to kill my father after he signs it."

"That's impossible." Vossler said. "If they kill him then the signature will be worthless." Ashe shook her head.

"If they alter the treaty so it will effect my family then as long as I live, they will control Dalmasca forever." Basch shook his head.

"I will not allow that to happen." He said encouragingly. Ashe put her arms tightly around both of them.

"She's just a teenage girl," Thought Basch. "She doesn't deserve this."

"Please." She begged them. "Don't let them take my father, I've lost Rasler, I can't lose my father as well." Basch knealt down and bowed his head.

"I promise he will live." He said solomnly, he could not have known two things about this statement. One, it would be the last thing he said to her for two years. And two, it was a lie.

And now the two knights were together again, facing each other on the deck of the Shiva, swords drawn. Both of them knowing exactly what to do.

"I'm warning you, I'll kill you Basch." Vossler said. Basch smiled.

"A knight gives no warning."

**I know, it's a backstory chapter. I just thought we needed to know a little more about these two and Ashe, I promise to get back to the nitty gritty next chapter, though reviews would be welcome. I'd like to know how I did and what not.**


	33. Chapter 27 Miscalculation

**Chapter 27 Miscalculation**

Vossler was the first to move, ever impatient to get into the action making a swing downwards but Basch was lightning fast, even with severe injuries he was quicker than Vossler. He ducked under the approaching sword and made a deep cut in Vossler's hip, the larger knight grunted in pain and swung his own sword round forcing Basch to take the hit on his own sword, it held. Vaan could only watch, and couldn't help but admire such an amazing display of swordsmanship from both knights. Ashe's screams of protest were drowned out by the sound of swords clashing, even the remaining Archadian soldiers didn't dare interfere in case they broke the spell. Either that or they were too busy with Fran, who was still rampaging around the upper deck, Balthier and Penelo hot on her heels.

"I need to create a Dalmasca that can live in peace!" Barked Vossler rising up against Basch again who caught Vossler's strike on his crossguard.

"Lady Ashe does no need a knight who she cannot trust!" Roared Basch in retort, brushing aside Vossler's guard and lunging for his chest. However this time Vossler dodged and broadsided Basch's ribs with his own sword. The smaller knight grimaced as old wounds opened up and freshly healed bones cracked. He fell to the floor and began choking on his own blood, Vossler waited patiently for him to get up.

"I told you I would kill you." He said blankly as Basch rose steadily to his feet.

"And I..." Basch wheezed. "Told you to give no warning."

"Hold her down." Screamed the captain, but o no avail, Fran was simply not having anyone hold her down for anything. Balthier and Penelo watched as guard after guard flew out of the cloud of dust and shrieks which was Fran.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Penelo asked, Balthier shook his head.

"If we are to help her I would do it after she has taken care of our opponents." He said cheerily dodging a dismembered head. Penelo was genuinely terrified, she had never seen Fran like this at all. When she first met Fran she had been afraid of the stories of the fierce and wild Rabbit race of Golmore but Fran was nothing like those stories, until now.

"It's a defence mechanism built into her instinct." Balthier explained casually. "All creatures have it." Penelo looked at him bemused,

"Really."

"Oh yes, basic survival instinct. In the case of the vierra, when the mist burns there is danger nearby there is only one thing thats important. Your own survival."

"Why do you do this Basch!" Vossler snarled as once again the two knights clashed again, sparks flying from their weapons. Basch grimaced at the effort of holding back the enormous sword.

"I do know, all to well." He bellowed back, forcing the huge sword away and diving back into the fray.

"Stop it both of you!" Ashe screamed and tried to separate them but Vaan held her back. "Get off me you urchin!" She shrieked but Vaan held firm.

"If you go into that you will die." He shouted at her. "They won't stop for anyone, until one of them is defeated." Ashe shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. She had lost too many important people in her life, her husband, her father and now her two best friends were trying to kill each other. After two years in the resistance she thought she was stronger, that she would be able to stop a scenario like this. But in reality she was just as helpless as before. All she could do was watch the two swords collide again and again until one fell to the floor.

"That's it," Balthier said to Penelo. "That stone should drain the burning magick out of the air and into the stone." Over the past few minutes they had succeeded in calming Fran down to a degree, they did this using the nethicite Larsa had given them to remove Fran's bloodlust and she was now reduced to a shivering wreck on the floor. Suddenly a great crash shook the very ship itself, Penelo wobbled to keep her balance but Balthier stood straight as an arrow.

"That's probably our friends concluding their buisness." He said lightly. "My dear, I believe your friend may need your support. I suggest you give it to him." Penelo looked warily at Fran. "I can handle this myself thank you." He told her firmly. "I am the leading man after all." The girl took one last look at her teacher, then ran off down the corridor.

It was over, no-one present really knew how. One minute they had been on equal terms, battering away at each other like slavens. The next Basch was standing over a bleeding Vossler, his sword at his opponent's neck. Both of them stared into each other's eyes with cold resolution, one ready to kill the other ready to die. Ashe was quietly sobbing in the background while Vaan still held her arm in case she lost her nerve. Then Penelo arrived, and it broke the spell. Basch raised his sword, Vossler closed his eyes.

"Critical engine failiure," And, "Cannot maintain hover." Were some of the undesirable phrases squarking out of the speakers as Judge Ghis desperately thought what to do. Now would of course been the time to abandon ship but of course Ghis was far too proud for that. He made the mistake of thinking in all this chaos that he was still in control. He started barking orders to various ship sections but no-one was listening, even as he spoke people were abandoning the ship through any means nessisary including jumping with a large sheet like parachute. Even the other ships in the fleet were moving away. As the realisation hit him that no-one present was willing to save him he furiously drew his sword and stormed off to the evacuation hanger, of course there was no way to outrun the explosion in the tiny pods used for escaping but they would get him to the shiva.

"Just one last little errand." He murmered."

Basch and Vossler were both kneeling on the floor, it seemed Basch had run out of energy before he could strike. Either that or he simply couldn't kill his friend. Each knights stared into the other's eyes.

"Princess, I think it would be wise for us to leave." Balthier wasted no time in talking the minute he entered the room but the princess was too preoccupied by the knights to hear him. Vossler coughed loudly, a large amount of blood spattered the floor.

"All I have done..." He choked. "I've ever thought of Dalmasca first." Basch chuckled and shook his head.

"I know you do, I would never gainsay your loyalty." For a few seconds the two of them laughed at the irony of the situation until it hurt too much to continue.

"Look on what my haste has wrought." Vossler choked as tears entered his eyes though still he chuckled. "Did I act too quickly? Or was your return too late?" Ashe could no longer bare it, she rushed to Vossler's side and embraced him, sobbing. Vossler cradled her head gently and looked at Basch. "I can serve her no more, you must take up my charge." Basch did not reply, there was no need to. All that had to be said, was said. Vossler thrust the handle of his sword at Basch, the knight took it without hesitation.

"Come on." He said gently to Ashe, she fought against his grasp.

"Let go of me!" She cried tearfully. "We're not leaving him."

"He does this for you." Basch insisted. "It would be meaningless if you didn't go." He gently scooped the struggling princess up in his arms and carried her to the Strahl where Balthier was checking his imaginary pocketwatch.

"Come on come on we don't have all day!" He barked, Basch shot him a glare as he climbed the ramp. It was at that moment that three things happened. The Strahl failed to start, the Shiva gave a lurch as another ship collided with them in an attempt to escape and Judge Ghis crashed into the deck from his pod. Balthier's gun was already coming up and he fired off two rounds into Ghis but his armour protected him.

"We need to move now! Basch barked as he strode into the cockpit, Fran gave him an icy glare as she struggled with the controls.

"Why don't you fly the ship and I shout at you." She muttered, still weary from her rampage. The Archadian's had canibalised the Strahl and removed the skystone circuits and Fran had been trying to set in a temporary system using a little magick and about a dozen metal arrows to conduct the power, and all the while Ghis was closing on the struggling vessel. Basch swore and drew his sword, dropping Ashe unceremoniously on the deck of the Strahl and charged the judge, but he was wounded and Ghis was strong. He never had a chance, Ghis brushed aside his pitiful attack and threw him violently against the wall, choking him. Ashe could only sit on the deck, clutching Vossler's sword that Basch had dropped. It didn't matter any more to Ghis if he escaped or not, he just wanted them dead by his hand, and there was no doubt he would get it. Balthier was firing pointlessly into the judge and the only two who may have fought him equally were both beaten. She gripped the sword tightly, and to no-one in particular whispered.

"Help."

Firstly, there was only a slight increase in temperature, then a big increase in temperature. Everyone on board the ship felt it pass over them, but no-one yet knew what it meant. Only Ashe heard the all to familiar voice inside her head.

"As you wish." Belias the Gigas burst into existance some ten feet from the battle. Ghis barely had time to register the enormous red shape rush into his field of vision before it's weapon collided with his torso. If his opponent had been human then his armour might have held but against the great bludgeon the re-enforced steel was useless. His spine was shattered instantly and his internal organs torn to shreds, he was dead before his body was thrown off the ship by the force and tumbled 25,000 feet towards it's final resting place amongst the sandsea. No-one saw the judges defeat, they were too busy clambering aboard the Strahl. Ashe didn't even turn back to see the esper disolve into thin air, or even to look back one last time at the defeated body of Vossler. They had no time, they had to escape, they had to live.

Thirty seven miles above the sandsea bellow, the Leviathan imploded. To antone who happened to look up at the time it would have been the most spectacular fireworks display ever known. First a bright light shone from the engine section, then it grew brighter by drawing in light from the air around it, finally it began dragging the ship in on itself. The entire war machine was turned inside out in a matter of seconds and the whole sky would have continued to turn itself inside out but as the last of the ship vanished into the black hole the nethicite reached it's peak charge, and promtly released it's payload. A sphere of pure magickal energy blossomed from the epicenter of the cataclism expanding three miles or more in circumference, the other ships in the fleet who had tried so desperately to outrun it were engulfed in seconds. Vaan watched from the windows of the Strahl as the Ifrit broadsided and was pummeled by he hail of fire that preceeded the magick before being swallowed. Then he paid more attention to that same wave that was rapidly gaining on them. The entire ship threatened to fall out of the sky as the first shockwave collided with the ship.

"This might get a little dicey!" Balthier grimaced as he wrenched the Strahl back into action in a desperate race against the raw power of the dawn shard.

"The mist..." Fran breathed from her bed behind the cockpit. "It manifests now." Vaan looked at her incredulously.

"Is that what you call this?!!" He yelled, she glared.

"What would you call it?"

"Being trapped in a tin can being chased by a giant ball of fire!"

"Kindly put a sock in it the both of you." Balthier roared, temporarily losing his cool, though under the circumstances you couldn't blame him. And then they were clear, one minute the fire had been at their heels, then it ran out of momentum and gave up it's final prey. They waited for a few moments for the residue to clear and then they landed, no-one was really sure where. All they could do was lie on the sand and rest, they had crossed a desert, plundered a tomb and faced down a fleet. They had earned themselves a break. For a few hours no-one spoke, then Penelo broke the silence.

"What's that?" For the next ten seconds everyone who could be bothered was searching for what Penelo had seen , Ashe was the first to find it. For a moment she was lost for words, after all this here was some proof that this whole trip had not been a total waste of time. There lying in the dirt amongst airship wreakage, cold and dull, lacking it's glow but unmistakable, the dawn shard lay in a bed of leaves at her feet. Ashe picked it up at once and cradled it to her chest. Everyone had suffered so much, a fleet had been wiped out, Vossler had lost his life all for this little stone. There was no way she was leaving this behind.


	34. Memoirs 2

**Memoirs 2**

_The dreadnaught Leviathan is sunk, and the 8th fleet Of the Archadian Imperial Airforce, lost._

_As word of the events in Jagd sounded throughout the empire, I quit Bhujerba, citing sudden malady._

_My true motive was to bring the various counter Imperial forces scattered throughout Ivalice together_

_in unified resistance._

_By the time I had achieved this a month later Lady Ashelia had already made her return to Rabanastre._

_She had not however made known her presence. Rather, she was content with keeping her own wherabouts,_

_and that of the Dawn Shard concealed. Had she then chosen to go before her people, my error in _

_announcing her suicide would become known. To the great detriment of my efforts to assemble a resistance._

_In such circumstance as Lady Ashelia found herself in. Even if she were to declare Dalmasca restored, it would_

_only serve to invite the Empire's wrath. Though Archadia had lost her 8th fleet, she remained a millitary power_

_to be reckoned with._

_**Memoirs of Marquis Ondore 4th**_

_**Chapter 16 Biding time**_


	35. Chapter 28 Softening the blow

**Chapter 28 Softening the blow**

Dawn over the city of Archadies. It had been only a month ago when the news of the 8th fleet arrived at the capital. The entire city was declaring this a day of remembrance, and all around it's streets came the wailing of families who's brave boys had never returned. Even the usual bustling air traffic had stopped in memory of the fallen, as long as any record could be found never had Archadia lost so many at once. From his great office, the Emporer Gramis was sitting in his chair looking down at his weeping city. Of course he himself had joined in when the news came but now all his tears were dried up, and all he could do was stare down at his suffering people with no way to stop the pain. He didn't even notice Larsa walk through the door.

"Father." He asked hesitantly. The Emporer quickly composed himself into his usual cheerful appearance.

"Larsa my boy, what brings you here?" He said beaming. Larsa cleared his throat.

"Well, I've been thinking about the situation with Rozaria." Gramis couldn't hold back a grin. Larsa was direct and to the point, like Vayne yet unlike.

"What of it?"

"Well, the whole affair started a month ago when the destruction of the 8th fleet, it left a hole in our defences. And with that the resistance forces are massing behind Rozaria."

"Hmm?"

"Well, without the aid of the resistance Rozaria would be unable to invade, their forces simply are not enough. Gramis laughed.

"A well thought out analysis as always, however you seem to be overlooking that we have no influence over the resistance whatsoever." Larsa pressed on.

"The majority of the resistance are Dalmascan, and as a result they will follow Lady Ashelia anywhere and to any end."

"And you're saying we can convince the princess of Dalmasca to hold the resistance back?"

"Precisely." The Emperor raised an eyebrow, Larsa would not propose such a thing if he thought it couldn't be done but all the same. Larsa seemed to sense this and swiftly continued.

"I am aquainted with Lady Ashelia and if I find her I can certainly say there is a chance, please father. If this war starts, there will be many more days like this." Gramis didn't need to look down at the streets to remind him.

"Take your guard with you," He said sternly. "I don't want anything to happen to you." Larsa beamed.

"Thank you father." He said bowing and turning to leave the room, he stopped however and turned back. "Oh and Father, the senate has called a meeting after dinner, they need you there.

Gramis replayed the conversation over and over in his head as he sat at in his uncomfortable chair, wearing his itchy robes of office, in the dusty echoey room where the senate insisted on holding their meetings. Honestly why couldn't they just get a conference room and be done with it. But something Larsa said that afternoon worried him, and it wasn't the innevitability he would ditch his guards like he always did. If this agreement went well he knew that peace would be almost certain, Dalmasca would be restored and an ally of Archadia and concequently the rebellion would be without leader and disbanded. There was however one big flaw in the plan, and unfortuanately it was all his fault.

"The Rozarian Empire assembles a vast host under the guise of training excersises." Droned the current speaker. "It is our belief that they wait for the proper pretext, the sooner to make their strike on Archadia."

"The loss of the leviathan and her fleet at such a time, is a grievous blow, were Rozaria to invade the battle would be hard fought. Had lord Vayne not deployed the fleet so capriciously, we would not find ourselves in such perilous circumstances."

"Lord Vayne will be made to answer for his actions." Gramis let his forhead fall into his hands.

"Typical senators." He muttered. "Always looking for a scapegoat when they should be looking for a solution to the problem." The speaker turned to him

"Excellency. Thought he is your son, justice must be served." The Emperor chuckled softly.

"A convinient thing, justice." He said aloud. "And now I must make a choice between my throne, and my son." There was murmering throughout the room.

"A most lamentable situation for us all." A frail man said awkwardly.

"For lord Vayne perhaps, but lord Larsa will be a fine emperor." Gramis shook his head, here they go again. The only reason they wanted Larsa on the throne was so they could manipulate him.

"Larsa adores his brother and is yet young." Gramis told the man sternly. The man smiled back, like a snake.

"He may be young now but will not remain so forever. He already busys himself unravelling Vayne's tangled skein." Gramis could not help but smile back, Larsa was growing up very quickly it seemed. A little to quick for these old goats to keep a leash on him. "After all." The senator continued. "Was it not Vayne who put his two older brothers to justice once before?" Gramis leaped to his feet, his chair clattering to the floor.

"How dare you!" He bellowed. "I told..." But he got no further, the effort of getting up so quickly caused a tremendous coughing fit. The senator seemed to get some sort of pleasure out of watching his challenger writhe. After ten minutes Gramis had recovered enough to speak.

"You will pay for this." He choked through gritted teeth.

"You need not concern yourself, as long as the senate watches over her Archadia's future will ever be assured."

**I am back. It took a while to get all my summer stuff out of the way but now I am ready to write all summer.**


	36. Chapter 29 The tale of Basch

**Chapter 29 Preparation part 1, the tale of Basch**

Vaan lay on his back in the dark tunnels, soaked through to the bone as water washed over him.

"Come on then." Basch shouted from the other side of the chamber, Vaan sighed. It was not the first time he was knocked down today and it wouldn't be the last.

"Can we take a breather?" He winced, hauling himself to his feet. His tutor grimmly shook his head.

"Not if you want to be anywhere near a good enough swordsman to help out next time." For the past month Basch had continued with Vaan's lessons in the dark sewer tunnels and he had noticably improved, he had even developed his own style of two handed swordplay. This however didn't stop him from being hurled face first into the ground again and again.

"Right, one more spar and we finish for today." Basch barked, Vaan nodded with newfound enthusiasm and took his stance.

"You ready." Basch grinned.

"Don't warn your enemy." Vaan was always the first to move, he made a diving lunge for Basch's neck which was effortlessly brushed aside, undetered, Vaan slashed wildly but Basch ducked under the swing and struck out at the boy's leg. Vaan awkwardly jumped over the singing blade and Basch took advantage of his air time giving him a solid shove with his shoulder, Vaan hit the floor hard but rolled to absorb the impact and was back on his feet charging again this time a solid head strike, Basch dodged to the left and broadsided Vaan's hand causing him to yelp and drop the sword. Calmly he held his own blade to his pupil's neck.

"You move too much." He said calmly. "You waste so much energy swinging around like that and you may as well tell me what you're going to do with that kind of style." Vaan spat into the sewer.

"It's not like my opponent is beatable." Basch chuckled.

"You are being trained by the man who was once the finest blade in the Dalmascan army, be grateful." Vaan stuck his nose in the air.

"Well I do apologise my lord, good day to you sir!" And he strode up the stairs towards the daylight. Basch put his head in his hands, kids these days.

Half an hour later Basch was walking through the city streets with hood up to hide his face. He winced as a muscle across his chest gave an agonising spasm. It had only been a month since his chest had been wide open for all the world to see, now just a few more scars to add to the collection but Basch knew it would take a few more weeks for them to leave him alone for good. He pressed his hands into every one of his new injuries to relax the muscles, he paused on the gash across his cheek. Vossler made this one. The first time they fought as enemies in over a decade, and the last time they would ever see each other. He laughed softly, everyone would always say he and Vossler were like two sides of the same coin. Slowly he made his way back to the living quarters the resistance had given him. His worldly belongings, mostly weapons and armour were strewn about the floor carelessly. In fact there was only one that wasn't out of place, at the back of the room lay Vossler's sword propped up against the bed. Basch sadly placed his own sword next to it, he had been dreading this for a long time. But he knew he was the only one to do it.

Vossler's chambers had not been opened since his death, and it showed. As Basch opened the door a great cloud of dust errupted in his face, coughing and spluttering he shut the door behind him and surveyed the room. Like his it was full of weapons but unlike his it was tidy, Basch grinned. That was always strange he thought, no matter how more disciplined he was Vossler was always tidier than him. Well, that would make his job easier. He slowly began picking his way through the various chapters of Vossler's life, some he remembered others he didn't but each one only served to file away Vossler's existance piece by piece. Finally he reached the desk at the back of the room, to his surprise he found it with only a little dust coating the top. He must have used it just before he left. The lid creaked open on rusty hinges, empty. All but for one little bundle of paper. Basch picked up the little parcel, he was shocked at it's density. Exactly how much paper was in this package? He gingerly unwrapped the string, pulled the paper open and began to read.

_I have no idea who is reading this, but I can only hope my judgement has been correct and you have been sent to clear my chambers. If you are not Basch Fon Ronsenburg I beg of you, see that this gets to him. If you are reading this Basch then my suspisions have been confirmed, I made a terrible mistake in dealing with archadia. But if I am dead it can only mean that you found a way to stop me, well done! Anyway, you and I have fought side by side for years and upon your return and my suspected death I decided to write this. With this Basch I can fight beside you again, help me fight with you..._

Basch stepped out of the room clutching the paper to his breast, there was no time to lose. He set off at a run down the corridor making back for his chambers, if he was careful he could start right now. His chain of thought was interrupted when someone about half his height collided with him, he barely registered the impact but Penelo was thrown back from the force of his walk.

"Ahhh!" She shrieked as she fell to the floor.

"I apologise." Stammered Basch. "I wasn't looking." Penelo glared at him.

"You big meany, watch where you're going." She scrambled to her feet, stuck her nose in the air and strutted off in the opposite direction. Basch shook his head and smiled.

"Kids these days."

**Yes I am taking a filler arc, why? Cause I think stuff needs to be explained. Won't take long, I promise.**


	37. Chapter 30 The tale of Penelo

**Chapter 30 Preparation part 2, The tale of Penelo**

Penelo walked away from Basch in a huff. Honestly, he really had to watch where he was walking. Especially since he was a wanted man. She didn't have the time to waste, she had to get to her lesson. A month had past since the destruction of the eighth fleet and her magick had become considerably better. After a few more lowtown streets she opened the door to the waterway where she and Fran practised magick, strangely enough neither she nor Fran had any idea this was also Vaan and Basch's training ground. The guys had very little idea of the two of them either.

As Penelo walked into the chamber the echo rushed up to greet her.

"You're late." Said her tutor calmly. Penelo pouted.

"Ran into some idiot who couldn't see where he was going." Fran smiled wryley.

"Very well." She said, striding to the side of the flowing water. "Shall we begin?" Her pupil nodded. "What are the advantages of using this water in a spell rather than water created by you?"

"It takes much less energy to move water already there than to create it." Penelo recited the textbook answer. Fran nodded approvingly.

"Why is this more efficient method not always practical?"

"Because there is not always water to hand." Fran paused for a few moments walking over to the other side of the chamber.

"Defend yourself." She barked, before Penelo could answer the vierra wheeled round and promtly muttered. "Lagua fracha." From thin air a torrent of water errupted from behind Fran and shot like a cannonball towards Penelo, the girl barely had time to enounciate.

"Lagua fracha!" From behind her a similar yet considerably smaller jet of water surged forward and collided with Fran's. It held for an instant, then broke as the tidal surge overpowered it. Penelo barely had time to scream before she was washed off her feet and into the waterway. Struggling to the surface she saw the face of her tutor supressing laughter, she scowled as she climbed dripping wet out of the river.

"You know I can't match you Fran." She protested but the vierra held up a hand to silence her.

"You didn't need to. Now you attack me." Penelo grudgingly walked to the opposite side of the room and focusing herself.

"Lagua fracha." She muttered and once again the torrent of water emerged and surged towards her opponent. Fran stood there calmly, letting the water approach. Then in one smooth motion she extended her arm, spoke an incantation and Penelo's attack veered off to the side. The great missile of water circled round Fran following her arm like a ribbon on the arm of a dancer. only when the arc was complete did Penelo see where this was going. The water was blasted back at her almost faster than she could see and she took another trip to the drink. After squeezing the last of the water out of her hair, Fran explained.

"Why counter with you're magick which you know is inferior to mine when you can simply use the spell I threw at you to attack me." Penelo choked out a few more mouthfulls of water.

"Then why don't most mages do it?" Fran shrugged.

"It is difficult I suppose, and it is not a human magick. It was invented by us vierra." Penelo looked crestfallen.

"Does that mean I can't learn it?" Fran shook her head.

"On the contrary, I can recall many human mages who mastered it. The trick is timing." She wordlessly lit a fireball in her fist and slowly pushed it away from her. "The further away a spell goes from you, the less you can control it. Each and every mage has a certain range, that depending on their power they have no control over the spell at all." Penelo watched as Fran's fireball quickly became more wild and uncontrolled. "It is at that stage of weakness when you must stretch out your own energy to the energy of the attack as you would to this river and cast your own response, using the energy of your opponent." Penelo looked clueless, Fran sighed. "This will take a lot of work."

Penelo emerged from the waterway, sodden and dripping. It had taken her hours to perfect the ability and possibly fifteen times in the river. Perhaps this magick lark was more than she could handle, it's not like she needed it anymore. The buisness with the empire was over, she would never be needing this skill of hers and in time Fran would leave Rabanastre with Balthier and she would never use it again.

"Penelo." Her head whipped around as the vierra called her back from the door. "You did well today, very few people could have mastered that as quick as you." The girl was speechless as Fran smiled and walked away into lowtown, maybe one day she'd learn to keep dry.

**I know it's a short chapter but this little tales arc isn't a novel, just telling you what they've been up to this past month.**


	38. Chapter 31 The tale of Fran

**Chapter 31 Preparation part 3, the tale of Fran**

The mind of a vierra is difficult to comprehend for a human so I shall do my best to describe it. Vierra have a natural superiority complex, no matter their point of view this never really fades so if you ever meet a vierra you can be almost certain they are looking down their nose at you. They are also very beautiful, they need to be. It is part of their unique reproductive cycle, they breed with men from other races. Unfortuanately they are all to aware of their beauty, and as such have developed immense arrogance. They have an innate connection to nature, they can even speak with plants and other still life. However this connection can only be maintained when you live amongst nature, if lost it can be regained but it takes years of living in Golmore jungle and meditating. However even if lost there are still faint flickering voices in the minds of vierra almost all the time, as a result they are usually somewhat irritable. Bear all this in mind and you should have some idea of what it's like to be the average vierra, but remember. Fran is no ordinary vierra.

Fran strode away from her sodden student, smiling at her own whimsey. Why had she taken an orphan girl under her wing? Why had she taught her magick? Why was it the more she taught her the more certain she felt about the matter? It mattered little now, Balthier would soon get bored of the wine, women and stroking bits of his vessel. By that she meant the Strahl. Anyway, once that was all done he would tire and order her to come back to the ship. They would depart, probably not return in years by which time Penelo would be a woman and would have forgotten everything she taught her. Fran chuckled at her own pessimism, are our lives really that meaningless? And why was she full of questions today? She shook her head, no time for pondering right now. She had jobs to do.

First stop was the sandsea tavern, just to check on her comrade. She pushed the door half open.

"What do you mean you've no barsascus." Came a familliar voice, followed swiftly by the sound of a punch up. Fran shut the door blankly.

"He's fine." She said to herself. Next she had to pick up her bow from Amahl's, Amahl was a useful merchant for pirates. Never overcharged, never wasted time and never asked questions. Occasionally made conversation but never any suspicion. As she pushed open the heavy oak door, the portly man from behind the counter.

"Ah, hello my dear." He said through a thick accent. "I trust you're here for your bow." Fran nodded curtly. "I'm afraid it will take a little more work, no more than a few minutes if you would like to wait." Fran nodded once again as the man retrieved the weapon from a workbench and began applying oil to the stress areas. "This truely is magnificent." He said, marveling at the elegant curves of the bow. "Where did you get it?"

"Golmore." Fran answered plainly, it seemed he was in a talkative mood.

"And that sword too." He said gesturing to the short blade over her back. "May I see it." Fran drew the blade and laid it on the table next the shopkeeper, he nodded knowingly.

"I know this workmanship anywhere, you have good taste. No blades in all existance surpass those of Landis." Fran shook her head.

"Actually this one is from Jahara, made in the style of Landis." Amahl tapped the side of his nose.

"Smart, beautiful and a good eye. So far my dear I can find no fault in you." Fran tossed her silver hair over her shoulders, she was used to this treatment. "It's strange I don't see you with a man looking at you." He said looking up and down her skimpy atire, Fran made no attempt to cover herself. It's not like any of the other city vierra wore anything better, besides if anyone tried anything all it would take was one well aimed kick. However this question phased Fran slightly, for thirty years she had never thought of ever finding a mate. She had decided in her profession it was logical not to get too attached to anyone.

"Well, that should about do it." Amahl said, admiring his handywork. Fran paid quickly and made to leave. "You should get yourself a man." The old man chuckled. "It'd be nice to see a smile on your face."

After a day of chores Fran was heading towards the Strahl's hanger, trying desperately not to think about her love life. She was in an emotional mood today and as such she couldn't trust herself to think clearly. She would wake up tommorow with no more of this rubish and laugh at the possibility that she ever considered it. But what if the old man was right, maybe she was being a little too hard headed on the subject. Perhaps it would be possible to find a mate, but who? You must bear in mind that vierra choose their mates based on fighting prowess traditionally, but then again Fran was never one for tradition either. In fact the only man who she had regular contact with and knew her well enough to be considered a mate was... As she strode into the hanger the first thing she noticed was Balthier, covered in bruises stroking a particularly nasty dent in the side of the ship.

"You poor dear," He said lovingly. "Not to worry, I'll soon have you spick and span." Fran looked at the pityfull scene blankly, then turned and walked as briskly as possible in the other direction.

"Pass." She said under her breath.


	39. Chapter 32 The Tale of Balthier

**Chapter 31 Preparation part 4, the tale of Balthier**

"Fran, is that you?" Balthier shouted over his shoulder. Strange, he could have sworn he felt the viera's presence. Oh well. The Strahl wasn't going to fix herself. She had taken quite a battering in the escape and was still grounded. A fact Balthier was none too happy about, in order to get her sky worthy again he would have to re align all the couplings, replace all the skystone and knock out all these accursed dents. He straightened up and stretched his tired back, it was simply too much work to accomplish sober.

It was past midnight when the pirate stumbled out of the sandsea, he was sporting new bruises to match the old ones and seemed to have lost the use of his thighs. His duster coat was torn in places as he staggered through the deserted streets singing loudly to himself about some old sky sailor called Ombal who was eaten by a wyrm, or an avion, it was a difficult to interpret his lyrics. Sadly he did not make it to the Strahl's hanger, he struggled on for another few streets and then collapsed on top of a cabbage stall, vomiting on it in the process.

When he next opened his eyes he had a splitting headache and no part of his body felt like moving. He also noted there was a blanket draped over him and he was in a bed, which considering his situation the previous night was unlikely. With enormous effort he lifted his head up to see a small room from the resistance's headquarters.

"Well this is pleasantly unexpected." He thought aloud to the air.

"I'll say." The air replied back. Balthier shook his head, he was clearly hallucinating as a result of the drink. "With the stuff you drank last night I'm surprised you are still alive." Balthier's eyes scanned the room and finally met Ashe who was sitting in the windowsill looking very tired.

"Princess." He said as cheerily as he could. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

She scowled at him.

"More like what do you owe me for dragging you off that cabbage patch and bringing you up here." She snapped. "You smell by the way."

Balthier ignored the jibe and shook his head trying to clear it.

"I wish to know princess because I do not believe you are the kind of person who would go out of their way to drag a dirty pirate out of the gutter and into a nice soft feather bed unless she wanted something." He slurred, his articulation recovering. "You look terrible, get some rest." He finished.

The princess waited a moment before answering, as if she was trying to find the right words.

"You can use quickenings yes?" She blurted out, a little quicker that she should have done. Balthier sighed and let his head sink back into the pillow.

"Princess you do not need such a power."

"We both know that's not true." She insisted. "I have been the target of many forces for too long."

"But if you were to learn such a skill I fear it will do you more hurt than help." Balthier said blankly. "If you want someone to teach you how to use quickenings it must be someone else."

"Fine!" Ashe bellowed stubbornly, "If you won't help me I'll find someone who will." She turned on her heel and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Balthier winced as the noise set off his hangover headache.

"I don't suppose a few more hours would do any harm." He murmured and turned over in his bunk.

**Holy Crap I'm alive. It's been a very long time since my last update but there is a perfectly good and legitimate reason, but remember what I said a while back. I will never give up on this until it is finished, no matter how long it takes. However after finishing this set of short chapters I intend to go through my entire fic and correct any spelling and punctuation mistakes on the advice of a reviewer. This should be done by mid December at the latest at which point I will have more time on my hands to update. I promise!**


	40. Chapter 33 The tale of Ashe

**Chapter 33 Preparation part 5, The Tale Of Ashe**

Out on the Estersand Ashe struck a large cactus with her blade with such ferocity it was falling apart, she fumed as her latest target crumbled into a watery mess. Needless to say it was Balthier's answer that was fuelling her rage.

"Who does he think he is?!" She shrieked as she found another cactus, normally she would fight the creatures of the desert but none of them seemed to want to attack her at the moment. As she fumed she caught a glimpse of a pair of wolves hiding behind a rock.

"Well come on then?!" She bellowed, at which point the wolves bolted for the distance whimpering like puppies. The princess snorted and sheathed her weapon, she was better than this. Just because Balthier wouldn't teach her to use quickening, here she was throwing a tantrum like a three year old. Why couldn't Basch teach her? Feeling sufficiently calm the young princess turned homeward, there were arrangements to make.

As she walked through the dark streets of lowtown she absentmindedly put her hands into a pouch on her belt and clutched the fist sized stone inside. Now she had the dawn shard, the proof of her birthright but still she had no advantage. The dawn shard on its own was nothing but a rock. She let her hand fall to her side as she turned into the resistance headquarters. With most of the resistance force supporting the marquis it was startlingly empty, only the suppliers were left. All the room's occupants seemed immensely bored, in fact when Ashe approached one of them he took a moment to even notice she was there.

"Amalia, is that you?" He said sleepily.

"Y-yes, hello Targa." Stammered Ashe, almost forgetting her alias.

"I would have thought you of all people would want to join up with the marquis." Said Targa cheerily, "You know, fight the good fight and all that." Ashe smiled appreciatively.

"I'll be joining him soon I assure you," She assured him. "But now I need you to tell me what books you managed to save from the knight's academy."

Targa shook his head.

"Going back a bit there Amalia. We never managed to get much from there, three tomes only I'm afraid."

Ashe swallowed her disappointment and took the three books, nodding her thanks she turned to leave.

"Amalia."

She turned around as Targe held his hand up in a resistance salute. "For the glory of Dalmasca and all she stands for."

A sudden crash sounded through Lowtown which shook the walls, Ashe was thrown off her feet as a door to her left burst open and Basch stumbled out covered in bruises and dust.

"What on earth happened to you?" Ashe said incredulously. "And how did you get that?" Pointing to his arm which was bound in a sling.

"A column collapsed in the waterway." Basch gasped sheepishly. "Partly my fault."

Ashe put her hands on her hips.

"And what were you doing to make that column collapse?" She said suspiciously, Basch's eyes darted left and right nervously.

"Only working my swordplay." He said hastily. "Must go." And with that he dashed off down the corridor.

"Basch." Ashe called after him. "Get everyone who was involved in our last escapade to meet in my quarters in one hour."

"Yes my lady." He shouted as he disappeared round a bend. Ashe shook her head, it was just like old times. She turned around, and stopped dead in her tracks. The books in her hands fell to the floor yet she made no attempt to pick them up. All of her focus was on the ghostly figure that had materialised in front of her. Rassler stood there in the empty corridor glowing and ethereal but smiling widely. Ashe felt a great wave of relief wash over her, when Rassler had appeared before she thought she was imagining things and now here he stood again. He opened his arms as if to embrace her but he was already fading.

"No, no come back." She pleaded, but he was already gone. She sank to her knees, tears trickling down her face. What was wrong with her? Was she losing her mind? Had the pressure of this fight finally caught up with her? She just didn't know anymore.

"Princess?" She flinched at the sudden sound in the passageway, she turned around to see Vaan looking out from an alleyway.

"Everything ok?"


	41. Chapter 34 The tale of Vaan

**Chapter 34 Preparation part 6, the tale of Vaan**

Vaan stood on a street corner lost for words, no logic in his head could explain the princess's actions, and then to just run past him without a word. If only she knew. The same thing had happened at the tomb, and no one else reacted but him and Ashe. Vaan stared absentmindedly at his ring, why did the stone show them a vision of Reks? And now again in the tunnel, and why to only Ashe and him? But such questions were wasting valuable time, there was work to be done. With his training over and done with, there were hunts to do. As he wandered down the streets of lowtown a sodden figure trudged out of a shop.

"Penelo?" He gasped. "What happened to you?!"

Penelo looked daggers at him. "Training." She answered simply.

Vaan shrugged. "You look like you're wearing the river." Suddenly a thought came to him. "Hey, you wanna go on this hunt with me?"

Penelo blinked. "A hunt? I dunno."

"You're always telling me we don't do enough together." Vaan sniggered. "Come on, it'll be fun."

The young mage shrugged her shoulders, defeated. "Ok fine, but only if its fun."

-

"That was anything but fun!" Penelo grouched as the pair of them emerged into the sunlight.

Vaan was looking distinctly more cheerful while clutching a bag of money. "We got paid didn't we?" He said grinning ear to ear. Penelo snorted, while Vaan was practically untouched she was covered in a thick dark gelatinous substance.

"I hate flans Vaan, you know I hate flans." She whined trying to scrape some of it off.

"How was I supposed to know it only attacked girls." Vaan protested, this was the wrong thing to say because Penelo rounded on him.

"The petitioner said it when we were done," She spat. "Said he told you that from the start."

Vaan shrugged. "So I forgot, but like a said we got paid."

Penelo was about to tell the young orphan just where he could stick his bag of gil when a familiar figure rounded a corner.

"Vaan, excellent." Basch panted as he ran up to them. "You're the last to... What happened to you?" He said raising an eyebrow to Penelo. "You smell like a sewer."

"Nah, she always smells like that." Vaan chuckled before ducking to avoid a rock.

"No matter." Dismissed Basch, "I need you both to come to lowtown now."

Penelo squirmed uncomfortably. "Is there time for a bath?" She said hopefully.

Basch scratched his head. "Normally no, but I think you'd better." Without another word Penelo dashed off to the city bathhouse.

"Wait a minute." Vaan asked suspiciously. "Why are we going to lowtown?"

Suddenly Basch's expression became very sombre. "The princess is assembling everyone who was involved in the last little adventure. Think of it as a debriefing."


	42. Chapter 35 The New Plan

**Chapter 35 The new plan**

"Thank you all for coming." Ashe began as Vaan and Penelo took a seat at the table. "Because the resistance is mostly fighting with the marquis I have virtually no troops of which to speak, therefore I would ask you who have fought beside me and proven yourselves to help me in the coming months." There was no response from around the table.

"Majesty," Basch said finally. "I will always be at your service, but you cannot expect these children to go on another mission like the temple."

"Hey who are you calling children?!" Vaan yelled, rising to his feet but Basch wasn't finished.

"Every time you stick your head into this business you put your head on the block. Every time you help the princess your own life is at risk, I cannot expect you to do such a thing again. All the more now I know what we are facing."

"I assume you are referring to the dawn shard destroying the 8th fleet." Balthier drawled.

Basch glared at the pirate. "Actually I've seen the nethicite's power somewhere before." He turned to Ashe. "My lady, you know of what I speak."

She nodded gravely. "Nabudis." She said gravely.

"The capital of old Nabradia, lord Rassler's fatherland." Ashe flinched slightly as Basch mentioned Rassler's name. "During the invasion a small group of soldiers infiltrated from the north gate, moments later the entire city was engulfed in an enormous explosion. Friend and foe died alike." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Something was there." He growled. "One of the dynast king's relics. The midlight shard."

Ashe stared at the dawn shard, everywhere these stones were mentioned lay a trail of death. Could such a thing really be used for good?

"More nethicite eh?" Balthier cut in. "No wonder they invaded."

Ashe turned to him. "What do you mean by that?"

The pirate sighed. "Let's just say I know the man who's in charge of researching nethicite in the empire and it's the sort of thing he'd do."

The princess stared at the floor quivering with rage. "That ridiculous war, the destruction of Nabudis and Nalbina, the trap at the treaty signing, the occupation even Vossler. All because Vayne wanted power." Her knuckles turned white around the stone. "The Empire must never be allowed to hold the nethicite, I will see to it."

"Hate to ruin the moment princess." Balthier said grimly. "But they already do. The dusk shard and most likely the midlight shard to. Besides, can't they manufact nethicite now?"

Ashe rose to her feet. "Then the path before us is clear, we'll use the dawn shard to fight them!" She stared down at the stone with fierce determination. "Dalmasca does not forget kindness, or ill deed done. With sword in hand she aids her allies, sword in hand she lays her foes to rest. This nethicite I hold must be my sword, and I will avenge those who have died and the empire will know remorse."

The whole room was silent for a good minute as they took in her little speech, Vaan was the first to speak.

"You even know how to use it?"

Ashe stared incredulously at the boy, he had managed to poke a hole in an almost perfect argument. "I..." She began, hoping for some witty response to come to her.

"The Garif may know." Fran said, coming to her rescue.

Everyone looked at the viera who had been silent for the whole meeting. "Who or what are the Garif?" Basch demanded.

Fran tucked a stray strand of hair behind an ear and said. "The Garif people live by the old ways, magicite law is a part of their culture. They may hear it, the cry of the nethicite's power. Whispers of the stone's menace."

"Dangerous though it may be, what we need now is power." Ashe strode over to Fran's side. "Should we declare Dalmasca free without the means to defend our claim, the Empire would crush us. You must take me to meet with the Garif."

Fran's ears twitched as she changed her posture. "There is another reason I wish to meet with the Garif," She said blankly. "I have recently been asking myself a lot of questions and the Garif are notoriously good at giving advice." Her eyes surveyed the room. "Perhaps you may take advantage of that as well."

Everyone looked at their shoes, there was not one among them who hadn't been questioning certain things the past few days.

"Where are they?" Said Ashe at last.

"They live beyond the Ozmone plain." The viera replied. "In a small land known as Jahara."

"Not exactly close." Balthier chimed in. "Not sure if I'd be willing to devote myself this time. All the more so considering my reward last time."

"Compensation." Ashe sighed, exasperated. "Is that what you want?"

Balthier rose to his feet and walked lazily to the head of the table. "Straight to the point eh? I like that. Compensation." He said, his eyes scanning the room for valuables. "You know for a princess your possessions are startlingly modest." She glared at him. "Ah but I do see one little gem," He said finally. "How about the ring?"

Ashe stared in horror at the ring on her third finger, surely the pirate knew what it meant. "This?" She gasped, "Isn't there something else?"

Balthier took another step forward. "No one's forcing you."

There was a long pause as Ashe struggled with her emotions, finally she slid the ring off her finger and very hesitantly handed it to the pirate.

"I'll give it back to you." Said Balthier, clearly in what he counted as a reassuring voice. "Just as soon as I find something more valuable."

Vaan strode casually to his side as Ashe left the room. "What do you mean something more valuable?" He asked curiously.

Balthier shrugged as he tossed the ring up and down in his palm. "Hard to say, I'll know it when I see it." He strode to the door as everyone got up to leave. "What is it you want Vaan? What is it you're looking for?"

Vaan was slightly taken aback by this question. "Me, I..um."

"So it's agreed." Basch said as the group began to leave. "We meet at the southern gate in three days time."

-

Vaan was out buying supplies, they were to set out the following morning and his bag was pretty empty. So far he had all the food he could possibly need, the two mages would take care of water. His sword was slung over his shoulder and his shield strapped over his back. To be honest the huge piece of wood and metal was becoming cumbersome, he needed it for battle but it was a pain to carry around all the time.

"Vaan my boy, anything else you need?"

Vaan was awoken from his thought by Migello's voice. "Nothing I can think of Migello." He said smiling.

Migello eyed the boy suspiciously. "You know you don't have to go." He said finally.

"So I should just stay here," Vaan said indignantly. "Work at the shop, do a few hunts, maybe open a little shop and then die."

Migello shook his head. "No, but from what I've heard your adventures with these people have been frightful. Both of you have nearly died on more than one occasion. What's wrong with stopping while you still have your lives."

Vaan stared at his feet for a moment. "Basch told me something." He said at last. "There is a reward like no other on the other side of danger." He grinned at Migello. "I don't know if I'll find what I'm looking for by teaming up with the princess, but I do know I can't just stand here while the world might need me."

The old bangaa sighed. "Looks like I can't talk you out of it." He said wearily. "But if you should need anything, just talk to old Migello, he'll sort you out."

**Right, that's it for the short chapters. Just give me a while to spit shine the rest of the story. C U Soon!**


	43. Chapter 36 Southbound

**Chapter 36, Southbound**

"So... Where are the plains?" Balthier said.

They were out of the gates less than fifteen minutes and already tempers were running high. The Giza plains were normally an ideal place to trek provided you could look after yourself, vast open spaces, and easily visible paths. Today however it was under three meters of water, transforming the open dry ground into a swamp.

"It's the wet season." Penelo explained. "It's difficult to pass at this time of year, Most of the paths are flooded."

"Yet pass through we must." Ashe said grimly. "Though it may cost us time."

There was a collective groan throughout the group, they had already estimated the trip to take two weeks.

"I certainly hope these waters will open other ways for us." Balthier grimaced trying not to put his boot in a mud puddle. "For all our sakes."

-

Progress was slow through the muddy marshland, as Vaan took the time to look around he began to notice how different the place was. Aside from the vast lakes lying left and right the plant life seemed much healthier, the dry shrubs were a rich green, glistening in the ever present rain. Even the animals seemed to be enjoying themselves. Giant reptiles and enormous toads foraged in the undergrowth, it was as though the whole prairie was celebrating life.

"At least the plains are having fun." He grumbled softly.

He trudged on with his pack wondering why he could not be more prepared. He had simply grabbed the first clothes he could and thrown Migelo's travelling cloak over his shoulders. This flimsy layer had stopped working ten minutes into the rain leaving him soaking. Looking around no one else seemed as wet as him, their packs seemed bigger too. Basch in particular seemed to be carrying a large bundle over his shoulder wrapped in cloth.

"How can you lift that thing?" Vaan asked him.

"I've carried heavier things longer distances." Basch answered.

Before Vaan could ask exactly what Basch had been carrying, Fran who was at the head of the group suddenly froze.

"What is it?" Ashe began but Fran silenced her.

"Down, now!" She hissed.

"I hope this is worth my clothes being ruined." Balthier said as he crouched down in the mud. Fran did not answer.

For a few seconds nothing happened, then at the edge of the clearing emerged the most bizarre creature Vaan had ever seen. A glowing sphere of light floated out of the trees and began drifting towards them, but it had no body, no limbs, and no head. Simply a creature made out of lightning. Tiny static bolts burst from it's body as it bobbed through the air.

"An elemental." Fran breathed to the others. "Don't use magicks," She said to Penelo. "Don't even reach for your power."

The elemental moved on it's merry way until it was less than three feet from where Vaan lay crouched in the grass. He could actually feel the power from it causing his hair to stand on end, the group held it's breath as the creature paused. Vaan stared into it's core of brilliant light, so many colours danced underneath it's surface. Slowly but surely the elemental moved off back into the trees from whence it came. Vaan stared after it, dumbstruck.

"Let's make camp for the night." Fran said, gently gripping his shoulder.

-

"How can anything like that exist?" Vaan asked Basch that evening.

"Who can tell?" Replied the knight. "Some say they were brought down by the Gods to govern the elements, others that they are simply the result of magicite developing a mind of it's own. I personally believe they are the souls of brave people, returned as creatures of great strength."

"Why couldn't I use magick?" Penelo asked.

Basch shrugged. "For some reason it causes them to be aggressive, perhaps they are the guardians of the elements and bending them to your will is an insult to them.

Balthier sat heavily down beside them. "Well whatever annoys them I'm certainly glad this one was friendly." He said. "Me and Fran got into a scrap with one of them once, barely made it out alive."

Fran nodded. "Indeed, they are great users of magick."

Basch stood up. "I'll scout out a route for the morning." He growled. Without waiting for an answer he strode into the trees, taking his mysterious bundle with him.

-

A week of travelling through Giza took it's toll on everyone. They struggled up and down endless muddy slopes, encountered dozens of muddy creatures, camped under a myriad of muddy trees and ate whatever muddy food they could find.

"Why can't there be anything wholesome in this swamp?!" Screamed Ashe one night, hurling her meal into the nearest lake.

"Well we did try to catch the best we could." Balthier shot at her. "I know you're used to the higher things in life princess but this is what we call roughing it."

Ashe stormed to her feet. "Well I'm sorry mister sky pirate, I imagine you would be familiar with the gutter. You've spent your whole life there after all."

"I am merely pointing out that you have always had a roof over your head and food on your plate, it's only natural for you to feel the difference of being desperate."

Vaan, Penelo and even Basch were now looking very scared at the sight of Ashe's rampage which ranted on for a good ten minutes before Fran stepped in.

"Enough!!" She hissed, with such power in her voice that the birds for miles around burst into panicked jabbering. "We are all tired, now we rest. Tomorrow we will arrive on the Ozmone plain, then things will seem better."

No one dared to argue.

**Oh my god, how long has it been? I have been so caught up at the moment I have had no time to add to my stories, but I promise to do this more often. Remember I never give up on a story once I start it.**


	44. Chapter 37 The Plains

**Chapter 37, The Plains.**

However terrible Giza had made them all feel, the sight of the Ozmone plains flipped it right on its head. Vaan stared dumbstruck. Never in all his life had he seen so much grass. He had seen deserts, savannah, sand seas even cities that float in the sky but this was just endless rolling hills of green. Basch grinned widely and took a deep breath.

"Now tell me that wasn't worth the wait." He sighed.

Ashe collapsed on her back in a bed of flowers. "I think we should rest here a while." She breathed. Everyone seemed to agree. Vaan and Penelo were already off, running down the hill laughing their heads off.

"To be young again." Basch murmured as he watched them go.

"You're more than welcome to join them." Balthier said lazily as he lay down. "No one shall judge you."

Basch shot him a look. "Shouldn't you be following them instead, I'd place you at twenty at the oldest."

"Twenty two I'll have you know." Yawned Balthier apparently unfazed. "Isn't that right my dear?"

"I have better things to do than keep track of your age." Fran said, though she smiled. At least for the moment they were all safe and happy.

-

Vaan and Penelo were racing to the top of various hills which Penelo was winning every time.

"It's all that heavy gear you carry round." She chastised. "You'd be faster than me if you just dropped that heavy sword."

"I could put it down." Vaan panted. "But then who'd save you if a monster attacked?"

Penelo put her hands on her hips. "I can take care of myself thank you."

"With some trick Fran taught you?"

"Cytos scerla mak!"

Vaan yelped as a sudden gust of wind lifted him off his feet flipped him over twice and dumped him on the floor. "That's cheating." He spluttered.

It took a while for Penelo to stop laughing. "If it's so unfair to you then use that heavy sword of yours."

Vaan whipped out his curved blade. "Don't tempt me." He said menacingly.

"Hvarith tuart."

Vaan yelled and dropped his sword as the blade became red hot. "Look at my hand." He bellowed, but Penelo didn't seem to be listening. She was starring over the crest of the hill.

"Aren't they beautiful?" She breathed.

Vaan hoisted himself to his feet and looked over the edge. There was a herd of animals, four legged with silky tails and great spiked heads galloping towards a watering hole. "Sure I guess," He said awkwardly. "If you're into that."

Penelo shook her head. "Sometimes I pity you Vaan. There's beauty in all the world around you, why can't you see it?"

"I don't know." Said Vaan indignantly as he sat down. "You just flipped and burned me, I'm not exactly in the mood to appreciate nature."

Penelo sighed and plopped down next to him. "I suppose." She said. "Forgive me?"

Vaan pushed her playfully. "If I didn't you'd probably think of something horrible to do to me."

-

The group spent the rest of the day lounging in the sun, but when it was time to travel again they discovered the plains were not as inviting as they once appeared. Ten minutes into their long trek west an enormous snake jumped up from the tall grass, although they killed it Balthier was bitten and had to be carried while the poison wore off.

"You have very nice shoulders, has anyone told you that?" He slurred.

"Thank you." Said Basch blankly as the pirate clung to his back.

Ashe stormed alongside. "You know you could have moved." She said. "You didn't just have to stand there and let it bite you."

Balthier's unfocused eyes settled on the annoyed princess. "Maybe if you had informed me there was a bloody great snake behind me I would have moved."

"I shouted, very loudly."

"Not clear enough for me."

"What do I have to do draw a picture."

"Yes that would have been very helpful."

Fran hit him across the face, breaking up the conversation. "It's not dangerous, He'll live."

Ashe huffed. "Oh thank goodness." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Fran smiled. "I'll take over for now, I'm used to him when he gets like this."

"Will you be alright?" Said Ashe, raising an eyebrow.

"Whenever we put into port, he always drinks himself to death. I'll be fine." She said reassuringly, at the same time slapping Balthier's hand which was going for a place it shouldn't.

-

Days later, Balthier still hadn't recovered, there was still no sign of the Garif. Fran continually insisted they were probably watching them but was at a loss as to why they didn't approach. Also more and more snakes were popping up, the grass was infested with them. Every day and night they had to live on a knife edge, or end up like Balthier who was now singing loudly about the women of Rozaria.

"The closer we get to the centre of the plains," Fran said softly round the fire . "The more likely it is we will encounter large monsters."

"To be honest I'm amazed they haven't come already." Ashe groaned. "Every creature on the plains must be able to hear that racket."

Vaan and Penelo were trying to calm Balthier down, rather Penelo was trying to calm him down while Vaan roared with laughter at his lyrics.

"Fran, couldn't we just put him to sleep?" Penelo whined.

Fran shook her head. "He needs to be conscious or the poison won't leave him."

"But it's been days and he isn't getting any better, can't you do something with magick?"

Fran though for a moment. "Not without knowing exactly what bit him. I need a sample of the venom."

Penelo jumped to her feet. "Perfect, those snakes were all over the place. All we need to do is find one."

Fran shook her head. "Not in the middle of the night you're not. In the morning maybe."

Penelo sighed and stared into the campfire, disobedient plans already dancing behind her eyes.

**Holy crap, it's a regular weekly update. Welcome to normality. See you next week.**


	45. Chapter 38 Disobedience

**Chapter 38, Disobedience **

"Why am I doing this again?" Vaan said sleepily.

Penelo sighed as she dragged him over a particularly bumpy hill. "Because genius, if we get in trouble then it's better to have two of us."

"I thought you could take care of yourself."

"I'm smart enough to plan ahead."

"Smart enough to go hunting snakes in the middle of the night."

Penelo huffed and turned her back. "We need Balthier to recover or we won't last long."

Vaan shrugged. "It's not like he won't heal naturally when..."

"If I hear one more drinking song I'm going to kill him myself." She cut across him.

Vaan was about to reply when he heard something.

Penelo looked around her feet. "Oh where are they? They were all over the place last time we came through here."

"Shhh!" Vaan hissed.

"What, I'm just..." But then her ears caught it too. The slightest rustle of grass, as if something was slithering it's way through.

As quickly as they dared they climbed over the crest of the hill and scanned the ground for signs, in the darkness it took them a few minutes to see the source even though it was right in front of them. There, sheltered in the shadow of the hill, something was slithering back and forth restlessly next to a large boulder.

Vaan Looked suspicious. "Plan of attack?"

"We kill it then same we did all the others" Penelo said impatiently.

"The others were in broad daylight," He shot back. "Besides, something's not right. The others were always hidden, this one's right out in the open."

"It's night time, it doesn't need to hide."

"You wanna end up like Balthier?"

She paused to think. "Ok," She said finally. "We go down there and let it make the first move. Then I use magick to stop it and you cut off it's head."

"I thought you could do this all by yourself."

"Do you want to help me or don't you?"

Vaan grudgingly drew his sword and nodded grimly.

The attack on the snake had gone well up to the point when it was supposed to make the first move, when the two hunters had made themselves known the slithering target had not reacted in the slightest to them. Now they were left standing awkwardly next to an enemy that refused to fight.

"I don't understand." Penelo whispered as if trying not to break the spell. "The others..."

"Maybe it's time to admit that it's not like the others." Vaan shrugged and prodded their deadly opponent with his sword. It recoiled from the sharp metal and a grunting noise sounded in the air though apparently not from the snake.

Then the moon came out from behind a cloud, and the two of them saw exactly what they were dealing with. The boulder the snake was moving under was in fact the creature itself. An enormous lizard with great bat like wings and for some reason what looked like a metal ring around it's neck. The snake, happened to be it's tail.

"Well that's just great." Penelo hissed. "You just stabbed a monster."

"Oh I'm sorry." Vaan shot back. "I thought it was a snake."

The creature opened one eye lazily and shifted restlessly.

"I say we just get out of here before this lizard decides to make a meal out of us." Vaan dismissed as he started back up the hill.

"What kind of lizard has wings?"

"Well what would you call it?"

"Well if memory serves me well it's a ringwyrm." Said a very familiar voice.

After a hasty explanation of what a ringwyrm actually was the two would be hunters found shelter behind the crest of a hill with Balthier.

"So how long have you been... y'know. Sane." Vaan pointed out as they all got their breath back.

"I'm not certain, yesterday I think." Balthier replied lazily.

Penelo leaped back to her feet furiously. "Then why did we have to carry you across half the plains?" She hissed.

Balthier shrugged. "I know a free ride when I see one."

Penelo seemed to die on her feet, collapsing next to Vaan with a blank face.

"So what made you change your mind?" Vaan asked.

"Well when I heard you running off to find a cure, and what with all the monsters out here on the plains. I was fairly confident I could live with myself, but just in case I decided to look after you."

The silence of the night was suddenly shattered by an ear splitting roar. It seemed their quarry had woken up and discovered the damage to it's tail.

"Time to go I think." Balthier said darkly. Penelo quickly came back to life and got up but Vaan looked indignant.

"Why do we need to run? It's not like it can find us."

"It can track it's prey from miles away and seeing as you skewered it's tail it will be sure to come after us and we probably won't escape with our lives."

Balthier was not wrong.

"Wake up everyone or we're all going to die!"

Granted not the phrase you most want to be woken by, however this is the very phrase that greeted the rest of the party enjoying their rest.

"What in the name of..." Ashe managed to slur as Balthier, Vaan and Penelo rocketed into the camp baring various injuries.

"Balthier what's going on?" Basch began, but Vaan had already shoved his sword into his hand.

"Less talk more slash." He yelled before proceeding to bang on the wall of the tents until the others emerged.

"Everyone listen." Penelo began.

"Wait," Ashe pointed to Balthier. "You're not singing."

"Yeah, apparently he's been okay since yesterday and was just faking for the free ride." Vaan said as quickly as possible.

"So we went out to find a snake that bit him." Penelo added.

"But we couldn't find one and instead found this huge ring lizard."

"Ringwyrm."

"Whatever, so I made it mad and it chased us across the plains for three hours."

"And in about thirty seconds it'll be right on top of us." Balthier finished grimly.

For a moment no one spoke.

"A ringwyrm?" Basch said slowly. "Do you have any idea how serious this is? Last time a ringwyrm came to Dalmascan soil we lost over half our knights."

"Maybe your knights had an off day?" Balthier put in.

"There were seventy of them and six of us."

Further debate was silenced as a great rumbling roar sounded over the hilltop. Everyone stood crouched ready to spring.

"What do we do?" Penelo whispered, trembling slightly.

Basch thought for a moment. "At least we're all capable enough in a fight. Fran, don't bother attacking with magick it's too well protected. We need to aim for it's chest. Vossler did it last time, almost killed himself doing it. You'll see the weak spot easily through the scales."

"But to get to it we need to get past tooth, claw, horns, breath and magick." Fran added cynically, Basch ignored her.

"Princess, I need you too... Princess?"

Ashe had been staring at a pendant in her hand ever since the crisis was announced

"Everyone." She said. "Do you remember what happened on the Shiva? When judge Ghis was killed? The creature that suddenly appeared and killed him, it was the esper we fought in Raithwall's tomb."

"It left behind that stone." Fran breathed. Ashe nodded.

"I think I summoned the esper, why I'm not sure but it seems to have bound itself to me. If I could call it here now, it could defeat the ringwyrm."

Another deafening roar split the air in the brightening dawn sky.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it fast." Balthier barked.

"It's settled then." Basch said. "We defend the princess until she summons the esper."

The group closed ranks around their princess, weapons held high as the great lizard dragged itself over the crest of the hill.

"Please, please help me!" Ashe whispered to the little gem, but it gave no response. Her companions stood stony faced as the great beast lumbered down the slope towards them.

It was Fran as usual who felt it first. The twitch of the ears, the low crouch as she raised her defences.

"Someone is working magick here, great magick." She hissed.

"You choose now to have a seizure?" Vaan said exasperatedly, his eyes still fixed on his enemy but Penelo dropped to the ground too.

"I feel it too." She gasped. "Never this powerful though."

The hill before them seemed to be slowly covering in ice. The wyrm's feet were already trapped in three metres of solid ice.

"Well well." Said an unfamiliar voice. "It's good to see you again Fran, Golmore child."

**Good guacamole! This is without doubt the hardest chapter I've ever had to do and I'm not sure why. Probably cause I intended it to be a few sentences at the end of the last one. Every time I went to write a bit I'd wade through the sludge of my own head for a few sentences and not be able to write anymore. That is a basic explanation of why this took so long and why it's probably crap but the next chapter I've been looking forward to for a while and I'm brimming with ideas for it. Good to be back.**


	46. Chapter 39 Jahara

**Chapter 39, Jahara**

Vaan couldn't do much more than stare at their saviour. It was without doubt the strangest creature he had ever clapped eyes on. It was vaguely human shaped but its shoulders hunched forward and its neck stuck out almost horizontally, giving it a very angular look. It was also enormous, fully half again as tall as Basch. Thick sinewy muscles wound their way around its body and it seemed to be covered in a thick down of feathers. It wore nothing but for a simple skirt made of various plant life and its face was obscured by an peculiar mask shaped like a bird head complete with a pair of flanking wings the size of Vaan's body, it was a wonder it could even hold its head up.

The wyrm bellowed its outrage but was powerless in its icy prison. Fran strode over to the newcomer.

"Supinelu, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know many things." Supinelu said evasively.

"Who's this guy?" Vaan said suspiciously. Fran whipped round, deliberately catching him on the side of the head with her bow.

"Show more respect to the war chief of Jahara." She said sharply.

Penelo gasped. "So this is a Garif."

Supinelu threw back his head and laughed long and loud, it sounded like the echoes across the plains.

"Have we grown so reclusive that Humes no longer know a Garif when they see one?" He boomed, "Well I suppose it's better than the alternative. Come on then, if you know nothing of my people then it's time you learned."

He began to stride quickly to the west.

"What about him?" Balthier said uncertainly pointing at the wyrm. The Garif shrugged.

"The ice will melt eventually but by then we will be far away from here."

The further they walked the dustier the land became. There were fewer and fewer trees and more and more rock formations.

"You were not far off course." Supinelu called over his shoulder. "Another day on the wing and you would have made it here."

Balthier drew level with their leader. "Tell me." He asked. "You are the war chief of your entire tribe, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you so far from you village without an escort?"

The Garif looked a little uncomfortable. "Once you see our warriors train, you will realise the plains hold no danger to us." Though the feeling couldn't be shaken that this chief was playing truant.

The sun was beginning to set by the time the small group arrived at a pair of enormous wooden gates at the end of a long wooden bridge.

"You arrived at a good time." Supinelu said as he knocked loudly on the gate. "Tonight we celebrate the festival of Chiom"

The gates were hauled open and two bulky Garif lumbered out.

"Ahh, chief. Again!" One said exasperatedly.

"You know exactly how the great chief will take this."

Supinelu raised his hand for silence.

"I will deal with the great chief but for now see to it that my friends are fed and watered."

At once the attitudes of the guards became colder.

"Humes war chief? At this time?"

"They are no friends of Archadia or Rozaria." The chief said sternly. "They come seeking our help. And they shall have it."

The guards reluctantly let them past into the village. Jahara had always been friendly towards any neighbouring country, accepting any who wished to see their dusty plains and grazing herds. This gave Archadia and Rozaria the idea that the Garif were a bunch of pansies. After the crippling of the Titan and her fleet, almost one thousand strong, both sides decided to leave Jahara alone. The occupants however had never quite forgotten the unprovoked attack on their homeland, and were being much more careful.

Vaan was reminded vaguely of the nomad village but on a much bigger scale. The huts looked big enough to house whole families, there was a huge fence running round the perimeter and always these huge Garif lumbering everywhere. He felt he'd shrunk a metre or two just looking at them.

Supinelu seemed to notice this. "It's not like we wanted to be tall," He quipped. "We were just born that way."

Vaan snapped out of his daze. "So what so you Garif do besides... be tall?" He said lazily.

"Well we hunt, we make things, we herd our nanna, we milk our nanna, we build huts, sing songs, dance around fires... Some would also say that we give good advice. But we do all these things better with food in our bellies."

Dinner was in a leaf around a campfire. Many were hoping for something a bit more civilised but hunger soon took over. They gorged themselves to bursting not really caring what it was they ate, except perhaps for Penelo who wouldn't touch a slimy green substance which many of the Garif were shovelling into their mouths as if it was keeping them alive. Strangely, the Garif didn't remove their masks, even to eat. They simply lifted them enough to expose a sharp pointed mouth in order to get the food in.

"Why do you wear those masks all the time?" Ashe asked Supinelu curiously.

He chuckled, bending down so she could see all of his mask. "A creature's face can tell a lie, even if it doesn't mean to. The purple miyoa flower can't help being beautiful any more than it can help poisoning you. In our culture it doesn't matter if you're ugly or beautiful, this mask is my true face. It tells you exactly who I am before you even speak to me."

"Aren't they heavy to hold up?"

"You get used to the weight."

Fran walked over and sat down on the other side of Supinelu.

"How is my old knife doing then?" He asked cheerfully.

Fran pulled the short straight sword from its sheath, Basch's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" He breathed.

"From me." Supinelu answered as he turned to stare at Basch, for a moment he felt like the creature was looking right through him. "You're familiar with the design of this sword aren't you?"

"How did you get your hands on one?" Basch asked sharply.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you mean." The chief replied coolly. "Landis was a good friend of ours in the past and a traveller entrusted us with the knowledge to make one."

Basch stood up and left the fire stopping only to pick up his giant bundle.

"So how do you know Fran?" Penelo said.

Supinelu dipped his head. "Almost fifty years ago now, she crawled up the steps of our village half dead. She had walked all the way from Golmore to Jahara, two weeks walking without any water." He turned to Fran. "Your hair was shorter then." He chuckled.

She punched him playfully in the arm. "If you're going to tell the story, don't break the atmosphere."

"Anyway, we Garif don't usually have dealings with Viera." He continued "A few of our texts say this sort of thing is a bad omen. I say if someone needs you, you help."

"He saved my life." Fran said simply. "I was dying in more ways than one, he fed and watered me, clothed me, armed me and gave me some good advice."

"Again with the advice." Supinelu exclaimed. "We're not sages you know."

"He gave me his own knife." Fran said, stroking the short sword affectionately. "Made with Akion steel in the style of the Landis blades."

"And now." Supinelu cut across her. "Another woman comes to me lost, tired, so far from home and looking for help." The atmosphere plummeted. "Am I wrong princess of Dalmasca?"

Ashe looked a little taken aback. "Listen, I only want to talk to whoever here knows about nethicite."

"That's easy enough." The chief murmured. "We all know about nethicite, but my people have successfully stayed out of this war. We have shown the world that our little land is not worth being conquered. If you are about to bring it to our doorstep I will personally see to it that you leave at once."

"You survived last time the empire attacked." Fran pointed out but the Garif scoffed loudly.

"One pitiful airship and a few flanking cruisers. One thousand Humes. Hah! Garif have both the power of a slaven and the magick of a wyrm, Archadia underestimated us last time. Next time there will be more."

"You cannot be beaten by them." Fran assured him.

The chief hung his head. "At the gates this evening the guards did not want to let you in, were they right to think so?"

Ashe closed her eyes in thought. "I don't know, if the Empire finds out we're here there's no telling what will happen to Jahara. But your people are strong and proud, and if we don't get the information we came for then it's only a matter of time before either Archadia or Rozaria takes over this land too."

For a moment all that could be heard was the crackling of the fire, Then Supinelu began to laugh.

"Spoken like a true monarch." He said heartily. Very well, I will let you see the great chief. You may stay in Jahara for a few days, these days few humes get this honour."

He rose to his feet. "Sweet friends, to bed."


	47. Chapter 40 Good Advice

**Chapter 40, Good advice**

War chief Supinelu took up his usual meditating spot as the winds of night rolled across the plains, making a soft moaning sound. The Garif believed these were the spirits of the earth to which they were so close to warning them of some impending danger. A pang of guilt went off in his stomach. Should he really have let them stay? Well, it didn't matter, they were here now. Both his and their paths had been set, all that remained was to help them however he could. His people were famous for giving help, and apparently advice. Somehow he had never understood that. All the Garif ever did was tell people what they thought, was that the same as advising? Maybe he should give it a try.

Balthier wandered up the hill, staggering from foot to foot, his long coat caked in dust. He was clearly intoxicated on something.

"I advise you to stop drinking so much," The chief called to him. "Maybe you would find your tent a little easier."

Nice, simple, with a touch of philosophy to it. "Not bad." He said to himself.

Balthier stared at him blankly before wandering off back down the hill in the direction of the nanna paddock.

"A shame he won't remember anything when he wakes up." Supinelu sighed. To be honest he had forgotten what he'd said to Fran all those years ago. Whatever he'd done it had given her new drive.

Basch strode out of the grass carrying his bundle behind him, he seemed to be sweating a lot and there were even a few bloodstains on his arms.

"Carrying enough for two is too much to ask of any man" The Garif tried again. "Why do you put yourself willingly in this position?"

Basch's head snapped up. "How did you know?" He said wearily sitting down next to the chief.

"It's easy to see, when you carry so much you don't do it for yourself." He said gently. "Whose luggage is that?" He gestured towards the bundle.

Basch shrugged. "A friend of mine."

"Why can he not carry his own luggage?"

"Because he's dead."

"Then why bring it? Why disturb the soul in that bundle trying to rest?"

Basch paused, and then rose to his feet.

"Goodnight war chief." He said blankly and wandered off towards his tent.

Once again the night was quiet. "Ah well," Whispered the Supinelu. "At least I planted the seed in his head."

He sat back in his position and began thinking about taking up mantles as this Hume was trying to do. He himself had been forced to take up the mantle for his own brother. His own arrogance had lead to his brother's death. This was not something he liked to think about but how could he not now another person was in the same position.

"Oh, good evening Supinelu."

The chief turned round to see Ashe standing a few feet away looking asleep on her feet.

"Good evening princess." He replied uncertainly.

"I was just... Oh!" As Ashe answered she stumbled and almost fell over, the chief caught her in his great arms.

"You're tired." He said simply. "You give yourself too much to do. Come on, I'll take you back to your tent." He scooped her up and carried her as easily as a child.

"Thank you." She yawned. "You won't tell the others will you."

"I won't, but you should."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone has weakness, it's unnatural for someone to be strong all over. Even the rocktoise has its weak spots."

Ashe sighed. "I cannot afford weakness if I'm to save Dalmasca."

The Garif eyed her. "You would do anything to free your country?"

"Of course." Ashe replied sleepily.

"Even destroy Jahara?"

"What?" She sat up and almost fell out of his arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Theoretically speaking, would you be willing to destroy my land to save yours?" The Garif's iron stare cut into Ashe from behind his mask.

"Of course not." Said Ashe firmly lying back down.

The chief shook his head. "I'm not sure I believe you, besides..." He gestured to the crystal round her neck. "You have plenty of power already."

Ashe held the little gem in her fingers. "It didn't help when we were attacked by the wyrm." She muttered.

"Perhaps you were not calling him properly. An Esper is a powerful spirit. It will not come if the master wants to sit back and let it do all the work, you must fight with him if you want him to come."

They reached the tent and Supinelu set the princess down.

"Goodnight chief." She said hurriedly, and vanished into the entrance.

The Garif began striding back to his rock. "I cannot speak for her." He thought. "I have not lost what she has lost, but she needs to see things other than her country."

As he reached the crest of the hill he caught sight of Fran and Penelo walking back from an evening's training, Fran's ear twitched, she turned her head.

"Fran?" Penelo asked, running to her teacher's side.

Fran caught sight of the chief and their eyes met for an instant, then they broke contact. Supinelu smiled. There was no need to advise her, her path was set straight and true. He beckoned to her young apprentice however, overpowered by curiosity. He patiently waited until she took a seat next to him.

"My dear you are a mystery to me." He said at last.

Penelo looked taken aback. "How so?"

"Every one of your group has a reason to be here. The princess wants to save her country, the pirate wants to gain profit as usual, Fran would not be parted from the pirate, the knight wishes to hold onto his very meaning and the boy wishes to emulate one of you." He turned to look at her. "You on the other hand, have no reason at all to be here. Why do you embark on a dangerous and potentially life threatening mission such as this?"

It took Penelo a long time to think of an answer. "My magick." She said finally. "I need to follow Fran to learn magick."

"Which you learn in order to be useful for this mission." The Garif quipped.

Penelo squirmed uncomfortably. "I... I just want to help lady Ashelia. And poor Basch, they're both alone now."

"So you do all this, you risk your own life for the sake of providing a little extra help to these people."

"Vaan tries, he doesn't always make a difference but he tries."

"So you do this to be like him?"

"Yes!" She snapped.

Silence between the two parties, then Supinelu chuckled softly.

"I see, it's all very clear now. For both of us."

Penelo got up and stormed back to her tent.

"She'll learn to accept her own feelings." The chief muttered.

He sat down on his rock and finally began to separate his mind from this world. As he sat there talking with the spirits Vaan strode up the hill. The boy stared at him for a moment, then carried on towards his bed.


	48. Chapter 41 Plan B

**Chapter 41, Plan B**

It was dawn when Supinelu led the tired party to the largest hut in the village. Decorated with all forms of bright plant and wood, almost as if it had grown naturally. Despite its beauty, it was not appreciated today. Five of the six wanderers had a lot to think about, Supinelu had seen to that last night.

"Why couldn't the great chief see us yesterday?" Ashe yawned.

Supinelu shrugged. "I thought it better we discuss the fate of Ivalice when we are of clear mind and body."

"Like dawn?" Balthier shot sleepily.

"It is the time when Jahara wakes and should be ready for the day."

"Well we are not from Jahara."

Supinelu chuckled. "When in Archadia, do as the Archadians do."

Ashe looked restless, she was rolling the dawn shard around in her hands. As if she was plotting out its every crevice and groove. Basch noticed.

"Highness?" He nudged her gently.

She continued to stare at the stone. "Basch?" She muttered. "Do you remember the Shiva?"

"Yes."

"Will the same thing happen if we use this again?"

"Maybe. That is what we are here to ask is it not?" He stared into the rising sun. "But if we do not then who knows how many will suffer."

Ashe sighed, unconvinced. "I hope we're doing the right thing."

"Sooner or later your majesty, we will know for sure."

The great chief turned the nethicite over in his enormous hand.

"This nethicite." He pondered. "You have used it." His voice was low and gravely. The great chief was the only Garif they had seen who was fully clothed in bright coloured cloth, his mask was at least three times the size of Supinelu's. His long white platted beard brushed the ground as he examined the stone.

"It was not I who used it." Ashe protested from across the fire in the centre of the hut. "Indeed I hoped you could show me how, thus I have come."

The great chief's golden eyes studied Ashe for a minute or two. "Hmm." He sighed. "You do not know the workings of the stone?" Ashe nodded but the chief shook his head. "Then we are no different."

Ashe stiffened. "What?"

"In ancient times," He began. "The Gods made a gift of nethicite to my people. But the manner of it's use, eluded us."

Vaan wasn't understanding much of this but one thing was clear, they had come all this way for nothing.

"Displeased by our failure," The great chief continued. "The Gods took back their stones. They chose instead to give them to a hume king. Called the Dynast king, he used the nethicite to bring peace to a troubled time." He laughed softly. "It is a curious thing." He looked back at the princess. "Though the blood of Raithwall flows through your veins, you cannot wield nethicite."

Ashe was trembling, from what none could tell. "Are you telling me you don't know how to use the stone?" She said through gritted teeth.

The chief bowed his great head. "Though it shames me to admit it, here before me stands a descendant of the Dynast king himself. And I can offer her no help at all."

Tears began to flow down Ashe's cheeks, their last hope was useless.

The great chief strode round the fire and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Even if you knew how to use the nethicite, you would find it of small avail. Did you ever see this stone glow?"

Ashe nodded. "When we first found it, it was glowing bright blue."

"Deifacted nethicite, is not like it's manufacted cousin. While the artificial stone can be charged with energy enough to power a machine, it's ancient counterpart can store far more. Enough to destroy a nation, but the process is slower. It takes decades for the stone to fill completely."

"And if all that energy is released at once..." Balthier cut in dryly.

The chief nodded. "Total destruction of everything. The mist collected in this stone over ages past has been lost, and with it the stones power." He handed the dawn shard back to Ashe. "It will be your descendants who wield the stone in generations to come, not you."

The great chief stared into the heart of the fire. "This stone is devoid of power, empty yet full of thirst. A terrible longing to drink the world dry. The power of men and of magick, of good and of evil. It is often those who desire nethicite, whom nethicite itself desires."

Silence rang as this statement sank in.

"Wait a minute," Balthier said rising to his feet. "Manufacted nethicite is a cutting edge discovery, how is it you know all the intricate details?"

The great chief gestured to an underling, who promptly strode over to the door. "You my friends are not the only humes to have visited me of late."

The curtain to the entrance was drawn back and a diminutive figure stepped in. It took the group a few seconds to remember exactly who this was, as usual Vaan was the first to speak.

"Hey Larsa." He said cheerily.

After a little catching up and an exciting tale of how he had ditched his escort, Larsa brought the conversation to a more professional subject.

"Your majesty, I have a feeling I know why you came here." He said cautiously. "You were trying to use the dawn shard as a weapon against the Empire?"

Ashe nodded. "No such luck, the Garif are as clueless as we are when it comes to nethicite."

"That is why I am here today. I have forged a plan that would have no need for nethicite. Dalmasca will be restored, Archadia will advance no further and Rozaria will have no choice but to pull back." He said rather breathlessly. "This war that has threatened to engulf all of Ivalice will be stopped before it even starts."

Ashe gaped at him, could this boy have found some kind of solution to the whole worlds problems?

Basch raised an eyebrow. "You will make a fine emperor one day if you can think of such things now."

Larsa looked a little sheepish. "Here's the thing, you're not going to like it very much."

"We'll be the judge of that." The knight replied. "Tell us your plan."

The young lord took a deep breath. "We must travel to the holy mountain temple of Bur-Omisace."

Ashe looked incredulous. "To Bur-Omisace?"

Larsa nodded. "I say we ought to leave tomorrow. I was going to wait for my escort to find me but finding you here has presented a great opportunity. Yes, this terrible war can be stopped. But I will need your help to do so. You know the marquis Ondore leads a large group of insurgents..." Ashe glared at him and he hastily adjusted his words. "...Your pardon, a large group of resistance fighters against the Empire."

"So it should be." Ashe shot at him.

"You majesty, neither of our countries can afford this now." Larsa insisted. "The Rozarrian empire would stir, they would join the resistance and use their actions as a pretext to declare war on Archadia. And Archadia would have no choice but to answer."

Silence fell around the table. "Return to your plan Larsa." Basch said quietly. "We know the state of the world and how it will likely end, just tell us how we can stop it."

"We must go to Bur-Omisace. With the blessing of his Grace the Gran Kiltias Anistasis you may rightly wear your crown, and declare the restoration of the kingdom of Dalmasca."

For the second time that day Ashe was lost for words. How could she even think of reclaiming her crown now? If she were to do so then the Empire would simply send an army to crush it beneath their feet and her beloved land would be in even worse state. "And how pray tell would that help?" She said menacingly.

"I agree, get to the point." Balthier piped up.

Slightly flustered Larsa continued. "As Queen, you can call for peace between Dalmasca and Archadia. This in turn would destroy the resistance's moral and completely remove Rozarria's way into war."

For a moment nobody spoke, but all around the table could feel the heat radiating from Ashe.

"The Empire attacked us." She said quietly. "Stole all we hold dear, and you would have me make peace with them, you would have me save them from war?"

"Dalmasca would be the battlefield." Larsa replied in equally hushed tones. "What if nethicite were used on Rabanastre?" Ashe Blanched. "You know my brother would do this." He finished sadly. Ashe stared at the floor and Larsa's expression softened. "Forgive me, I presumed overmuch. I could think of no other way to avoid bloodshed..."

"No Larsa." Basch interrupted. "Your plan is brilliant. But you must understand what Lady Ashe has lost, and how difficult it must be to ally yourself with the cause of that loss."

Larsa looked sceptical. "You don't seem to have any problems with it."

Ashe stood up, startling everyone. "I decide tomorrow." She announced. "Now I'm going to bed." She walked slowly out of the tent.

"But it's midday." Penelo called after her but Fran put a hand on her shoulder.

"She knows."


	49. Chapter 42 Fork in the road

**Chapter 42, Fork in the road**

Ashe sat in a corner of the village, turning the useless nethicite over in her hands. In a way she was being stubborn. She'd wanted a way to stop the fighting and Larsa had delivered, Gramis was not a bad man. She'd met him once and he seemed very laid back, perhaps a bit too much so when letting Vayne run free. Here she was at the edge of reason desperately clinging to a past that was gone forever. Then quite suddenly, as if responding to her feelings, the dawn shard began to glow gently. She stared at it, intrigued. If all power was gone from the stone then why this reaction? Without even thinking she looked up. There he was again, just like in Raithwall's tomb, the ethereal form of Rasler had appeared a few feet away. This couldn't be a coincidence, at first the times when she saw him she thought she was seeing things, the pressure had got to her or some insane reaction of the magick in the tomb but this third time when there was no recognisable force to create it, it had to be real. There he stood smiling encouragingly as if to say...

"Come on, you can do it. Not much further now, a little more and this will all be behind us."

"Rasler." Ashe whimpered and ran towards him, but before she could reach him he vanished.

"Woah, princess!" Vaan yelled, he had been running in the other direction and had nearly gone smack into her. "Sorry, didn't see you there."

"It's alright, it's alright." She said quickly composing herself. An awkward silence fell on the area.

"Well..." Vaan said finally. "I guess we'll see you in the morning."

"Vaan..." Ashe said suddenly as he began to walk away. "Can I talk to you?"

Vaan raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

The princess returned to her perch and began staring at the nethicite again. "I don't really want to be alone right now."

"Don't you normally have Basch for this kinda thing?"

"I can't find him anywhere."

"Oh so I'm a last resort."

"Something like that," She smiled. "Now hurry up and sit down, that's an order."

Vaan complied sitting next to her and gazing up at the stars.

"Any thoughts about tomorrow?" He sighed.

Ashe shook her head. "None, if we go then we give up every ideal we've worked for these past two years, if we don't we condemn the whole land to war" She turned to face Vaan. "What would you do?"

For the first time since meeting her she looked like an ordinary teenage girl, "Y'know, I've seen you act like royalty, like a general, a commander, a revolutionary and a soldier..." He said, Ashe looked confused. "I think this suits you better." He finished.

"Not only does that fail to answer my question but it fails to come even close to a rational thought." She said haughtily.

"Oh I see, the royal cloak's back on is it?"

"It was never off."

"Can't you once in a while have a little fun? Remember fun. Like me and Penelo, we're always smiling. You'd fit right in with our gang back in Rabanastre."

"What, trying to bring me down to your level are you?" Ashe smiled wryly. "I've talked to your friend you know, she told me all about your little escapades. You leading all the boys and scaring all the girls with your ungainly advances."

"Not all of them said no..." Vaan said wickedly.

Ashe scoffed. "Oh that's what this is. That's why you want me in your little group, I'm sorry little boy but I am far out of your league." She said tossing her hair back.

"Who says your my type?" Vaan muttered. Ashe promptly kicked him in the head sending him flying into a pile of Nanaa dung. Ashe couldn't help it, she fell to the ground laughing. Vaan dragged himself up through the smelly mess and patiently waited until the giggles subsided.

"You see." He said. "Fun."

Ashe cleared her throat and tried to look dignified again. "I'm sorry, I forgot myself."

"No, you remembered yourself."

"Oh I..." But then a thought came to her. "Vaan, why were you running?"

Vaan looked a little sheepish. "I thought I saw someone, like someone in a really bright light. I guessed I was just seeing things back at Raithwall's tomb but then it happened again and..."

"You saw him." Ashe said seizing him by the shoulders. "You definitely saw him?"

"I think so," Vaan said uncomfortably. "I mean I was probably seeing things."

"No no no, I saw him too." Ashe almost shrieked, she looked quite deranged.

"Wait how to you know him?"

"Well I was married to him wasn't I?"

"Lord Rasler?"

"Yes of course Lord Rasler."

"I didn't see Lord Rasler."

Ashe seemed to deflate slightly. "Well then who did you see?"

Vaan strode back to his seat. "My brother." He said quietly.

For a moment there was silence, then Ashe spoke. "Do you know what this means? Somehow the dead are trying to reach us through this stone, telling us not to give up. To keep going." She cradled the stone to her chest. "And we will, but in which direction."

"I think I can answer your question now princess." Vaan stood up again. "If your ever confused about which way to go, ask the fun side of you. because that is me and Penelo, that's the people of Dalmasca, that is what your fighting for." Ashe remained silent. "Hating the Empire, getting revenge was all I ever thought about, but I never did anything about it. I used to say stuff like, I'm gonna be a sky pirate. All I was doing was running away." He turned to face her. "Don't run away." He said.

She turned her head back to face him. "You stink, go and have a bath."

Vaan chuckled. "Yes princess." He turned to leave.

"Vaan!" She called after him. "Thank you. I am still a child and I need to be reminded once in a while."

"My pleasure." He shouted back as he ran off towards the stream.

Vaan emerged from the stream two hours later, utterly confident the smell was gone.

"You smell terrible, go and have a bath."

Vaan glared up to find Supinelu meditating on a rock. "I just spent two hours in the stream." He protested.

"Garif senses are sharper than hume ones." The chief said sternly. "I can't let you around the village like that, you'll be a public menace."

Vaan sat down grumpily next to him. "How about here?"

"I'll breath through my mouth."

"Hey." Vaan said. "Fran said you're good at giving advice, the princess is feeling bad. Anything you can do?"

"I've already given her something to think about."

"Not me though."

"You had the chance to ask me but you didn't, are you asking me now?"

Vaan shrugged. "Sure, give me some advice."

Supinelu stretched and looked up at the sky. "It seems to me you are torn between two paths yourself."

"Wrong." Vaan cut across him. "I just follow the orders and go where everyone else goes."

"I'm not talking about a physical path, I'm talking about the path of your life. Half of you wants to be him." He gestured to Basch's tent. "He is strong, proud and also caring and kind. He has honour and purpose and despite so many years in exile with his very land hating him he still finds the will to fight."

"Yeah Basch is something alright," Vaan sighed. "But I wouldn't want to be him."

Supinelu nodded. "Of course not. No matter his strength or virtue he is bound tighter than you can imagine, he serves the princess and that gives him his strength but he is never free and probably never will be."

"I want to be free," Vaan said. "Free of all this."

"Exactly." Supinelu said. "The other half of you wants to be him." He gestured to Balthier's tent from which loud snoring could be heard. "He is not without honour or kindness but he is very self serving, he cares for profit and if there is none he will abandon whatever venture he is on. He's not without strength either but it is never used. He however is free as a bird, to go where he wills, not tied down by commitment or attachment. But is that any different from running away?"

Vaan sat in silence for a few minutes. "You're really good at this." He said softly. "But that doesn't really help me."

"Well." The war chief said. "In the end the choice is up to you."

Vann looked down at his feet. "I don't have much strength, or skill."

"That's an easy one." Supinelu chuckled. "You are being taught by the knight correct?" Vaan nodded. "You are using his fighting style, he's big and has bulk. He can afford to throw his weight around, you are of slighter build and must therefore develop your own style."

Vaan pulled out his heavy sword. "I can't help myself with a weapon like this."

Supinelu thought for a moment. "I'll be right back." He said finally, and strode off.

Vaan put his back to the ground and stared up at the sky. What a hypocrite he was, giving the princess advice about two directions when he was probably more lost than she. Again he looked at the Dalmascan blade. How had he ever liked this thing, it was heavy and awkward and uncomfortable to hold. He had chosen it because it was shiny but since he bought it he'd been next to useless.

"My brother always taught me, if you are faced with two impossible choices then choose the third option." Said Supinelu as he climbed back to the rock. "This is my advice to you."

"That doesn't really help." Vaan said. "There isn't a third option."

"Then cut one, with this." From behind his back, the chief pulled the most magnificent sword. It was thin and long, with a small round hand guard and a smooth handle wrapped in white cloth. Vaan gingerly pulled it out of it's sheath where it hung in the air, suspended by his fingers.

"It's so light." He breathed. He swung it through the air and it sang like a choir. "The blade's so thin, wont it break?"

"A saurian could tread on it and it wouldn't even be scratched. I give it to you."

"Where did you get this?" Vaan exclaimed barely able to contain his excitement.

"It was my brother's." Supinelu said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You see, he was originally the war chief. I was a lowly warrior trying to prove myself, I went looking for a demon beast that was haunting us. If it weren't for my brother I would never have survived, but he died saving me."

"So you became war chief to make it up to him."

The Garif nodded slowly. "I now give his sword to you, now you have the means to cut your own path. I cannot give you the answers which you seek but I have no doubt if you follow the princess, you will find what you're looking for. If you live long enough." He added.

"Are you sure, you want me to have this?" Vaan asked earnestly, sheathing the magnificent weapon. "You won't regret it later."

"It belonged to a good soul, now it belongs to another good soul. There is nothing to regret."

**An extra long chapter specially for kissychan, blacksword zero, Stonehenge, wyl and anyone else who is reading this. A special thank you to Wyl for reminding me that people are still reading this. Every word I type I type for you guys.**


	50. Chapter 43 Noble Steeds

**Chapter 43, Noble steeds**

As the sun rose Ashe woke her entourage and told them all to pack up and be at the village gate in a few minutes. Nobody said anything, how could they? They were either going to go home to Rabanastre and fight a lost cause, or to Bur-Omisace to make an ally of their conquerors. Vaan's eyes flicked from person to person, were they having second thoughts? Maybe. Was he having second thoughts? Never.

"She needs me." He muttered to himself. "I am her reminder, of the Dalmasca she wants to protect." He tried to buckle his new sword into his sheath but it was very long and cumbersome.

"You put that kind of sword over your back."

Vaan looked round to see Basch fitting the straps for him. "You know this type of sword?"

"I should," Basch smiled fondly threading the leather. "It' s sword of my homeland."

"I thought you were Dalmascan."

Basch brought his face down very close to Vaan's. "Do I look Dalmascan?"

Vaan had to admit he did not. His skin was too pale, his jaw too well defined and the only blond hair that ever came from Dalmascan descent was sandy as the desert's of their land. His hair was an auburn burning blond, like horded gold. "How did you get into the military if you're foreign?" Vaan asked.

Basch laughed. "There was someone I knew who had the same opinion."

"I will accompany you to Bur-Omisace." Ashe told Larsa at the gate.

The boy noticeably relaxed. "I had hoped you would say as much. I am glad..."

"My heart is not set." Ashe cut across. "I still have questions."

"Not a problem." Larsa said cheerily. "We'll have plenty of time along the way."

"I have a few questions I need you to answer now or I will not go." She snapped. "What makes you think the Rozarrians will stop simply because they have no help from the resistance?"

"I'd hoped you would ask that." The boy said quietly. "There is someone I'd like you to meet on Bur-Omisace."

"Who?"

"An enemy, and an ally as well." He said mysteriously. "I think it's better if you wait and see." With that he strode off through the gates.

Vaan walked up to Ashe quietly. "That Larsa likes his secrets." He muttered.

She cuffed him over the head. "He means no ill by it."

"Yeah, last time we followed him we ended up cornered by head hunters."

"You must admit though for Vayne's brother, he turned out nicely."

Vaan nodded. "He's not bad, at least for an imperial."

"Vaan! Wait for me." Penelo shouted as she ran through the gates after Vaan and Ashe, Fran shook her head and followed her student.

Supinelu walked up to Basch. "Where are you to go then?" He sighed.

Basch stared at the horizon. "Holy mount Bur-Omisace stands at the northern end of the Jagd Ramooda, once there we need not fear pursuit by airship."

"Don't get your hopes up." Balthier drawled. "You remember the leviathan sailed straight into the Jagd Yensa and right up to Raithwall's tomb to pick us up."

"If you're going through Paramina, I'd better give you something." Supinelu said and strode off.

"How are the warships doing this?" Basch muttered.

Balthier looked up into the sky. "You don't know how an airship works? Really, a captain as well."

"You're the sky pirate, you tell me." Basch growled.

"Fine." Balthier sighed. "Airships for beginners and military lunk heads. What keeps an airship in the air is a piece of magicite about the size of your fist. A bed of Tythar crystals draws out the mist within the stone which is then projected down into the ground via a glossair ring or in your terms, that spinny thing on the side."

"I see." Lied Basch.

"This causes said glossair ring to become several hundred times lighter than air, so it floats up taking the airship with it. When the ship flies into a Jagd, the two magickal forces meet. When two forces meet the stronger one wins and that little skystone cannot compete with whatever has created the Jagd so suddenly the ship is exactly as heavy as it should be and falls." He took a deep breath. "But now all that has changed, skystone that works even in Jagd. You know nethicite is behind it, little wonder their so keen on the stuff."

He turned to go but Basch grabbed his shoulder. "What is it you're after Balthier?"

The pirate's shoulder tensed in his grip. "I have my compensation." He said a little too quickly, flashing Ashe's ring.

"You said so yourself, that was temporary. What are you really after?"

"Worried I'm out to steal the nethicite eh?" Balthier grinned.

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"Can't say I'm unaccustomed to people doubting my intentions, I know you won't trust anyone but yourself and the princess." Basch increased pressure and Balthier gasped. "Let me ask you something, in all these little adventures we've had together has it ever been the case when I've done anything to suggest betrayal? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Can you shoulder this whole war on your shoulders?"

A moment of silence as Supinelu's voice echoed in Basch's memory then he released him. "My apologies." He said shamefully. "But I needed to know where you stand."

"Let me put your mind at ease, nothing could be further from my mind than stealing the nethicite." Balthier said walking off and rubbing his aching shoulders "Shall I swear by your sword or some such?"

The closest Vaan had ever come to chocobos was watching them in their pen before the keeper moogle could shoo him away. The Dalmascan chocobo cavalry was known far and wide and Vaan had always aspired to ride one, naturally when he was told they would be crossing back over the plains on the back of a chocobos he was very excited. Until he came face to face with them.

"Woah... They're um... big!" He stuttered at the sight of his mount.

Basch had already strapped his luggage to his bird. "Count on it, only the longest of spears can reach you up there." He whistled and the chocobo obediently crouched to an easy mounting height, with practiced ease he hoisted himself into the saddle.

"How do you do that?" Vaan whined.

Basch clicked his tongue and the chocobo stood up. "Years of practice."

Vaan looked back at his own bird, it was giving him a steely eyed look that said "I really don't like you."

"Don't make eye contact if you've never ridden her before." Fran called from the top of her mount. "It's a challenge to her authority."

He looked back into the eyes of his mount which promptly turned his back on him.

"Here Vaan." Penelo sighed giving him a leg up into the saddle. Vaan's landing was rather messy and he pulled out a few feathers, the chocobo gave an indignant squawk and trotted a few feet forward almost knocking over Penelo.

"How long will it take us to reach Bur-Omisace?" Ashe asked as she rode up on her mount.

"Larsa smiled. "We have to go the long way round I'm afraid. Crossing back over the plains at top speed should take us about a week. Then we need to circle round the mountain range until we reach Bur-Omisace."

"Wait a minute." Penelo exclaimed, staring at a map. "Can't we just cut through this forest here and we'd be there in half the time."

Silence fell over the entire group. "We will not go that way." Fran said softly.

"But why not? It's only a forest, if we just..."

"No force, be it spiritual or earthly will ever make me set foot within those trees again." Fran hissed.

"And if she stays, I stay." Balthier added. "Are you willing to sacrifice two members of your entourage for a short cut?"

"Definitely not." Ashe snapped. "We go the long way. Larsa, how long?"

The boy shrugged. "All together, around two to three weeks."

Ashe's brow furrowed, the whole world could be at war by then. It was a chance they had to take.

"To Bur-Omisace." She said, with rather more drama than was needed.


	51. Chapter 44 Second Crossing

**Chapter 44, Second crossing**

Supinelu and two of his warriors went with them up to the edge of ringwyrm territory, since they were too heavy for chocobos to bear their weight they ran alongside easily keeping pace with the fast birds.

"Is this how you always travel?" Basch shouted at Supinelu. He had to stay close to Vaan as he didn't know how to control his chocobo yet and it still didn't seem too happy about letting him ride.

Supinelu laughed. "The gods gave us two feet, why do we need anything else?"

"The ability to run as fast as a chocobo, strong as a slaven, magickal prowess beyond hume dreams. No wonder the empire never stood a chance." Ashe called back to them.

"A chance I hope the Empire will not take again, for all our sakes." The chief said, more to himself than anyone else.

When they reached the edge of ringwyrm land the Garif took several bundles off their backs.

"When you reach Paramina I have no doubt you will need these." Supinelu said, handing a bundle to Ashe.

"What's this?" Vaan asked feeling the weight of the new luggage. "This weighs a ton, why do we need it."

"This will allow you to walk across Paramina without dying, even more so judging by your attire." The chief chuckled gesturing to Vaan's vest and thin trousers.

Ashe laughed, Basch laughed, Balthier sniggered and even Fran smiled. "What's so funny?" Vaan said indignantly.

"You'll see."

Vaan snorted and promptly dug his heels into his mount's side, the desired effect being to make the bird speed off leaving a small cloud of dust behind for dramatic effect. Instead the bird squawked loudly and threw him off its back into a large pile of dung it had just dropped.

"That might just save your life." Supinelu said cheerily as the group roared with laughter. "The serpents of the plains can't stand the smell of dung."

Fran sat silently as the convoy of chocobos glided across the grassy plains. This normally wouldn't have been noticed, but Balthier being so in tune with her could tell something was bothering her.

"Golmore?" He said quietly, pulling up beside her.

She nodded grimly. "Even being near those trees sets my ears quivering."

"You heard it yourself, we are to go around the jungle and you need never even clap eyes on those miserable trees again."

Balthier liked being right, in fact he liked being right so much that he went to the most extraordinary lengths just to be right. Of course there are some things you can't prepare for no matter what extreme you are willing to crawl through.

As the company made their way east there appeared an alarming black mass on the horizon to the north.

"Probably a storm." Balthier said cheerily. "The winds blowing to the north, it will give us a show then probably move on."

But the storm didn't move on, and after two more days of it moving fast towards the mountains against the wind it was decided that it was not a storm.

"Airships." Muttered Basch. "Not many, two I'd say at the most but they're huge" He passed the spyglass to Balthier. "You have some experience in Archadia, do you recognise any of those ships?"

The pirate gingerly put his eye to the glass then shook his head. "Not from this distance, but their very big. Dreadnaught class maybe bigger." He pocketed the glass, his brow furrowed. "The problem is that they now stand right in our path to Bur Omisace."

"We can't risk capture." Ashe muttered.

"We wait." Fran said rather assertively. "They're moving are they not? They will soon move away leaving our road clear."

Basch shook his head. "I'm afraid not. This war could start tomorrow, it could start a few months from now but it's not far off. If there is a chance we could stop it, we need to make haste."

"We need to go through Golmore." Ashe said plainly. "It was the quickest way anyway."

"Wait!" Fran snapped. "We could go along the coast to the north, that would be quicker surely."

"We need a boat to do that, where are we going to get a boat?" Vaan scoffed.

"My decision is final." Ashe said importantly. "We go through Golmore."

Fran pulled sharply on the reigns of her chocobo, it shrieked in protest and reluctantly came to a stop. "I apologise princess, this is where I leave you."

Ashe raised an eyebrow. "Why Fran, surely you don't have anything against Golmore jungle. I thought you'd be happy..."

"I do not have to explain myself." She snapped. "I will be going now." She kicked her chocobo forward. She cantered for about a hundred metres before stopping abruptly and trotting back to the group. "Balthier?" She said uncertainly. "Are you not coming?"

"I'm sorry my dear." He shrugged. "I was more than willing to humour your need if there were another way. However the only way now is through Golmore, and I'm curious as to how the story ends." Fran looked speechless. "If you are going then I'm afraid your going alo..."

Fran's hand lashed out and struck the pirate across the face. Her face remained unchanged but she had not bothered to retract her claws. Balthier dabbed at the blood on his face and grinned broadly. "Farewell." She said simply and pulled her mount around.

"For what it's worth." Balthier called after her. "It was fun, you were very nice to look at."

Perhaps someone might have said they saw her body stiffen, but she did not turn around.

They camped at the edge of Golmore. That little splodge of green on the map looked a lot less threatening than the towering dark mass in front of them, the pathway they were supposed to follow looked like the entrance to a cave.

"Maybe Fran was right." Vaan grumbled. "I mean it practically screams death."

Basch turned his stew around on his spoon. "It was a shame to loose her." He said suddenly. "She knows these trees better than anyone."

"why did she react so badly anyway?" Ashe said haughtily. "It's just a jungle."

"She has her reasons."

Ashe jumped. Not due to surprise, but disbelief that such a dark tone could come from Balthier's mouth. "You mean you know why she won't go in?"

He nodded. "Oh yes, and she will go in."

Larsa looked puzzled. "But you said you were going with us?"

"Oh you wait and see, it's not me that's attached to her." He grinned. "It's her that's attached to me."

"Confidence." Ashe fumed.

"I promise you princess she will be back here by dawn tomorrow."

"Why is it people are so scared of Golmore?" Penelo piped up.

"There are Viera in those trees." Basch said quietly.

"Viera aren't so bad, a little conceited sometimes..."

"No, Fran is not so bad. Wild Viera are not like her or any of her kind you've seen in Rabanastre. The wild Viera that live in there are not to be trifled with."

"Yeah Penelo." Vaan grinned. "Didn't you know that if you don't do your chores the Viera will take you away."

"Oh stop it." She snapped. "That's just a story Migelo used to scare you with." Though she held her knees a little closer.

"They'll sneak into your bedroom." Vaan cackled slyly. "Place a single finger to your lips to put you into a deep sleep then carry you off to their forests and eat you."

Ashe, bored with his performance threw her now empty bowl at his head. "Are you so sure she will return?" She asked Balthier, ignoring the cries of pain from Vaan's direction.

"You wait and see princess." He murmured, staring into the heart of the fire.

Fran's solitary figure stood beside the entrance the following morning, nobody said a word to her as they approached. Balthier strode up to her.

"Ready?"

She nodded, and together they led the way into the trees.

**Another hard chapter, not sure why really. Never mind, I'm already writing the next one so expect it within a few days.**


	52. Chapter 45 Beneath the Trees

**Chapter 45, Beneath the Trees**

One thing Vaan noticed when he entered Golmore jungle was the light. Unlike other forests there was no friendly light to filter down from the treetops, the only light came from large clusters of yellow luminous fungus. These glowing plants filled this alien world in an everlasting twilight which was quick to un-nerve the younger members of the group.

"How long do we have to crawl through this tree cave?" Penelo whined as yet another spider web became caught in her hair.

"Shh!" Hissed Basch. "We are fortunate to be crossing the jungle at its narrowest point, it shouldn't take more than two days."

"And we have to be quiet the whole time, why?" Vaan joined in.

Basch looked away, peering into the darkness of the trees. "I do not want to draw unwanted attention."

An uneasy silence fell over the group.

"Basch?" Ashe said softly. "Do you think they... I mean the Viera, will they find us?"

"I have no doubt they are watching us right now." Fran hadn't spoken since entering the trees and her voice came unexpected.

Ashe looked back in alarm. "If they know we're here why don't they attack?"

"I don't know, but whatever the reason it would be wise not to provoke them."

Late that afternoon, or at least Basch said it was late afternoon it was so hard to tell the time of day in here, they stopped to rest.

"I hate this place." Vaan grumbled, "If I'd known it would be like this I'd have gone with the boat building idea."

He plonked himself down on a squat looking plant and surveyed the scenery. Now they were close to the heart of the jungle, the trees were massive and the path was actually carried off the ground at least a hundred feet.

"Vaan, I don't like it any more than you do." Penelo sighed sitting next to him. "But we have to bear it, we have to be brave."

Vaan looked grumpily at her. "There's a spider in your hair." He said dully.

At once she was on her feet dancing around, she couldn't scream but she whimpered as loud as she dared. "Vaan, get it out get it out get it out get it out. I hate spiders."

Vaan sniggered, thoroughly cheered up. "I thought we were supposed to be brave, maybe you should..."

But nobody ever found out what Penelo should do, for the plant Vaan was sitting on chose that moment to clamp it's enormous jaws over him. Penelo screamed, Ashe yelped and jumped off a similar plant she was sitting on. The plant which now had Vaan's flailing legs sticking out of it scuttled with surprising speed off the path. Fran was on her feet, three times she drew her bow and three arrows found their mark in it's back. It opened it's maw and Vaan tumbled out. The creature turned around, it was truly hideous. Countless vines supported a bulbous spherical head sporting a mouth lined with hundreds of teeth and framed with countless black eyes. It seemed however, it was not willing to risk another attack, and retreated into the darkness.

"What the hell was that?" Vaan spluttered as he wiped saliva from his clothes.

"A malboro." Basch said quietly. "Vossler and I met a few of the little monsters in the Salikawood."

"Merciless jaws, no pity and a very short temper." Added Balthier.

"What about mine?" Ashe said frantically pointing at the plant she had been sitting on.

The knight shook his head. "No, the head is the wrong shape."

"I hate this place!" Vaan reiterated.

Balthier scoffed. "Don't say that Vaan, you're a lucky man. If that thing had succeeded in dragging you off the path then I doubt we would have been able to follow and it would have digested you slowly and painfully over a couple of days."

Vaan shivered at the thought. "How can that even exist?" He muttered.

"Plants eat light from the sun." Fran said, retrieving her arrows. "Also life from the soil but the malboro needs neither."

"One of the few plants that eats human flesh." Balthier said cheerily. "And this jungle is full of them."

"Then we need to set a watch at night" Ashe fumed. "I for one do not want to end up inside one of them." She strode over to where she had dumped her belongings and slung her pack onto her shoulder. "Come on then," She called. "The sooner we get out of this nightmare the better."

She hadn't gone a yard when she yelped and stumbled backwards as if hit by something.

"Highness." Basch hurried to steady her. "Are you hurt?"

"No." She said shakily. "But I don't understand, I only walked along the path."

Basch approached the offending patch of air cautiously, stretching his hand out towards it. He hesitated for a moment, then snorted.

"Don't go any further." Penelo said nervously.

"I can't." Replied Basch. "Look."

Everyone stared hard as Basch pushed against some invisible force. Well, almost invisible. You had to look at it from an angle but it was there, a translucent blue web of energy stretched across the path.

"Fran." Basch turned to face the group.

The Viera looked as if the whole world had died within her. "This is exactly what I was afraid of." She whispered.

"No time for riddles Fran." Balthier urged. "What's going on?"

"The jungle denies us passage." Fran said slowly as if each word was a strain.

"The jungle's alive?" Vaan said incredulously but Ashe cut across him.

"So what if the jungle is alive or dead," She snapped. "People have got through Golmore before but it decides to block us from going through. What have we done to offend it?"

"You, no." Fran said gently. "I."

She would say no more, no matter Ashe's protest the Viera would not speak again.

"Oh fine then." Ashe fumed. "We set up camp and tomorrow we find a way around this blockage."

Vaan was talking with Larsa and Penelo. The young Archadian had been very quiet over Giza and even more so in the jungle, but it seemed he felt most comfortable talking with the two of them who were closer to his age.

"So then, we went off down into the sewers with Penelo to find this flan." Vaan said with far too much melodrama, Penelo huffed with her arms folded but Larsa was hanging on his every word. "And we looked everywhere for it but we couldn't find it, we looked through every waterway and I mean every waterway. So finally we decide ok never mind let's call it quits, I go off for one last look and..."

"I don't think we need to go into what happened next." Penelo said hurridly.

"No please, continue." Larsa said with bated breath.

"So anyway I hear this scream and I run back and there's the flan, big ugly purple thing and Penelo is floating inside it." Both boys roared with laughter. "I mean actually inside it, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry."

"You could have told me it only attacked girls." Penelo grumbled.

"What, I got you out didn't I?"

Larsa was still laughing and took a whole five minutes to subside. "Oh, you two." He managed at last. "Have the most fun adventures."

Vaan sat back on his haunches. "Well it can't be all bad being the son of the emperor?" He sighed, stretching.

"Well." Larsa smiled. "There are a few advantages."

"Oh you two." Penelo said slyly. "If you're going to tell the flan story I get to tell the saurian one."

Ashe sat next to Basch watching the trio talk. "Two street urchins and the son of an emperor, talking like family."

"Hopefully the first bond of many." Basch murmured. "With an alliance between Dalmasca and the Empire, maybe we will see more in common with them."

Ashe dipped her head and stared at the floor. "Reason tells me this is the only course." She sighed. "We must avoid a war with the empire at all costs." Her hands clenched into fists. "Yet I fear I could not bear the shame." She lay back on the ground. "Had I but the strength." She finished wearily.

Basch rose steadily to his feet. "A shame perhaps for me and you Highness, but for Dalmasca it is hope."

"And you can just accept this can you?" She shot at him lazily. "I envy you."

Basch picked up his heavy looking parcel from the ground. "After Vayne's ruse I had abandoned all hope for honour, yet never did I forget my knightly vows." He strode slowly away. "If I could protect but one person from war's horror, I would bear any shame, and bear it proudly."

"Basch." She called after him. "You have suffered enough disgrace already, why pile more onto your shoulders."

He stopped but did not turn around. "I could not protect either of my homes, what is shame to me?" He walked away into the trees.

**See, I told you it'd be quick, and to top it off I'm writing the next one now. When it comes to this section of the story I'm buzzing with ideas so I literally can't stop writing, this means another speedy update is happening. Horray and such! See you soon.**


	53. Chapter 46 Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter 46, Trouble in Paradise **

The next morning, Fran was gone. They called out into the dark of the forest and looked everywhere for her trail but they found neither sight nor sound of her.

"Why would she leave?" Penelo said frantically sorting through the baggage.

"She said something about the jungle not letting us through because of her." Larsa piped up. "Maybe she left so we could pass through."

"And a lot of good it's done us." Grumbled Ashe, pushing against the still present barrier.

"Maybe she'll come back." Vaan suggested. "I mean she came back before."

"Afraid not." Balthier said solemnly. "She would only leave after coming this far if she had something to do here. My guess she is sorting out some kind of business here."

"We could have helped her." Penelo said sadly.

The pirate shook his head. "Fran is simply like that, it's her nature. Whatever she's doing, she's doing it alone."

The Grand Courthouse of Archadia was the headquarters for the Ordo Imperious Sentio, despite being a commonly used building by nobility and public alike it was as grand as a cathedral overflowing with decoration and riches. Of course nobody tried to steal any of it, to do so under the nose of the judge magisters would be suicide. It was in essence a very fancy barracks, judges scurried left and right with clearly important business. Not important enough however that they didn't have time to bow to a certain two judges walking down the corridor.

"The senate may play at intrigue," Judge magister Bergan chuckled softly. "But lord Vayne will not be brought down so easily, the entire army waits upon his orders from the military council down to the rank and file."

Bergan was the judge magister of the army and like all who came before his was considered the single most powerful judge on the battlefield. His armour was gold and bronze with a huge feathered helmet and a high spiked collar. Even without the armour Bergan was a huge man, and when clad in battle dress he gave exactly the right impression to his enemies. Glossy and immense.

His companion was judge magister Zargabaath, the admiral of the Archadian sky fleet which was considered by many to be Archadia's greatest military force. His stature was smaller than Bergan though the same could be said of any man in the building, he was thin and willowy and his armour reflected that. Simple silver with markings in the black and red of Archadia and a helmet shaped like the prow of a sky ship with two long horns curling down from each side. "My dear Bergan." He said. "Has it ever occurred to you that the reason the army is at Vayne's beck and call is because you are?"

"What better blade to strike down the enemies of the empire." Bergan retorted proudly.

"Your honour reminds me of Zecht, two years since." The two knights turned to see judge magister Drace step out of the shadows. As the admiral of the navy Drace stood as the only female judge magister ever, her armour seemed normal enough for a judge except the enormous metal skirt she looked to be wearing. As if she'd tried to adapt a ball gown for war. Her helmet was tall and round with odd baulballs on the side as opposed to the usual horns.

"And what's the problem with that?" Bergan growled.

Drace shrugged and strode past them. "Gone without a trace since Nabudis."

Bergan strode after her drawing himself up to his full considerable height. "I will not have you malign Judge Zecht," He thundered. "He was a noble warrior."

"No one denies that." Drace said coolly, tightening her bracers.

"Then maybe you think his trust in Lord Vayne misplaced?"

At last Drace turned around to face him. "Vayne took two of his brother's lives, he is ruthless beyond contempt." She said quietly.

If she could knock that helmet off his arrogant head, she was sure Bergan would be grinning. "Ruthless you say?" He rumbled. "Would he were more so. He gives traitors no quarter be they of his own blood, how fitting for one who would bear the burden of the Empire."

He strode off chuckling to himself leaving Drace staring at the floor. "But could we bear him?" She sighed. "Zargabaath, what of you?" She asked. "Surely you do not believe his brothers were traitors?"

The elderly judge strode over to her side. "So found his Excellency lord Gramis. You would do well to mind your tongue Drace, that matter is long past. If you work to undo the Senate then you'll end up like Ghis."

"Ghis did what he did for his own reasons, he got what he deserved"

"Maybe so but we must be more careful of Princess Ashelia's little group none the less."

Drace seemed about to retort when judge magister Gabranth appeared round the corner.

"Your honours." He said politely. "A summons. Lord Vayne has arrived at the palace."

Zargabaath bowed low to both and glided serenely away but Drace stayed behind. She and Gabranth had always been able to see eye to eye since he was first inducted two years ago. If anyone could be made to understand it was him.

"I hear word from the Emperor." Gabaranth told her quietly. "Lord Larsa goes to Bur Omisace to enlist the help of the Gran Kiltias in stopping the insurgents."

"It would certainly stop the Dalmascan section of the resistance, I'm not sure if it would be enough to deter Ondore but even a slight disruption of his forces may be welcome."

Gabranth nodded. "With the insurgents deterred the Rozarrian invasion will be delayed and we will have bought much needed time to prepare our defences, just as his Excellency would have hoped."

Drace took a quick look left and right, then removed her helmet. Shaking her short silver hair and taking a few breaths of fresh air. "No matter the result I am pleased with the young lords progress, I can already see the stunned faces of those mud witted senators. The fools think that a child Emperor's strings will be easy to pull from the shadows but they will soon learn that Lord Larsa is no puppet.

Gabranth nodded. "Yes, the senate would be most pleased with a puppet for an emperor."

"Something bothers you?"

"Recall Drace, how the senate despises and fears Vayne's ability? When they realise that Larsa is no lamb to be shepherded, they will bear their teeth and devour him."

Drace's brow furrowed. "You're right, I will speak on this matter with his Excellency at once. Gabranth, it falls to us to protect Lord Larsa. Are we agreed?"

"Aye."

"Aaaarrgh! Why won't this jungle let us through?" Bellowed Ashe, ignoring questionable looks from the group.

They had been travelling through the jungle all day looking for alternative routes but whenever they thought they were on to something another of those barriers rained on their parade. Fran was still nowhere to be found and tempers were running high.

"Why don't we just head back out the way we came and take our chances with the airships?" Vaan sighed as he sat down making sure his seat would not try to eat him.

"If we did that then Fran wouldn't know where to find us." Basch said wearily dumping his pack for the fourth time that day.

"So what." Vaan grumbled. "She left easily enough."

"Now I think we ought to calm down." Larsa said nervously. "We'll never know what to do if we're angry and confused."

"Who's confused!" Ashe snapped, pummelling the barrier with her fists.

"I just think that maybe we could find a solution if we were a little calmer." The young lord was rather taken aback by this side of Ashe he's never seen before.

"Well you seem fairly calm." She shot, steadily advancing on him. "Do you see any other way out of this?"

"W...well not as such but..." He stammered, gingerly backing away.

"Then I see no reason for me to calm down do you?"

"Actually princess I would be careful of..." Balthier began but Ashe rounded on him.

"If you even start to give me advice I'll..." But no one will ever know what Ashe would have done because at that moment something beneath the leaf litter snapped, a net sprang out of the foliage and she disappeared up into the canopy.

"Highness!" Roared Basch but she was the least of his worries.

As the net came to a stop some twenty feet above the path the canopy of trees shifted allowing daylight to filter through and for a fraction of a second the clearing was lit up like a thunderclap. And there they were. Eyes wide, ears flat, bows drawn. Viera, in the darkness of the jungle around them.

Everywhere!

**Phew... My fingers are aching but it was worth it. Firstly for the third time in a row you can expect a speedy update, secondly I apologise to Ahsoka I know you're dying to see her but the next chapter will also be kinda Franless. But I can promise two or three Fran centred chapters after that.**


	54. Chapter 47 Where the wild thing are

**Chapter 47, Where the wild things are**

The Viera sprang from their hiding places and drew their bows at the humes throats, no one even had time to draw breath. Vaan could only stare down his nose at the merciless looking arrowhead, barbed and probably poisoned.

"What do we do?" He hissed at Balthier.

"What can we do?" Balthier sighed. "Let's just see what they want."

Ashe was somewhat less intimidated, she had not been in the best of moods before and now she was suspended twenty feet above the ground in a tiny net. "Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt but could someone let me down?" She shrieked.

One of the Viera fired and arrow, neatly severing the vine holding her and sending her crashing unceremoniously to the forest floor.

"So they understand our language?" Penelo muttered.

"More likely they just wanted to shut her up." Balthier sniggered.

Vaan was feeling very uneasy as one of the tallest of their attackers approached and started sniffing at his face. She was wearing if it were possible even less than Fran, and Vaan felt uncomfortable with her standing so close. Several of the others followed suit, sniffing their captives while their ears twitched in a way Fran never did. It was almost like they were animals.

Eventually the tallest who seemed to be the leader rattled of a sentence in an unknown language which seemed to have as many gestures as words. As one, the host of Viera surrounded their captives and began marching them off the path and into the darkness.

It was unclear exactly how many hours they walked or where they went as they could see nothing more than a few feet in front of them. The Viera seemed to have no problem with the lack of light and guided them between trees and through bushes as effortlessly as breathing.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" Penelo asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't worry." Larsa said with a weak smile. "I mean the Viera have society don't they? They're probably civil enough."

"You've never heard Viera stories have you?" Vaan said dryly. "All they find of the victims are the bones."

Larsa stayed quiet after that.

"I have an idea where we're going." Balthier muttered. "But you're not going to like it."

"I don't much like our situation now." Basch growled as his guard began poking at his bicep curiously.

"Most likely they're taking us to Eruyt. It means village in their tongue, Fran told me briefly about it."

The mention of Fran's name brought about an awkward silence.

"Do you think she could help us?" Vaan asked.

"I don't think so." Balthier sighed, but he wouldn't say why.

As they walked they noticed the light began to change, they began to see gaps of daylight more frequently and the path gradually ascended into the treetops.

"That's actually kind of pretty." Penelo said smiling.

"We must be near the crown. It can't be much further." Balthier murmured.

Sure enough, a few minutes later they came through a natural but unmistakable gateway, but it seemed to lead to a steep drop.

"What now." Ashe fumed but the lead Viera was already doing something.

The tip of her index finger was glowing bright green and she was waving it through the air as if drawing something, this peculiar ritual carried on for a few minutes. At first there was no change, then...

"Oh." Exclaimed Penelo as before her eyes a path started to materialise, they were shunted on as the path continued to appear before them.

"How do you suppose they did that?" Vaan sighed. "Can they make paths appear out of nowhere?"

"I get the feeling." Balthier muttered back. "It was there already, we just couldn't see it."

The entered the trunk of an enormous willow and the draping branches obscured their vision for a moment, the sight that met their eyes on the other side was unlike anything they had ever seen before.

Vaan had seen Viera in Rabanastre but never so many in one place, they were everywhere. Some on a high branch playing instruments, some sitting astride huts making weapons but most were simply walking around, serene, at peace with the world. Their arrival was about to change that.

They strode into the village and the spell was instantly broken, all eyes were suddenly on them. For a few seconds all they did was watch, then with speed and agility unheard of by humes they scurried from wherever they were to examine the newcomers. Some were even bounding down the tree trunks on all fours like squirrels. They all crowded round the humes and began the sniffing ritual they had seen before. Twitching their ears, sniffing, talking in their strange language.

"Please." Said Ashe weakly. "We don't have time for this sniffing, does anyone here know any Vieran?"

"I know a few words." Balthier chipped in. "But nothing appropriate."

"Typical men. Hey!" Ashe shouted as she and Penelo were pushed out of the circle and into the arms of their captors.

"Princess." Basch barked as he tried to leave the crowd but two of them wound themselves around his body and began trying to lick his face. "What the.. Get off me." He growled trying to shake them off, but chivalry was his downfall and he could not be too rough with a woman.

"Vaan." Larsa wailed. "I don't like what she's doing to me."

Vaan couldn't help but snigger as a Viera tugged at Larsa's cheeks, he was quickly shut up by another grabbing him from behind in a way he was certainly not comfortable with. "What the hell are they doing?" He yelped.

Balthier shrugged. "Who knows, perhaps we came at the right time of year." Clearly loving the female attention.

"And what time would that be?" Basch grimaced as he tried to lift the vice like grip of his two lady friends.

"Well, Viera have a mating season and since they are an all female species they must seek out the males of other races to mate with, usually kept for later use.

Vaan's jaw dropped. "You mean they're gonna..."

"Yes."

"For the rest of our.."

"Most likely."

Vaan tried again to push off his partner. "But that means we'll never get to Bur Omisace!"

Balthier shrugged. "I can imagine a worse fate." At which point he said something in vieran to the nearest of them, she giggled and embraced him at once.

"I thought you said you didn't know vieran." Ashe shrieked from the background.

"I said I knew nothing appropriate." Balthier's voice came from his partners cleavage.

"Well now." A new voice entered the hubbub, and at once ever Viera stepped away from their captives. "It has been a long time since we had outsiders here."

The voice was heavily accented, somewhat husky and vaguely familiar.

"Show yourself!" Basch barked.

Silence, then. "As you wish, loud Hume."

From the biggest hut in the village stepped a newcomer to the crowd, all present could tell she was special in some way because she was wearing the most. Clad in black fur leggings and a pink corset which was made of leather of some kind she stood taller than all the Viera there, her silver hair falling over her familiar face.

She leaped from her perch to join them with the agility of a cat.

"Who are you, and what do you want in our woods?" She said softly, as if she didn't really care.

Ashe apparently did not pick up on this. "We are on an important mission for the sake of all Ivalice, please if life and freedom means anything to you then do not detain us."

The viera's head snapped round to face her. "So you are the spokesperson." She said, sounding disappointed. "So soon you want to leave, but you only just arrived. Do you not realise how lucky you are? Do you know how many before you I have seen standing there where you're standing, I can count them on my fingers. Normally outsiders are never allowed in here, but now is a different matter." She finished slyly striding over to the men. "It is not uncommon during this season..." She drawled snaking a hand over Basch's shoulders. "...For us not to get any mates at all, as I said I can count the people I have seen in your position on my fingers. This is the biggest catch so far I have seen."

"Madam." Basch began. "You know not what you do, please let us go."

"My name is Jote." The Viera said, wrapping her arms around his neck, sizing him up. "This one is by far the best." She muttered. "Handsome, strong and a few years in the wider world." She moved on to Balthier, grabbing his chin and turning his head from side to side. "This one is nice to look at in his own way, but a little scrawny. I'm not sure he would last long with us!"

A cackle of laughter rippled through the Viera, Balthier succeeded with difficulty in looking down his nose at her. "My dear I can assure you I would last as long as any man here."

She smiled coyly. "We shall see." She raised an eyebrow at Vaan. "I'm not sure this one has ever felt a woman's warmth."

"We could change that!" Laughed Vaan's partner, another cackle through the crowd.

Finally Jote came to Larsa who seemed on the verge of tears. "This one is not even a boy let alone a man, throw him with the women."

"Wise Jote." One of the women's guards said softly. "You said so yourself, mates are rare. And with the growing turmoil in the land we cannot let one go. He may not be a man yet, but he will be one day."

Jote looked thoughtful. "Very well little one, you will stay here with us until you are ready to be a man. At which point we will assist you."

More laughter while Larsa trembled uncontrollably.

"Hold on a minute!" Ashe strode forward but her guard held her back. "You think you can just drag us up hear steal half my group and just throw us out?"

"I'm sorry princess, you must finish this task yourself. Go on without me, it's too late." Balthier called with no real effort.

Jote looked up as if remembering the girls were there. "Oh no." She smiled. "I cannot simply let you go, in case you remember the way to Eruyt I must kill you."

She gave an sharp bark, and twenty bowstrings in various locations were pulled taught. "You can't do this!" Ashe shrieked as her captors got out of the firing line.

"I can and I will." Snorted Jote. "This has been the way of the wood for centuries and will be the way of the wood for centuries to come."

Ashe shut her eyes and waited for several arrows to find their mark. They never came. Gingerly she opened her eyes again to see every Viera staring at something behind her, even the ones petting the men had stopped what they were doing.

"Really Jote." Came a much more familiar voice. "Where is your sense of dignity?"

**Alright I know, I rewrote the Viera but in my opinion they were too high and mighty in the game. I could honestly see no difference in a wild Viera and a free Viera, I wanted to see some difference. I wanted wild Viera to be... y'know, wild. Anyway, once again you should see some quick updating. Man I'm on a role!**


	55. Chapter 48 Bow, blade and magick

**Chapter 48, Bow, blade and magick**

Fran barely had time to finish her sentence before the musical twang of bowstrings rang through the trees. She leaped faster than Vaan's eye could follow and a dozen arrows appeared in her place still quivering from their flight. Dropping on all fours she cast away the travelling cloak she wore and bounded up a tree trunk all the time harrowed by bolts from her pursuers, the Viera were quick to give chase drawing small knives and blades that seemed to be made of wood scurrying up the tree after her but Fran was ready for them. She back flipped off her perch while muttering under her breath, as the Viera watched their prey pass over them they failed to notice the tree was moving. In one movement the tree used on of its enormous limbs to pin Fran's pursuers to its body where the struggled and screeched in unearthly voices. Fran landed gracefully and took a moment to admire her handiwork when Jote leapt into the fray.

"Flaugrim blestar glaisretar!" She bellowed as a giant serpent of fire was conjured and charged but Fran was ready.

A flick of her wrist and it became water which surged round back at its caster in the shape of a dragon. Jote raised her arms above her head and a solid block of wood from the path beneath rose up between her and her attacker, with a roar the dragon crashed into the barrier which held for a few seconds then collapsed under the force. But that few seconds was all Jote needed.

"Aestevar mactume stratu." Her hands were suddenly buzzing with power, glowing brightly even in the daylight. Fran circled her hands and the air appeared to solidify around her as Jote hurled what looked like a bolt of lightning at her which exploded in a shower of sparks a foot or two away. It couldn't pass through the shield Fran had conjured but she grimaced as the impact struck, her opponent strode confidently forward throwing lightning bolt after lightning bolt forcing her onto the defensive.

Penelo was in awe. "Is that what a battle between mages looks like?" She breathed.

"Even among mages..." Basch said quietly. "I think you would be hard pressed to find this kind of skill."

Something else was rattling against Fran's shield now, she glared up at another group of Viera who had appeared in the treetops and open fired on her. She pointed one hand at them, to immobilise them all from this distance would be hard. Suddenly Jote threw another bolt at her and without the support of her second hand it shattered, she was lifted into the air and thrown against a hut. She winced as all the breath was knocked out of her, Jote raised her hand once more a look of savage triumph on her face.

Bang!

Jote shrieked as a hole was neatly punched through her hand, the power surging through it flickered and died.

Fran's head snapped up to see Balthier who had broken free from his distracted guards and recovered his gun. He relocked and fired again but Jote brought up a second wooden slab to defend her which she then threw at the lone gunman, instead of dodging Balthier twisted the barrel of his gun to bring a wider, longer and altogether larger chamber in line with the hammer. He took aim at the advancing block of wood and fired, the projectile exploded as if shot by a cannon. In the sawdust and confusion he ran to Fran's side.

"What do you think you're doing?" She spat as he helped her to her feet.

"They're hardly fighting you one on one." He grinned. "It's only fair you have some support."

She looked down at the floor. "You shouldn't have to fight for my problem." She muttered.

Balthier smiled and turned her chin up. "Let's make a deal." He said gently. "If I help you with your problem, you help me with mine when the time comes."

She didn't get the chance to answer because at that moment another block of wood shot through the dust towards them, Balthier hastily brought his weapon to bear and the second block exploded as easily as the first.

"The queen is all yours." He grunted, pulling a foot long splinter from his shoulder. "I'll keep her little foot soldiers off your back."

She nodded curtly then set off at a run, seconds later Balthier was also on his feet firing at the Viera in the trees. As long as they were focused on him they could not bother Fran.

Jote was surveying the cloud of dust, her large ears twitching for the slightest sound. Then without warning a gash appeared out of nowhere across her torso, she staggered backwards looking for her attacker, she didn't need to wait too long. Fran flew up over the dust cloud, riding on the wind. She touched down delicately a few feet away, Jote cocked an eyebrow.

"Where did you find the strength to do that?" She panted. "After so many high level spells at once you still have the energy to slice me with the wind."

Fran grinned savagely. "If you think this is the extent of my power Jote you are wrong, I have been training since I left and I can do things you could never dream of. In fact from the look of you, it is you who needs respite."

Jote could not deny she was weakening. Fran had gained immense magickal stamina during her time away and it was clear who was going to last longer, but she was not beaten yet.

"Do you think your little hume friend will last long?" She hissed. "He would have spent the rest of his days in considerable comfort, now he will die painfully."

Fran was unfazed, this was a ploy to encourage her to attack. "If you think your little games will work on me..." She spat.

Before she could finish Jote leaped up at her, aiming a kick at her head. Fran's body bend back to avoid it and drew her blade, surging back up for a counter attack but Jote was prepared. She had created a shield similar to Fran's around herself and the short sword struck harmlessly against it.

"Estias ne porma tere." Jote hissed through gritted teeth.

Before Fran could react the wood in the path began to react, but not in large blocks this time. Instead it began to grow in gnarled, tough branches that wound their way around Fran's ankles before she could move. She cried out as the branches wrapped tightly around her torso compressing her lungs but before they could crush the life out of her they stopped. Fran looked down to see Jote on her knees gasping for breath. If she could have sighed with relief she would have, life magick was difficult and required a lot of stamina to perform. Jote had run out of energy before she could finish her. With a single word mouthed from her lips the wood restraining her shattered and she walked over to her fallen opponent.

"Nice try." She muttered, holding her blade to Jote's throat. She was distracted momentarily by the sound of battle growing more intense behind her. "Call them off." She hissed, pressing her blade a little more firmly against Jote's neck.

Her captive merely smiled. "Why should I, if I die the priestess replaces me."

Fran was taken aback. "The priestess? What about Mjrn? Will she not succeed you?"

For the first time, Jote seemed to deflate a little. She said nothing but Fran knew what she meant.

"How long ago?" She asked quietly.

Jote stared at the floor. "A single cycle of the moon."

"Call off your hunters and I will present you with a solution." Fran insisted.

Jote laughed. "Ha, and outcast? Helping us?"

"I ask only to say what I want to say, after that you may do what you will with all of us." She removed the sword from Jote's neck and sheathed it.

The Viera queen thought for a moment, then called out in the Viera tongue and at once the sounds of battle behind Fran ceased.

"Thank you." Fran said quietly.

"Don't thank me yet." Jote grumbled, hoisting herself upright. "This had better be good."

"She left the village one moon ago." Jote said solemnly. "We don't know exactly where or when but she knew enough to slip past the sentinels."

Fran listened patiently, surprisingly calm considering the bows pointed at her. A state of mind not shared by her comrades.

"I think I preferred our previous welcome." Said Balthier gloomily eying his guard.

"Will you shut up." Basch growled. "Now's not the time for humour."

"Actually I agree with Balthier." Vaan put in. "I think the first attitude was better than this."

"Need I remind both of you." Ashe hissed. "The first plan involved shooting me."

"Half the appeal." Balthier muttered

Jote continued her tale while Ashe struggled against her captors to get at the pirate.

"I cannot spare hunters or spell weavers to go in search of her, and besides It is not the first time this has happened. I will survive."

Fran looked incredulous. "You would give up your only remaining sister for your own pride? Remember when I left, how you argued and fought me? Does she not deserve the same courtesy?"

"I won if I remember right." Jote sniggered

Fran smiled reluctantly. "Then I have improved, but why did you not search for her?"

"You want to know?" Jote shot. "Ask the wood, I'm sure she knows where Mjrn has gone. Or can you not hear her?" Fran's silence was all she needed. "You cannot. You're ears are dull from hearing their harsh speech I think." She sneered gesturing to the humes behind them. "Viera who have abandoned the wood are Viera no longer, Mjrn too has left her embrace..."

"I do not need to hear your lecture." Fran hissed. "She has not yet forsaken the wood, she could still be recovered."

Jote stared down for a moment. "It is the will of the village." She said finally. "Viera must live always with the wood, so is the green word, so is our law."

"You worry about keeping your laws."

Fran spun round to see Vaan who had broken free of his guards and had run to her side

"Say nothing about which you don't understand." She hissed through clenched teeth, but Vaan was not deterred.

"If you left this place then those rules don't mean anything to you now. If you've given up on your sister that's fine but Fran hasn't. Now do us all a favour and stay out of our way, we'll find her ourselves."

Jote stared at the young hume as if halfway between smiling and snarling.

"You chose your companions well." She said finally. "A shame really. He has much fire in his heart, he would have made a fine mate.."

She stepped back and shut her eyes, raising her hands slightly she took several deep breaths. In, out, in, out. As her chest slowly rose and fell Vaan became aware of the other Viera copying her, together they breathed in perfect sync with one another. Until the sound was not unlike wind blowing through the leaves, then quite suddenly, Jote began to sing. The other Viera in the trees began to sway in time to her ghostly tune, and one by one they joined in with their own ghostly harmony. Fran jerked her head left and right as if trying to hear something over the noise, but whatever the problem was she could not glean what she wanted. Then one by one the strange chorus faded and died until only Jote was left singing. As her song came to a close her eyes fluttered open and she sighed as if waking from a deep slumber, only then did she direct her attention back to her guests.

"Our sister has left the wood and gone west, she wanders warrens among men who hide themselves in clothes of cold iron. Thus to me has the wood spoken."

She turned to leave but Fran interrupted her exit. "The Viera may begin as part of the wood, but it is not the only end we may choose."

Jote froze, she did not turn back but Fran sensed she was smiling. "The same words I heard 50 years ago."

The Viera let their captives go and parted to let them out of the village.

"So they're just letting us go?" Vaan said suspiciously.

Fran nodded. "They may even grant us passage if we find Mjrn."

"Who's Mjrn anyway?"

"That is not for you to know."

"I disagree." Ashe said irritably. "For whatever reason your past has landed us in this situation and I will hear the truth to it before we go another step with you."

Fran drew herself up to her full height. "My business is my own, and none of your."

Balthier sidled up to her, he had sustained a few wounds from the fight and was struggling to be his jovial self. "Actually I agree with the princess, I think we all have a right to know after what we've been through."

Fran thought for a minute. "Very well, but let us leave this jungle first, it leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

**Ha ha ha ha, am I not evil? ****Making you wait this long. No but in all honesty I'm sorry for the wait, as usual life threw me a curve ball I wasn't ready for and I sort of lost track but I'm back and kicking. I even made this chapter extra long. The next one won't take as long. Honest!**


	56. Chapter 49 Three Sisters and the Pirate

**Chapter 49, Three Sisters and the pirate**

In the darkness of the jungle Golmore jungle, a saurian stalked through the trees. The close environment of the jungle did not seem the ideal habitat for such a large animal but his kind were occasionally seen wandering the trails, but now was not the best time to be anywhere near him. The most fearsome predator in all the jungle began shifting and sliding over the forest undergrowth, peering through the leaves the hunter fixes it's eyes on its unwary victim. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike...

"I got him." Muttered Fran softly as the saurian fell without even knowing what had hit it.

"What are you talking about, that was my arrow." Jote protested as they approached their catch.

"No one's as strong as you Fran." Mjrn said sheepishly, coming out of hiding.

Jote glared at her younger sister. "Why did I even bring you along?" She groaned. "I'm the eldest I should be able to hunt alone."

Fran sniggered. "If I wasn't there to support you yesterday you would have been malboro meat."

Jote turned round and punched Fran in the jaw, sending her flying back into a tree. She dropped to the ground hissing like a viper, Jote barked and bared her teeth, Mjrn sidled worriedly between them.

"Don't hurt each other..." She whimpered.

Jote sniffed, scratching her fur. "Come on then." She huffed, "Grab what we came for and let's get out of here."

Young Viera grow a soft downy fur along their arms and down their legs, this lingers to about the end of Viera adolescence at around 39 at which point it falls off and the Viera is considered of age. From that point on she may use a true Viera bow, she may have a say in all matters concerning the tribe and she may choose a mate from amongst any males the tribe captures. Jote's fur was falling off fast, and she never let Fran and Mjrn hear enough of it.

"You wait and see." She boasted. "I'll be the greatest spellweaver the tribe has ever known, I'll kill dozens of monsters, invent bold new forest techniques, defend the wood from the evil Humes..."

"Bold words from a shedder." Fran said slyly, tugging out one of Jote's arm hairs.

Her sister grinned menacingly. "Keep tugging sister, every hair lost is another towards my goals. Soon I'll be the elder of the whole village, then you'll have to listen to me."

"Will I have to let you win at archery?" Fran shot smugly.

"I can spell circles around you." Jote snorted holding her nose in the air. "If you think..." She stopped dead.

"What is it?" Fran crowed. "You don't seriously think..."

"Get down!" Jote hissed dragging Fran to the leaf litter.

Only then did Fran realise where they were. They had wandered too far off the path, she had read about this place before in maps but never actually seen it. The eastern edge of the jungle. The three sisters crouched motionless as the outside world stood only feet away, a world forbidden for any of them to tread.

"Alright." Jote breathed. "Just back away slowly."

"Jote, I'm scared." Mjrn snivelled

"We'll be safe soon." Jote reassured her. She began to lead her away from the edge of the trees but Fran stayed rooted to the spot.

From the gaps in the trees bright daylight shone, dazzling her. She knew daylight from the village but this was different somehow. Like someone had bottled the sun and was trying to blind her with it. Unable to stop herself she started crawling forward.

"Fran get back." Hissed Jote.

"Please Fran." Whispered Mjrn.

Their pleas fell on Fran's deaf ears as for the first time she left the safety of the trees and stepped into the bright daylight. She stood there dumbstruck, the vast rolling Ozmone plains stretched out before her like a green canopy. The light, the noise, the animals. Something about that place intrigued her. She had always been warned about going anywhere near the edge of the wood, but now she had seen it how could she ignore all this.

"Fran, will you come to your senses!" Jote hissed. "Get back here now!"

Then all the years of being told to stay away came crashing back to Fran, all those tales of how Viera who abandon the wood are Viera no longer. How they changed and warped in body and mind, how the wood would no longer speak to them. Shivering slightly at what she had just done she slunk back into the wood's embrace.

They did not speak until they were far away from that place, then Jote spoke up.

"What were you thinking?" She shrieked. "You know what's out there."

Fran was still trembling from her experience and took a while to answer. "I... I'm sorry sister." She managed. "I don't know, one moment I was..."

Jote sighed and pulled her sister into a hug. "Don't scare us like that." She scolded while Mjrn sobbed quietly in the background. "Look what you did to Mjrn."

Fran managed a shaky laugh. "I'm sorry Mjrn, I should have been more careful."

"Come on," Mjrn called to them. "They'll be missing us at the village."

After that little disturbance Fran had learned her lesson, she vowed never to leave the wood again. An oath she probably would have kept, were it not for the incident that followed five years later.

There was nothing about the village that day that suggested something strange would soon be happening. The spell weavers worked their magick, the blade singers twirled their weapons, the hunters fired their bows, the sun rose and set as it always did. It was as the sun set when all hell broke loose.

Fran was at the edge of the village at the time, firing arrows into a tree a mile away. Knock the arrow, draw like you're combing your hair. Loose. Thunk. It hit the tree a good five inches from where she wanted to hit. Fran frowned, something was off about her aim. Something was off about everything. Maybe because she was shedding. Jote of course had finished shedding years ago and just as she finished, Fran started. She subconsciously reached up and stroked what little fur she had on her forearm, she would miss the comforting fluffy feeling she got when she slept. Although, it did do wonders for her figure. She admired the new her in a pool of water, running a hand up her much more mature body. Maybe that was why males loved Viera so much. She sniggered to herself, she even looked a shade more appealing than Jote.

She had very little time to debate this idea, for at that moment something huge, metallic and on fire hurtled overhead. Instantly she hit the forest floor, crouching as low as her legs would allow, ears flat, weapon ready. Her dark eyes watched the object's progress through the treetops, saw it roll, dive, crash and finally come to rest next to a strong tree a few miles away. Fran didn't have time to think, she picked up her bow and began to run.

On and on and on she ran through the thick undergrowth, dodging branches and the occasional creature. Around her were other Viera desperately running towards what had so rudely invaded their jungle home.

"Fran!"

Fran looked behind to see her sister. "Jote, what is it?" She called.

"I don't know but you should go back."

"Why?" Fran shouted indignantly.

Jote slapped the back of her hand on Fran's still slightly hairy arm. "You're not of age yet."

Fran snorted. "I'm as good as. A few more weeks at the most. Where did you leave Mjrn?"

"Back at the village, are you joking? Can you imagine how she'd handle this?"

Fran sprinted on ahead, if there was one thing she could do it was run fast. No-one in the village could run as fast as she could, soon the sounds of her comrades fell behind. The air began to smell strongly of wood smoke, Malboros fled from the scene not even bothering to conceal themselves, what was this thing. Fran stopped and crouched, as she surveyed this curious visitor to the forest. It looked like an enormous beast or bird made of metal, some of them could be seen flying on the outskirts of the forest but never this part of the wood and never so low. Fran pulled her bow of her back and knocked an arrow, creeping slowly towards the burning wreckage.

Suddenly a loud clanging could be heard from within the monster, Fran froze and crouched lower drawing her bowstring. She knew exactly how dangerous wounded animals were. Another clang, against the beast's stomach, A muffled voice speaking in a hume tongue.

Crash! A large section of the belly blew apart propelling a young hume ten feet into the air before landing full force on the leaf litter. For a few seconds, Fran was quite still. She never imagined this happening, not only was the hume alive but also in far better shape than he had a right to be. More importantly he was male, the season was fast approaching and if she secured him she would be rewarded.

She approached and examined her catch, he had dark skin and a wild black mane of hair, he wore a strange ornate cloth shirt coloured bright yellow. His face was rather fierce but not so much so as to be unpleasant, his bushy eyebrows settled as he was peacefully sleeping. But this didn't matter, she needed to secure him for her sisters, so she set about restraining the hume, scurrying around his body with various vines. She was about halfway done, crouching astride her captive applying the final few knots to his legs when...

"Very nice."

Fran froze, the sudden voice echoed through the clearing like no Viera language she knew. She looked behind her to find her prisoner awake and staring unashamed at her butt with a dreamy look on his face. She swiftly put his lights out again with a swift kick to the head.

"What a curious creature." She muttered.

When the hume was brought to the village he didn't seem particularly bothered he was about to spend the rest of his life in sexual servitude. Nor did he seem distanced from the Viera in the slightest. The village did it's usual welcome of various high standing members of the clan sizing him up before putting him in a heavily guarded hut.

Something about this situation was bothering Fran, something about that hume was not usual. Something about him had a power over her, He was like her unfinished business. Yes that must be it, he was unconscious when she brought him in and it was only natural to want to learn about a creature you scarcely knew. Whatever the reason, something demanded she see him again. So that afternoon she scampered through the treetops and dropped through the open skylight in his hut.

Once again he did not seem remotely surprised by this, as if random visitors dropped through his roof every other day.

"Well hello."

His accent was thick and Fran didn't know much hume tongue to begin with but she guessed he was saying hello, she raised her right forefinger and lightly scratched behind her ear as was the proper Viera greeting.

"No hume tongue eh? Well..." He laughed, repeating the motion. "That is something we shall have to remedy."

And so over the next few days Fran visited the hume and learned his language, despite it's garishness it was really very simple compared to her own. She learned many things about the hume as well. His name was Dalan, he had come here running from some bad humes in a metal bird. But it had been wounded and he was forced to land here. He came from a far off country to the north, where the sun shines all day long and there were no trees, just sand.

"I see." Fran nodded eagerly. "So you are not allied to any place."

Dalan nodded and lay back on the floor. "In my culture I suppose you could call me somewhat a pirate, a pirate of the sky."

A memory stirred in Fran's mind, a memory of standing on the edge of the forest, on the edge of everything she'd ever known. "It must be wonderful for you." She said as a wave of regret washed over her. Had she known there were such wonders out there she would have run and never looked back, but her sisters. What would happen to them?

Dalan cocked his head. "You don't look very happy."

Fran shook her head. "I suppose I envy you, being free."

Dalan laughed and rose to his feet. "Well no longer I'm afraid, it seems you will all find a use for me soon."

Fran sighed and got up as well. "The season begins in ten days time, you might have some choice in the matter if you are decisive. I recommend one of your guards, the one on the left." She gestured out the door. "She is known to treat her mates very well."

The hume shrugged. "I don't really talk wither her, or anyone in the village."

Fran looked surprised. "Then why do you talk to me?"

Dalan turned his eyes to Fran's. "Because I think you are beautiful."

Fran did not look any more on track. "Beautiful..." She repeated. "What is this word?"

Dalan laughed. "It means, nice to look at. Like this nicest thing to look at in the world."

Fran sighed. "I think you will find that every Viera in the village is beautiful in that case."

Dalan shook his head firmly. "No, a lot of things like that are nice to look at but you are beautiful. I decided that the first time I saw you."

Fran raised an eyebrow. "You were not looking at my face." She said coyly.

Dalan chuckled. "All the same, beautiful."

"Fran, what's the matter?" Jote sniffed. "You're less accurate."

Fran panted, magick practice with Jote was not easy at the best of times. Now with her mind on the outside world it was even harder. "I don't know why you're so surprised," She growled. "You always win anyway."

"But now it's easy." Jote sighed. "Forget it, you're not focused."

Fran flopped down as Jote disappeared into the trees and Mjrn sat next to her.

"What's wrong Fran?" Mjrn said, sounding concerned. "Jote was right, something's not right about you lately."

Fran forced a smile. "Jote's just being Jote, I almost had her that one time."

"No, not just today. It's like you're not here."

"I'm right here Mjrn, don't be stupid."

"You're body may be here but your spirit isn't, I don't know where it is but it's not here."

Fran turned to face her sister. "You've given this a lot of thought haven't you?"

Mjrn looked rather sheepish. "Find your spirit Fran, no matter what you must find your spirit."

She got up and left the same way Jote had gone, leaving Fran to digest fresh thoughts. She was right, this was the worst she had performed in years. How had this hume so radically altered her way of thinking, was it not two weeks ago she had never considered leaving the forest? Now here she was seriously considering leaving. What was it about this fascinating hume that changed her so? Could it be that this was her usual heat from the approaching season? No, impossible. She'd felt it last season and it felt nothing like this, this was a burning ache. An almost physical pain, but not quite, pounding inside her chest that could only be relieved by being near him. She clasped her hand over her sternum and found she was crying, she struck a nearby tree in frustration.

"What is this infuriating feeling?" She hissed, for some bizarre reason she could not get his face out of her head. Then the realisation of the situation hit her like a solid object, it took a few minutes to accept. It was unprecedented in any of the tales the elders taught, no Viera ever felt love or anything like it, only the need to breed. So impossible, yet there it was.

She rose to her feet, in five days time the season would begin and Dalan would be given to one of the standing members of the clan and they could never be together. She knew what she had to do to be with Dalan, and as Mjrn said find her spirit in one fell swoop.

Dalan was snoozing in a corner when Fran dropped through the roof, landing gracefully on his foot.

"Youch!" He yelled rubbing the offending limb. "You can certainly pick your times can't you."

"You must escape this place." Fran said urgently. "In a few days time the season will begin and you'll never be able to leave."

Dalan pondered his doom. "I can think of worse fates." He said.

"You misunderstand." Fran said mischievously. "I need you to escape, so I can come with you."

Dalan raised an eyebrow. "If you want to leave then leave, I'm sure none of your people will stop you."

Fran did not have time to explain all the taboos of leaving the wood to him so she waved away the question. "I'm sure I could escape if I wanted but I... Want to leave with you." She finished rather sheepishly.

Dalan scratched the back of his head. "I suppose if you were to come along , I could see myself leaving." He mused. "But I don't think I could get my ship to fly far."

"How far could it fly?"

"Maybe to the Ozmone plains."

That was enough to clear Golmore jungle surely, the Viera wouldn't follow them outside the wood. Now all she had to do was get him there.

"Our best chance is just before the season. We have a feast, song and dance with the wood to celebrate at the end of which the elder divides the captured mates among the clan..."

"Well I'd hate to miss that." Dalan chuckled.

Fran kicked him, she wasn't sure why. "Anyway, during the feast the guards will leave. I can sneak you out easily, it's no more than an hour's run back to your machine."

Dalan looked very seriously at her. "I thought Viera didn't feel any true attachment to their mates?"

Fran looked coyly at him. "We are not mates, yet! Are you suggesting something?"

Dalan laughed. "Very well my beautiful Fran, whatever your reasons I shall escape this place and take you with me."

Fran grinned. "I will return here on the eve of our departure." And she nimbly jumped back out the way she came.

The next few days were a blur to Fran, she knew full well it would be the last days she would ever spend as a full Viera. She hunted, she practiced, she walked, she climbed, she waited, she listened. She fought with Jote, she spoke with Mjrn but in all honesty she could not wait to be rid of it all. Perhaps she was being selfish but at that time she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore, only Dalan, and the future he promised her. Freedom, nothing but the two of them in this extraordinary world that existed outside this wood. And finally the night came when they were to leave, before the celebrations were to begin she prepared to say her last words to the people she cared for most.

"Jote?" She muttered.

Jote jumped, she was in the middle of shimmying into her ceremonial wear. "What?" She hissed.

Fran wondered if she should say it, "You look like a chocobo."

It was true enough, the outfit was covered in feathers. Jote blushed furiously. "Tough talk from a shedder."

Fran smiled serenely. "Not for much longer." Her hand subconsciously reaching for the barely present patches of fur. "Another day or so at the latest."

Jote grunted and adjusted her outfit. "Shouldn't you be getting ready too?" She snapped. "You're going to be late."

"I plan to be late I'm afraid."

Jote's ears twitched, she looked around suspiciously. "What's wrong with you? You're acting like you've just reached paradise. You're missing part of the ceremony and you're not fighting with me!"

Fran just smiled. "You'll make an excellent warrior one day, promise me you'll take care of the clan."

Jote's expression softened. "Hey now." She said. "I'm only mean to you to toughen you up. You'll be a warrior too you know, we'll protect the clan together."

"Yes, we shall." Lied Fran.

Mjrn sat by the firelight, watching the flames dance in front of her. "I can hear you Fran." She called behind her.

"When did your ears get so sharp?" Fran asked incredulously stepping out from behind a tree.

"Both my sisters say so." Mjrn said sadly. "I've got the biggest ears."

Fran sat beside her sister and put an arm round her shoulders. "That's a good thing you know?" She whispered. "You'll be able to hear thing no one else hears."

"Sister, why are you so happy?"

"Mmnn?"

"You seem happy, happier than I've ever seen you. Did you find your spirit?"

Fran smiled. "I think I might have. You'd better rest now, there's a big celebration to be ready for."

Fran found a secluded spot away from the village, she had to do this at least once more before leaving. If nothing else to have a clear conscience. She breathed deeply the way the elder had taught her, in and out, in and out. And she began to sing. Slow and fluctuating melodies that allowed her to tap into that vast consciousness around her that sustained all within the wood.

The wood flowed in and out of her every pore, it filled her and emptied her, she and it were one and the same. In this state a Viera could speak to the very wood itself, Fran held contact for a few seconds, then broke off. She allowed the beautiful feeling to leave her for the last time, breathing heavily she repeated the words still ringing in her head.

"Stay... Stay with me, close to me, always with me."

A tear slowly trickled down her cheek as for the first time, she disobeyed.

"How much longer is this going to take?" She barked at her companion.

"I'm still trying to get the stabilisers rebooted," Dalan's voice echoed from inside the enormous metal bird. "I don't even know if this thing will fly!"

"Make it fly, or we shall never escape this place." She observed the strange contraption curiously. "How do you fly a thing such as this?" She scoffed.

Dalan chuckled. "This can fly better than any bird you have ever seen." He said cheerily. "This can carry dozens of men hundreds of miles, this can go on and on without ever stopping."

"The perfect escape." Fran murmured.

"Indeed sister."

Fran could sense the attack before she heard the voice, she whirled round but Jote had always been faster. Her sister's punch struck her full in the face, she flew backwards tasting blood. As her sister pressed forward she rolled back on her shoulders and kicked out hard, Jote effortlessly stepped around her legs driving an elbow into her stomach. Fran yelped and spasmed as her organs took the impact. For a moment she lay on the ground retching, finally she managed,

"Why do you hurt me sister?"

"Hurt you?" Jote shrieked incredulously. "I am saving you, saving you from what this hume has sung into your head!"

"What I do now I do for myself."

"Liar!"

Fran rolled away from her sister, whipped her bow off her back and knocked an arrow. "Leave me be Jote." She hissed. "I'll kill you if I must."

"What of Mjrn Fran?" Jote screamed, sounding quite deranged. "What am I supposed to say to her?"

"Tell her I did what I thought was right, or just tell her what you tell all the others left behind. I am Viera no longer."

"Not yet you're not."

Leaping from her position she expertly swung round Fran's bow and dislocated her elbow. Fran yelled as pain racked her arm and Jote locked her head under her arm.

"You are coming back with me if I have to break all your bones and drag you back."

"I am never going back!" Fran shrieked. "Not now I know there's more out there. There is so much more sister, I cannot sit here knowing that, and Dalan will show it all to me."

"Open your eyes, he's using you!"

"What would you know about him?"

Fran hurled herself against her sister, unsteadying her.

"Flauterratridem." She hissed, a great column of fire sprang up between them. Jote quickly dispelled the barrier but not before Fran had knocked another arrow with her teeth.

"Sister, I don't care what you think this man is to you." Jote said quietly. "But I will not allow you to throw away your life in such a way. You have no energy left and have lost an arm, will you..."

She was interrupted as the broken wreck of the ship behind her shuddered, grumbled then burst into life. Damaged gears and gyros screamed in protest as the engines woke from their torpor, Dalan stuck his head out of the cabin.

"She'll hold long enough to get out of the jungle, we'll probably need to put down in Ozmone to do some fine tuni...Oh." He finished lamely, finally noticing the situation.

Fran saw her chance. She leaped through the air towards the doorway, Jote lunged forward but Fran ready.

"Cytos anotera."

A miniature cyclone exploded up from beneath Jote, she was sent flying into the air and disappeared into the canopy. Fran carried on her path with no energy left to even land on her feet. Consequently she crashed headlong into Dalan who was still at the door, the pair of them landed in a heap by an instrument panel.

"Well." Dalan said at last. "That was impressive."

"Get us out of here." Fran breathed. "That won't have stopped her for long."

Nodding curtly Dalan took the controls and the airship heaved it's broken body into the air. Fran turned her head to look out of the still open door, there was Jote watching her from the bushes. A look of utmost desperation and pleading. Her eyes could not leave hers, as if somehow locking eyes was preventing her from leaving. Fran allowed herself to feel that one last chance to turn back, then shut her eyes. Cutting away her past forever.

**I'm back! Yes I know it's been too long but I wrote an extra large chapter to compensate, yes I know it's backstory but I'd rather get it done in one chapter than three or four. Anyway for the moment I have a pretty free schedule so you can expect more updates soon. **


	57. Chapter 50 Mjrn

**Chapter 50, Mjrn**

"And that," Fran said heavily. "Is my story."

The group sat huddled round a fire on the eastern edge of the Ozmone plains, all were paying apt attention. It wasn't everyday you got to hear about the past of one of your companions least of all Fran. Vaan as usual was the first to react.

"...What?" He exclaimed. "You had a thing with Dalan?"

"So what happened?" Ashe asked, kicking Vaan for good measure.

Fran looked down at her lap. "We crashed again in the middle of the plains, I went for help while he fixed the ship. I crawled up the steps of Jahara half dead, when I returned he was gone. I never found him again."

Penelo and Vaan squirmed uncomfortably, wondering if they should tell her they knew exactly where Dalan was.

"I am sorry." Basch said quietly, "I know what it's like to lose a loved one."

Fran nodded curtly. "And I am possibly about to lose another." She mused. "Mjrn has already left the woods for too long, if we do not return her soon Jote will have no choice but to turn her away."

"So what makes you think she's here?" Penelo quipped, gesturing to the cave mouth behind their campfire.

"You heard madam Jote." Larsa pointed out. "She said this Mjrn was wandering warrens of men with clothes of cold iron. The Henne mines are the only place that fits that description."

"What worries me," Balthier said quietly. "Is we've been sitting outside one of the Empire's primary sources of magicite and we haven't had sight nor sound of a welcome of any sort."

Ashe glanced nervously at the entrance. "Maybe we shouldn't camp so near." She murmured.

Fran shook her head. "I've been listening intently, there are no signs of life larger than a dire rat in there."

"Which begs the question." Basch growled. "What happened to the garrison that was stationed here. And what was Fran's sister doing here with them."

The morning shed some light on their situation. As they passed into the cave's gaping maw a wave of air struck them. It smelt of misery, grief and fear. Penelo and Larsa had to leave the cave, the smell was unmistakable. The stench of death.

"How did I not smell this before?" Fran muttered incredulously.

Everywhere they looked in the dim torchlight there were bodies, soldiers in full armour to peasants in plain cloth. None had escaped the slaughter. Basch bent down and examined one of the corpses.

"Looks to me like some sort of animal attack, his throat has been clawed clean out."

Ashe shivered. "What sort of animal could do this to a garrison of soldiers?"

"Suppose it's still here." Penelo whimpered.

"Suppose it's not." Vaan said grimly.

"It does not matter." Balthier said calmly, halting the hysteria. "We are going into these mines and we are not coming back out without Fran's sister."

Everyone stared dumbstruck at him.

"Balthier." Basch managed at last. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I was simply trying to get this horrendous quest over and done with." Balthier snapped, a little faster than was natural.

"Wait!" Larsa's voice echoed through the cavern. "I know this uniform."

The group turned to see Larsa crouching beside a body wearing bright blue embroidered with mauve designs.

"This man was a researcher of the Draklor laboratory. What was he doing here?"

Balthier turned away and placed a hand on a vein of magicite in the wall. "Research." He said darkly.

The mines had a variation of rooms and chambers, long hallways for transporting materials, mess halls for eating and living, huge caverns for mining. All had only one thing in common, the presence of the dead. These mysterious corpses that were struck down by some unseen nightmare, the sight of them didn't make the trip any easier.

It was around four hours since they left the daylight when Fran's ears twitched. She sniffed, again more intently.

"I've found her." She whispered.

Before anyone could question her she set off at a brisk pace down a dark corridor, how she could smell her sister amongst all the death was beyond them. She took a left, then a right, another right down train tracks for wagons carrying huge loads of ore, gradually working her way deeper into the mines. It was unnerving, watching her stride so full of confidence through a place that would be enough to terrify even the most level headed man. Then again, her sister was at stake. Then again, who was to say Mjrn hadn't fallen to the same horror these humes had. Suddenly the viera stopped prompting Vaan to run right into her, she ignored him. They faced a four way divide in the road each with strong looking gates to hold the monsters of the tunnels back, the middle path had been torn off it's hinges.

"I'm no tracker." Balthier said. "But I think that's our path."

Fran nodded. "My sister is definitely through here." She strode forwards out of Balthier's earshot. "Or her body."

"How can she be so sure?" Penelo whispered to Balthier. "How can she smell anything through this?"

Balthier shrugged. "I suppose it's less of a smell and more of a feel, or perhaps a sound. She doesn't have those big ears for nothing."

Penelo huffed. "I'm sick of this place, I'm sick of bodies and..."

Balthier never did find out exactly what else Penelo was sick of because at that moment something crashed down on the pair of them from above. Balthier was thrown clear but Penelo was caught. Vaan wheeled round to find himself facing one of the most bizarre creatures he had ever seen. It looked vaguely like a flan but was completely transparent with Penelo floating inside it's quivering blue mass, It turned it's sunken eyes towards him. Vann reached for his sword but more of them were dropping from the ceiling. They rained down on the hapless party like hailstones, squelching like a muddy bog. Weapons were drawn on all sides but Fran was the first to react.

"Get down." It was not a loud order, yet somehow everyone heard and instantly hit the floor. The Viera turned her eyes on the creatures. "My sister is at stake here monsters, if you value your foul skins you shall leave us be." She did not give them a chance to reply.

What followed was perhaps one of the most unique experiences in the whole journey, to this very day Vaan could not remember another time when he had seen so much fire in one place. The monsters scattered, they slithered down drains and into cracks, anywhere but in the firing range of this demon. The last one slipped off Penelo and disappeared into a hole in the wall.

"I HATE FLANS!" Penelo shrieked as she writhed on the ground, trying to wipe the slime off her.

"Technically it was a variation known as a jelly." Balthier said quietly.

"I don't care." Penelo shrieked as she staggered to her feet. "I just want to get out of these stupid, dirty, corpse infested mines."

"Shh!"

Fran's voice cut through the gloom and Penelo resigned herself to silence.

"Vaan." Larsa whispered. "I'm not sure I like your adventures after all."

Vann grinned. "Well adventures aren't all heroics you know."

"I said quiet!" Fran snapped, her ears twitching.

She set off again down another tunnel prompting the others to follow her.

"Look at this." Larsa breathed stroking the wall of the tunnel. Bright lines of magicite glowed through the rock. "Just like the ones in Lhusu. Draklor must be searching for new sources of ore."

"Exactly." Balthier muttered darkly. "If the resistance moves, the Empire won't be mining Bhujerba any time soon."

"Stop." Fran hissed. "Wait here." The group watched curiously as Fran stepped forward. The torches ran out on this passage so the only light came from a small flame conjured in Fran's hand. Slowly it illuminated a locker, a large table, chains bolted to a wall and finally...

"Mjrn." Fran whispered. She was older than she remembered her, she had shed and was taller now. Her hair was still in the same style though dirty and bedraggled and her ears had lost their speckles, becoming pure white. She was curled up in the corner, eyes wide, muttering feverishly.

"The stench of humes... The stench of power..."

Ashe approached. "What's wrong with her..." She began, then jumped back gasping. The young viera's hands were soaked in blood.

Balthier raised an eyebrow. "I think we've found our culprit for the recent massacre of this mine."

Ashe leant over again to get a closer look. "She does look like you." She said kindly.

Mjrn's head snapped up to face her. "It's you." She mumbled. "You're the one he talks about."

"I don't..." Ashe began, but Mjrn leaped to her feet suddenly and screamed at her.

"Stay away, power needy hume."

"No one here will hurt you Mjrn." Fran said gently. "It's me"

But Mjrn was having none of it, she half ran half dragged herself down a passageway with Fran in hot pursuit.

"What happened?" Penelo shouted as they ran.

"You remember when Ghis blew up the eighth fleet?" Balthier called back. "I imagine something similar happened here. Fran's sister probably went into a frenzy and slaughtered the whole mine."

"Stay back!" Shrieked Mjrn, finally cornered.

"Mjrn, please listen to me." Fran begged.

Mjrn was breathing heavily now, her eyes were rolling up in their sockets and she was staggering on her feet. She fell heavily to her knees and something round and sparkling fell out of her hand. Larsa gasped as he saw rolling on the floor a small glass bottle containing a piece of nethicite, identical to the one he had given Penelo.

Mjrn's head drooped and lolled as her body began to spasm violently.

"It's alright sister." Fran said kindly. "We'll take you..."

What happened next nobody was quite sure of, perhaps it was a trick of the light, perhaps it was the stress of the mines affecting them. Regardless of theories, as the light from a nearby opening caught Mjrn for a split second something was visible behind her. It had no specific shape though it seemed to have some sort of body but no limbs, a basic head, but the most horrible thing about it were it's eyes. Fierce white eyes that burnt a hole into your soul, it loomed over Mjrn like the reaper of death. Then the light faded, and with it the phantom vanished, Mjrn gave a great shudder and collapsed into Fran's arms.

"What was that?" Vaan whispered but nobody answered him. They were all preoccupied with the scene before them. Slowly Mjrn's eyes fluttered open.

"Is it you?" She finally managed.

Fran nodded. "Yes."

And then the tears came, Fran held her sister close as she clung to her shoulder crying uncontrollably.

**Told you it wouldn't be long, I've got a flow going again so this should be the first of many chapters in succession. Until next time then.**


End file.
